The Road to Middle-Earth
by MushrooomsPTook
Summary: Alayna finds herself on a quest in search of her little cousin's question: Is Middle-earth real? Rated PG-13 for possible scary scenes and some violence. Note: This has several crossovers in it, but you'll see why if you stick to the story. Enjoy! Now completed.
1. What a Question

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N - I'd like to share with you the various music that I listen to for inspiration when writing certain scenes. Therefore, I've listed each music title at the end of various chapters. For multiple selections, I have settled on numbered footnotes. Please note that not every chapter will have a track name listed. If you feel obliged to listen to them, you can probably find most of them on YouTube.

Chapter One: What a Question

1"17, 18, 19, 20. Here I come, ready or not!"

I removed my hands from my face and immediately my eyes went to work, scanning the saturated earth thoroughly, looking for any and all signs of movement. It was the last day of May and what had began as a hot spring was looking like the beginnings of an even hotter summer. The weather this week had climaxed at 98 degrees, and with the humidity that lingered over the Chicago suburbs, you might as well say it was 110 degrees. This evening, however, brought something special, something that hadn't been seen for nearly a month. Rain. This element of surprise brought a delightful relief and I made sure to relish this companionable moment with my burden.

My cousin and his wife brought over their seven-year old daughter hours ago. There had been a death in her family, and rather than bringing little Alice along, they turned to me. I, of course, readily agreed. I didn't get to see Alice that often anymore and I welcomed the opportunity to spend some time with her.

Now here we were, little Alice and me, and enjoying each others company in an age-old game of hide-and-seek in the rain. I knew I couldn't keep her out there for very long, but I risked playing a couple of games, so she could enjoy the magical weather. I walked as silently as I could, peering carefully behind a large oak tree. As expected, there was Alice crouching as low to the ground as possible. It was an easy guess, as my apartment grounds had very little to accommodate the game. This was the third time she had hidden here. And naturally, this was the third time I put on my surprised face and said, "There she is! I have been looking all over for you!" Alice giggled delightedly at my words and darted off into a run, squealing in excitement as I waited for a moment and then gave chase. Both times, previously, I allowed her to enter the covered picnic area—the safe zone—before shaking my fist in mock defeat. But the rain had gotten a great deal heavier during the last game, and I knew it was time to go inside.

Before Alice could reach the first post of the picnic area, I quickened my pace, and scooped the child up in my arms. She shrieked and giggled and kicked as I pulled her into a hug, glad to have my little cousin with me.

"All right, Alice, time to go inside and get dried off," I said as the child still struggled to get free.

"No! No! No!" cried Alice. "I want to play some more."

"We've played three games, Alice," I laughed. "And besides, you're soaking wet, and if your parents saw you now, they'd surely kill me. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Alice seem to think this over and said, "Okay. Will you tell me a story?"

"I will," I quickly touched her nose with my finger, "after we get you washed up and in bed."

I continued to carry Alice into my apartment room, where I removed the child's shoes after removing my own. I went to the bathroom and drew the water into a nice warm bath.,

After many splashes of water and numerous popping of soapy bubbles, I toweled Alice dry, got her into some dry bed clothes, and carried her to my bed. Her parents would be there soon to pick her up and take her home, but Alice had yawned cavernously and I knew the child was tired.

"There, there," I said, tucking in my little cousin. "You get some rest. You've had an exciting day!"

"Alayna," Alice reached for my hand before I could leave. "You promised me a story!"

I gasped mockingly. "Well, so I did!" I reached into my bookcase and grabbed her favorite book. Coincidentally, it was also my favorite.

"Now tell me, have I ever told you the story about a certain hobbit named—"

"Biwbo!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at my cousin's appreciation.

"Why yes, indeed! Now, Mr. Baggins, as you know, was a hobbit, and he didn't like adventures. Well one day, Bilbo got a knock on his door, and when he went to open it. Do you know what he found?"

"A dwawf!" Alice grinned from ear to ear.

"That's right, Alice. A dwarf. Now getting an unexpected visit from one dwarf can be most uncomfortable. But Bilbo—he got thirteen! And you know who was with them?"

"Gandoff!" Alice laughed and clapped her hands again. Gandalf was her favorite character. This went on for quite some time during the first chapter, me improvising some of the lines, and little Alice interjecting whenever she got a rush of excitement over some of her favorite moments. But by and by her excitement was dying down, and her eyes would close, only to have them fly open again in hopes of evading dreamland. It was only when I began to sing the song of the Misty Mountains that she shut her eyes and her breathing became even. I smiled and after silently reading the rest of the chapter on my own, put the book back on the shelf.

I got up from the bedside and started to walk away when I heard a small voice.

"Alayna?"

I turned to walk back to her side and knelt close beside her. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes, dear?"

2"Is it real?" asked the small voice.

"Is what real, Alice?"

"Middle-earth. Is it real?" Here, Alice opened her eyes and looked at me in earnest. What a question. How many times had I asked myself that and the same amount of times wanted the answer to be a firm yes. But as it was, Alice's parents didn't like her to get too involved with thoughts revolving around Lord of the Rings. Though they never said anything to my face, I knew they thought I was a bit cracked. I smirked. Just like mad old Baggins.

"Well now, Alice, that is a question worth considering," I said matter-of-factly. Truth be told, I had no idea how to answer this question. "I suppose it's as real as you want it to be." I told this partly to the child within me as well.

Alice turned her head and stared at the ceiling, as though snatched away into Middle-Earth itself.

"I want it to be real," she said after a while. "I hope it's real." Alice turned her gaze on me once more. "If you find it will you tell me?"

I swallowed. What had I done to this child? I had thoroughly hobbitized my cousin. Her parents would kill me if they knew how often we read these magical books together.

"Of course I will," I said, smiling. I ruffled the girl's head and brought my head close to her ear. "And it'll be our little secret!"

Alice smiled broadly and her eyes sparkled. Then she opened her mouth once more to a wide yawn, begging for sleep. She closed her eyes again and I planted a kiss on her head before leaving.

About an hour later, there came a knock at my door and I opened it to my cousin and his wife. They had come to gather up their possession. I led them to my room where we found a sleeping Alice. For a moment, I wondered if she had found Middle-Earth in her dreams. As they turned to leave, Alice's eyes opened half-way to look at me and she grabbed my hand.

"Don't forget about our secret," she whispered.

"What secret?" asked her dad.

I grinned. "Well if I said that then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

He only looked at me suspiciously before smiling and herding his family out the door. I sighed. What a question.

* * *

1Soundtrack The Holiday (Hans Zimmer), "Maestro"  
2Soundtrack Far and Away (John Williams), "Am I Beautiful?"


	2. How it Began

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Two: How it Began

A month had passed since I got to babysit my little cousin, Alice, and within that month, our favorite book lay hidden and quiet in my bookshelf, although it was very much alive in my heart. It was a well-worn book, some pages slightly torn and stained with coffee. Only during the last six months did the binding finally start to give way, and the book was really starting to show how loved it really was.

It was a Thursday morning, nearing the end of June, and I had just started my everyday ritual of brewing my coffee. I was quite the little addict. No coffee, enormous headache. That was how it was in the mornings. I glanced at my phone and noticed the time. 6:42. They should be here soon. I was surprised to find how much I was looking forward to my little cousin's second visit this year. It was rare when I got to spend any time with her at all, but this visit was to be a delightful one. She would be staying with me throughout the end of the summer. Her parents had to go across the country to help my uncle clean out the house of their recently departed relative, and after that set up an estate sale. I felt sad, not for James, but for Rachel. It was her grandfather that had passed a month before and she didn't have much family to help out with the house. Alice couldn't understand, and they didn't want her to be in the way, so the idea of a summer vacation with me came up rather quickly. I was surprised, but not in the least against the idea of another visit.

A knock at the door stirred me from my coffee and I hurriedly went to open the door. Before I could even welcome them in, a little bundle struggled out of her mothers arms and leaped into my own.

"Oof!" I cried. "I'm glad to see you too, Alice!"

"Thank you so much for watching her," said Rachel.

"Not at all," I said. "You too just take care and be sure not to overwork yourselves."

Rachel chuckled. "That's easy for him," she said, pointing a thumb in James' direction.

"What?" he said, his mouth full of a muffin he had just taken a bite out of. "I work foo!"

"Don't you know not to talk with your mouth full?" Rachel asked her husband, then gave him a kiss on the lips. "We'd best be off. We want to get to Colorado by tomorrow afternoon."

James bent over and planted a kiss on Alice's hair, leaving a small crumb in the dark brown hair. Rachel gave him a look that spelled, "pig" before taking Alice in her arms and giving her a loving embrace.

"Be good for mommy and daddy," she said.

"I will," Alice reassured her. She knew it would be quite a while before she would see her parents again and gave both of her parents the biggest hug she could muster. After that, they smiled, James mouthing a 'thank you' to me, and then they were gone.

There was a brief moment in which neither Alice or myself said anything. We just stood side by side looking at the door, Alice's hand in mine. Then she gave a sigh and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she reached her hand up to wipe what I suspiciously suspected was a tear.

"Hey," I said softly and knelt down to her level. Her eyes glittered with tears. "You'll see them again soon." I put my hands on either side of her face and wiped the falling droplets with my thumbs. "And we'll have loads of fun."

Alice said nothing but looked up once more at the silent door. Something had to be done. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where I grabbed a sucker from a jar that sat on top of the refrigerator. I handed it to Alice and she took it with a shy smile. A little early perhaps for sweets, but it did the job. Still in my arms, Alice struggled with the wrapper on the sucker, as I swiftly made my way to the bookshelf in my bedroom. After finding what I went in there for, I walked back out into the living room and sat down on my rocking chair. It belonged to my great grandfather, and after a fight between my sister and I, I offered her his pipes in exchange for the chair.

"Let's see," I said after sitting Alice on my lap. She had conquered the wrapper and was now licking the sucker in greedy silence. "Have I ever told you the story about a hobbit—"

"Biwbo!" cried Alice, bouncing up and down on my knee.

I laughed. "That's right, Alice."

And so began the tale of Bilbo Baggins, the never-ending tale. The one that went on and on, putting an end to sad faces and dreams into sleepy heads. Alice leaned up against my chest listening, smiling, and licking, no longer upset with her parents' parting. I was beginning chapter two of the enchanting story and Alice, in her usual cute sort of way, interrupted.

"When we'll we go to Middle-Earth, Alayna?" she asked. I should not have been startled, considering what happened after the last time I read to her, but I was. Why did she have to ask the hardest questions to answer.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I said. "We're in Middle-Earth right now."

She frowned. "Yeah, but when will we see Biwbo and Gandoff and Frodo?" I had no idea what to say. I couldn't say today or tomorrow, or after you grow up some.

"Do you want to watch the movies?" I suggested, putting my book down for the time being.

"No," she said, and she licked her sucker. "I want to go now. Let's go today. We can take Mr. Bear."

Mr. Bear was none other than her stuffed teddy bear that was now lying on the floor next to her bags. I couldn't help but smile. The way Alice spoke, it sounded like she had been there hundreds of times and knew the way.

"Alayna," she went on. "Remember how you told me Middle-Earth is as real as I want it to be?"

I sat back in my chair and readjusted Alice into a more comfortable decision. I closed my eyes. It was just past 7:30 and I was tired, having woke up so early.

"Mmhmm," I finally responded.

"Well, I decided that it's real, so now we have to go find it."

I peeked open an eye and smirked. "What's all this 'we' stuff?" I poked her belly and she giggled in response, but then there was silence.

"Please...?" she begged.

I fully opened my eyes now and looked at the brown eyes that pleaded with my own. So much for a nice nap.

"I don't know how to get there," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"But you have to! You talk about it all the time."

The little pipsqueak left me no chance to oppose her demand. I was soon caught up trying to figure out where to find Middle-Earth in Chicago.

"Very well," I said with a sigh. Alice started bouncing up and down gleefully."But you must promise me that you won't fuss when I tell you it's time to turn around."

"Oh, I will! I will! I will, Alayna."

The rest of the morning kept me busy while I packed some snacks and a lunch for Alice and myself. I figured it would be nice to have a picnic in Middle-Earth, once I found it of course. I gathered some other supplies to take, just in case of poor weather or if we stayed out longer than I expected. I was anticipating a couple hours outside at the most.

"Do you want me to carry anything?" I looked up from my backpack and saw Alice standing outside the closet door.

"How about you carry some water for us," I said with a smile. "It's quite a road to Middle-Earth and we don't want you getting thirsty.

Alice clapped her hands in her excitement and skipped to the kitchen to get some bottled water. She bounded back with two bottles in her hands.

"Here's one for you and one for me!"

I reached up and gently pinched her left cheek. She wiggled from my grasp but laughed shyly.

It was after ten o'clock that morning when we left. Even though I knew we wouldn't be out long, I kept listing things off in my head and then checking them off, as if I was going on an extended vacation.

We started off at a steady pace, going east for a while until we were out of the large neighborhood. I would peer down at Alice, often to make sure she was doing okay and not getting tired, and to also make sure she was having fun.

"Are we there yet?" she asked me more than once.

"Does this look like Middle-Earth?"

Alice grinned sheepishly. "No."

"Then we still have a ways to go."

I decided to head for a park that I knew Alice hadn't been to. It was about a twenty minute walk away. There we could have our sandwiches and I would let play with Alice on the playground, pretending to be an Orc and chase after her. I brought the Ring from my Lord of the Rings monopoly set for emphasis. It wasn't Middle-Earth but it was as close to rolling hills that you could get in this part of Chicago.

When we got there, I was satisfied to find Alice running to the playground, but not before I shoved the Ring in her tiny hand, reminding her not to lose it, and gave chase as planned. She shrieked and screamed at the game, and at hearing me make whatever orcish sounds I could imagine. We both went down the slides and played an alternate game of hide-and-seek before heading for the swings. She pushed off with her feet and as she came to get a big push from me, I would tickle her sides.

After a good hour of playing Orc and Ringbearer, I decided it was time for lunch. I took out a blanket from my backpack and set it on the ground in the shade of a tree. Alice helped me with the food and we both sat down upon the blanket for a nice meal.

After we had finished, I packed the blanket and what little of the food we hadn't eaten I decided it was time to head for home.

"When do you we get to Middle-Earth?" asked Alice excitedly. But after I gave her a surprised look and held my breath for a few moments, she came to an understanding. It was just a game.

I looked sympathetically at Alice. All happiness and playfulness in her eyes had drifted away.

"I knew it wasn't real," she said kicking a stone with her foot. I said nothing but stroke her head gently. What had I done to this little thing?

"Come on, Alice," I sighed. At least it was worth a try. "Let's go home."

I extended my hand out to her and she took it. We walked together in silence for a long time. I kicked myself mentally, angry that I had spoiled Alice's head with dreams of hobbits, elves, and wizards. Of course it wasn't real, but then suddenly I surprised myself by wishing it to be real, not just for Alice's sake but for mine. I wanted to see Rivendell and the Shire. I wanted to see the stars and constellations of Middle-Earth and to visit the White City. I wondered if perhaps I only agreed to go off adventuring with Alice because I wanted to know. What if the author, Tolkien himself, never meant to write his books as a fantasy, but as a way to record the things he had seen. What if they were his memories?

As if in a hypnotic trance, my feet changed course and we were now walking back in the direction of the park.

"Alayna?" Alice sounded a bit uncertain.

"It's there, Alice." I said. "We're going to find it."

The next thing I heard from Alice was a scream and a "watch out!"

My feet suddenly left me and I gripped fast onto Alice, dragging her into the enormous ditch with me. We tumbled and rolled down the hill for what seemed to be minutes. There was a splash and after I came to, I realized that we were both sitting in a stream of water. I had directed us right off the road.

Middle-Earth floated out of my mind as I first looked over Alice, making sure she wasn't seriously hurt, and then turned my attention to myself. Alice seemed startled, but she was unharmed, save for a couple of bruises. I pulled Alice to her feet and surveyed the situation. The slopes of this ditch were very steep and probably too much for Alice. But there was a tunnel before us and gleaming through it, I saw that the slopes eventually came to flatten out on the other side of the tunnel.

"Come on," I said to Alice and once more took her hand to lead her through the gateway. Alice was falling behind as we entered and I turned to reassure her. But then her eyes lit up and she looked as if she had seen Gandalf himself.

"Wow!" she said more to herself than me.

I redirected my gaze to what had put that word in her mouth, half expecting and half hoping my wish had come true. Like Alice, my jaw dropped and I let out a "wow."

Nothing could have prepared me for this.


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Three: Not in Kansas Anymore

I blinked twice, pinched myself, and even gave myself a sound slap on the face for good measure. I had to be dreaming. But when all attempts to wake myself failed, I turned to look at Alice. Her brown eyes were wide with astonishment. I pinched myself again, and just in case I wasn't dreaming, pinched Alice as well.

"Ow!" she cried and pulled her arm away from me protectively. "Why'd you pinch me?"

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming."

Then as quickly as she pulled her arm away, Alice gave me a pinch.

"Oh! Hey now, I said I was sorry."

"I know," she said blushing, "but I had to make sure _I_ wasn't dreaming."

I chuckled at my little cousin and returned my attention to the scene that lay before us. The first thing I noticed was how wonderful the air felt on my skin. There was no humidity and it was considerably cooler, though not chilly. It was refreshing. The second thing I noticed was that the streets and houses of Chicago had disappeared. Even before taking in the rich lush hills and the red bricked path that we now stood on, I knew we were no longer in Chicago.

"You did it, Alayna!" Alice cried joyfully.

Startled by her shout, I asked, "I did what?"

"You found Middle-Earth! It's the Shire!"

And with that, she darted out into a run, laughing as she did so. I immediately ran after her, yelling at her to come back. I certainly didn't know if we were in Middle-Earth, but what I did know is that we were now in a foreign place and the last thing I wanted was something bad to happen to my cousin.

"Alice, stop!"

But Alice wouldn't heed my words. Instead, she now began skipping. With a great effort, I sprinted faster and soon had her hand in mine once more. I knelt to her level, grabbed her shoulders firmly, and directed her attention to my face. The joyful expression that she wore quickly turned to one in which a child has just realized they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Alice, look at me," I said firmly. "We don't know if this is Middle-Earth, but even if it is, I can't have you dashing off, not knowing what lies ahead." Alice ducked her head. "Promise me you won't run out like that again."

Alice blushed and after a little encouragement, she said, "I promise."

"That's a good girl," I said, cupping her cheek in my hand. "Come on."

I stood up and and took her hand in mine. I had no idea where we were going and I had no plan on what to do when the time came to go home. That played on my mind, especially with the thought of Alice's parents crying their eyes out after learning that their daughter went missing. They would surely kill me. Of course, if I went missing with Alice, it would be hard for them to do such a thing. But still, they would find a way to kill me. But now at present, I was too caught up in absorbing this new and strange place.

As we walked, I looked at the scenery around us. The trees were a variety of shapes, sizes and colors. I tried to remember if there were any colored trees in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but my mind was clouded, overwhelmed. The flowers that paved our way, were bright purples, blues, yellows, and pinks. Some of them had petals that were alternating colors, and still there were others that looked to be made out of paper.

There were stones in the fields that were colored violet and beyond them, there was a lake that looked to be made out of crystal.

Another surprise greeted us now as we turned the corner. The road now led us into what appeared to be a small village. The red road eventually intertwined with other colored roads and they wound up together in a big circle that centered in the neighborhood of little houses, which looked more like cozy cottages.

Suddenly, a little person came out of one of the houses and stretched his arms wide overhead. He twisted his body to and fro, and his eyes came to rest upon us. I stopped and gripped Alice's hand tighter. The stranger looked friendly enough, but one can never be too sure when visiting an unfamiliar place. Once he regained his composure, he opened the door and popped himself inside, closing it again with a great noise. I continued to stare, wondering if it was safe to continue. Just as I was able to lead us on, I stopped again. The same door of the same house opened, and the same little person popped his head out, looking left and right before bounding into a great sprint and knocking on one of the other doors that was settled across from his. A moment later and another small figure emerged from the house. He was more plump and he shaded his eyes from the sun, looking in our direction. Now together they began running to all the houses, knocking on the doors, and one by one, an assortment of small child-like people started gathering in the center of where the roads met. There was quite a hustle and bustle as the crowd turned its gaze upon us, looking just as anxious as I felt.

I looked behind me, unsure what to do. There was nothing except for the road and it looked like it went on for miles. I couldn't even see the tunnel that had brought us into this new world. Looking ahead again, I swallowed and squeezed Alice's hand. Then with a great effort, I began putting one foot in front of the other until our paces became steady.

Before long, we were close enough to the gathering that I could hear little whispers and murmurs among the crowds. Had I not read Tolkien's books, I would have guessed them to be hobbits. But I could tell that these were a certain different kind of people. For one thing, all of them wore shoes, and some of the men had beards, a few of them reaching down to their knees. Their voices were as small as their stature, and I wondered if the village had a storage that supplied a never-ending amount of helium.

Finally, a figure from the crowd emerged and approached us wearily. He wore a green jacket that looked to be made of fine material and underneath it was a brown waistcoat with silver buttons. His trousers were yellow, and he wore yellow and green striped stockings. As I eyed him up and down, I got the impression that this particular stranger was very wealthy and an important member of this small community.

"May I be so bold as to ask where you and your companion are headed?" he spoke with caution.

"Please," I said. "We came in through a tunnel back there," I pointed in the opposite direction, "and we'd just like to know where we are."

"Tell us first if you are a friend!" shouted a single voice from the audience. The high pitch led me to suspect that it belonged to a child. The crowd seem to murmur its approval of this notion. The man that stood before us turned around and held up his hand, beckoning silence.

"We don't mean to be rude," he said now looking into my eyes again, "but it's been a long time since we had any visitors and caution is our protection. I must ask you to identify yourselves and your business."

"Of course," I replied. "My name is Alayna and this," I gestured to my cousin, "is Alice. We come from a place called Chicago where we live. Now would you please tell us if this is Middle-Earth?"

The little man's eyes furrowed together. "Middle-Earth? No. I haven't heard of any place by that name. But Glinda may have. You may ask her."

"Where can I find her?"

"Why," the man chuckled, "she's coming right now. Mind your head."

I looked around expecting to see someone approaching, but there was no one. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the sun seemed to be growing...? It was a ridiculous thought, so I turned my full vision on it and saw now that it _was_ getting larger and also brighter. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes for fear of being blinded.

"What's happening?" Alice whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Stay close to me."

Alice didn't need a second warning and she went so far as to hide herself behind me. I wanted to hide myself for the sun grew so large that I was worried it would engulf us all. But then the light began to dim, and now I saw a tall woman, garmented in a beautiful and blossoming gown that matched the color of her flowing golden hair. She bore an enormous crown on her head and her cheeks flushed slightly under her ivory skin. I felt like a shrimp, no doubt I looked like one too. I had never seen a woman more beautiful.

"H-Hello," I stuttered stupidly as she shifted her gaze upon us and smiled.

"Welcome, visitors," she said sweetly. "Although I do hope we can call you friends."

"Me too." It was probably a dumb thing to say, but I was too lost for words. There was so much happening and I didn't know how to take it all in.

"Tell me," she said, "are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"A good—wait—what?"

"I asked are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Oh, I'm not a witch at all. I'm just—I'm normal." Witch? What had that to do with anything.

"Then what about your friend?" The woman pointed a sparkling silver wand in Alice's direction. My little cousin now realized that she wasn't hidden as well as she thought she was and crouched lower behind my back. "Is she a good witch or a bad witch?"

I laughed at the thought of Alice being any kind of a witch. "Alice? No, she's not a witch at all. But...why?"

"Travelers do not come by here that often anymore, but if they do, it is usually for ill business." She looked at me with a suspicious eye, yet continued to hold her smile. "What _is_ your business here?"

I swallowed. "We entered your world from ours by accident. We're trying to get to Middle-Earth."

The woman turned her eyes up in thought, tapping her wand against her pink lips, pondering hard at my last words.

"Middle-Earth," she said silently. "Now this is a pretty tale."

My eyes lit up and I noticed that Alice was peeping up at the woman from behind me.

"You've heard of it...?" I asked her.

The lady shook her head. "No, but I have heard of mysterious things that lay beyond the land of Oz."

"Oz?"

"Why yes, this is the land of Oz and you have entered Munchkin Country!"

I startled myself by laughing at the silly name. Munchkin Country indeed. But the woman looked at me rather sharply and I bit my tongue, blushing.

"Do you know how to get there, to Middle-Earth I mean?" I asked.

"Indeed not," she answered. Behind me, Alice gave a soft sigh of disappointment. "But I imagine you might try following the red path that you are on. It has done well to bring you here, and I must admit I do not know all of the destinations it leads to. It may take you there in the end, and if not, perhaps some place similar."

"Alayna," the voice came from behind me. I turned around.

"Yes, Alice?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes. She had been quite silent since we got here and if it had not been for her breathing on my arm, I would have forgotten all about her.

"I'm thirsty."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Alice. We didn't bring enough water.

The lady now motioned for the man who spoke to us upon our entry.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Take our visitors to the guest house and supplement them with any refreshments they should require. My heart tells me that they will bring us no harm." Then she turned to me. "Allow us to minister to you before setting out upon your quest."

My heart lightened and I thanked her. We followed the man into a small house just beyond where we were and I learned that his name was Boq. The woman, whose name I found out to be Glinda , met us there and asked us more questions about Middle-Earth and what we would do if we found it. I had no answer to this, to which she asked the plans I had. I didn't have an answer for this question either. The munchkins, as I learned their respective titles to be, huddled around the house, though very few came in. They all seemed very eager and anxious to learn about us and about Chicago. I gave them a description of it that, looking back, had used the words busy, crowded, and horrible parking at least more than once each. They all nodded together at certain points with interest, although their faces showed utter confusion.

Glinda , I learned, was a witch from the North, a good witch, and a friend of the munchkins. She told me many tales about their country and also the land of Oz and about the other witches that lived there. Most of what she said about them wasn't good. In fact, pretty much everything she said about them wasn't good.

There seemed to be no hurry moving on for Alice. She'd finally got her bearings back and was now readily chatting it up with Glinda and the munchkins. So we decided to spend the day there and see all the sights that could be seen. We learned about the history of Oz and about all the creatures that lived there. We went sightseeing at various munchkin homes and saw what their day to day life was like. Munchkins, I found out, lead the busiest little lives, despite living in such a laid-back place.

Nearing the end of our busy day, we were guided back to the guest house by Boq, and upon entering, we found a cup of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream by each of our bed sides (the evening came on a little chilly). In them were candy canes used for sipping straws.

The next morning, we got up early and had a breakfast of fluffy pastries and strawberries. I packed my backpack with many items that Glinda and the munchkins had given us for our journey. When the time came for us to depart, Glinda beckoned to us for a farewell message.

"Take care," she said, "for I do not know where this road eventually leads. It may take you to other dark places. And now for my parting gift. I give you my kiss, and no one will dare injure a person who has been kissed by the Witch of the North."

She bent her head and placed a kiss on each of our heads.

"Thank you," I said, "for everything."

"Perhaps we shall meet again," she replied to me. And then suddenly, she glowed brightly as the sun, and disappeared just as she had appeared.

After that, Boq and the rest of the munchkins led us to the red road and gave us their own farewells. I took Alice's hand in my own, just as we had entered, and the munchkins saw us safely off until we around the next bend. Then Munchkin Country faded from view.

A/N: the line about Glinda 's kiss comes directly from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


	4. Whitewashing the Fence

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Four: Whitewashing the Fence

I gave a wide yawn as I shifted in my sleep. I could feel the sun's intense rays beaming down upon me and I was hot, but I refused to be persuaded out of my slumber. I yawned again, fighting to hold on to my dreams.

Presently a shadow came to fall where I rested and then it spoke.

"Alayna?"

Okay, perhaps that might persuade me.

"Hmm," was my simple reply.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I stirred, blinked open my eyes slowly and looked at Alice. She looked as though she had woken from her nap a while ago and had been debating how long she could put off waking me. I stretched and sat up, looking around.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular. We had come quite far from Munchkin Country and I wondered if we were still in Oz. The red-colored road was still in plain sight and we were in the grass just a few feet away.

"I don't know. This is where you wanted to stop for a nap. Alayna—I really have to go!"

I didn't waste any time. Clearly it was now or never for Alice, for she was hunched over doing her I-gotta-go-now dance and she looked most uncomfortable. My eyes roamed the area, looking for some privacy.

"Okay, see that tree? Why don't you go behind that and I'll stand guard."

Alice nodded her head quickly and sprinted toward the big tree—one of the few trees—that wasn't too far away. I stood up after she was gone and stretched my arms overhead. I didn't know the time, but I guessed it was just past lunchtime. I bent down to the ground and began rummaging through my backpack, first pulling out my blanket and laying it out neatly on the ground. I concluded that this spot was as good as ever. Then, having gone back to the pack, I began looking for something for Alice and I to eat. I pulled out two sandwiches, two apples, a block of cheese, and a couple packs of fresh water that had been given to us by Glinda just before leaving Munchkin Country.

I set all of these things down on the blanket before following suit. I wondered how far we had gone since Munchkin Country and thought about how long it would take before we were out of Oz. Already, the scenery had changed. There were fewer trees, fewer flowers, and the grass grew longer here. The colors had sombered and there were no longer any papery looking objects. Everything was green here. The weather remained the same. I shuddered, however, when a slight breeze whispered over me. I leaned back on my hands, stretched out my legs, and looked up in the sky. The clouds were thicker here.

Alice chose that moment to bound back and I was happy to see that she had abandoned her dance at the tree.

"Better?" I asked as she got nearer. She simply nodded with a smile that plastered her face. "Good. Then sit down next to me and have something to eat."

Alice didn't need any more encouragement. She plopped down as soon as her feet touched the blanket and held out her hands for a sandwich.

By the time we finished our lunch, the breeze had grown into a steady stream of cool air, so I pulled out a jacket each for Alice and myself, thankful I had thought to pack them, before putting away the blanket. Before setting off, _I_ started doing the gotta-go-now dance and excused myself to use the tree, and we were ready to continue our journey.

We hadn't walked for a mile before the sparse trees began to grow, thicker and thicker, unfortunately make the cool air that much more unpleasant. Not long after that I noticed Alice lagging behind, and when I eyed her carefully, her head drooped a bit. Poor child, this was a lot of walking for her poor feet. I bent and with a big swoop, lifted my little cousin in my arms, adjusting her jacket so that she was sheltered quite well. I kissed her head and continued to follow the red path.

1About thirty minutes later, I found myself huffing and puffing under Alice's weight and I was just about to stop for another break when, all of the sudden the road came to an end. It just stopped dead. Well, this was quite a mess I'd gotten ourselves into. I turned in circles, looking for any sign of the road reappearing. Then with a groan, my arms started to give way. I had to put Alice down before I dropped her.

"Sorry, dear," I said, gently setting her on her feet again.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

All at once I heard a voice off to my left. "If you're lookin' for the road, I reckon it starts up again yonder forest."

I gave a sudden turn and saw a boy sitting atop a fence, eating an apple, and a bucket of paint at his feet. Part of the fence looked to have been just painted, while the end on which he sat was dull, brittle, and looked like it had lost its paint years ago. The boy himself appeared to be no older than twelve years of age. His hair was light brown, eyes blue, and he had the biggest black eye I'd ever seen. His clothes were tattered and covered in bits of paint, while his suspenders hung loosely at his side. He was barefoot, and next to the bucket of paint lay a straw hat.

I didn't know what to say, so I asked, "Are we still in Oz?"  
The boy seemed clearly confused. "Oz? Nah. I ain't never heard of no Oz before!"

I refrained myself from correcting the boy's poor grammar and looked at Alice. Her forefinger was halfway in her mouth as she studied the boy with curious eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked shyly, half hidden behind my legs.

The boy jumped off the fence and picked up his hat. He then bowed very low, extending his hat out toward us.

"Name's Sawyer. Tom Sawyer," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I had guessed with suspicious that he'd been caught fighting and had been rewarded with a bucket of white paint and a paintbrush.

He smirked. "Some scumhead made a joke about Becky Thatcher and so I soaked 'im, but Aunt Polly found out about it and she was furious." His face turned into a scowl. "She gave me a good thrashin' and said if I wanted any supper I'd whitewash this 'ere fence and redeem myself." Tom shifted his stance to one of pride and said, "I don't care, though. I soaked 'im right good!"

"It looks more like he soaked you goo—well, I mean," I replied.

"Yeah? Well, you shoulda seen his face after I got done with 'im. He gave me a black eye, but I gave 'im two and knocked out a tooth!"

"Mommy says it's wrong to fight." piped up Alice.

Tom seemed to be taken aback by the child, but quickly composed himself with a smile.

"Yeah, well if somebody made a joke about yer mommy, wouldn't ya give 'em a good beatin'?

Alice crossed her arms defiantly. "No," she said. "I'd tell them they're a liar and to—to shut up!"

I grabbed Alice's arm and steered her to look at my face. "You wouldn't say such a thing, Alice. You'd walk away."

"Why?" asked a stubborn Alice. "They said something bad about Mommy!"

"But you shouldn't tell them to shut up. It's not polite."

"Why should she be polite when they started it?" Tom interrupted. "That's bein' a wimp!"

"Yeah!" Alice was not so shy anymore and she forced her arm out of my grasp. "They started it!"

"You," I said firmly, looking at Tom, "Stop encouraging her."

Tom put his hat on his head and folded his arms across his chest with a grunt.

"And you also," I turned my attention back to Alice. "Pipe down now. I don't want to hear any more talk about the subject."

They both went quiet, Alice sticking out her bottom lip to pout, and the silence soon became uncomfortable as I felt their eyes looking at me with stubbornness. I decided it was best to change the subject and quickly. There was a dense and dark forest that loomed ahead of us and it looked as though it stretched on for miles. There was a path that lead through it, but it was not red.

"So Tom," I said after clearing my throat, "you said the road continues on beyond this forest?"

"I said I _reckon_ it does," he replied, arms still crossed. "But if it does I wouldn't risk findin' out."

"How come?"

Finally, his arms uncrossed and he leaned in as if he was going to share a big secret he'd held for years.

"I heard it's haunted."

Alice let out a great gasp. "You mean like g-ghosts?"

"That's right," Tom nodded.

"Oh please!" I snorted. "That's just nonsense."

"Maybe," said Tom, his mouth full of another bite of apple, "but nothing no good ever comes out of dark forests like this one."

I looked at the sea of trees once more and I did start to feel uneasy. The words 'nothing good' caught my ear especially and I immediately thought of Mirkwood. I shuddered off the sudden fear that threatened to dampen my spirits, but gave a start when I felt a tug on my jacket.

"Is it _really_ haunted, Alayna?" asked Alice. I could hear the concern in her voice, so I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"Of course not. He's just trying to scare you."

"It looks haunted," Alice said softly, grabbing a fistful of my jacket in her hand.

"Well, it's not," I said firmly, "and to prove it we are going in there and finding that road!"

I didn't expect to go in the forest at all, but I didn't want Alice to think that her big cousin was a ninny, nor the boy for that matter. But Alice's eyes went wide and I thought I detected a trace of color drain from her face.

"W-w-what? Go in _there?_" She pointed to the army of trees.

I swallowed nervously but kept my composure. "Yes."

"No, don't do it!" cried Tom. "You'll get eat up by them ghosts!"

I glared at him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your ghost stories to yourself, or I will personally drag you in there with us, and THEN you'll be sorry!"

The boy dropped his apple in alarm, but then stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I would."

"You would...do that? Really?"

"Right now," I threatened.

Then to my utter surprise, Tom gave a joyful leap and clapped his hands.

"Hurray!"

Well, this wasn't the effect that I wanted.

"Wait, you want to go in there?" I felt it was time to clean out my ears, because in my opinion, the last thing anyone would want would be to go to the very place that they claimed was full of spooks.

"Well, no," Tom's face fell just the slightest, but then lit up at his next words. "But it's better than stayin' here all the day, whitewashin' the fence. Well, best be off then, huh?"

Tom started heading towards the forest but I stopped him before he could get far.

"Won't your aunt wonder where you are?"

Tom shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But she'll get over it. She always does." He continued to walk as Alice and I looked at each other with uncertainty. "You two comin' or not!"

I sighed. "Let's go, Alice. I have a feeling this will be a long journey."

Alice also sighed, but I had the notion it was one of dread. But it didn't matter now, for we were pursuing Tom into the forest. Into the dark.

**Next chapter: **Are there ghosts in the forest? Some spooky activity coming up in the next chapter!

**::seafarer::** Yay! My first review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to do so!

1Soundtrack The Adventures of Huck Finn (Bill Conti), "Missy Finn Goes Shopping"


	5. Into the Woods

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Five: Into the Woods

"I spy something that starts wiiiith...T!"

Tom sighed. "Tree."

"You guessed again, Tom! You're good at this game."

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't guess at all, Alice. You've picked that seven times in a row. Try something different now."

Alice poked her bottom lip out. "But I can't. There's nothing here but trees."

We had been walking for about an hour now and it did seem that no matter where you turned, you were surrounded by trees. Dark, tall, and ominous looking they were. They shut out most of the light, so that it felt very cold. In fact, the further we walked, the colder it seemed to become.

"Just use your imagination, Alice," I said softly. I didn't want to alert her that I was becoming increasingly annoyed.

For the next several minutes there was silence, and I assumed that Alice was trying very hard to think of something new to spy, or she had just given up all together. Part of me hoped that she would continue on with the game; it was the only thing I could think of to get her mind off her anxiety—well, and my own anxiety as well, though I wouldn't admit that to a kid. I bent over just a bit to see what held her tongue, but her eyes were focused on the path before us, never once swaying their gaze.

Tom had been quiet as well, save for the moments in which he chose to guess at all the trees Alice had spied. He didn't seem to be bothered by the thought of ghosts now, and I wondered if perhaps he had made the whole thing up out of a boyish prank. But that didn't explain why I spoke cautiously or felt so alone, even with my two other companions.

Alice sighed heavily. "Why can't we go back?" she plead, looking up at me. "I don't like it here. It's too quiet and it's spooky, too."

Not again.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still on about that, are you?" I asked, my voice dropping a notch in volume. Alice nodded. "Look, I told you there are no ghosts and we've been in here for a long time. Now, have we met any so far?"

"No," Alice shamefully looked down.

"Not yet anyway," Tom added.

I grimaced at the boy. Leave it to him.

Suddenly, there came a noise from somewhere overhead. It wasn't particularly frightening because of the familiarity, but it did startle me. Alice jumped nine feet in the air.

"W-What was that!" she cried, and grabbed my hand with a cold one.

"Sounds like the ghost of old Captain Toothless Grin," said Tom. "He was a pirate, you know—a real one too—and they says 'e found a buried treasure in this forest. But before he could claim it, there was another group of pirates—he never saw them faces—and they came up be'ind 'im and _murdered_ 'im, right then an' there, and took the gold! Now, they says he wanders up and down these woods, lookin' for who stoled 'is treasure, sayin', 'Who? Who?"

Again, leave it to Tom. Alice's face went white and she looked as paralyzed as if every little bone in her body was broken. Indeed, I felt as though I had none left in my hand, she had squeezed it that hard. I gave Tom a disdainful look.

"Would you stop making stuff up? That was just an owl!" Tom blushed. "It's okay, Alice. He's just pulling your leg."

Alice did not release her grip, much to my dismay. The crushing hold of her hand became increasingly crippling, and I had to gently pry her fingers off me. I replaced the gesture with an arm around her shoulder. A lot less painful. Now, she was walking by me as close as she could, ears open, taking in any and every sound.

"Please, Alayna, can we go back?"

"Go back? Of course not," I said simply.

"But what if Captain Toothless Grin is real, and—and he thinks we stole his treasure? I didn't steal it!"

"I know you didn't, Alice. But you shouldn't believe that kind of nonsense."

"But—"

"Now Alice," I said firmly, "you're perfectly safe. This is just a great, big, ordinary, dark"—something landed on my hand with a splat and I studied it with a grotesque face before wiping it off on my clothes—"sticky, bug-infested forest." My hand instinctively went up to slap my neck at the words 'bug-infested'. "Isn't that right, Tom?" Silence. "Tom?" I looked behind me and turned my head this way and that, but there simply was no Tom. He had vanished. And now I felt a panic rush to my chest. "Tom! Alice, where is he! TOM!"

Suddenly, the shadow of a small figure leapt out from behind a tree and pounced on me. I gave a great shout as I went crashing to the forest floor, and my attacker loomed over me, eyes dancing and its mouth spilling out with shrieks of laughter. I would find no help from Alice, for she had taken off, arms flailing about frantically, screaming, "It's Captain Toothless Grin!"

With one great push, I managed to get the villain off me, but even as I stood up, dusting the earth off my clothes, it continued to roll about, laughing.

"Tom!" I said. I was mad. "That was not funny!"

"You should 'ave seen the look on your face!"

I pulled the giggling imp roughly to his feet.

"Get a hold of yourself and hope Alice didn't run very far. You scared her out of her wits."

I started to run in the direction that I saw Alice go, abandoning my fear, and started calling for her. Either she was too far to hear me or the real captain got her, because she was not responding and I couldn't see her, no matter which way I looked. I was about to turn around and look the other direction when I heard a faint voice coming from a rock not ten feet from me.

I cocked my head and circled the rock inquisitively until I found an opening. A cave!

"In here," said the voice again. I crouched down as I entered.

"Alice, there you are."

"I'm sorry, Alayna," said the whimpering child, "but I had to hide. It was Captain Toothless Grin."

Now that I knew Alayna was safe and unharmed, I chuckled out of amusement.

"No, it wasn't." I heard footsteps and turned my head to see that Tom had now entered the cave, looking rather sheepish, but still chortling under his breath. "Here's the _real_ captain." I caught Tom's wrist and yanked him forward. "Come here, Captain!" Alice at first looked at Tom angrily, but then the corners of her mouth turned upward and she started laughing. "See, Alice! Told you there were no ghos—"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, for at that very moment there came a tremendous crack of thunder. Alice paled, but Tom jumped, causing his head to hit the cave ceiling. Served him right for scaring Alice. He rubbed his head and sat down on the other side of me. Nothing was said for a couple of moments as the rains came, but then Tom unfortunately opened his mouth again.

"Ya know," he said, "in all the stories I heard growin' up, it seems the worst happens when it starts to rain."

I glared. "What do you mean? You're still growing up." I cleared my throat before continuing with a forced smile. "All the stories I read say that's when the best adventures happen." I glanced hopefully at Alice, but her face remained free of color.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Oh no, dear, nothing to be scared of," I assured rather shakily. "You're too big for that!"

"But—" Alice bit her lip. "But, you're scared and you're bigger than me!"

"I am not scared!" I retorted. "It's just that, well, you've got to be brave so you can protect Tom and me."

"I don't need no protection," said Tom, folding his arms with a frown, "'specially from no _girl!_"

"Uh-oh," I went on, pointing to Tom. "That's always the first sign of someone in need of rescuing." My eyes fell on a small tree limb that lay at my feet and I picked it up and gasped. "Oh my! This isn't—oh, but it couldn't be!"

"What?" asked Alice, looking at the stick curiously. "What couldn't it be?" Tom scooted closer to get a good look at this new discovery.

"Why, Alice, don't you know Gandalf's staff when you see it?"

"That?" Alice pointed, looking dumfounded.

"Of course! It's a good thing I found it. We wouldn't want Gandalf to lose his staff! And now," I handed her the branch, "you can protect us!"

Tom frowned. "Ah, that ain't nothin' special. That's just a—oof!" I nudged Tom roughly with my elbow. He rubbed the sore spot in a circular motion.

"Wow..." Alice's eyes roamed over the limb in awe. "Gandoff's staff! I better keep it safe so I can return it to him."

"Good idea," I played along. "And just think how delighted he'll be to know that it was in good, strong hands."

"He'll be so happy!" Alice hugged it close to her. "I hope we find him soon. He can't fight good without his staff."

I hugged Alice to me, kissing her gently on the head. That's when I noticed Tom peering uneasily at the rain after another jolt of thunder. I leaned down and whispered into Alice's ear.

"See? He needs you! Are you brave?"

"I'm brave," Alice said firmly before reaching across me and pulling on Tom's arm. "Don't worry, Tom. I'll protect you!"

Tom looked startled for a moment and then yanked his arm out of Alice's grasped. I laughed and I was glad to know that calming Alice made me feel more at ease.

"Come here, you two." I put both my arms around the two children and pulled them close to me. The rain was coming down heavily now and I decided to wait it out until morning. "Tell me, Alice. Would you happen to know of a friend of mine? He's a hobbit and his name—"

"Bi...wbo!" Alice said with a yawn. Her head drooped on my shoulder.

I gasped. "So you _do _know him!"

"What's a hobbit?" asked Tom.

"Shh. Don't interrupt."

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of a dripping noise just outside the cave. It was dark and peering out from inside the cave, I noticed that it seemed as if no time had passed at all. But I knew it was morning.

Tom and Alice both had their heads nestled onto my shoulders, a tree limb held loosely in my cousin's hands. I didn't want to wake them, but I was famished, and the first thing on my mind was getting something in my stomach.

I carefully shifted the children and wriggled out of their embrace, grimacing at the kink in my neck. I crawled over to my backpack and became horror-stricken when I saw that the bag had not been zipped up all the way. I began frantically digging around, looking for something, anything. I pulled out a blanket and a banana. But I couldn't eat the banana and leave nothing for the children. I frowned as tears stung the back of my eyes. I turned the bag upside down, hoping that I was mistaken. But it was all in vein. Not even any water was to be found.

I sighed and choked back the urge to cry. After all, I couldn't allow Alice to see me like this. I would just have to find some food. That's what it all came down to. I crawled back over to the sleeping children, blanket in hand, and covered them up. I whispered a promise to return shortly and made my way out of the cave.

It was still cold but I was pleased to find that the rain seemed to wash away my fears. Unfortunately, that wouldn't do us any good if we couldn't get a proper meal. I began walking urgently through the forest, going back in the direction we'd come, in hopes of finding any lost items. But I kept my eye out for anything edible—berries and water mainly—because I didn't know what else you could find in a deep forest, and I didn't know how to catch any wild animals, let alone kill it with my bare hands.

I was just starting to lose hope when I caught a glimpse of it. I didn't understand at first why we didn't see it last night, but it was hidden well behind some bushes and there was no path leading up to it. Perhaps there was some hope after all!

I rushed back to the cave, deserting the search for my belongings, and began to shake Tom and Alice simultaneously out of their sleep.

"What is it?" Tom asked rubbing his eyes.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, pulling Tom and Alice to their feet. Tom, not having learned his lesson, hit his head on the ceiling again. He rubbed it vigorously as I lead them out of the cave, pausing briefly, to remind Alice to grab Gandalf's staff.

"Oh yeah!" she said and seized it from the earthly ground.

In no time, we got to the site and I eagerly peeled open the twin bushes, excited and proud of my discovery. Both children's jaws dropped and I was delighted to see the surprise on their faces.

"It's... It's a house!" said Tom.

"This isn't just any house," I replied, grinning. "It's a gingerbread house!"

Smoke rose from the marshmallow chimney and I stared hungrily at the wonderful treats that ornamented the cozy cottage.

"Well, what're you waitin' for! Let's go!"

Tom darted out into a sprint and was laughing as he ran down the hill. I took hold of Alice's hand, and she gripped her staff tighter as we followed suit. As we neared, I began to see how much more beautiful this piece of work was. Little candy sweets covered it and the top of it was lined with several gumdrops, each a different color, while white frosting hung from the window pales like icicles from the roof and window sills. There was a little walkway that lead up to the doorstep and my eyes sparkled at the tempting little pebbles.

We wasted no time and began to make short work of the house. Tom began licking the window pales while Alice started picking off little chocolate bricks. I myself could not resist the walkway and I got to hands and knees and started licking and picking at the pebbles, each one better than the previous. As I ate, I noticed how there were several pairs of little footprints going into the house, but only one bigger pair coming out. I decided that this new information meant nothing to me and continued my greedy quest to fill my empty stomach.

I had just decided to skip to the second course and munch on the gingerbread doorstep, when I heard a creak and came face to face with two wobbly legs. They were covered in red and white stockings and the left shoe had a hole in it, revealing a wrinkly, hairy toe. I lifted my gaze and saw, standing before me, red eyes gleaming, an old woman. Her black straggly hair was everywhere and she was missing several yellow teeth. She smiled broadly.

"Well, hello there."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **"Witches have red eyes, and cannot see far, but they have a keen scent like the beasts, and are aware when human beings draw near." -Hansel and Gretel

**::Guest::** I'm glad to see you entertained. Hope you stay with me!

**::seafarer::** It's great that you're still with me and I'm pleased that "the road" has gained your favor. Now if we could just _find_ a road that does exist! And regarding your review on Beyond These Eyes, yes I have thought about continuing it. It probably won't be for a while because this is at the top of my list. I'd written part of this story off an on for many years, but I lost it (it's remains are floating somewhere around on the net). Thanks for reviewing though!

**::MadImpossibleWriter:: **OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY... updated ;)


	6. Out of the Frying-Pan, Into the Fire

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter 6: Out of the Frying-Pan, Into the Fire

A/N – Whew! This was a hard chapter to write. Sorry for the short delay, but thank you for staying with me. The reviews mean so much and it pleases my heart to know that my writing skills don't suck entirely.

Oh, and yes, I did it. I stole Tolkien's beloved chapter title, but I think it fits quite nicely and I only do it in honor of the genius (truly!). Let me know if it works!

* * *

I swallowed the piece of gingerbread in my mouth. "H-Hello."

The old woman looked at me and distorted her face into what I thought was a smile.

"I _thought_ I heard gnawing on my doorstep," she said.

I stood up guiltily as the woman's gaze encompassed the affair, Tom swallowing a bite of gumdrop and Alice licking her chocolate-coated fingers (her face was covered with the stuff). She clapped and rubbed her hands together and blurted out such a wild laugh that I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Oh!" she said, "And you have two other guests with you. How delicious! I do love children, you know."

"I'm sorry we intruded upon your property," I apologized, "but we were terribly hungry and we lost all our food."

The woman's smile widened. "Oh well then, you're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" asked Tom. He had just taken a bite out of another gumdrop. Clearly, he wasn't interested in apologizing for his appetite.

"Why, I am just sitting down for a morsel myself. Pray, come in and have some with me!"

"Well..." I began rubbing the back of neck thoughtfully.

"We will have pork, beans, soup, potatoes," I licked my lips as she went on, "bread, fruit, and cherry pie!"

It all sounded so good and I heard a growl come from my stomach, but the childhood warnings of strangers and free food was pricking at my brain. I was about to reject the offer, but one look at Alice's longing face undid me. Surely I couldn't allow the poor child to starve.

"All right," I agreed reluctantly. "But we can't stay for very long; we have quite a journey ahead of us."

The old lady cackled happily as though she hadn't heard me and said, "Wonderful! Wonderful! Right this way, my dears."

She motioned for us to go inside and I led the way, Tom peering at the woman suspiciously before following, and Alice bringing up the rear. The woman shut the door and immediately put in place a great big board that kept it locked. Then she stuck a key in a deadbolt and turned her wrist until I heard a click. She now turned back to us and her smile disappeared, but her eyes gleamed. She strode swiftly over to me, saying, "Let me have a look at you." She grabbed my face roughly, pulling me forward just a bit so that I was staring into her great big, red eyes. She pinched it and distorted the flesh with her bony fingers, so that my face was manipulated into an assortment of expressions.

"Hmm," she mumbled. Her brow furrowed and I could tell she was displeased. By what though, I couldn't tell.

The skeletal hand finally released me, but I felt as though bruises were already surfacing beneath the skin. The old woman turned her attention to Tom and Alice and reached out a hand towards them.

"I—" Before Tom could protest, she caught his face and stared hard at it, turning it left and right and studying it as she had done with mine. I could tell Alice was nervous and I was too confused to step in.

"No, no," grumbled the lady. "This won't do, this won't do at all. Can't cook with faces like these! Much too thin." Tom managed to escape her grasp and shoved her off him, massaging his face protectively. "Oh, what's this? A temper? Oh, we'll fix that." She laughed icily. "We'll have you stuffed and fattened up in no time, don't worry."

She walked to a little oven in the corner of the house and pulled out a large, mouth-watering roast and set it on a small table opposite the oven. Next she pulled out a wooden bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate of bread and set these on the table next to the roast. Tom's angry expression vanished the second she said, "come and get it," and he and Alice rushed forward together to sit at the table. They didn't bother with utensils but started dishing things out on the plates before them with their hands.

Before Tom could take a bite, I snatched his greedy fingers, knocking the piece of meat out of them. "Wait. Let me try it first and make sure it's all right." Tom glared at me while the woman stood watching in suspense. I put a piece of meat in my mouth and let the juices settle before chewing. It smelled fine, tasted fine. But something seemed amiss. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to keep the children from eating and I gave them the okay. Hands started flying as food piled up on empty plates. I at first tried to keep formalities and regain some decency, but when I saw that the potatoes were almost gone, battle became imminent and the war between stomachs was on.

After my hasty first helpings, I began digging in for a second, when something caught my eye. I turned my full attention to the distraction and felt a pit in my stomach. Piled together and hidden poorly next to the fireplace were shoes, children's shoes. Shoes beyond count. I lost my appetite upon making the disturbing discovery.

"Where..." I swallowed and looked up the woman warily, although I was becoming increasingly suspicious that she was human at all. "Where did all those come from?" I pointed to the silent pile.

The 'whatever-she-was' stiffened and her gaze went cold. I caught the brief glimpse of a shiny object in her hand before realizing the seriousness of our predicament.

"Alice, Tom! She's a witch! Run!" I just made it out of my chair and was heading for the door when great thick iron bars came crashing down. The noise knocked me off my feet and I turned my head. I went pale. Alice and Tom had not made it out of their chairs and were still at the table, centered within the cage that now imprisoned them. The witch cackled cruelly as Tom and Alice tried to absorb what had just happened.

I set my jaw and got to my feet angrily.

"Let them go!" I charged at the old hag, focusing my attention on the dagger in her hand. But she was surprisingly strong, and before I knew what had happened, my arms were pinned beneath hers and the dagger digging into my throat. Alice screamed.

"Or what!" she spat. "Not much you can do, is there?"

"Let them go. You can have me instead."

"Oh, I _am_ having you, deary—_all three of you_—for the great feast in the next three days. And _you_ are going to help me fatten them up!" I didn't say anything, I _couldn't _say anything. But Alice was crying out to me now and I watched as the witch's head swished left and right, noticing the eye contact. "It would be better for the little girl if you cooperate." Her head came close to my ear and her voice dropped to a whisper. "You wouldn't want her to watch you die, would you?" She pressed the dagger deeper into my neck to make a point and I bit back the tears that started forming. Tom's knuckles were turning white as he clenched the bars.

"Fine," I submitted. "But this isn't over."

"True, you are correct there. This is just beginning!"

* * *

I breathed heavily as I carried the plate of food, struggling under the weight around my ankles. I nearly stumbled and quickly shifted my position so that the plate remained firmly within my grasp. Having been shackled upon our capture, three days had taught me a vital lesson, and I learned quickly and harshly that tripping and spilling food everywhere would produce consequences. A blow across my face had been a warning, and I had no intention of it getting beyond that. I felt tired, too, but not from the chains. I felt that my stomach had grown and I was not accustomed to the weight change. The witch's plan was succeeding, and I was still working on my own.

I shuffled over to the cage that held Alice and Tom prisoners. Both of them looked miserable as they caught sight of the platter I carried in my arms. I gave them a sympathetic look just as the witch came into view. I glared. Silently, she took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Get in there!" she barked and kicked me inside, slamming the door shut. Then she hummed to herself as she strode away, having locked me in.

I set the platter on the table with a heavy sigh and I accessed their state of health. Both of them had gained a few pounds, I was sure, but this was the first time I noticed their protruding bellies. Alice had streaks plastered to her face from where recent tears had been, but Tom just kept his eyes down.

"Here," I said, removing the lid from the plate. "Have something to eat."

"I don't want anymore, Alayna," said Alice. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to, Alice."

The child's chin quivered and her eyes became wet. "But—but I can't. I'm too full." The tears started streaming down her face freely now. "I want to go home."

I stared at her for a moment, wishing to spare her the torture, and then took a seat next to hers.

"I know." I put an arm around her, trying to provide what little comfort I could. "This is all my fault. I should never have brought us here. I'm so sorry."

"Are—" Tom hesitated, keeping his gaze to the floor. "Are we going to...die?"

I wiped away a stray tear and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand. "No." I spoke firmly. "I won't allow that to happen."

"What _will_ happen?" Alice asked softly.

"I don't know just yet. But I'll think of something. Now here, Tom, Alice. Eat."

Tom sighed and grabbed a bread roll off the platter. He picked at it a bit before nibbling slowly. But Alice shifted her gaze to where Tom's had been.

"Please?" I pleaded. "For me?" Alice sniffed and reluctantly but obediently opened her hands. "Good girl." I also took a bread roll and broke it into pieces. "Small bites now. Come on. That's it." I helped her eat before taking a third roll and painfully forcing myself to swallow each bite. "You still have Gandalf's staff?"

Alice swallowed a bite before answering, "I left it outside."

"Well, we'll get it back," I assured her, squeezing her shoulder. "I need you to be brave, Alice. Can you do that for me?" She sniffled and nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

Presently, the witch came back and unlocked the door. She walked in and poked our bellies, and felt each of our arms and faces, just as she did three days earlier. She smiled menacingly.

"Ah, much improvement, _much_ improvement. I do believe you are ready."

"F-for?" asked Tom, slowly lifting his gaze.

"Why, for the feast child! Have you forgotten? It's tomorrow night, you know, and you are to be the guests of honor!"

I clenched my jaw and fixed a cold glare at the hag. "You won't get away with this! Your plan will fail."

The woman gave a mock pout and stroke my face with her frail hand. "Yes, yes. Of course it will," she cooed. I shook her off me and Tom, stealing a moment of bravery, lunged at her. With quick reflexes, she caught a firm hold of his arm, as if anticipating an attack, and with her other hand slapped him across his face. She pushed him roughly to the ground and pulled me up by my shirt before I had time to react to the violence. I struggled to free myself, but with the chains still firmly around my ankles, I had little success. Alice cried as she reached out to me, but I knew my time was up with the children, and I would resume with the chores around the witch's house. As I turned my head to catch sight of a large red handprint on Tom's face, the witch locked the cage and put the key in her right pocket.

I momentarily lost control of my emotions and attacked the unprepared witch. I outwitted her by knocking her to the ground and she struggled under my wrath. With a great effort, she grasped the leg of a chair and pulled on it, so that it came crashing down upon me. I collapsed, wheezing, having been winded by the blow. The woman got to her feet and kicked me in the stomach. She gathered a fistful of my brown hair and dragged me to my feet.

"Any more stunts and I will kill them, do you hear!" she unsheathed her dagger and pointed it in the direction of Tom and Alice. I kept my mouth shut as confirmation that I understood. "Now, into the kitchen with you! We've got work to do." She limped on ahead of me and I waited until she had disappeared around the corner before quickly running to the cage.

"Tom," I said, gesturing him forward. I stuffed the stolen key into his hands and he hid it in his pocket. "Keep it safe. Tonight we're getting out of here. Wait until after she's asleep and meet me at the door." Tom nodded and I reached down to cup Alice's face gently. "Be brave, Alice." I stroke her cheek with my thumb before breaking the contact, and followed the witch's footsteps.

* * *

**Next chapter: **An attempted escape occurs, but will they get away?

**mwang: **I do too. Updated!

**Guest: **The original storyline did have what you might call a "fling", although it happens much, much later. However, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it. Either way, this story does not focus on romance, but on courage, determination, and friendship. Thanks for the review!


	7. Out of the Frying-Pan, Into the Fire 2

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Seven: Out of the Frying-Pan, Into the Fire Pt. 2

"Ouch!" I cried, rubbing the area around my ankles. I was sitting right next to the witch's sleeping area and waited for the usual nightly events to unfold. The witch had gotten into her sleeping garments, had brushed her straggly hair into a beautiful mess, and was just climbing into bed. She picked up a book—something about how to tone down the bitter taste of man by mixing in a variety of herbs and spices—when I began putting on my act. I massaged my swollen ankles and groaned in mock pain.

The witch sighed and propped the book open on her lap, allowing her arms to fold frustratingly. "What is the matter?"

"Oohh, it's my ankles. They've become most uncomfortable under my shackles, and I don't suppose I'll be able to sleep much tonight."

"You've slept fine the other nights without carrying on such a fuss."

I hesitated. "Well, but I've gained some weight and I'm sure my plump, juicy ankles are bruised. Such a shame, really. If I were eating—" I gulped "—children, I would hate to have them bruised."

The witch eyed me suspiciously, and I knew with some certainty she had an idea at what I was getting at. But just in case, I made one last attempt to get her to pull out the little key that she had repinned in her hair.

"It's too bad I won't have any more freedom before I'm cooked; I just want it to be done and over with already." I swallowed and stole a glance at the witch's face. "Listen to me. I think I'm actually looking forward to it."

There was a moment of silence between us and the witch studied my face hard. I was a little nervous that I may not have fooled her and that she would pour out another beating on me. But after a while her face relaxed.

"Well, I suppose I could take them off for tonight." She chuckled, surprisingly. "After all, the front door is locked and seeing that you've come to your senses, I think there's no harm."

I grimaced when I realized I hadn't the faintest idea where to find the key to the front door. But I had to focus on one thing at a time, and she pulled out a very small silvery object from within her messy locks and turned it in the small hole of my chains. My heart bounced when I heard the click and I was afraid she would hear it beating rapidly out of my chest. After she had removed the restraints, I rubbed my ankles soothingly, noting the large indentation on the skin. Now to find that other key. Unfortunately, that would be a challenge I had foolishly overlooked.

"Now," she said, "go to sleep. You have a very big day tomorrow. In fact, we all do." And with that, she giggled and blew out the candle on her bedside table. I pretended to sleep for the better part of an hour, but it was extremely difficult, what with the witch tossing and turning every few minutes. Of course, of all nights she had to have insomnia. After the first hour, the witch's movements subsided and presently, I heard snoring.

This was it.

I threw off my thin blanket and began searching the room for a key, any key. I opened drawers, checked in webbed-covered pots, and even opened some books. The only thing to be found was dust.

Finally, I put off my search to see if I could pick the lock, and after I exited the room, I bumped into two small shadows. I nearly gave a yelp of alarm, only to realize they were Tom and Alice, having escaped from the cage.

I motioned for them to follow me and the three of us, in single file, crept quietly to the door, finding it blocked by the slab of wood as it had been during our entire stay. I tried Tom's key on it and after that failed, I tried to find something else, something small to stick into the little hole. As I worked silently, I mentally scolded myself for not having all the preparations made. But it was hard to come up with any good plan, when you knew that you'd be eaten in just a matter of time.

"Are we stuck—" asked Alice, a little louder than I was prepared for. Tom rushed to cover her mouth with his hand.

"It's not working," I whispered. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and try to find something else. You two wait here."

I left the children, briefly glancing over my shoulder to see two small shadowed faces staring back at me. The kitchen was only just down the hall, but there was a thin wall that lay between it and the witch's bedroom. I would have to act fast and quietly. I began roaming the small area, looking in cupboards and opening drawers. When that failed to produce any results, I started opening some rusty pots and pans, and even dug through some very old flour. Making no discovery there, I dusted the flour off my hands and restarted my search. I had just adjusted my feet to where I could bend down to examine the bottom cupboards when I heard a creak. I paused, listening for a second sound. I stood fully up again and took a step when I heard it again! _Creak_. There was a loose floorboard somewhere. I got down on all fours and began to feel the wooden surface for any loose floorboards. At last, I caught the loose slab of wood and peeled it back, careful not to make too much noise. There, hidden underneath, lay a small rectangular box of copper. I pulled it out and opened it. The contents consisted of only one large key. It was silver, except for the gold that ran down the middle. In the center of the head of the key was a type of piercing red gem. All in all, it was a beautiful find, and more to the point, a hopeful one.

I got to my legs again after putting the piece of floor back into place, and swiftly made my way back to the children, only when I got there I found no one. A moment of panic tickled down my spine and I at once set out to look for them. The search didn't last long, however, for when I walked back to the caged prison, thinking to myself, 'surely they wouldn't be in there,' there was no need to look any further. There they were, sitting with pale faces, hands bound together and gagged.

"Tom! What—"

At that moment, Tom's eyes grew large and he managed to get out a stifle cry. Before I could turn around, a blow hit me across the back of my head, blurring my vision. The last thing I saw were the floorboards rushing up to greet me. It was over.

* * *

1I awoke to the sound of the rhythmic chanting of beating drums. I shuddered as a soft breeze of cold air caressed my skin. My head throbbed and my arms felt incredibly sore. I opened my eyes, hoping to make sense of my situation, but I didn't see much better than when they were shut. After a couple of blinks, I felt the fibers of an itchy fabric just above my nose that ran all the way around my head. I tried to remove the blindfold, but my arms would not budge. Having cleared my head of the fogginess and come to my senses a bit more, I came to the realization that I was leaning up against a rough, circular object and behind it were my hands, bound stiffly together by thick, immovable ropes.

After fruitlessly struggling against my bonds, I heard a soft rustle on my left, and a small voice followed it. Alice.

"Alayna? You're alive?"

"Yes, Alice." My voice came as a shock, as it was scratchy and hoarse. "Are you all right? Where's Tom?"

"I'm here, 'Layna." The voice came from my right. There was a hesitated silence. "I—I'm right sorry. I thought I could lick that witch when she found us. It's my fault you got hurt."

My eyes filled with tears. "No, Tom. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have left you guys behind." A tear made its way out of my eye. "But...but we're together now. That's all that matters."

"Alayna?" asked Alice. "I...I don't want to die."

"Alice, dear. You—I—" My breath caught in my throat. "I love you."

The silence that followed was broken by soft sobs that came from my left. I wanted to reach Alice's hand, to comfort her, to hold her. But the stubborn knots prevented me.

"Well, I ain't givin' up!"

"Tom?" I asked curiously after sniffling. "What do you mean?"

"Well, hell, I still got a life ta live," he said struggling. "An' I ain't leavin' this world or the next without a kiss from Becky Thatcher."

"Kiss? Oh my gosh! Alice, remember you've been kissed by the good witch, Glinda. We can't be harmed!"

"'Layna," said Tom. "D'ya think you could reach my pocket? I stole that witch's knife when I was soakin' her."

"Tom, you genius!"

I furiously began groping around, feeling the air for a long while. As I stretched my hands in Tom's direction, I tried to ignore the burning pain that injected itself into my wrists. She had tied us down well. But I bit my lip and with a last effort, shot my hands out as for as they could. I could tell that the ropes had broken my skin, but the pain was momentarily overtaken by fortune as I caught hold of Tom's clothes.

The drums grew louder and the fear that integrated itself into the music prompted me to hurry. I scrabbled to search blindly for the knife, when at last my finger grazed a sharp object. I strained my hands a little more to seize it, the ropes biting into my skin.

Having snatched the knife, I desperately started sawing away at the ropes that imprisoned my wrists. At that point, the drums stopped their rhythmic chorus and I heard a chilling, yet all too familiar voice.

"Have you ever seen a more pathetic sight?" The witch. "Feast your eyes upon our supper!" And she wasn't alone.

The drums began beating again, except this time they were singing a different rhythm. The witch began to cry out a chilling song and I could hear clapping.

"_Sing a song and dance along  
to the tune of a marvelous feast  
Arms and legs cooked with eggs  
We'll all have something to eat_

_ Let's have a bite of children tonight  
Oh! Gather around, my kin  
Quench your desire and light the fire  
For the feast is about to begin_"

2The song repeated as more voices chimed in to sing, and when they finished the song, they would start over, ever growing closer and closer to us. I bit my lip, frantically cutting the ropes. I managed to get one cord cut, when I heard the noise of several different things being tossed at our feet. Hearing the sound of paper crackling only increased my anxiety when I picked up the scent of fire. We were tied to a stake, and the witch and her followers were burning us alive!

As the flames grew, I became increasingly hot. I could feel Tom struggling furiously on the right, and I heard loud sobs and screaming on my left. Another cord cut. But it wasn't enough. I began to sweat profusely and the smoke overtook my state of mind. I was coughing continuously, desperately gasping for oxygen. The knife fell out of my grasp. Tom's struggling ceased, and Alice had stopped crying. My brain was spiraling out of control. Finally, my mind began to fog and I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

I dreamed that I saw the witch and other skeletal figures dancing around us, circling us with greedy eyes. I saw the drums that were being beaten. They were very large and were shaped like none I'd ever seen before. I could see the flames surrounding us, increasingly growing at a fast rate. They had thrown their torches, but some still held theirs while they danced. I could hear the witch bellowing out a screeching laugh.

The dream progressed and I thought I saw, through the flames, a different sort of creature. It was crouched behind the celebratory gathering and it shone of bright gold. Though it was far away from me, I thought I could see its eyes very clearly and they looked right back at me, piercing my very soul. I was terrified, yet I felt safe.

Next thing, it opened its mouth and out of it came a thunderous sound, one that was loud enough to wake the dead. Suddenly, there was chaos within the gathering. People were screaming and running around, frantically. The noise continued and all the while, the strange creature kept my gaze. That is until my mind clouded over and I felt the hold on the stake release. I fell to the ground and collapsed. After that, I remembered nothing more.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **What happened that the gathering was disturbed? And do they survive? (Well, of course you know they do. ;) ) Will probably be updated sometime next week.

**Just A Mad Woman With A Box: **Updated. I'm very pleased to see that you are enjoying the story. I hope this chapter didn't fall short of your expectations. :)

**Lynn-o-chan: **I'm glad you like it—and updated! ;)

**Seafarer: **That is quite a possibility. And you're right; she should have known it was a witch. But I suppose when you're famished and you're tempted with free food, your stomach can get in the way of your thought.

**Purple: **Wonderful!

**Purple Rabbit: **'_Really? The wizard of oz? WE WANT MIDDLE EARTH!_' Well, let me assure you that so do Alayna and Alice, so you're not alone! Thanks for reviewing.

1Soundtrack Chronicles of Narnia, Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (Harry Gregson-Williams), "The Stone Table"  
2Soundtrack continue with "The Stone Table", or Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Nicholas Hooper), "Inferni in the Firestorm"


	8. Alice in Wonderland

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Eight: Alice in Wonderland

A/N – I'm sorry once again for the delay, but I want to thank you all for the gracious reviews that have been coming in. I am so touched and I want you all to know that I'm writing this for you, not me. Well, maybe a little bit for me. ;) With that said, onto the story!

* * *

I stirred awake to the sounds of birds chirping and to the gentle rustle of trees in a summer breeze. The sun was shining all around me as I sat up on the dirt-covered earth. I looked about me and noticed that I had been lying at the foot of a stake, surrounded by leaves, branches, and skulls. That's when I remembered where I was. I stiffened as I gazed around for our captor. But the only things to be seen were giant drums and abandoned torches that were scattered around the area. I checked myself over, remembering that the last few moments that I recalled were accompanied by pain. To my surprise and relief, there was not a scratch on me. My wrists had miraculously healed overnight, though there were faint scars, and my head was no longer throbbing. Indeed I had no burns on me from the fire.

My gaze turned to Alice, who was sitting not far from me. Her eyes were intensely staring down the witch's gingerbread house, and she clutched her stick—Gandalf's staff—anxiously in her hands. She didn't notice when I scooted close to her poised form.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Waiting," she said, not meeting my eyes. "Just in case she's in there." Alice gripped the stick tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"I—I don't think she is," I said. "I think she may be dead."

Alice now met my gaze, questioningly. "Really? How?"

"I...I don't know. I had a strange dream," I rubbed my head, trying to remember the details, but they were foggy. "I dreamed that...well, that she...it was." I cracked up at how ridiculous I must have sounded. "That's funny. I don't remember it anymore, well, except that it was strange."

"I had such a good dream," Alice said, smiling.

I smiled back. "What did you dream, Alice?"

"I dreamt that we were in the Shire and that Bilbo was making tea for us, and after that he let me make cookies with him."  
"What kind of cookies?" I asked, my smile broadening.

"Peanut butter." Naturally. They were her favorite. "But you couldn't have any."

"Oh? And how come? Did you eat them all before your big cousin had a chance to have any?"

Alice rolled onto her back and stared at the puffy, white clouds. "No. You were sick."

I frowned. "Oh, well, I'm glad to see you didn't catch it." I glanced around me, deciding I didn't care for my part in the dream. "Where's Tom?"

Alice perked up at the question and her eyes widened a bit as she looked around.

"I—I don't know! You...you don't think..." She swallowed nervously, turning her attention back to the house. I stiffened slightly at the thought, but I tried not to worry. Instead, I got to my feet, deciding it was time to investigate where the third member of our party was.

"Stay here," I said to Alice. She didn't respond to my voice, but looked anxiously in every direction.

I walked warily to the front of the house, occasionally turning my head to see if any danger was about. The door was opened, and I peered inside the doorway for a moment, looking around. The sight of the cage in the back corner and chairs overturned made my skin crawl. I tiptoed in, careful to not let my heavy breathing alert my presence.

"Tom?" I whispered. No response. I began to get a little anxious. What had happened to him, I wondered? I continued to creep along, looking left and right, shuddering at the near memories, when I was startled by a voice from behind.

"'Layna!" I jumped and put my hand on my chest in an effort to calm myself.

"Tom! You scared me out of my wits. Where were you?"

"Come and see it, 'Layna! Hurry!"

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. Alice was on her feet now and as Tom rushed past her, I grasped her hand in mine, dragging her along. She gave a yelp in surprise as her little feet hurried at the fast pace that Tom had set.

"Tom, slow down," I said. "What's so important that you have to go 85 miles an hour?"

"You'll see," he panted.

We had gone past the sight of the house and were now back in the woods, going deeper in. If anything Tom hastened his pace, so that little Alice had to jog in order to keep up. Finally, he stopped suddenly and I nearly bumped into him. Alice did bump into me.

"This is what you brought us to see?" I asked exasperatingly. We were in the thick of the woods and there was nothing else around except for a small stream and a few stones.

"No, don't you see it?" He pointed to a crescent moon just above the branch of a large tree. Although it seemed too early to be able to see any kind of moons, I was getting past the point of being surprised by anything new, considering I had been greeted by so many.

"Big deal," I shrugged. "So, it's a moon. Haven't you ever seen any?"

Tom glowered and crossed his arms stiffly. I started to turn back, when the moon widened at both ends and even jiggled a bit. Then it started mumbling a song that was anything but rational. It stopped and quite astonishingly, it split into two, and there was something in between the two moons. A bright, pink tongue.

"So, it's a moon, is it?" the thing said.

"I—I..." I didn't know how to respond. But I caught a smug glance from Tom, and he smiled, sticking out his chest in pride .

"Well?" it said and now, I could see two great eyes—cat eyes—that hovered above the moon, or whatever it was. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I scoffed at the remark. "Well, no, of course not! It's just that I don't know what you—" Two pointed eared now appeared above the eyes and a head faded into view to complete the appearance of a fuzzy face.

"You're a cat!" cried Alice.

"A Cheshire cat," corrected the animal, its tail lifting the ears in a greeting.

"Well, this is quite something," I said. "You're not any kind of cat I've ever seen before."

"Of course not," the cat replied, "because I'm the only cat worth seeing." A chuckle escaped my lips and the cat noticed. "Oh, was that funny? Because I know something else that will have you rolling." He said this by rolling over on his back, still looking at me.

"And what could possibly be funnier than a cat that can remove its appendages?"

"There's something back there," the cat pointed with its tail, "that is riddled with hilarity."

I turned my head and pointed with my thumb. "Back there? But we just came from there and I didn't see anything."

"Well, you aren't there now," said the cat, playing with its whispers.

I looked at the cat suspiciously now. "And why would we want to go back there and meet any _hilarious_ creatures?"

"Oh, because you have no food for your journey."

He was right. We _didn't_ have any food for our journey, and there was lots to be found at the witch's house. But something else had me more concerned.

"What do you know about our journey?" I glared.

"Oh everything, of course! I know you came here from a funny place called Oz and that after you gained another companion," he looked at Tom, "you were captured by a witch who tried to eat you and now she has fled." The cat was now filing its claws with a twig. "Oh! And I know that you'll go back to the witch's house because you know you cannot possibly carry on without any food...to this Middle-Earth place." The cat sighed. "Oh the lot of these places that you visit and their funny names."

My heart skipped a bit."You—You know Middle-Earth...?"

"Well," the cat said smiling, as though he was expecting this question. "I can't say I've ever been, but I know where that road of yours is."

Alice gasped.

"Where is it?" asked Tom, before I could respond.

"Where is what?"

"The road, of course!"

"What road?"

My eyes flashed angrily. "You know what road! The road to Middle-Earth!"

"Middle-Earth?" he asked as if he had just heard the name. "What's that?"

"Ugh, forget it," I grabbed Alice's hand and turned to go.

"Forget what?" the cat said before his body disappeared.

I looked back at the cat's head angrily, biting back certain words I didn't particularly want Tom or Alice to hear. Then still looking at the cat, I said, "Enough of this. Let's go. We can find it ourselves."

The cat grinned as its head slowly vanished. "Don't forget to mind your heads." Then it slipped back into its song, and was gone.

"Such nonsense," I muttered to myself as I led the children out of the thick forest. "Why anyone would speak in such riddles is beyond me."

When we got back to the house, I looked around, expecting to see some new, weird sort of creature. But everything was as we'd left it, and the only people there were Tom, Alice, and myself. I puffed frustratingly at the thought of the Cheshire cat telling me about my surroundings and what we would find when we got back.

"Alice, Tom," I said, turning to look at my two companions. "I'm going into the house to get some food for us."

Alice looked at me miserably. "I'm not hungry, Alayna. I don't think I'll ever be hungry again."

"I know, Alice, but you will get hungry later on, and we have to be prepared. Do you want to come with me? It shouldn't take too long."

Alice looked warily at the house before shaking her little head. Tom reached down and took her hand in his.

"I reckon I can stay here with her," he said..

"Fine. But if something happens, come and get me. Alice? Don't forget you have a very powerful weapon." I gestured to the object in her hands and she smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Hang onto it. We've still got a ways to go before you can give it to him."

Tom shook his head at the stick and rolled his eyes, but I ignored him. With a hesitant look at both children, I turned and went into the house.

* * *

"Vegetables, potatoes, bread, meat..." I mumbled to myself as I worked quickly, stuffing nearly any food I could find into my backpack. There were a good things, edible and non-edible, that naturally, I felt uncomfortable about, but most things we'd already had during our stay (or imprisonment), and I was confident that they could provide us without any problems.

I lifted my backpack slightly to test the weight. It was nice and full and I decided that if I fit one more item in it, I'd be scooting on my rump for the rest of the journey. I was just zipping it up, when something of bright red caught my eye in the corner of the counter area. It was an apple, a very large apple and I could now smell the golden, sweet scent that it gave off. Even though I wasn't hungry in the least, my mouth watered. But there was only one apple, and I was soon convinced that I couldn't leave this delicious gem in a place like this. I would have to pack that as well. I picked it up and brought it to me, where I inhaled the rich smell. I looked at it longingly for a moment, and then put it in a little pocket in my pack.

My head suddenly returned to me when I heard a loud and agonizing scream. It came not from Alice, but from Tom. Danger. I swung my backpack on my shoulders and raced out the door of the house.

If I hadn't been so terrified of the undetermined threat, I would have laughed at the sight before me. Tom was crouched in a protective stance and clinging onto the sleeve of Alice's arm. He stood slightly behind her, using her as a shield. His face was white.

"Tom! What is it?" I asked. From what I could see, the whole fuss had been about nothing, for nothing is what I saw. But Tom insisted on portraying his fear, so much so that he lifted a finger and pointed to the ground, trembling as he did so.

"W-w-what is it?" he cried. Alice seemed as confused as me, and continued to stay confused as my eyes grew wide in concern. I saw what had scared Tom and my face blossomed into a beautiful portrait of one that mimicked his.

"Alice!" I grabbed each child by the hand and pulled them to me protectively. Alice had seen the threat, but she remained confused—almost amused—probably from Tom's and my reactions.

There on the ground, about five feet away from us, stood the assailant. It was small, but the horrible appearance that befell it was huge. It had black eyes, one of which was sagging from its socket, had red stuff all around its, well, what I guessed was its mouth, and was spotted black and white, with a little green mixture on one side of it.

"It's—it's..." I stuttered.

"I'm a duck!" it retorted.

"It speaks!"

"Well, of course, I speak," it said, glaring. "Which is a little more than you can do!"

"But," said Tom, "well, you don't..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What I means is, ah, you don't look like no duck I ever saw before."

"Go on." The duck quacked...or did it squawk? "Say it. Say it! I won't be offended. You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

The guilt was now kicking in. "Well..." I shuffled my feet. "Well, not ugly, maybe just a bit—"

"Ugly!" shouted the duck. "Don't lie to me. I've heard it so many times. It's the first thing everyone can think of when they see me. I'm an ugly duckling, or was, and it hasn't changed."

"Oh, you're not ugly." I was surprised to see Alice stepping forward and then crouching to look into the duck's face. Truly, she was mad. Brave, yes, but also mad. "I think you're pretty."

I couldn't tell if the duck looked humored, touched, or insulted; the red around its bill was a mess and covered up any traces of facial expression. But I guessed that it was touched by the way it looked down at its freckly webbed feet. But I was wrong.

"No, I'm not," it said. "You're lying."

"No, she's not," I said. "She doesn't lie. She might be crazy—" I glanced at Alice "—but she's no liar." The duck did not respond, so I tried to move past the ugly bit and get to know this creature. "Um, so, what's your name?"

"I don't have one," the duck replied. "I was never given one, I was too ugly. My mother called me an ugly duckling, and that's what I've gone by since."

I had to agree, but I tried to put forth some kind of sympathetic protest. This was too awkward for me.

"Well... well, my name is Alayna. And this is Tom and Alice."

The duck cleared its throat. "Nice—nice to meet you." It lifted up its winged feathers in what I guess would have been a hand (wing) shake, but I stopped myself from taking it when I caught sight of the vomit-colored patterns, and so scratched my head instead.

"Um, charming," was all I could say.

"Oh! That could be his name. Charming!"

The duck, Tom, and I all stared at Alice incredulously before the silence was broken.

"Well," the duck ducked its head. "Well, if you insist, of course—well, I mean—if—if it's not too much trouble..."

Incredibly, Alice laughed and pulled the duck into her arms, giving it a hug. So brave. But also so _mad!_

"Well," I started eagerly, "we...should probably get going. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Duck."

"_Charming!_" Alice protested, throwing me a dirty look.

"Okay! Okay, sorry...Charming."

The duck sighed. "I should probably go too."

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes as the duck—Charming—slowly turned its back to us and began to waddle away. I tried to imagine it going off in search of the rest of his family, nestling itself among the bunch of them when night came. But it was a vision that wouldn't come and I felt a tinge of pity for the miserable creature. I knew the reality of it. No family, no nestling, and little sleep throughout a cold night. I couldn't bear the thought, no matter how ugly it may have been.

"Wait," I said softly. "Why don't you come with us?" The duck stopped waddling, but did not turn around, although it did tilt its head slightly at my words, so I hastily explained. "We're on a journey to visit Middle-Earth, and, well, although it may be a long one, you may be glad of the company, just as we'll be glad of yours."

Both Tom and Alice looked at me with wide eyes, although they both read differently. One demanded an explanation, while the other was beaming full of joy. Alice hugged me tightly as the duck finally turned around. I knew I had made the right decision when I saw the wet, black eyes.

"You...you mean it?" the duck asked. "Truly?"

I sighed, knowing my next word would seal the deal, and possibly our fates.

"Yes. I mean it."

The duck waddled rapidly towards me, squawking excitedly, and I restrained myself from stepping back. It stopped at my feet and embraced my leg with its distracting feathers.

"Truly, I am mad," I thought to myself. "Brave, but mad all the same."

* * *

A/N – I know this chapter didn't have much of Wonderland in it, but the title seemed to fit anyway. Also, as you're probably aware, the Cheshire cat follows the personality of the one in the Disney film more than the book (I have to be honest, I haven't read it **::gasp::**). A few of his lines are echoed in the film as well, with some changes, of course.

**Next Chapter –** will be updated probably at the end of the week, maybe later.

**Lynn-o-chan** – Don't you just love cliffhangers? ;) I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it. Please stay with me, it'll get gooood.

**Daddys number 1 girl – **Glad to have you on board. Updated!

**Seafarer – **Can't say I've heard of Roald Dahl, but I will research it. You've caught my interest! ;)

**memo bonafide – **Thank you very much. I'm delighted to know how much you're enjoying it.

**Calemireth – **[Gollum voice] Patience! Patience, my love! [/Gollum voice] It's not over yet. There's plenty to come, but if you stay with me, it'll be worth it. I promise!


	9. Blistered

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Nine: Blistered

The sun was high in the sky when we got back on the path that led through the forest. It had taken us a bit to get our bearings back and recall the direction in which we had been going. It was quite a relief for all of us to be out of sight from the witch's house. Quite opposite from how we arrived on the doorstep, we left knowing that the only ominous threat here in this forest was the witch who resided in the house and not the forest itself. If the Cheshire cat was right about her departing from these woods, then she must have taken all the darkness with her, for the birds were singing cheerily and the sun beamed in between the trees. I wondered how we were ever afraid of this place; it was as if a terrible spell had broken. The duck, Charming, as Alice called it, told us about the history of how when the witch entered the woodland realm, the whole of the forest had gone silent, for she had killed many animals in order to tempt numerous children with an appetizing meal. Now that she was gone, there was much rejoicing to be heard.

Once we were well off and a good distance beyond the memory of our imprisonment, we came upon a dense part of the forest, where the trees grew particularly large and thick. Vines hung about nearly everywhere, and we marched through with some difficulty, but Charming seemed to know these parts quite well. He must have wandered about these woods often, because he was leading us to a fresh spring where we could fill our empty bottles. At times he would disappear completely, hidden by the mess of vines and branches.

Alice was walking behind the duck, I guessed in order to be close to her new friend. Tom followed, and I brought up the rear. I was falling immensely behind at one point, weighed down by the heavy backpack, a few extra pounds of flesh, and not to mention the vines and trees that made it nearly impossible to pass through. I nearly tripped when my foot caught on a tree root that had hidden itself among the dense forest floor. I bent down to free my ankle, when having removed some of the twigs and leaves, I caught sight of something red. Curiosity prompted my hand to pass over it, feeling the cold, hard surface. I brushed away some more dirt and noticed the brick pattern of this new discovery. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that this was a road.

"Alice, Tom, uh—um—Charming!" I cried joyfully. "Guys, stop! I found it! I found the road to Middle-Earth!"

All three of my companions turned around and trotted back to where I stood. Alice was skipping happily, having heard the news. She clapped awkwardly with Gandalf's stick in her hands.

"Where is it?" she asked, looking hastily for the road.

"It's right here," I pointed with my foot. "It's underneath all this forest stuff. We just need to watch where we're going and make sure to follow it closely."

Tom stood on the patch of road that I had found. "Oh! Ye can feel the diff'rence all right."

"Here, Tom," I said. "Why don't you lead for a bit and we'll follow you!"

"'Right," he said and Alice followed him closely. I suspected that she was developing a bit of a crush for the boy, for she looked at him affectionately whenever he spoke.

We were going at a steady pace now, and the trees were becoming less thick. Everyone was in high spirits as we caught sight of the sparkling gem that lay flat on the earth. The stream.

As we turned off the road and bounded down to the running water, I took the backpack off my shoulders, relief setting in. I sat down on a nearby rock and was greatly surprised to find that I had been sweating. I sighed and sat there for a moment, welcoming the slow breeze. The others didn't wait for me as they knelt down by the water and scooped up water into their hands, hydrating their thirsty bodies. Charming repeatedly poked his bill in the water, gathering the water into his mouth awkwardly, but he was making such a mess, I wondered if he ever swallowed any.

Finally, having rested enough, I got up from the rock and took my place beside the children, first washing my face of the perspiration, and then taking in mouthfuls of cool, refreshing water. It was delicious.

After we had our fill, we all spread ourselves out, resting in the afternoon sun and welcoming the gorgeous sounds of the forest. I was very glad to have found the road and I felt more relaxed and less anxious to carry on. I decided we might as well take our time and enjoy rare treasures such as these.

After a short while, I retrieved our empty bottles from my pack and dipped them into the stream, filling them with water. Having rested and re-energized our bodies, I announced that it was time to move on. I put away the bottles and once again swung my burden around my shoulders. It was much easier now to find the road and we were soon on our way.

Gradually, the red-bricked road led us further out of the shadowy trees and into the heat of the sun. It was about an hour before we completed our journey through the forest, and having made it out of one disaster, I soon realized we were headed into another. The trees almost altogether disappeared, and the ground had gone dry and bare, save for the occasional patch of grass. We had left the fluffy clouds in the forest, and the sun's heat was prompting a desire to inhale large gulps of water. I knew, though, that with a heatwave coming on, it was wise to take only occasional sips.

To my relief, the sun began to set, slowly cooling our surroundings and getting ready to welcome the night. There would be no perfect spot to camp; nothing could be seen on the horizon, except a sea of sand.

I took my cue from the huffing and puffing of the company that it was time to stop. Thankfully, I still had my blanket and after setting down my backpack, I pulled it out and lay it flat on the desert floor, for a desert it was. We each took turns and passed the water around to take our share of sips. Charming was the first to nestle himself into the corner of the blanket. Tom and Alice followed suit, but I lied awake for some time, thinking about our destination. I was too tired to sleep, and I glanced at the road, wondering if this indeed was the road to Middle-Earth. After so many disappointments, I couldn't shake off the doubt that was creeping into my mind. I didn't want to think about it, but it seemed unavoidable, and it became relentless. Finding the road had been a ray of hope after the past few days, but if it didn't lead to Middle-Earth—if it led elsewhere...

My thoughts turned fuzzy as I felt feathers poking into my back. I turned my head at the interruption and could vaguely see the small form of Charming nestling next to me. I stiffened for a moment, momentarily wondering if the duck carried any diseases. No doubt, he looked like one anyway.

* * *

_1The boy pulled his winter coat around him tighter and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He had been standing on the border of the little village for over two hours and evening was coming upon very quickly. Already the sun had set, adding a bite to the winter chill that hung about Hobbiton. Many times, he would tell himself to give up his quest and to turn back for the cosiness of Bag End. No doubt, Bilbo would start to have his concerns, and Frodo didn't want to upset the old hobbit. As it was, he was fairly reluctant to have his nephew go gallivanting around the Shire. But Frodo promised to stay within the border of Hobbiton, and besides, this was a special occasion. It was the night before Yule and rumors of Gandalf had been springing about all over the Shire. He hadn't seen the old wizard in a few years and he thought he would go crazy not seeing him, especially with all the talk of him visiting the Shire. He knew Bilbo was just as excited, though he would never admit it._

_ "Do you think he'll come?" Frodo had asked as Bilbo hung up the coats of their newly arrived guests. Merry and Pippin and their families had come from their homes a few days prior, and getting them settled in was the first order of business. Sam had been by earlier to assist the Bagginses in last minute arrangements, and even helped to bake some fresh cookies that Pippin's nose had naturally found._

_ "Oh," said Bilbo. "He may yet, lad. You never know with that fellow. Here one second, gone the next." But as Bilbo spoke to him, Frodo detected a twinkle of merriment in his eye. "Now, Frodo-lad, why don't you get some tea on? I'm sure everyone will be up for some, hmm?" Frodo sighed and questioned him about it no more until two hours ago when he asked to wait for Gandalf._

_ A chilly breeze passed through the hobbit's curly hair and Frodo shuddered, pulling his cloak around him in an effort to keep whatever warmth he had left. He sighed, wondering why Gandalf had to take his time in everything he did. He blinked. His eyes were getting heavy. He was just about to turn back when the distant neigh of a horse caught his sharp ear. It twitched the slightest, picking up the new sound._

_ "Gandalf!" he cried when he spotted the horse-draw cart. He tried to find the warmth in his legs as he sprinted out to meet the wizard._

_ "Hold on there," Gandalf pulled at the reigns, stopping the horse for a moment to peer into the wintery fogginess. "Is that Frodo Baggins?_

_ "Yes, Gandalf, it's me!" The hobbit laughed as Gandalf helped him in the cart, and the two embraced briefly, neither wanting to stay out in the cold for much longer._

_ "What on earth was your uncle thinking, letting you out like this?"_

_ Frodo laughed. "Gandalf, I'm 28 years old now!"_

_ "Are you indeed?" The wizard eyed the boy up and down for a few seconds. "Well, a fine lad you've turned out to be. Last time I saw you, you had just moved in with the old rascal."_

_ "Seven years ago," Frodo sighed, thinking up all the memories._

_ "Well, you're doing well living up to your Tookish blood. Taking up with wizards, going out in temperatures even trolls would dare not venture... I do believe you're taking after Bilbo quite well!"_

_ "Oh nonsense," Frodo laughed and slapped the wizard's arm playfully. "Although, our latest adventure has turned out to be quite unexpected, even for Bilbo."_

_ "Oh?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the young hobbit, who fixed his gaze on the snow-laiden path before him._

_ "We've had a couple of visitors these last few days."_

_ Gandalf chuckled. "More dwarves, no doubt."_

_ Frodo shook his head silently. "No. Not dwarves."_

_ Gandalf looked down at the hobbit curiously. "Frodo?"_

_ "Gandalf, they're human."_

* * *

I stirred awake suddenly and felt as if someone had opened an oven. I was burning up and sweating, and the desert floor was releasing even more heat through the blanket. I got up, dusting off the stray beads of sand, and immediately dug into my backpack for some water. I was terribly thirsty. I knew our situation was serious when I saw how much water we had left. There was not a thing in sight, and if we didn't get water again soon...

I gently roused the others and gave them a bit of water. To my surprise, everyone except Charming gave out a groan of distress. We clutch our stomachs and this feeling, though familiar enough, seemed foreign and out of control. Only one thing was on my mind. Food. I grabbed my backpack and as if I had turned into a heathen, tore back the zipper and dumped out all the contents. Tom, Alice, and I grabbed at the food that lay sprawled and we began filling the emptiness in our bellies that had caused so much pain.

Charming looked on in shock and disgust—as if he had the audacity to understand the meaning of that word—and slowly slipped in his bill among the battle for a hunk of bread. He nibbled contently, getting crumbs all over the blanket. After the war had settled and we had each eaten according to our hunger, I put away the rest of the food. I stood up and an overwhelming headache rushed over me, most likely from eating too quickly and too much. The children staggered to their feet and I began to wad up the blanket as Tom and Alice stepped off. But Tom yelped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Tom, what's wrong?" I asked, stuffing the blanket into my backpack and swinging it onto my shoulders.

"My...my feet. It's so hot!"

I forgot that Tom was barefoot; he never complained about walking through the forest without any shoes. But this was a whole different situation that called for desperate measures.

"Oh, Tom," I spoke sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. Um, perhaps I can try and carry you for a bit."

Tom blushed immensely and looked as if he was about to protest, but when he got to his feet again, he cried out again and I didn't hesitate to pick up the child, grunting and shaking as I tried to steady myself under his weight. There was quite a difference between his weight and Alice's, and I wished very much that it had been Alice who had gone barefoot. But as wishing didn't help the situation, I tried to use what strength I had to gather him in my arms. He looked very uncomfortable and I tried to ignore my own discomfort as I was pulled both ways, from the weight of the backpack on my shoulders to the weight of Tom sagging in my arms.

I took careful steps getting back to the road and Alice and Charming followed, watching with uncertainty. Very little was said at this point on and I was glad of it. I couldn't carry Tom very well and talk at the same time. If there was speaking, it came from Alice and her words were normally directed to Charming. She was telling him about Middle-Earth and Bilbo, Frodo, and Gandalf and what she was going to do when she got there—if we ever got there. I was melting under the sun and this was one rare occasion in which I didn't want to talk—or hear—about Middle-Earth.

We hadn't gone a far distance when I had to set Tom down, my back was aching me and I was gasping for air.

"Tom, do you—do you think you could..." I panted, "c-could walk for a...bit?"

Tom nodded and he walked slowly, testing the road with his bare feet. He grimaced at the steps but pushed me away when I went to pick him up again.

"I'll manage," he said.

It was a miserable day, worse than the day we entered the forest, and even Alice had gone silent. The sun was unrelenting, and throughout the day I would gather up Tom, and carry him for a short while. The rest of the time he marched on bravely, trying to hide his pain from me.

We had spent the second day in the desert and the sun was setting again. But this time I could see something on the horizon. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, but anything was better than where we were at present.

I folded out the blanket once more and we had supper here and took some sips of the water. Alice was the unlucky one. When the second bottle came her way, she had only a few drops before saying, "It's all gone. The water's gone." She fell into silent sobs and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face. I didn't comfort her, for I was sprawled out on the blanket, too exhausted to do anything, and I had a feeling that no words of comfort could make it any better. So she was left to her own devices until Tom scooted over and put an arm across her shoulders. We all remained awake for a long while, allowing the heat of the sun to release from the sands. I didn't know what time I fell asleep, but the last thing I remember was Tom and Alice huddled together, Tom whispering words of comfort, and Charming cradled in Alice's arms.

When I woke up, Tom, Alice, and Charming were already eating. I was disappointed that I hadn't monitored the meal, for we were running low on that now too. I gathered a couple of vegetables and a bread roll and slowly munched on them. They tasted dry though and I wished for some water. It was a disappointing breakfast, but it was the best that we could do.

I got up and had the children step off the blanket before rolling it up. Tom nearly doubled over when his bare feet touched the blistering sand. I sighed, pulling on the backpack.

"Come on, Tom," I said, my voice dry. My lips were chapped and I gasped as I took the boy into my arms. I didn't have a firm grasp of him, though, and he fell out of my weak arms before I tried a second time, this time clutching my teeth in an effort to produce more strength than what I had.

"Alayna," whimpered Alice.

"What?" I didn't bother trying to hide my frustration.

"I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, well so am I. You'll have to wait, Alice."

Alice looked to Charming for comfort, but the duck wisely kept his mouth shut. We walked at a slower pace than the day before, and I couldn't help feeling like we were forever away from the mysterious form that lay on the horizon. Sweat glistened on my forehead and it dripped into my eyes, stinging them. I set Tom down on his feet after a while and he continued to limp behind us. It was only a few minutes when he collapsed. I couldn't stop the tears from swelling in my eyes as I went back for him. I tried to pull him to his feet, but he wouldn't move. I bent down and tried to pick him up, but it was too much. I toppled over. I was spent. Alice and Charming looked at one another, unsure what to do. After a few moments of silence, Alice walked over to me and pulled the backpack off my shoulders. She took out the blanket and helped both Tom and I to lay down on it. I was vaguely aware of her sitting down next to me.

When I woke up, the sun wasn't as bright and I thought things had clouded over. I opened my eyes to see Alice, lying lifeless next to me. I shook her gently and she stirred, but it was a few minutes before she opened her eyes. When she did, though, she looked past me in concern.

"Wh...What's that?" she asked, slightly lifting her head.

2I turned around and saw the gigantic image of a tsunami of sand heading rapidly towards us.

"Sandstorm!" I croaked. "Tom, get up! Hurry!" I pulled him up weakly by his hand and hurried to get Alice on her feet. I grabbed the backpack without bothering to stow away the blanket and ran as fast as I could, Alice on my heels and Tom limping behind. There was really no where to run, as our blurry destination was too far away to reach. Looking back, I saw that the sand had eerily taken a shape of something large—an animal perhaps. It had a huge head and it glistened as it rushed towards us. I cried out as the storm overtook us, and I shielded my mouth so as to try and keep from inhaling the sand. I didn't have time to warn Alice or Tom. But in a few seconds, it was over with anyway.

When I came to, I thought I was seeing a mirage. We were lying just in front of whatever had stood on the horizon only moments before. I opened my mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again. I looked back behind me and saw a puff of sand settle to the ground. It didn't make any sense, but I was too overwhelmed to be grateful, shocked, or scared. In front of us was grass, deep green grass, and on it stood a little white bridge that lead to more lush grass. And beyond that, waiting for us, was a clear, crystal pond. I broke down into sobs. We were saved.

* * *

A/N – It seems like there are a few children's stories that have some kind of a desert in them, so I decided to add my own version to the list. I will probably be posting up the next chapter within the next couple of days, so stay tuned, and as always, please R&R! 3

1Soundtrack Fellowship of the Ring (Howard Shore), "Concerning Hobbits"

2Soundtrack The Mummy Returns (Alan Silvestri), "We're in Trouble"


	10. Troll Nation and Accommodation

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – At this point, we're about half-way to the end. I hope I'm not killing anyone from Middle-Earth starvation. Hang in there. I promise it'll be worth it!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Troll Nation and Accommodation

Tom fell from exhaustion. "Water," he croaked, reaching out to the shiny, flat object just on the other side. As he began to weakly crawl towards the bridge on his hands and knees, I caught a frightful vision on the bottoms of his feet. They had been so badly blistered from the journey across the desert that the new skin underneath had also developed blisters.

I took Alice's hand and we walked after Tom. A miserable-looking duck—far beyond his normal appearance—followed us, feathers hidden underneath the beads of sand. Tom was just crossing over when I heard a very low and loud grumble. Quite humorously, everyone, including Charming, looked down at their stomachs; there was no one in sight to make such a noise.

"Once we get across this bridge, we'll have something to eat," I assured everyone.

"Good idea," came a low voice. "I'll start with this one."

To my horror, a huge, green hand came out from underneath the bridge and scooped up Tom, who was already half-way across. He struggled to free himself, but the hand was very large, and Tom was very weak. Still, he was putting up quite a fight, even for the thing that grasped him.

"Lemme go!" demanded Tom, his voice cracked. "You let go, 'r I'll lick ya good!" Tom punched his clenched fists at the air for emphasis. But the voice laughed menacingly.

"Do what he says!" I shouted and I pushed Alice behind me protectively. The water seemed so distant now.

"Oh! More than one of you? How delightful; my mouth is watering."

Another hand reached out from the other side of the bridge and went to grab me, but I ducked in time and managed to punch the offending hand. Tom, managing to pull out the witch's dagger, was thrusting it into the hand. The thing threw Tom and he came barreling into Alice and me, knocking us back towards the desert floor. Then something terrifying happened. The bridge exploded, breaking the road in half, and out of it rose a creature that was almost uglier than Charming. Almost.

"Well, well," it said, "three little goats come looking for a fight, is it? Well, you'll have to try harder than that if you want to get to the other side." The hideous creature extended its fingers and caught my foot before I could scramble away. "I always start with the biggest and work my way down!"

The creature lifted me above his head and I caught a glimpse of a winged object before I descended toward the wicked mouth. I was fighting with everything my weak body could manage before the creature said, "oh!" I felt the fingers released me and I plummeted into the rocky stream below. I was quite surprised when I saw Charming flying awkwardly above the beast's head, pecking at it with his bill. It didn't hurt the beast, but I could tell it was greatly annoyed. The figure swatted at him left and right but thankfully missing each time. With a painful running start, Tom jumped onto the towering foe and began to stab it repeatedly. Regaining from the fall, I decided to make myself useful and kick the wretched thing as hard as I could. There was a grunt and I punched at the legs. It was the least I could do.

Looking up, I saw that Charming had dropped a large rock onto the thing's head. It gave a confused look before tumbling over into the stream, his back thumping against the other side of the broken bridge. I seized this opportunity and snatched the knife out of Tom's hand, receiving a protest from the boy at the same time. I climbed on top of our attacker's chest and held the knife against its throat.

"Surrender!" I shouted. "You must let us go!"

The giant suddenly seized my neck in its fingers and squeezed.

"Or what!"

There was a small splash from behind me, but I couldn't focus my attention to what had fallen. My vision was blurring and I was losing oxygen fast. "P-Please." I grasped the hand with mine and tried to pry the fingers off me, but I was too weak for such a big enemy.

"Leave my cousin alone!" Alice. She was drenched from head to toe and she clutched Gandalf's staff tightly in her right hand. The creature looked at her amused and started to laugh.

"Well, what do you want, shrimp?" it asked.

But little Alice frowned more and, to my horror, charged at it. She mounted its chest and with a great effort, thrust the staff into its eye. There was a great commotion as the creature wailed loudly, releasing me so that it could care for its wounded eye, and I tumbled into the stream, holding my throat, choking as I inhaled the fresh air that I so desperately needed. The beast, on the other hand, seemed to have had more excitement than it cared for, or at least had enough of the three goats, for it stumbled up to its feet awkwardly, and with one look at Alice's grim face, took off into a cowardly run.

We waited for a bit, mouths gaping in a mix of confusion and surprise, and when the gruesome creature was no longer visible, I looked at Alice, still massaging my throat. I caught her up into my arms and gave her such a fierce hug that she squeaked.

"Oh, Alice! You've saved us all." I released her and set her down on her feet. "And Charming!" I timidly patted the duck's head. "You were terrific."

"Oh," said the duck and a pink blush settled under its feathery cheeks, "it was nothing. If it hadn't been for Tom, here, well..."

"You were all wonderful!" I said, looking at Tom and giving him a tight squeeze. "And I must say I've really worked myself up an appetite. Ready for some water?"

"Yes!" said everyone eagerly. We had to climb up the hill on the other side of the bridge, but it didn't take long, for it was not very steep, and it wasn't a large hill at any rate. Once there, we saw that the red-bricked road continued on through a row of trees that opened up to dry lands and dirt-covered grounds, but it was no desert, and we could sit down in this grassy area and have a well-rewarded meal.

After a long but refreshing drink at the little pool of water, we all sat down and I opened my backpack to get us out some lunch. But the desert had made short work of our food. Buried somewhere under a heap of sand was something to eat. I frowned, pulling out what was left of the food. It was very unfortunate to have gone so far and now have to deal with this. Thankfully, we were able to eat a little bit—not enough, for our journey had given way to exhaustion—but we now had some energy, accompanied by the occasional bite of sand. Alice, having finished her portion, pried into my backpack, looking for more to eat.

"Alice!" I cried. She had found the apple that I had taken from the witch's gingerbread house and was just about to take a bite out of it. "Get your greedy paws off that apple! It was intended for me." Alice frowned and started to put it away reluctantly. "Oh, well, go on! You can have it—or—just leave me some, a couple bites at least. I suppose you want some too?" I gave Tom a frustrated stare, but he shrugged his shoulders with disinterest.

"Nah, thanks though."

I could tell it wasn't hunger bothering him but the pain on the bottoms of his feet. "Let me see, Tom," I ordered and took his feet in my hands, inspecting them with concern. "This is bad, Tom. This needs to be looked at."

"Ya mean like a doct'r?"

"Yeah. Like a doctor. But I don't know where we'll find one here."

"I—I can take a look," piped up Charming. "I can fly on ahead and see what lies ahead."

"Um, I don't know, Charming. I don't think we should get separated. We don't know if there's something uglier than what we just met."

Charming waved his wing at me. "If I detect even the slightest danger, I'll come right back. Promise."

"Well, all right. But hurry back if you can. It's comfortable enough here, but..." I looked in the direction in which I had last seen that hideous creature. "That thing could come back, you know."

Charming smiled reassuringly (if that was a smile), and took to the skies. In the meantime, I snatched the apple out of Alice's hand, and stuffed it back in the bag, but not before wrapping it with stray leaves. There was plenty left, for thankfully, she had only taken a couple bites. Now that the food had settled in our stomachs, Alice's head was drooped onto Tom's shoulder. His eyes had become heavy as well, and with a yawn, he fell to the ground, Alice right on top of him. I knew I couldn't afford to sleep, as much as I wanted, so I pulled my knees to my chest and waited for Charming to return. I closed my eyes and propped my head on my knee. Perhaps if I didn't sleep but rested. After all, it felt good on the eyes.

It seemed like just a few moments had passed when I stirred and opened my eyes. I was no longer facing the trees, but was looking at a black sky. I had fallen asleep, and even when I told myself not to! But I had only a moment to scold myself, for suddenly, I spotted Charming. Before he was even on the ground, I could hear him huffing and puffing, just as if he hadn't flown in years. He landed on the grassy ground ungracefully, and took a drink of water.

"It's about time," I said, still angry at myself for not being more alert. "Well?"

"It's—it's all right. There's—a town—at least I think it's a town—just beyond those—trees and—around the corner," he said between gulps of breath.

"If it's just around the corner, then what took you so long!"

"I'm sorry—I had to—I mean I got—"

"Oh forget it!" I stood up, straightening my clothes and removing blades of grass from my hair. "Can you at least show us where it is?"

"Well, yes, of course!" The duck seemed upset at this point, so I said no more to him and woke Alice and Tom.

"How—far is it?" asked Tom, yawning sleepily.

"Just around the corner. Come on, up you get." I went to pick up Tom, but he pushed me away.

"N-no. I can walk."

"Tom," I sighed sadly. "I don't want to risk it. It'll take forever for your feet to heal as it is."

At last, he allowed me to throw him over my shoulder and Alice walked beside me as I followed Charming through the trees. I stumbled blindly every now and then and it wasn't long before we found the corner that Charming had mentioned. Beyond that, indeed, was a town, a large one. It was hard to see under the night sky, but there looked to be buildings that appeared to be more historical than anything else. I could see saddled horses tied to fences outside nearly every building. As we got closer, it seemed like no one was about, but I could hear the distant noise of music, drinks being poured, and loud voices There were people in one of these buildings. I set Tom down and after receiving a painful groan from him, I walked up to two swinging doors. I didn't have to be blind to tell there was some heavy smoking going on in this building, and the chorus of drunken laughter made me hesitate long enough to grab Alice's hand firmly.

I turned to my companions. "Everyone stick together." Then I pushed open the doors and saw that every table in this place was filled, people pushing each other over, and others squeezing through for a second, or third round of drinks. In the corner was a man wearing a hat, playing an old piano that was badly in need of tuning. I walked up to the bar, where a plump man was shining a glass with a cloth.

"Excuse me," I said, but the man was either too busy to notice me, or was just ignoring my voice. Someone bumped into Alice, spilling a bit of his drink on her. I shouted at the man, but it never got to his ears. He was gone by the time I pulled Alice closer to my side. I made my second attempt to reach the man with the glass, this time raising my voice to where I was nearly screaming. "Excuse me!"

The man stopping cleaning the glass and finally locked his eyes with mine. "Oh!" He said. He eyed me up and down and I felt very uncomfortable. "Well, what can I do for ya, ma'am?"

"We're looking for a place to stay for the night, and we need a doctor. Can you accommodate us?"

The man was still eying us. "Well, I reckon I can. You must not be from 'round here."

"No," I said.

"I thought not. Ain't no place better to stay than at Grand Palace Hotel and Saloon. How many guests?"

"Um, three, and my duck."

"Duck! Now, listen here, miss, hotels are made for people, not no animals! 'Specially..." The man looked down at Charming, "not animals like that!"

"Please!" I pleaded.

"Rules are rules, miss. Now if ya want a room, I got a room, but no ducks!" The man glared at Charming, who crouched very low behind my legs.

"Very well," I sighed, and turned to pat Charming on the head. "I'm sorry, Charming. You'll have to stay outside tonight."

"But he can't!" Alice protested. I threw her a stern look that hushed her up quickly, but that didn't stop her from mournfully staring at the duck with pity in her eyes.

"Now that's better," said the man gruffly. "That'll be twelve dollars."

"Twelve dollars?"

"Yes, ma'am. Four dollars for each person."

"Oh dear. I don't think I have any money."

"Well, what'd ya expect? Free rooms! I got plenty of customers, miss, and if ya don't have it, then you don't have it, and I'll have to ask ye to buy a drink or leave."

I dug into my pockets furiously, looking left and right. I opened my backpack and started removing the sandy contents, much to the man's annoyance.

"Tom," I looked at the boy, and I knew he wouldn't have any money on him, but I was in a panic and tears were starting to swell up in my eyes. I looked at the others in desperation, but it was silly to think of a duck carrying any cash.

"Come along now, miss. I ain't got all day. Either you got it, or ya don't," the man sighed, getting very frustrated.

Finally, I pulled my jacket out from inside the backpack and started emptying the contents inside the pockets. Chapstick, the lid from a bottle water, lint, a key. But no money.

"Oh. Oh my. I'm dreadfully sorry, ma'am." The man chuckled nervously. "I beg your pardon, but it's on the house."

"What?" I looked up from my search for money and I wondered if the man standing in front of me was the same man as before.

"I-It's on the house."

"But, I thought you said—"

"Please, don't argue! It's quite all right. A-And your duck can stay too—well, as long as it don't shed much."

"No, he doesn't." I lied. That's one thing that kept me from touching the creature. One thing. I had a mental list and it seemed to grow longer the more he was around us.

"Then let me show ya to your room."

I started stuffing everything back into my bag hypnotically. I was too flustered and too confused to understand what had just happened. I suddenly grabbed hold of something that felt cold, hard, and oddly shaped. I returned my attention to what I was doing and opened my hand to reveal a key. It was, in fact, the key that I had found beneath the floorboards of the witch's kitchen when we were trying to escape. Odd, I forgot I had that. I shrugged, rubbed the tears out of my eyes and followed after the man. Finally, we would get some much needed rest.

* * *

A/N – The Hotel mentioned is a real hotel in Arizona. I know being in the old west probably doesn't make sense, but you'll understand why after a couple of chapters.

**Next Chapter – **Just as things were looking up for the better, things take a nasty turn. Will be updated very soon.

**Calemireth – **I like Charming too, and yes, I thought putting Frodo and Gandalf into the story would be a nice surprise. I figured since it's going to be a while till we get to Middle-Earth (if we get there (; ), I might as well bring Middle-Earth to you! Thanks for reviewing.

**SkittleMachine – **Thank you. The next chapter will be up soon.

**Mwang – **Sorry. Not for a bit, I'm afraid. But keep reading. You won't want to miss it.


	11. Information

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – **Chapter warning – Alcoholic consumption**

Chapter Eleven: Information

"Well, you're lucky," said the doctor. "Ain't no doubt about it. Could be a lot worse, young master."

The doctor had been sent for as soon as we were in our room. While we waited, we were led to a private washroom where we can bathe and get cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes that were waiting for us. Tom didn't much like the idea of bathing, but I warned him if he didn't, I would sick Alice and her staff on him. That did it. Now Tom lay in bed, sighing deeply as the doctor bandaged his feet. I knew it must have been dreadfully painful, but I could have been fooled by his determined face, and at least he was getting treatment.

"How long must he stay off his feet, Doctor?" I asked, peering down at the boy.

"Hmm." The doctor rubbed his forehead with his finger in concern. "It's hard to say. Depends really on a couple o' things. First off, he needs to have this salve rubbed into his feet twice a day, and he'll need his bandages changed twice daily, as well."

Tom sniffed at the jar of salve and scowled. "Ugh! I'll smell like a girl!"

"This has to be strictly administered in order for him to heal properly." The doctor took his eyes off Tom after giving him a warning look and returned his attention to me. "Now, assuming that it is done properly and also that he remains off his feet, at least until the swelling stops and the blisters are gone, I should think he could be just as good as new in, uh," the doctor looked at his watch, "a month."

"A month?"

The doctor shrugged. "Shouldn't let young boys run around barefoot, especially through a...desert, was it?"

I sighed. "Correct."

The door opened and a round face popped his head in. It was Bert, the innkeeper who had showed us to our rooms and insisted us not paying. I was sure he would be in demand for some money after a month, however. In his hands he held a large tray with some food on it. My mouth watered at the sight. Finally, a home-cooked meal.

"'Lo, Will'am," said Bert.

"Bert." The doctor nodded once at firmly.

"May I come in, Miss Alayna?"

"Yes, please do. We, uh, have something to discuss."

Bert scooted inside and shut the door. He walked quietly over to where I was sat next to the doctor, who had just finished wrapping the bandages around Tom's poor feet.

"How's it comin', Will'am?" Bert asked the doctor, grimly.

"It's bad," sighed the doctor. "Though not terribly bad. I'm sure I've seen worse in my years o' practice, and this lad is lucky to be sure. But it'll take some time to heal."

"I'm afraid we'll be occupying your room for a month," I apologized to the innkeeper. "I'd be willing to do some chores around your inn to help pay for a little bit at least.

"Ah, now, that's all right. I couldn't have ya doin' all that. Ya need to be with the boy."

"I can look after him," offered Alice, and then she sneezed.

"Bless you!" everyone said.

"Well, I don't know how we'll manage. I don't have any money to pay you either, Doctor."

William opened his mouth to say something, protest probably, but Bert threw him a warning look and beckoned to him.

"Uh, e-excuse me, Miss Alayna. Will'am, can I see you outside?"

The doctor nodded and Bert ushered him out the door, closing it behind them. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I felt like I had a right to know what they were talking about. After all, I was in their debt, and I knew they weren't making any kind of leisurely weekend plans. I crept to the door and put my ear to the wood.

"Hey!" called Tom. "You're—that's—"

"I know what it is, Tom! Pipe down now, it's not like you've never eaves dropped." Tom shrugged and laid his head back down, while Charming, attempting to groom his feathers, watched me with suspicious eyes. I pressed my ear deeper in and listened intently.

"Are you sure?"

"No doubt about it. I saw it with my own eyes, as plain as the look on yer face."

"But I thought that was all legendary nonsense."

"So did I, Will'am. But the prophecies are true—I looked it up myself. It's the exact same one as in the book, or call me a cobbler. That's why they must be treated with the best sor' of respect we can manage. That girl has more power to run this town, I reckon. Not that I think she'd use it."

"Should—do ya think we should tell the mayor?"

"No. Not yet anyways. Now let's get back inside. I reckon they'd like to get some rest after their journey. 'Sides, they'll be wonderin' where we went off to."

The door opened and I hurried to make myself busy pretending to eat on the floor. It wasn't too hard, as I was really hungry and thought I wouldn't survive another second without food in my stomach. Alice and Charming joined me on the floor and I handed Tom a beautiful sandwich.

"Um—I'm sorry, Bert," I said with my mouth full of my food. "I was just so hungry."

"Don't you fret, Ma'am. There's plenty more if you'd like any."

I swallowed my food and thanked him.

"Uh, Alayna," said William, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry about the money. All I ask is that you get this boy some shoes! And keep him off his feet. Until then, I'm just around the corner if you need me. You can have Bert send for me anytime and I'll be here faster than you can say 'blister'!" At that the doctor turned an eye on Tom, who blushed and seemed as if he were trying to hide himself among the sheets. "Well, good day, Miss Alayna, Bert." The doctor nodded politely to Alice and left the room.

I sighed and scowled at Tom. "You!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing at all, of course," I replied sarcastically. "But you'd better thank this good man for letting us use his room and be ready for a shopping spree as soon as your feet touch the ground!"  
"Ah now, don't be too hard on 'im, miss. I'm sure he didn't mean it all right. And it's fine by me however long 'e needs to get healed good and proper. There ain't no rush." Bert chuckled, and then something nervous crept into his voice. "Does the room meet yer exp'ctations"

I chuckled, still too curious as to what he and the doctor had been discussing. "Of course, Bert. It exceeds my expectations, in fact. I couldn't thank you enough."

"Ya don't have to, miss. Will ya be needing anything else tonight?"

"No. Thank you, Bert."

"Well, my employees and I stay 'round here during the nights. We'll be just down the hall if ya ever need any of us."

I smiled and Bert nodded to us before leaving. Even though I felt safe and happy to have some food in my stomach, I frowned. I wanted to know more about what Bert and William had discussed. When I met the gazes of my other three companions, it was not hard to guess at what they were thinking. But I looked away. I needed to know more myself before I told them what I'd heard. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pass on this information in any case.

Apparently, having guessed my thoughts, Charming stretched out his wings with a noisy yawn, letting loose some more feathers. I glared. How could something so small be able to shed so much even after a bath?

"Well," he said and fluttered his wings, so that he hopped on top of the bed where Tom lay. "I'm turning in." He plopped down beside Tom, who grumbled a bit, and tried to inch out from under him. He drew an invisible line in the bed, and I wondered if the division was not so perfect; Tom had given himself just a few inches from the edge of the bed.

The next morning I woke up very refreshed next to Alice. She was awakened sitting up in the bed. I could tell from her face that she was not her usual self. She seemed quiet and dismal, and her face held no expression.

"You all right?" I asked, sitting up. She nodded simply but didn't say anything for a while.

"I didn't sleep much," she said.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Tell you what. Tonight we'll get you something warm to drink, and maybe I can tell you a story before bed. I think you won't mind going to bed a little early."

Alice made no response, so I assumed she was agreeable with the idea, and hopped out of bed to wake up Tom so that I could nurse his wounded feet. Tom didn't like it at all and wiggled his feet out of my hands more than once before I warned him that I wouldn't help him at all if he resisted. This seemed to please Tom, for a wide and triumphant grin stretched all across his face, so I fought with him once more. Finally, he relented and let me apply the salve. His face scowled as he caught the flowery scent. After that I dressed his feet in the bandages and announced that I would be getting breakfast for everyone. I yearned to sneak off for a bit, and wished I could have breakfast on my own before bringing my companions any, but I knew they were just as hungry.

I walked downstairs and was greeted kindly by Bert, who was rushing to get plates served to various tables. I had to wait a bit before I caught an employee and asked for some breakfast to be delivered to our room. The employee, who didn't seem nearly as in a frenzy as Bert, promised it would be up shortly. "Oh, and please add one coffee," I added before turning round and heading back upstairs.

1I did manage to sneak off that afternoon for a stroll, and to acquaint myself with our surroundings. Everyone was in such a hurry and I was a little anxious to be thrusted into such a busy environment after days of near solitude with the children. Dust was kicked into the air as horse-drawn wagons went by and everyone was dressed as if I had stepped back in time to the Old Wild West. There were many shops there and the prices seemed ridiculously cheap, but they also seemed very expensive for someone who didn't have any money.

Everywhere I walked, I was greeted with a suspicious and inquisitive stare from the locals. They weren't ashamed when they pointed and whispered and even chuckled a bit. I didn't see what was so curious about me. I was a human being, like them. But I did my best to ignore them.

When evening came around again, I applied the second dose of salve to Tom's feet. He was annoyed but he wasn't fighting me anymore. I redressed the bandages and soon after, was met by Bert, who took our order for supper, and brought a small glass of warm milk for Alice. It was nice to have a regular intake of food again. I would, of course, have to eventually clean out my backpack and restock it with supplies, assuming that Bert would oblige to me carrying off a few of his items.

After we ate in silence, I tucked Alice into bed. She was looking rather pale now—probably from too little sleep—but I still had my concerns. After feeling her warm forehead, I ordered for her to drink the milk ("all of it," I added). I kissed her head and told her a short story, not from our favorite book, however, but Alice thankfully kept her protests to herself.

A little while later, after Alice had fallen asleep, I decided I would head downstairs for a bit and have a drink. I hadn't had one in so long, a couple years at least. I was unusually depressed tonight, although I wasn't sure from what. But I thought I might have been homesick. I'd been thinking of it off and on now and having the time to let my thoughts wander, I felt as if I'd rather have gone on and leave my thoughts behind me. Of course, I couldn't ask that of Tom—I sighed—or Alice, I supposed. With a warning to Tom about opening the door to strangers, I left the children and Charming to their own devices. It was good to be on my lonesome for the second time today, and the saloon was very lively. There were a good many thick clouds of smoke that hovered over most of the tables, but I didn't mind, much to my surprise. My intent for coming here was plain and simple: to heal my heart and drown my woes. After ordering an ale from Bert, I squeezed into a table that occupied three men and a woman. They eyed me carefully but I took no notice. I occupied myself by drinking the mug of ale quickly.

"You, uh, ain't from 'round these parts, are ya?" asked the woman suspiciously. She was taking every detail of my person into account, and I started to feel uncomfortable, but pretended not to care. I shook my head, not making eye contact. "I could tell, 'specially last night. Ye carry quite the baggage with ya." I shrugged my shoulder. I wasn't here to socialize and I forced myself to remember that when I looked down at my empty mug. I got up without a word and went to get a new and bigger mug of ale.

No sooner had I sat back down than the woman went back to speaking. "Name's Trixy. And this is Joe, Frank, and Pete." I nodded at the occupants briefly and forced a small smile. The men were also staring at me in earnest, and I was sure they were begging to ask questions. The shortest and the fattest of the three, Pete, was smiling genuinely. He seemed the least interested and I could tell that he was itching to carry on his previous conversation.

"You know," said the woman, "it's only proper an' all for you to tell us yer name as well."

I sighed and put down my mug. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't want to talk. I'm just here for...for...well, it doesn't matter. Just carry on without me, if you please."

"Well, hell!" said Trixy with a scuff. "I didn't know people from foreign lands were so snobbish! We was just wantin' to make some conversation, wasn't we boys?"

Pete shrugged, but the other two nodded.

"And you can't blame us," said the taller, skinny one. His name was Joe. "It's not everyday now that ya see such int'resting folk passin' through. What with that duck an' all—why that..." The man trailed off into laughter and I tried to take no notice, but I could feel a glare creeping up into my eyes.

"Knock it off, Joe," said Trixy, slapping him upside the head. "She don't want to talk, 'member?"

"Yeah, but it was a sight anyways," said the third man, Frank. He had a goatee. "Now look here, ma'am, we promise we won't make no fun. Just tell us a bit about yerself, see. Can't hurt really, seeing as yer gonna be stayin' here for 'bout a month. We'd like to get ta know ya."

I slammed my mug down and my eyes flashed. "Who said I was going to be here for a month? Who talked to you?" The others seemed to be quite taken aback and hid in their chairs at my sudden outburst. "I swear if it was Bert, I'll—"

"Calm down, honey," said Trixy. "'Course we didn't hear it from Bert. He's too scared of passin' on any kind of information. Never shares his recipes with nobody."

"Yeah, but ye can't say the same 'bout his 'mployees."

"Yeah, they don't know 'ow to keep them mouths shut."

I sighed. "Well—it's seems like you know enough about me that I..." My mug was empty. Not nearly enough, I thought. "My name's Alayna."

"Where ya from, Alayna?" asked Joe.

"Chicago. It's a ways...behind-ish. It's somewhere back there."

"Where ya headed?" asked Frank.

I paused with uncertainty and tapped the side of my empty mug. "I...I don't know. Excuse me."

I got up from the table quickly and hurried away where I could spill out the shriek that was coming up quickly. I found a small corner table that was surprisingly unoccupied, and I unleashed a fury of tears that had been boiling up within me. What was wrong and why was I so sad? I couldn't tell if it was the ale, or the talk of home, or the fact that I felt like I'd led my companions onto a fruitless journey that would provide no results as to Alice's question long ago. I hated myself, that much I knew. I hated me for the fact that I got us imprisoned and then nearly killed, and after finding a stupid road, getting Tom's poor feet singed. Now I found that I wanted, more than anything, to wake up and find myself back at home.

"There, there," said a voice. I looked up and saw no one. "I find that many tears are common when alcoholic beverages are involved."

I stared hard and saw the shape of a crescent moon levitating in the empty chair across from me. But I knew it was no moon, and I knew that it was not levitating. A pink, fuzzy face appeared, followed by a little round, fluffy body.

"Cheshire cat! Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"Indeed?" I nodded, though I had no idea why I was happy of the cat's sudden presence. "Well then, please enlighten me. Tell me what is wrong."

"It's just..." I choked. "I—can't explain!"

"Here," said the cat, and he disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with a pitcher of ale in his paw. "Have another ale. It'll help." I nodded eagerly as the cat poured the brown stuff in my empty mug. I drank deeply and found that I had become incredibly thirsty. After I paused to breathe, the cat topped off the mug again and then propped its elbows on the table, pressing his head into his open hands. "Now, try again."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I think I'm homesick, or something like that. I don't know. I'm just mad, and upset, and frustrated, and..." Here I paused, taking another swig. "I'm not so sure that Middle-Earth exists. I mean, I thought it did, but the more we go on, it seems the worse things happen to us." I looked intently at the cat. "Does it exist, Cheshire cat, really?"

The cat shrugged and the smile never left his face. "I suppose it's as real as you want it to be."

I shivered a bit at the answer that had echoed my own when Alice asked the same question.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I just want to go home."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The cat took a gulp of ale from my mug and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Oh!" I hadn't thought about the answer to this question and it came as a surprise. "Well, I don't know. I haven't thought of it before."

"Well, you'd better," said the cat, "unless going back the way you came is appealing."

"No, you're right. I can't come back the way I came. Tom's feet couldn't—Oh, Cheshire cat! Can I get back? What if I'm stuck here forever?"

"Well," said the cat, drinking the rest of my mug and filling it up again, "you might ask Bert if he'd welcome a permanent resident." He lifted his eyes and I caught a smirk from the cat as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Why, Miss Alayna!" I jumped and turned around. It was Bert and he did not look happy. His hands were bundled into fists, which were hooked into his hips. He had a grim expression and I looked across my table in question, but the seat was empty. It was just me, the mug, and an empty pitcher. "What're ya doing, sitting here by yerself and hoggin' all the ale?"

"I—I...I can...I can—"

"No, ya can't." Bert picked up the pitcher. "Empty too!"

"It is?"

The man sighed and I was thankful that his fierce expression lessened. "Now, see here, Missy. I'm not goin' ta pretend to know what's goin' on—not that it's any o' my bus'ness in the first place—or why ya couldn't 'ave just asked for another 'ne, but ye've got to understand—I'm a bus'ness owner—and I got other cust'mers to 'ttend to. Don't take it the wrong way, but ye shouldn't be drinkin' so much as ya are. It...well, 'tain't proper. Now go on, run along."

I stumbled out of the chair quite perplexed, wondering when I ever went to steal a pitcher of beer, and if I did, how I was able to drink so much, and headed for the stairs in a humiliated state. I had never been kicked out of a bar before, not even when I'd been in college. I stopped at the first step, however, having walked passed what sounded like an interesting conversation. The three men I was originally sitting with were closing in around each other. The woman, Trixy, was no longer there.

"I'm tellin' ya. Things is becoming a bit spooky 'round here," said Pete.

"Not this again, Pete. You find somethin' spooky in everythin'." It was Joe.

"I ain't kiddin'. Somethin's really spooky this time—well, maybe spooky ain't the word. Maybe the word I'm looking for is—"

"The word you is lookin' for is hogwash!" said Frank.

"He's right, Pete," said Joe. "You is makin' up hogwash again. Can't ya just have a serious conversation?"

"I am bein' serious!" Pete slammed his fist down on the table. Bert, who happened to be walking by, threw Pete a warning glance. "But you two 'ave ears, ain't ya?" Pete asked the two men in a milder tone.

"'Course we does, Pete," said the skinny man.

"Then you been 'earing them."

"What?" I was surprised to hear my own voice asking. "Hearing what?" I had been caught up in their discussion. All three men turned to look at me, obviously just as surprised to hear my voice and see me looming over them.

"Coyotes," replied Pete, nodding to me. "They're 'owling, they is."

"They is—uh—they are?" I said, leaning in.

"Yes, ma'am," nodded Pete.

"Pete, ya fool," said Frank. "Coyotes is always howling. That ain't nothin' new and you knows it!"

"Not like this, Frank. It's like they—why, it's like they's singing. And I'm tellin' ya—it's that cowboy who's a-coming. He only comes when they 'owls like they have been."

"Ah, Pete! That's just made-up stuff, just stories. That cowboy ain't real," said Joe.

"He is too!" Pete slammed his fist down on the table again. "I'm tellin' ya, he's real, Joe."

"'Ave ya ever seen 'im?" asked Joe.

"Wha—yes—uh—no!" said Pete and he took another swig from his mug. "What does that have to do with anythin' anyhow?"

"That's just the point, Pete," said Frank. "He ain't real 'cause nobody ain't seen him."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Bill," said Pete. "Pecos Bill."

"Well," I said, looking down at the floorboards. "I've never seen or heard of anyone by that name before, but—" I hiccuped "—it doesn't mean they're not real. I believe you."

"Ya see?" said Pete, shoving a finger in Joe's and Frank's faces.

"Yes, we see, we see," said Frank, lowering Pete's enthusiastic hand. "But yer both wrong. That's all legendary, and after seeing what kind of company she came with last night," Frank pointed his finger at me, "I wouldn't be surprised if she believed in made-up places. Fairytales and nonsense. That's all that is."

My cheeks were flushed and I had become very upset. I grabbed onto my stomach as I felt a headache coming on. I staggered a bit, until I felt a rush knock me clean off my feet. I crashed on a nearby table, and the occupants stood and moved out of the way very quickly. The room was spinning as someone pulled me up from the floor. Of course, it was Bert.

"Come along," he said with a heavy sigh. He guided me up the staircase that led to my room. I felt horrible and begged Bert's forgiveness so many times that I started crying, but Bert said nothing but continued to lead me down the hallway by my elbow.

Bert opened the door and I was surprised to see Alice out of bed. She was pale, more so than what she had been, and she looked as though she'd been crying.

"Oh, Alice. Are—are you all right? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was, b-but—I wet the bed."

Nothing was registering correctly. She wet the bed? Who did? Alice? I was shocked. Surely, Alice was old enough to be past that stage, and I figured she would have gotten me if she needed to go (the bathroom was down the hall). But I couldn't be mad at her, I didn't know how to. I was too gassed, and I suddenly forgot what I was doing, or where I was, or why she was looking the way she did, or why my head was swimming so.

Tom sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's all the fuss?" he said, trying to block out the light.

"Alice?" I slurred, rubbing the sides of my temple. "What are you doing? And where are we?" Whatever I said, it must have upset my cousin a great deal, for she was crying heavily now. "Don't cry, Ally." She hated that name. "Your mommy and daddy will be here soon, and then we can go to Middle-Earth together."

I didn't know Bert had left until he rounded the door, huffing and puffing under a bundle of fresh sheets and blankets.

"Who are you? You can't sleep here! This room is girls only, can't you read?"

"_I ain't no girl!_" shouted Tom.

I snorted and pointed at Tom drunkenly. "You smell like a girl."

Tom scoffed and folded his arms over his chest defiantly. Then he threw himself back to lie down, turning so that his back was facing me, and pulled the sheets over his head. Bert now proceeded to strip the soiled sheets from our bed and bundle them up.

"Oh," said Bert, plugging his nose. "She's done more than wet the bed."

"I wanna see!" I leaned over excitedly and then pulled away immediately, having caught a whiff of the stuff. "Ew, Alice! Did you do that?"

Alice merely cried and was hunched over so that she looked like a shriveled up ragdoll. I don't know how much time passed by, but I found that standing was so boring and becoming very tiresome. I crumbled to the floor, gazing up at the ceiling, still wondering where we were, when my eyes darkened.

The last thing I heard was a sincere apology from Alice to the strange man who entered our room years ago. But what she was apologizing for, I had no idea. It was long after the break of day when I found out. I woke up and wished I hadn't.

A/N – Now where have I heard those names before? (Bert, Tom, William). This chapter was very hard and awkward to write. I think it turned out okay, though. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Next chapter – **Let's see...What kind of damage can I do? *laughs wickedly* Things take a nasty turn for the worse. I know I said that last chapter, but expect it in the next one!

**Calemirth – **She was brave, wasn't she? Don't worry. Charming will have his moments to shine, and then he'll show them all!

**Seafarer – **Yay, you're back! I'm glad you like it. I'll make sure to add plenty of twists just for you ;) Not that you won't be seeing them anymore after this.

1Soundtrack The Cowboys (John Williams), "Main Title"


	12. Questions

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twelve: Questions

I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again, clapping my hands over them in an effort to block out the stream of light that entered the window, and to also keep my head from spinning. I groaned agonizingly, for my head was swimming with a tremendous headache and I felt that if I moved, I would be nauseous. I felt the sharp stabbing pain in my neck and could feel the soreness in my shoulders, and I wondered what I was doing on the floor. I had a horrible feeling that I made a mistake last night, and that I behaved very foolishly. I rolled onto my side, wishing more and more to go back to sleep and kill the pain. I very slowly and cautiously forced myself to my feet, and a wave of nausea nearly winded me. I would have to make a run for it if I wanted to spare myself a horrid mess. I didn't wait to say "good morning" to anyone (there wasn't anything good about it anyway), and I rushed out the door, down the hall and to the washroom. I allowed myself to spill out the contents of my stomach as soon as I was standing over a washbasin. Thankfully, the nausea seemed to have passed, but the headache was still there and had gotten worse after vomiting.

I walked slowly back to my room and sank to the floor after closing the door. I felt awful, but not from the headache. I had a feeling I needed to apologize to so many people for something I did. Just then I heard a knock and made myself get up to answer it. It was Bert. He had a tray of food in his hands and he looked at me grimly. I blushed immensely as my mind filled in all the blanks. He set the tray of food on the table in the corner of the room and from it, picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to me without a word. I accepted it with a sheepish smile.

"Um, Bert," I started quietly. "Look. I really screwed up last night. I don't know what I was thinking, and if you'd like us to leave, well, I can't say I would really blame you."

Bert's frown faded away quickly and he waved his hand at my apology. "Oh, well, things happ'n, I suppose. Like I said last night, I don't pretend ta know anything, not that I want to, but ya really should be a bit more careful. I can't afford ta have such reckless behavior—and, well—neither can you." He glanced at Alice, whose back was turned to us in sleep.

I nodded. "I understand. But I really am sorry, and I felt I had to get it off my chest."

"Well, I appr'ciate ya doin' that, Miss Alayna." Bert smiled before directing my attention to the tray. "I brought ya some pancakes 'n bacon this mornin'. I reckon they do good after nights like the one ye had last night."

I smiled at the gesture. "Thank you, Bert. And thank you for the coffee." Bert nodded before taking his leave. I shook Tom and Charming awake and put a little food on a small plate for Tom. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and let his feet dangle before I handed it to him. I went over to Alice next and shook her awake. It was a moment or two before she unraveled from her bed. When I saw her face, my mouth gaped. First, because I remembered what had happened last night, and I felt terrible about the situation. And second, because there was no color in her cheeks and her eyes looked foggy.

"Alice, dear, what's going on?"

Alice sniffled. "I don't feel good, Alayna."

"I can see that." I stretched out my hand to feel her forehead and frowned. She was burning up. "Looks like you're getting sick. Or you might just say you are sick. Do you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Well, we'll get you taken care of quickly. Let me take care of Tom's feet first and then I'll give you a bath and tuck you into bed." Alice nodded, closing her eyes, and laid back down and moaned. I would have to hold off eating until I saw to Alice. I took away Tom's plate without a word and forced him to put his feet up so that I could nurse them.

"Hey, I was eatin'!"

"I'll let you get back to your food soon, but Alice is sick and needs my attention. So please, Tom, don't fuss. Not now." Tom relented, but his eyes stayed focused on his plate.

"What's wrong, Alice?" asked Charming. He gobbled up a bit of bread specifically for him, and waddled over to Alice's bed. He momentarily got himself up and snuggled close to her side, gazing at her with ugly but concerned eyes.

"Sick," was all she managed to say, and started whimpering. My heart broke for her as I wrapped Tom's feet rather badly; her cries had heightened my level of anxiety and I felt a type of motherly instinct overpower me. As soon as I finished replacing Tom's bandages, I didn't bother handing him back his plate. I sped over to Alice and scooped her up, holding her close to me. I kissed her head and whispered comforting nonsense into her ear before I announced to the others that we would be back shortly. I bent down to get some fresh clothes in between my fingers, and we were out the door.

Alice's whimpers did not cease. If anything they got worse, and I felt the child tremble in my arms. I was no longer concerned, but worried. I filled up a large washbasin with luke-warm water and let it fill most of the way before stripping Alice of her clothes and setting her gently in. Fortunately, her cries were dying down to occasional sniffs, but she was still trembling, although not as badly. I cupped my hands full of the basin's water and gently poured it over the parts of Alice that weren't submerged. I rubbed her back and her shoulders and massaged her head, doing all the things my mother had done for me whenever I had gotten sick.

After the trembling had subsided and things were, what I felt, under control, I lifted Alice gently out of the tub and gave her a good rub down until she was dry. I dressed her in fresh clothes and whispered for her to wait until I had dumped the water out. Alice nodded and stood, though her eyes were closed and her posture was wavering a bit, so I hurried to empty out the basin. I heard a small thump from behind me and turned around, expecting to see a spare towel fall from the sink. But what I saw made my heart leap into panic. Alice had slumped to the floor and she was shaking uncontrollably. I abandoned the basin and held her in my arms, crying out to her.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help, someone! We need a doctor!"

By the time the doctor arrived, I was terrified and seemed to have no idea what to do. I had gotten Alice into bed and pushed Tom off his own so that I could throw his comforter on top of Alice. I didn't care that Tom was standing on his feet, leaning over to see the sight that had raised the hairs on my neck. He seemed as worried as I was and Charming was trying to keep her warm by cuddling her with his feathers.

When the doctor came in through the door, accompanied by a concerned Bert, he first ordered Tom to get off his feet and next, pried my fingers from Alice's hand, ushering me to step aside. He shooed Charming away and I found that I could not help but hug the surprised duck tightly to my chest. I waited in anticipation as the doctor went to work, opening her eyes and shining a flashlight into them. He listened to her heartbeat, her breathing, and asked me several questions, which I seemed to have only stupid answers for.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" William asked Alice.

"B-Bad."

"I'm 'fraid yer right, little one. Can ya tell me how ya feel? Does yer tummy hurt?"

Alice nodded. "I feel c-cold and my head hurts and my throat hurts. A-And I'm really cold—" Alice paused to lean over the side of the bed and she vomited. Bert rushed out the door, I guessed to get some cleaning supplies. "Am I g-going to die?" I felt my heart catch in my throat and I stiffened.

"No sweetheart!" William replied hastily. "But I want ya ta drink this stuff for me. It'll make ya feel better. Can ya do that?" Alice nodded and William helped her to drink a glass of a sort of pink liquid. "That's a good girl." William looked at me. "It looks like the flu, but I can't tell for sure. She has too many symptoms that ya don't see very often when treatin' the common flu."

"What kind of symptoms?" I asked warily.

"Her eyes are hazy and her tongue is swollen and has colorless patches on it." The doctor pointed his flashlight in these areas and I felt my eyes water at the sight. "Has she had diarrhea or wet the bed recently?"

"Um, I—yes, well, last night."

"She had some diarrhea," Bert interrupted, as he walked back in the room, carrying a small basin and some towels. He set the empty basin by Alice's bed.

The doctor nodded and fixed his gaze upon Alice again. "Well, even if it isn't the flu, I want you and the boy to move to a separate room, just in case."

"And leave Alice all by herself?"

"I'll have a nurse come by every hour. You can visit her durin' the day, but yer both vulnerable most at sleep."

"I-I'll be happy to check up on her too," Bert interjected.

"I can stay with her," offered Charming. The doctor looked at him with uncertainty, so the duck hastily went on. "You said 'both', Doctor. That didn't include me."

William scratched his neck thoughtfully. "All right, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I found myself hugging Charming tighter. "But yer to be washed ev'ry day. This child don't need to be catchin' anything...unnatural. In the meantime, I'll give ya the rest of this medicine. See to it that she gets a dose every other hour and her sheets are changed regularly. Ya might take a cool towel and run it over her body to help the fever lessen, and giving her a bath ev'ry few hours will also help. I'll be back in the mornin' to check up on ya and see how things are comin'. But you can reach me anytime, ya know." William picked up his bag and headed to the door. Just before he stepped out though, he looked at Tom warningly. "Stay off of them feet, 'r I'll have ya shackled to yer bed."

After he'd gone, Bert helped me to get Alice into some fresh sheets. I ran a warm, damp towel first over her belly, then turning her slightly so I could get her back. I rubbed it in small, soothing circles and ran my hand through her brown hair. She was sleeping now, and I felt more at ease.

Bert, in the meantime, made himself busy and was moving our things to another room—one right across the hall—and brought in extra sheets and clothes small enough for Alice. I stayed by her side the whole day, making sure to follow the doctor's orders to a tea, and a female nurse came by to assist me when the time for baths came. Tom stayed with me until after dinner, when evening came, and I carried him across the hall into a wonderfully prepared room. I applied the evening dose of salve to his feet and changed his bandages. Neither of us said a word. I went back to Alice's room, finding Charming nuzzled into her neck. She was breathing deeply now and in a relaxed state of sleep. I sat down in a chair next to her and laid my head on her hot hand.

* * *

_1The room was quiet, except for the occasional and short passing statement from one person to the other. There was an exciting but nervous energy that had filled the corners of the bright-lit room, and the anticipation of what was to come was altogether chilling. We'd been sitting there for four hours now, my aunt, uncle, and me. Also there were other people who I did not recognize, sitting across from me, a couple of them glanced at their watches nervously, while others twiddled their thumbs in silence._

_ Finally, the door opened and a woman came out, dressed in blue scrubs and a white mask. My aunt and uncle grasped each others hands in excitement as the woman made eye contact with them and another couple sitting close by._

_ "Everything's fine. You may come in now," she said, and I could tell she was smiling. My aunt clasped my shoulder as they passed to enter the room that contained what we were all here for. Minutes went by, but I felt like it had been hours. For immediate family members were only allowed at the time, __so it was nearly an hour later when I went in._

_ My cousin, James, was waiting with a wide smile as I entered and I hugged him tightly in a silent congratulation. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor and saw all the various medical equipment. I was tickled with excitement as I caught sight of Rachel, who bore the same facial expression as James, for in her arms she held a little bundle of pink blankets. She beckoned me over with an eager nod and James gave me a light push, so that I was staring down into the face of a gorgeous baby girl. Her cheeks were rosy as she slept and I felt sudden tears swell up as I realized how tiny she really was. Her tongue was sticking out just the slightest._

_ "Would you like to hold her?" Rachel asked me._

_ "Uh—hold her?" I hadn't held many babies in my short lifetime, but whenever I did, they would go into a fit and squirm uncomfortably. This parcel was especially precious and I was afraid this would go badly._

_ "Don't be afraid," said James behind me, as if having read my thoughts. I opened my arms nervously as Rachel gently handed over the burden. My heart was beating out of my chest frantically as I adjusted to the added weight on my arms, and I suddenly felt a new sensation enter me, one of joy and pride. This was my new baby cousin. Mine. The corners of the baby's mouth turned upward and I mimicked her own, grinning ear to ear._

_ "She likes you," Rachel whispered._

_ "What's her name?" I asked quietly, still looking deeply into my cousin's round face._

_ "Alison Jane Porter. But we'll call her Alice for short."_

_ "Alice..." I whispered. "She's so beautiful."_

_ I caressed the baby's soft face with the back of my forefinger. Her nose was so tiny in comparison, and I froze when a little, chubby hand instinctively rose to clasp my finger. I giggled at the sudden contact, but allowed the baby to grope her new discovery. After a few minutes, as expected, the baby let go and began to whimper for her mommy. I kissed the head briefly before handing the precious package back to her mother._

_ "She's too perfect," I said, still gazing into the face of my cousin._

_ "Oh no," retorted Rachel. "She already takes after her father. Listen."_

_ I heard a soft little buzzing noise coming from the baby and James let out a giggle. Alice was snoring._

_ "Well, that can be corrected," I replied with a wink. _

_ "Alayna." I felt a hand shake my shoulder as if someone was telling me it was time to let the couple be. "Alayna, wake up." I looked back in annoyance, wondering who was calling my name._

"Alayna...Alayna, wake up." I opened my eyes sleepily. The room had gone quite dark. "Ye'd best be gettin' off to bed. It's late."

"No..." I forced myself to sit up. "No, Bert. I'm staying here."

"But the doctor—William said—"

"I don't give a damn what he said," I replied firmly. "I'm staying here, Bert, and if you know what's good for you, you won't harp on it."

Bert removed his hand from my shoulder after a hesitation. "All right, Alayna. I'll let ya be." He snuck out the door quietly, and I turned back to my burden. The moon was coming into the window so that it shone on her sleeping form. As I gazed at her, I caught a momentary sight of a vulnerable little baby, bundled in pink blankets, my baby cousin.

* * *

**Next chapter –** Flu or something worse? More comfort/hurt/healy stuff ahead! I have most of the chapter mapped out, so it shouldn't take but a day or so to update. In the meantime, R&R!

**CabtinAdaHook –** I'm afraid not. :( I like the idea of making my readers go crazy with anticipation before we (if we do at all) reach Middle-Earth. ;)

**mwang –** will do!

**Seafarer –** As per your first question, no, there is no other Tom in town. The three names refer to the trolls of Roast Mutton, chapter 2 of The Hobbit. I only decided to come up with their names as just a special treat. I try to give you little snippets of The Hobbit and LotR whenever I can. I figure I might as well do something nice while we're all waiting patiently for the journey to end. And as far as Pecos Bill is concerned, you know about as much as I know. Therefore, we can all give thanks to improvisation...well, and Wikipedia. Oh, and you can find the little snippet of Frodo and Gandalf in Chapter 9.

**Calemireth –** Yes, I think we are all pitying Alice right now. ;) But we shouldn't be too hard on Alayna. You can imagine how she must feel right now.

1Soundtrack Far and Away (John Williams), "The Reunion"


	13. Alice

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – I have no medical experience, nor have I treated any serious illnesses. Please do not follow this kind of advice when dealing with sicknesses and seek medical advice instead. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. This is merely just speculation and improvisation.

A/N – I've been meaning to share with you the various music that I listen to for inspiration when writing certain scenes. Therefore, I've gone back to the beginning of the story and listed each music title at the end of various chapters. For multiple selections, I have settled on numbered footnotes. Please note that not every chapter will have a track name listed. Please tell me if you don't like this addition and I will discard it. If you feel obliged to listen to them, you can probably find most of them on YouTube.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Alice

I awoke to the sound of whimpering and felt a little hand in mine, shaking and hot with sweat. I immediately became alert as I saw Alice's body jerking uncontrollably, her face white and her round eyes unfocused. I reached a hand over to remove a lock of hair from her face and felt her forehead. It was clammy and hot with fever. I pulled open her blankets and I got the answer I suspected. She had wet the bed again. But I also caught sight of numerous spotty rashes over her body. A nurse opened the door and came in. When she saw Alice, she rushed over in a heartbeat.

"What's happening to her?" I asked, the worry in my voice evident, and the nurse put a hand on the child's forehead.

"She's goin' into shock. Quickly, we have ta get the fever down." She picked up Alice and I followed close behind as she carried her down the hall into the washroom. Alice vomited twice along the way, heightening my concern into a full blown panic. The nurse quickly stripped the shaking Alice s, ordering me to fill up the basin. I ran a cool, damp towel over Alice's boiling skin, as the lukewarm water filled.

"Come on, Alice," I whispered, grasping her hand in mine. I continued to run the towel up her chest and all around her face and neck. The nurse whipped out a bottle of pink liquid and poured it into a small glass. I allowed Alice's neck to fall back just a little so that the nurse could pour the glass into Alice's open mouth. Most of it dripped down her face, however, but after a bit, Alice licked her lips and began to swallow. The shakes were subsiding as I submerged the towel into the water and ran it in around her naked body. Alice, having come around, began to cry miserably. I caressed her back in soothing circles and looked up at the nurse, my head swimming with questions.

"Ya seem to have things under control here," she panted, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm goin' ta change her bed and get some fresh clothes for her. See if ya can manage to have her drink a bit more." She handed the bottle and the glass to me and I nodded. But I was worried. What if Alice went into another fit when the nurse left?

"You poor thing," I said to my little cousin. She was conscious but barely. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Alice nodded, dazed. "Come on, sweetie. Try and drink some more of this for me." I tilted her head back and she opened her mouth obediently. "That a girl—easy now." I bent the glass and she took several small sips. I rubbed her little ears, something she'd always been fond of, and kissed her head. Her skin was hot, but not boiling.

The nurse returned promptly and helped me get Alice out of the bath. She informed me that the child could catch a chill if she was in the water for too long. I dried her completely before redressing her, and she looked a little better. She slumped against my shoulder as I carried her back to the room and put her back into bed.

"What time is it?" I asked while stroking Alice's hand affectionately.

"'Bout a quarter after three. I'm goin' ta go fetch the doctor. She needs to be reexamined; this medicine ain't doin' enough." I nodded in agreement. "I shan't be gone long, Miss."

I kissed Alice's fingers and spoke to her, rambling on about nothing, but hoping I could comfort myself by pretending she could hear me. I wiped away stray tears from my eyes, momentarily pausing my rhythmic caresses. I looked at her sympathetically, fearful that there was something unknown in her system that she was battling, and losing rapidly. _Help is on the way_, I assured myself.

"Don't give up on me," I told her firmly.

About thirty minutes later, the doctor came in, still in his nightclothes and looking a little tired, but his gazed was focused. The nurse trailed behind, very concerned, and she held her hands to her mouth anxiously as he sat next to Alice. He peered into her eyes with a flashlight, and I noticed the pupils were dilated. He listened to the steadiness of her breathing and felt her pulse. He opened her mouth and looked on in concern. Next he pulled up her shirt, and his brow furrowed at the sight of the rashes. He picked up her hands quickly and peered at her fingers. Little white lines had formed onto the fingernails.

"And she had just wet the bed again?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded and tried to refrain myself from crying. The doctor's presence seemed to increase my anxiety. I knew it wasn't good, whatever it was. "I don't think it's the flu. In fact, I'm most certain it ain't. Her tongue and these rashes have me most concerned, along with her fingernails. Ya don't see that very often. I've seen it once, but it was from..."

"What?" I asked eagerly. I didn't want to know, but I needed to know. Duck allergy? Strep throat? Exhaustion? What was it?

The doctor swallowed very cautiously. "What 'as she eaten recently? Has she had somethin' else to eat that no one else has?"

"No, absolutely not," came my immediate response.

"It didn't have ta be much. Just a bite er two." My mouth gaped as a horrid memory flashed before my eyes.

_...I snatched the apple out of Alice's hand, and stuffed it back in the bag, but not before wrapping it with stray leaves. There was plenty left, for thankfully, she had only taken a couple bites..._

My stomach did a somersault. I felt sick and bent over to vomit, but the doctor grabbed my face firmly with his hands and forced me to look into his eyes. "Alayna, what did she eat?"

"A...Apple."

"How much?"

"Just—a couple bites."

"What happened to the rest?"

"I saved it. I was going to eat it."

"I need ta see that apple. Now!"

My hands fumbled as I grabbed my backpack, reaching nervously into the small pocket and groping around before I felt the familiar round object, still wrapped in green leaves. The doctor snatched it out of my hands and removed the leaves precipitously. The apple was very brown now, but the center was green and shriveled. The doctor sniffed the apple, and after a moment, sighed heavily, closing his eyes in dread.

"What? Tell me, what is it!"

"It's just as I feared. Arsenic."

I let the silence fill the room, allowing the doctor's response to register. "Poison!" I looked down at the sleeping form of my baby cousin and my breathing increased. This time I did vomit and I coughed out sobs as the nurse caught me before I could fall. But it couldn't be. Not Alice, not my baby Alice. It couldn't be.

"But," I gasped for breaths. "How can you be sure? She's just...She's just so small, and helpless!" I was crying now. "She can't die!"

"There's still hope," the doctor responded, hastily. "I suspected it when the nurse came to get me, so I brought some supplies." William opened his bag quickly and pulled out a concoction. "This will induce vomiting. We need ta get it out of her system. How long ago did she eat this?"

My mind fogged as I tried to remember the past few days. "I-I don't know. A couple days maybe?"

"Nurse." The woman paused from rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. "Please fetch Bert. We need ta get some liquids in the child." The nurse nodded briefly and hurried out the door.

"What can I do?" I asked anxiously.

"Get rid of yer bag. Who knows what ya have in there that's been infected."

I did as the doctor ordered, running it out the door and disposing it onto the pile of garbage that was collected daily. When I came back, the doctor had me wake Alice and we began her treatment. I held her hand as the doctor fed her a spoonful of the red concoction. Bert came in anxiously, also still dressed for bed and in a night cap, carrying a flask of water and some other drinkable items. Alice momentarily awoke with a sob and she fell to sickly whimpers. The nurse held the basin as Alice turned on her side, hurling the contents of her stomach. She gasped for air, shaking and sweating, as a second and third wave of vomit passed, one right after the other. Alice sobbed weakly, clenching a fistful of bed sheets in her white hands. The doctor pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid from his medical supplies as the nurse rinsed out Alice's mouth with a glass of water. I watched anxiously as he filled it. He sighed and focused his eyes into mine.

"Turn her onto her stomach," he ordered.

I obliged without a word, and I watched as he silently lifted her nightgown and stuck the needle into her backside. Alice screamed and cried at the prick, managing to free herself from the needle before William was able to inject the fluid. My eyes filled with tears at her agonizing screams. The nurse rushed to Alice and held her down while the doctor prepared for another attempt.

"No!" I cried and pushed him away, cradling my cousin in my arms. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

The door opened and a concerned Tom stood in the entrance. Next to him was Charming. They had both been awakened by the blood-curdling screams.

"Alayna," said William, fixing his focused gaze on mine, "if she doesn't get this into her body, she could die." My mouth trembled and I very reluctantly released my cousin from my protective embrace. "Bert, get that boy back to bed."

Bert rushed to Tom and Charming, and quietly ushered them out the door, whispering gentle assurances as best as he could. Tears streamed down my face as I watched William prepare the syringe. He ordered me to hold Alice, and I had to, despite her wild protests. I bit my lip, preparing for her rampage. She frantically tried to free herself and I felt my firm hold weaken. But the nurse was also there, applying extra pressure.

"Don't give in," ordered the doctor.

1"ALAYNA!" Alice shrieked. "THEY'RE HURTING ME! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM HURT ME!"

I couldn't bear it. I released her, and the nurse had to double her efforts to control the screaming child. I tried to push them off, yelling at them to stop and to leave her alone. William shouted at Bert to get me out of the room and he obeyed. I felt his firm hands grab me from behind, pulling me away and forcing me out the door, despite my struggling. I kicked and protested, screaming at the doctor, calling him a murderer, and crying out to Alice. She looked at me with wild eyes, and in them I could see the desperation that cried out to me. That was the last vision I had of her for a long time, and Bert pushed me into the room with Tom.

He continued to hold me firmly as he whispered, "There, there, Alayna. Ya have to let the doctor work now. He's tryin' to 'elp her, not hurt her."

I stopped fighting and now slumped into his arms, sobbing profusely, exhausted from the ordeal. "It's all my fault, Bert! It's all my fault!" I felt his arms tighten around me as I buried my face into his chest. He patted my head and rocked me. "I gave her the apple—I—I poisoned her!"

"Shhh," Bert whispered. "Ya didn't know. Don't be blamin' yourself—'tain't yer fault at all."

I heard a scream from Alice across the hall and I rushed toward the door, but I was held back again, this time by both Bert and Tom. I fought desperately, screaming Alice's name and kicking at Bert's immovable body. He continued to coo me with gentle words, despite my attacks, and his hand stroke my hair throughout the audible terror that was happening in the next room. He paused once to reach a hand up and discard a tear that had escaped out of his eye. As the wild screams lessened, I fell to my knees and sank to the floor in a fetal position. Feathered wings cradled my face and I cried even more when I felt the duck's tears on my neck. Tom hugged me from behind and I clasped my arms around his hands tightly.

After a while, my sobs died down and silence echoed throughout the hallway. I had given up any attempt of rescue and I lay in Tom's arms, while Charming pressed close to me, and I felt strangely comforted by the duck's touch. Bert left momentarily, shutting the door quietly behind him. I heard the other door click open and the sound of muffled voices. He came back moments later and smiled at me.

"She's sleepin' now, Miss Alayna. Ya should probably stay in here for the rest of tonight." I nodded blankly. He helped me to my feet before moving a chair next to the door and taking a seat. "I'll stay with ya tonight in case ya need me."

"Please wake me if something happens, Bert," I said quietly.

"You just worry about getting ye some sleep. I'll wake ya if yer needed."

I caught the duck before he waddled off to Tom's bed, and lifted him into my arms, walking silently to the bed across from Tom's. I peeled back the sheets and climbed in, but I looked once more at the door before declining into the pillows. I hugged Charming to my chest and though I couldn't see his face, I could feel the tears on my skin as he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while before I closed my eyes, evading sleep no longer.

* * *

_ 2It was a beautiful morning as I drove through the snow. I peered out the window, looking at the falling snowflakes. It was a rare and magical sight, here in the suburbs of Chicago. After a while, I pulled up at the small yellow house. This was the first Christmas I would be spending with James and his family, for they had just moved into the area, and with my parents visiting my sister in Virginia, it would be a new experience for me._

_ The door swung open suddenly and a tiny body buried in a winter coat came running out to meet me. I laughed, setting down my packages momentarily to pick up the child. She had red and green ribbons in her brown pigtails and squealed as I swung her around._

_ "Merry Christmas, Alice!" I greeted her._

_ "Mewwy Chwistmas, Awayna!" replied the toddler. I set her gently upon the snow-covered ground and picked up my bags with one hand as I held Alice's fingers in my other. "Are those fow me?" She looked excitedly at the presents peeking out from within my bags._

_ "Well, I don't know," I winked. "Have you been a good girl?"_

_ "Yes," she replied shyly, her finger in her mouth._

_ "Well then, I guess we'll have to wait and see!"_

_ As we arrived on the front porch, Alice stopped and said, "I has a pwesent fow 'oo, Awayna."_

_ "You do?"_

_ Alice nodded. "Do 'oo want me to div it to 'oo?"_

_ "If you wish."_

_ "O-tay. 'Oo has to bend down."_

_ I knelt down in the snow, looking into Alice's big brown eyes. She grabbed my face with her hands and planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and returned the gesture, giving her a smooch on her nose. She giggled delightedly and I stood up, peering down at the child affectionately. James appeared behind the screened door, also chuckling to himself, apparently having watched the exchange, and opened the door for us. I gave my cousin a hug after we were inside and I kissed Rachel's cheek, who had just walked up._

_ "What were you doing, Alice?" James asked._

_ "I dave Awayna her Chwistmas pwesent!"_

_ "It's not time to exchange presents yet, you silly girl!" He picked her up and nuzzled her nose with his lovingly._

_ "Daddy!" Alice giggled, pushing his tickly face with her tiny hands._

_ After a beautiful meal and many conversations that were interrupted by an excited little girl ("is it time fow pwesents?"), we gathered in the living room, each person silently arranging themselves in a randomized sitting position. I chose the armchair by the fireplace, and we carried on our previously disrupted conversations now that Alice was busy passing out presents to each family member. After a time, my aunt and uncle helped her speed up the process. After the last present had been collected and deposited to the recipient, they sat back down, and my eyes widened nervously at the sight of my little cousin speeding towards me in short bounces, like a rabbit that's found a paradise of green food, and leapt onto my lap, forcing all my air out in an "oof!_

_ "Alison Porter!" cried Rachel. "What did your Cousin Alayna ever do to you?"_

_ Alice smiled sheepishly, finger in mouth, ducking her head to rest under my chin. I quickly recovered from the missile attack, however, and embraced the child with a chuckle._

_ "Sowwy, Awayna," she said, blushing. I accepted the apology by tousling the child's hair and kissed her little head._

_ Several hours and three trash bags later, I held a sleeping Alice in my lap. In her arms was a recently unwrapped teddy bear that I'd given her. Many names came and went for her new toy, some clever, others ridiculous. But in the end, she stuck with Mr. Bear. The snow had stopped but the magic of the day did not die down, and the stars were unveiled, the light of the moon shining through the window beside me._

_ "She's very lucky to have a cousin like you," _

_ James spoke quietly, nodding at the bundle in my arms. I looked down at her with a smile."And I her," I replied. I kissed her gently and whispered into her ear. "I'm glad to have a cousin like you."_

* * *

**Next Chapter – **Can things get any worse for poor Alice? Will be updated soon.

**xXChaoticOrderXx **– I'm very tempted now to intentionally end the story without a visit to Middle-Earth, just so I can see that.

**Seafarer –** It's all work out in the end...maybe. ;) Don't be jealous. I simply do not have a life, and I'm very impatient when proofreading my material, as you can probably tell from the various mistakes. One of these days, I'll get around to fixing the errors.

**Calemireth** – This chapter probably did not improve your day then. I'm sorry, but I promise to update soon. ;) I already have most of the next chapter written.

1Soundtrack The Red Baron/Der Rote Baron (Dirk Reichardt/Stefan Hansen), "Surrender"

2Soundtrack The Holiday (Hans Zimmer), "Three Musketeers"


	14. Cousins

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – I have no medical experience, nor have I treated any serious illnesses. Please do not follow this kind of advice when dealing with sicknesses and seek medical advice instead. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. This is merely just speculation and improvisation.

Chapter Fourteen: Cousins

I awoke to a dark room after an uncomfortable sleep, and my eyes seemed to be glued shut, so that it was very difficult to open them for a moment. When I did, all my surroundings seemed to be in disarray. Tom's bed was vacant, but an open jar of salve and some discarded bandages lay at the foot of the bed. Charming was no longer laying next to me, but there were stray feathers lying on my pillow. A tray of food had been laid down at the corner table, and by the door sat an empty chair. I felt suddenly cold as I realized that the biggest thing missing was my Alice. I gave a start, remembering all the events that had taken place so quickly within the last few days. I threw off my covers and rushed to the door, anxious to see my cousin.

A knock at the door stopped me suddenly and carefully I opened it. Bert smiled at me, though he looked very tired, and in his hands was a cup of coffee.

"Evenin', Miss Alayna," he greeted quietly. I said nothing, but looked past him anxiously at the closed door across the hallway. "Now, I know what yer thinkin', but ya need ta eat. You haven't eaten all day, ya know."

"All day? What do you mean?"

"Ya been asleep since this mornin'. I reckoned ye was quite exhausted from the activity, so I didn't bother wakin' ya."

"But Bert—I thought..." I sighed, giving up the argument for the moment. "Is she any better?"

Bert's face suddenly fell to a somber expression. "I wish I could say yes, Miss Alayna, but—"

I didn't bother waiting for him to finish his sentence, but pushed past him, pausing briefly, before opening the door to the next room. I walked into the sick environment slowly, taking in every detail carefully: William's open medical bag, the stained floorboards, the numerous recently emptied basins, the soiled sheets. Tom and Charming were huddled together on the other bed, Tom having wrapped his arms around Charming. They lifted their faces as soon as they saw me, pausing their mournful sobs momentarily to sniffle. Tom's eyes were red and a tear traced its way down his cheek. Moments later, the nurse came in with dark circles under her eyes. She was in a hurry as she entered the doorway, carrying a set of new sheets, panting and looking altogether exhausted. She halted when she saw me.

"Oh. Yer awake, Ma'am," she stuttered nervously, and then resumed her responsibilities, stripping the grimy bed, and hastily remaking it with the fresh sheets.

I grabbed her arm. "Where is she?"

The nurse took a breath and sighed. "The doctor's getting' her bathed. She just had another fit." The nurse studied my face before continuing hastily, "but don't ya fret, Ma'am. He's doin' everythin' he can."

I stiffened briefly but hurried down the hall before the nurse could stop me. As I entered the washroom, my nose took in a horrid smell of vomit and urine, and I immediately saw Alice slumped over in the basin. Her breathing was strained as she stooped over, unconscious, and her lips were blue. The doctor's sleeves were rolled up and he looked up at me, quite startled, especially when he saw my face pale.

He rose from his squatting position after examining my face. "Deep breaths, Alayna. She's—"

"What have you done to her!" I rushed toward my cousin's paralyzed body and lifted her out of the water. Her head rolled back against my shoulder and the labored breaths injected a new level of fear into my heart. Her hair looked black against her clammy forehead. "Alice! Speak to me."

The nurse rushed in, and together she and the doctor pried my limp cousin out of my arms, the doctor assuring me he would explain everything as soon as she was dried off and tucked in bed. As I followed the doctor back to the room, tears swelled in my eyes at the sight of Alice's body. She looked dead. Upon reaching the room, I pulled back the fresh sheets and helped to tuck in my cousin. I took a seat next to the bed, caressing her face and holding her hand, kissing it on occasion.

"Give us some privacy, won't ya, lads?" Tom and Charming lifted their heads as they realized the doctor was speaking to them. Wordlessly, Tom hopped off the bed and began limping out of the room with Charming tucked under his arm. They continued their sobs, and I knew something was wrong if William was allowing Tom to walk on his feet. "Alayna," began the doctor grimly, taking a seat across from me. "We've done all we could.

"What—what is that supposed to mean, you've done all you could?" William bit his lip. "Why is she getting worse?"

The doctor took my hands in his. "I don't want ya to go blamin' yerself. None o' this is yer fault. But ye've got ta understa—"

"Why is she getting worse!" I repeated.

William sighed. "Ye have to understand...The pois'n had been in her system fer two days...enough time fer it to do some damage. If she...if she survives, that damage will most likely be permanent."

1"What do you mean, if she survives? She will survive!" When the doctor didn't answer me, I felt a pit open in my stomach. "Doctor...?"

William exhaled and looked down at my hands. "Her body is shuttin' down, Alayna. Chances are..." He swallowed before meeting my gaze. "Chances are she won't make it throughout the night."

"No," I shook my head, trying to evade the tears and failing miserably. "No, you're wrong."

The nurse put a hand on my shoulder as the doctor went on. "I wish I was, but there's nothin' more I can do for ya."

I got up angrily. "Why are you saying that? Alice is not going to die! She will get better, you just haven't done your best."

William stayed seated but lifted his eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! If you were sorry, you'd do something! You're not sorry at all. You're just—you don't—She will get better, I don't care what you say!"

My face now hot with the threat of tears, I brushed past the doctor, hurrying out the door before my head exploded. I started down the hall in a fast pace that eventually ended up in a run. I had no idea where my feet were taking me, but I knew I had to get out, find somewhere to breathe. Bitter tears were streaming down my face and I ran faster, trying to escape the pain that trailed behind me.

After nearly stumbling down the stairs and entered the saloon, I shoved several people out of my way, and the ones who wisely cleared the path looked at me in concern, confusion, and disapproval. One particular person didn't budge when I headed straight for the door and I bumped right into him. He caught my arm before I could escape. "Alayna?" I wriggled my arm out of Bert's grasp, not daring to meet his eyes, and pushed past him, so that there was no longer anyone or anything between me and the cool air of outdoors. The noisiness of the hotel faded as I ran further into town, turning corners, rushing past the scattered groups of people, allowing my feet to eventually carry me into an abandoned carriage, where I collapsed. I wailed loudly, gripping the seat, and pouring out the unavoidable pain that had been suppressed. I cried Alice's name over and over until my tears had weakened me to the point that all that came out was gurgling. It was selfish, I knew, that I was carrying on so, trying to comfort myself instead of being with my dear cousin, but I couldn't bear the thought of going back and seeing her blue and unresponsive face. That wasn't my Alice, and I cried in an effort to bring forth a vision of the child I knew.

A pain in my thigh paused my howls, and I dug a hand in my pocket to discover the source. It was the key, its red gem was shining brightly under the moonlight. I squeezed it in my hand and traced my fingers along the intricate detail. I began whimpering again and I set my jaw, pulling back my hand to throw the key in no particular direction. It hit something with a "thunk" and bounced back to where it rested on the seat next to me. Finding that throwing it had provided little comfort, I lied back down and resumed my tears, hiccuping occasionally between sobs. I didn't hear the door open, nor was I surprised to feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Bert.

"It's not fair, Bert," I cried softly. "It's not fair. She's only a child."

Bert pried me up from the seat and pulled me into his arms, where I diminished after taking a deep breath. "I know. I know. Ye did all ya could."

"No, Bert, I didn't. How will I ever explain to—" The thought of James' and Rachel's faces threw me into another fit. Bert silently rubbed my back in circles and I wished myself dead. It would have been better for me to die than her.

Bert paused to reach a hand down to grasp the beautiful key. He silently tucked it in my fingers, whispering for me not to lose it. After I had spilled out everything that could be spilled, Bert took my hand and wordlessly led me back to the hotel. As I entered the forbidden room, William, the nurse, and Tom and Charming lifted their gazes at me. Tom limped to his feet and embraced me into a hug. His eyes were puffy but he had ceased crying.

I held my breath as I took in the sight of my little bump in the bed. She had become so frail and her face was swollen. I sat down next to her and lifted her cold fingers to my lips, kissing them.

"I'll send for the reverend in the mornin'," William said quietly. I nodded blankly. I knew, by the fact that his things had already been gathered, that he had no intention of staying any longer, and that the odds of survival were too slim to make another trip. He stood up, motioning to the nurse to follow. Before departing, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and let it stay there for a few minutes. Then he squeezed it once and was gone.

"Come now," Bert said, clapping a hand on Tom's shoulder. "Let's give 'em some room." Tom looked over his shoulder briefly before he was ushered out the door, Bert closing it behind them.

A long time passed as I held Alice's hand in my own, gazing into the white face of my cousin. Goodbye had come so suddenly, and I wasn't sure how to respond to the silence. So I just sat there, letting the quiet atmosphere become a part of my soul. I pondered our relationship, the love that I carried for her, the love that I had always carried her, ever since I first laid eyes on the little bundle.

"Do you remember the first time I took you ice skating?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. A small smile played across my lips. "You were just a little thing. It was the first time you got to stand on frozen water, and you were so—" I stopped to chuckle. "You couldn't understand how that was possible. I told you to hold onto my hands and I would pull you after me. You were a little afraid at first, but I promised I wouldn't let go." I rubbed the child's motionless hand in circles. "I would never let go...not until you were ready. After we'd gone around once, you started giggling and asked me to pull you faster. Do you remember how it felt to slide across the ice, Alice? After a time, you told me to release you. You love it so much, but then...but then you fell, and you began crying. I felt miserable for letting you go when you weren't ready. I hugged you and kissed your head to help make it feel better. Do you know what you asked me? Alice?"

I gazed at the unconscious child, waiting, praying for her to open her eyes, to say something, anything, even yell at me for letting her go all those years ago. But there was no response, only silence. I crawled into the bed next to my cousin and wrapped my arms around her. She had become so cold, I felt the need to pull her close to my warmth of my body, wishing that was all that was needed to bring life back into her eyes. Her arms fell limply to her side as I embraced her, rocking her back and forth.

"Perhaps it wasn't time for me to let you go," I whispered. "But you're ready now, and I have to let you go, but I can't. I'm not ready." A tear trickled down my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly in an effort to silently say my goodbyes. It was so soon. "I'm not ready."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Things take a turn for the better. :) Will be updated soon.

**xXChaoticOrderXx –** You do bring up a valid point. I will see what I can manage. ;)

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – [Gollum voice]Patience, my love! Patience![/Gollum] The story isn't over yet. ;)

**mwang** – You won't be disappointed, I promise.

**Calemireth** – Don't worry. Things will look a bit better in the next chapter. She still needs to give Gandalf his staff, remember?

1Soundtrack Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Nicholas Hooper), "Farewell"


	15. The Spell Breaks

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Fifteen: The Spell Breaks

_ A shiver ran down my spine as I fluttered my eyes open. It was still dark in the room and I could hear Alice's labored breathing. I lifted my head from her shoulder, looking around at the emptiness uneasily; there was something not quite right. I gripped Alice protectively, my eyes wide with a feeling of apprehension growing in my heart. There was someone, or something approaching; I could tell from the barely audible footprints, and they were not human. I heard a soft rumble, a sound that only a giant beast could make._

_ I turned my head toward the sound and saw that the door was wide open, and through it came a light. The large shadow of a nameless creature slowly came into view, walking on four legs. Its head alone was nearly larger than the sun from which Glinda, the good witch, had appeared, and its body was taller than any horse I'd seen. It turned and stood in the doorway, and I had the horrible feeling that it was staring at me. But with the light behind it, the silhouetted creature looked strange, mysterious, and a fear of uncertainty grew in my heart._

_ "What are you?" I said, holding Alice close to my chest._

_ There was a soft growl and then a low voice came from the creature. "I am." It drew in a breath, and seeing the faint outline of a mouth open made me pause. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting an attack from the vicious beast. I silently said goodbye to all my friends and family, and to Alice, who lay motionless against my body. But instead of sharp teeth and a terrific roar, I heard a soft exhale. I peeked open an eye. A golden breath came from the creature's mouth, and the more it exhaled, the more golden became the breath, and it grew so much that it lit the entire room, allowing me to see everything as clear as if it were in daylight. A movement against my shoulder gave me a start, and looking at Alice, I noticed her chest slowly rise and fall as she drew in a deep breath. The light dimmed, and I again heard the low resonating growl of the creature, but it sounded more like the purr of a cat. I looked in the doorway, and the beast took a step forward. "Alaaaayna," it said._

_..._

My eyes flew open and I sat up from the bed with a gasp. I was sweating. The room was dark, and everything was as before. I looked apprehensively toward the door. It was open, but nothing stood in the doorway. It was just a dream. I looked down at my cousin, who was breathing deeply. She was sleeping, and the look on her face suggested peace had found her in her dreams. Once my breathing evened and my shoulders relaxed, I resumed my position by Alice's side and folded her in my arms. I kissed her softly on the cheek, and within minutes I was out.

I woke up a few hours later with Alice's hand in mine, our heads slightly touching. The birds were chirping happily, but I couldn't bring myself to match their jovial energy. My cousin had survived the night, miraculously, but I didn't expect anything good to come out of this day. I was pleased, however, that she didn't seem to be in pain, and that her breathing had become normal. I shifted my body and stared at the ceiling, wondering if this was what death was like: Hard and painful at first, but eventually finding a sort of harmony and freedom in the end. I sighed, wishing I could be happy that Alice would leave this world without a shadow of hurt. But I didn't expect to ever be happy again. Not after this, and not after confronting her parents. What would I say? Perhaps they would never speak to me again. That thought brought me a sort of comfort that I wasn't expecting. I imagined, not for the first time, that the color in her face would return, and that she would squeeze my hand, at least one last time. The fingers were clasped around my hand so snugly and I was happy that her body was no longer ice cold.

Then quite suddenly she did give my hand a squeeze. I thought I was still daydreaming, so I looked at her face, and the color was quickly coming back. My heart skipped a beat. Was my Alice still somewhere in there? As if in answer to my question, my cousin breathed deeply and then, "Faster, Alayna..." Her voice was like silver bells on Christmas morning, and the tears were flowing freely down my face as she continued. "Pull me faster. Don't let me go yet, Alayna. I'm not ready."

"Alice, I'm here! I will never let you go!"

I squeezed her hand tightly with both of mine. She opened her brown eyes and looked at me. The spell was broken. "Promise?"

My heart leapt and I pulled my cousin into a fierce hug, releasing all the emotions through my eyes. "Alice, Alice! Yes, I promise! I promise..." My cousin, my baby cousin, was alive. It was a miracle, and I couldn't figure out how to explain it, though I didn't want to, because I knew I didn't need to. My grip loosened and I gently pushed her back, examining her state and taking in the most beautiful sight I had only but dreamed of. Alice lifted her hand and brushed a tear from my cheek.

"Why are you sad, Alayna?"

"I—I'm not sad, sweetie."

Alice stroke my cheek, and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "But you're crying..."

"Yes, Alice. But I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you."

A droplet fell down her cheek and I kissed it, pulling her head close to mine. "Then I must be happy to see you, too." I smiled softly and embraced her again, rocking her in my arms and whispering I-love-you nonsense in her ear. I laughed, wondering how I ever came to doubt my cousin's strength. She was always strong and rebellious too. If she could win an argument against her dad about why stuffed animals are people too, then she could certainly pull through this.

"Alayna?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I hugged her tighter, afraid to let go.

"I'm hungry."

I released her and I grinned enormously. If she was hungry, then she was indeed better. "You are? Tell me what you want, anything! You name it, and I'll make sure you get it! What would you like, pancakes? Spaghetti? Sweet potatoes? Ice cream? McDonald's?"

"I just want some cereal."

"Oh. Well, you just sit tight, Alice—I'll get Bert to find you some cereal—in the meantime, I'll have Tom watch over you—he's been worried sick over you!" I was so flustered, I could barely keep my sentences straight as I stumbled over my feet, walking to the door with a bounce in my step. I opened the door to Tom's room and jumped on the bed, making Tom peek open a glaring eye. "Get up, you lazy bum! It's morning!" Tom groaned and went to pull the covers over his head, but I snatched them in my hands quickly and stripped them off the bed. "None of that! It's a beautiful morning and it's time you were awake."

Charming stretched his feathered wings and yawned. I giggled when I saw the disheveled mop on his head. I had become quite fond of the duck and I scooped him up in my arms, giving him a ferocious hug and a sloppy kiss. Tom looked at me incredulously. "'Ave you lost your mind?" he asked.

"Probably," I answered with a shrug. "I'm sure I've lost more than that these last few days, but I have my cousin back. So what do I care?"

"Alice!" cried Charming, eyes popping open.

"She's—" Tom interrupted.

"Awake?" they said together.

I laughed and ruffled Tom's hair. "Yes, and she's hungry. Hungry! That means I need to get her something before she settles on duck for breakfast!" Charming blushed. "Would either of you like to keep her company while I do that?" Charming fluttered out of my wings and rushed for the door while Tom jumped out of his bed and started after the duck, but I caught the boy's arm before he could get far. "Hey, just because Alice is better doesn't make you automatically healed. I'll carry you over; you still have a while to go before you can walk."

Tom looked down at his feet curiously. "But...they don't feel hurt. Fact, they feel pretty good."

I looked at him mysteriously before pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed and putting his feet in my lap to examine the bottoms. "What is happening? Your feet are healed! That doesn't make sense, though, we've only been here for just a few days."

"I'll tell you what's happening," said Charming. "We finally have got some luck, that's what! I wouldn't be surprised if...if we open this door and you find your Middle-Earth, or whatever you call it."

I looked at the duck skeptically. "I wouldn't go that far, Charming. Besides, I want the doctor to look at both you, Tom, and Alice before we go back."

"Go back?" asked Tom. "Go back where?"

"Home."

Tom grabbed my arm as I sat up from the bed. "But you can't do that! Alice will be heart-broken. And I...I..."

"_You_ have an aunt that's probably worried sick over you. And that fence isn't going to paint itself, Tom. As far as Alice is concerned, well...I won't tell her just yet—and neither will you!" I added the last part quickly before either Tom or Charming could protest. "I don't want another occurrence of the one we just had. Besides...it probably doesn't exist anyway."

Both Tom and Charming glared at me in silence for a long time until it was broken my Charming. "Can we go see Alice now?"

I walked towards the door with a sigh and pulled it open. "Don't tell her anything."

"I won't," said Charming, refusing to meet my gaze. "You're the one who has to explain why she won't be returning Gandalf's stick."

I swallowed, but didn't say anything in response. I watched as Tom and Charming opened the door to Alice's room before I disappeared down the hallway, dimly hearing the overjoyed cries from Alice as she reunited with her friends.

* * *

**Next Chapter –** Preparations are made to set out once again...But which way will Alayna lead them? Muahahahaha! Sorry this chapter was so short. Next one will be longer. :)

**WackyWillow – **Thank you very much!

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai –** [Smeagol]Mustn't ask us! Not its business![/smeagol] ;)

**Calemireth – **Yes it is sad. But things will get better, as you can see from this chapter. ;)

**Patchwork Knightess – **Okeedokes

**seafarer** – I won't. ;)


	16. Many Preparations

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – Just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. You mean so much to me and your reviews motivate me that much more to write faster so we can reach our journey's end, assuming that we'll get there, of course. ;)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Many Preparations

"Well, ev'rythin' seems to be in order, alright," said William. He was sent for as soon as I had informed Bert of the good news. Both of the men were just as amazed and astonished to see Alice staring back at them with a perplexed look on her face. She didn't understand the fuss and I wasn't about to tell her how sick she really had become. Now the doctor was inspecting Alice with the utmost care possible, as if trying to figure out the miraculous event in his head. "It's as if she wasn't sick in the first place. I can't believe it, ta be honest."

"And what about the boy?" asked Bert, still standing at the doorway, holding a tray of empty dishes from breakfast.

"Not a scratch on 'im! Just as good as new, he is. Somethin' must 'ave happened in the night, although I was sure we'd lost ya." William was looking at Alice again. "I ain't never seen a comeback like that." He stood up. "But I am happy for ya both. I expect ye'll be wantin' to depart soon for that...well, whatever ya call it?"

"Middle-earth," I said carefully. Tom and Charming exchanged glances, but Alice's eyes went wide at the name.

"Right, well, see to it that ya rest often. Don't want these young 'uns to get too puffed."

"I will. Thank you, Doctor, for everything you've done."

William tipped his head. "My pleasure, Ma'am." He nodded at Tom and Alice, and when he looked at Charming, his mouth twitched into an awkward smile. Having said his goodbye to Bert, he walked out the door and was gone.

"Well," said Bert, clearing his throat. "I'm goin' ta take these down and 'ave 'em washed. You will let me know if ya need anything?"

"Of course, Bert. I am rather anxious to continue on our journey. I think we'll leave tomorrow morning." He nodded, and as he turned to leave, I stood up quickly, remembering that there was something I wanted to discuss with him. "Bert, wait." I exited with him and pulled the door shut behind us. "I must ask you—what were you and William discussing the other day, when he was examining Tom's feet?"

Bert stiffened slightly. "Ya shouldn't 'ave been eaves droppin', Miss Alayna."

"I...I know," I blushed. "But I think I have a right to know. It's the key, isn't it? I know you saw it when I was looking for some money upon our arrival. That's what made you change your mind about us staying." Bert looked away. "Why are you being so secretive?"

"Ya mean ya don't know about it?" he asked.

"What about it?" I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in my hand. "It's not just a key, is it?"

Bert sighed before looking at it. "P'rhaps ye'd like to meet me later tonight and I'll tell ya what I know."

"I think I should like that," I said. "Thank you, Bert."

"Best just come alone, mind ye." He smiled awkwardly and headed down the hallway.

"I hate 'em! They don't feel right." Tom was glancing down at his feet, glaring at the shoes with malcontent.

"Didn't I say we'd get you in some shoes as soon as you were able to walk?"

"Yes," Tom replied glumly. "But I didn't think ya actually meant it."

"Well, I did. Do they fit?"

Tom frowned. "I—I don't know. They're coverin' my feet, ain't they?"

I sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Look at these, Alayna!" cried Alice, picking up a pair of nearby boots. It was the children's first time out of the hotel that we had been staying in, and Alice was pointing at everything in awe. She got many curious stares back. It was true that the whole town knew that we, as strangers, had arrived in the night a few days ago, and they must have found about the recent events concerning Alice's sickness and her miraculous recovery, for they were whispering amongst themselves wherever we walked.

"Why can't I just go barefoot?" asked Tom, exasperatingly.

"Um...do you remember what happened last time?" I asked sarcastically. Tom sighed. "Come on. You'll get used to them after you walk around in them for a bit."

"I doubt it," Tom muttered under his breath.

Bert had graciously given me a bit of money to pay for the expense and we left the building after paying for the shoes. Tom looked down at his feet, watching as they stepped and kicking at the shoes every now and then.

"Are we really leaving tomorrow morning?" asked Alice.

"Yes. Early. So there will be no late night parties." I winked.

"That includes you too," said Charming, waddling behind us.

I blushed, remembering my incident at the saloon the other night. "Yes, thank you." I stopped suddenly as I saw something in the window of the building we were walking past. There was a knapsack hanging in the window. It was smaller than my backpack, but it had a lot of pockets. We would have to gather many supplies and we would need to store them in something. This looked just about right. I walked in, the others following me and letting their eyes roam. I immediately went to the pack and touched it, testing the leather, and opening all the pockets. I slipped it on my back and played with it a bit more before making my decision to purchase it, reminding myself to thank Bert.

We headed back for lunch a little later that afternoon. This time, however, we would be sitting in the saloon instead of having it brought up to our room. It was very lovely, as it wasn't very crowded. I'd discovered that most of the residents usually came to the saloon at night, primarily for drinking. The few occupants there, however, stared at us the whole time and nudged one another, pointing at us. From the bar, Bert nodded at us and smiled. I waved back; I would miss him. He had been so good to us while we were here. He came by our table with a sack in his hand. He handed it to me before sitting in the empty seat at our table.

"Some food for yer journey," he said.

"Thank you, Bert."

"Would ye like to come down again for supper? It'd be nice to have you here and ye'll be the guests of honor."

"The guests of honor? Whatever for?" I chuckled.

"The whole town knows of yer mishap naturally. They find it to be a curious recovery and many are wantin' to meet the person who was witness."

"But I didn't do anything," I protested. "It just happened."

"Well, I can tell ya I been around the block quite a few times to know that things don't 'just happen.' If ya want my opinion, not that it matters or anythin', I'd say someone must be lookin' after ya."

I smiled. "Well, if it means that much, then of course we'll be your guests of honor."

"Good," Bert nodded, but his smile faded away quickly. "Then I expect ye'll be wantin' to discuss that key of yers."

"Please. And Bert, for what it's worth, your opinion does matter, at least to me."

Bert rose from the table with a smile. "Thank ya kindly. I must be gettin' back ta work."

The rest of the afternoon was kept busy while I began packing the food into my new knapsack. When I stretched it open, I realized with delight that it was a good deal larger than it had initially appeared. There were two small bags of toffee individually wrapped and labeled "Alice" and "Tom". I had a suspicious notion that Bert had become fond of the children. There were also a few slices of bread neatly wrapped and labeled, "For the duck".

Charming and Tom seemed to be busy talking amongst themselves, discussing stories about duck ponds and Becky Thatcher. Alice was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at me blankly. I noticed and smirked. I pulled away from my current project and sat next to her before pulling her into me, wrapping my arms around her.

"How sick was I?" she asked.

"Sick enough that you gave me a good scare."

"I'm sorry," she said, frowning. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Of course you didn't, so don't apologize."

We sat there for a moment, side by side, staring at the blank wall in front of us in companionable silence. "Do you think that lion healed me and Tom?" At the mention of his name, Tom broke off in mid-sentence and stared over at us with intent interest.

I looked down at her in confusion. "What lion?"

"Last night, I dreamed that a lion came into our room and breathed on me."

"What?" I gaped at the memory of my own dream. I cleared my throat. "How do you know it was a lion?"

Alice pondered this for a bit, leaning back on her hands. "I don't know. I just...know. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said it's not my time yet. He said I still have work to do. What do you think he meant by that?"

I chuckled but shook my head. "I don't know, Alice."

"Ha!" the new voice prodded me from my thoughts and I looked at the owner, raising my eyebrow at him. Charming giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Lions speakin'! That's just stupid. Next you'll be sayin' cows jump over moons. Lions don't speak. They eat people—"

"Ducks too," Charming added with a nod.

"But they don't speak none."

"Well, this one did," Alice replied, puffing out her chest defiantly. "And I don't think he would have eaten us. He seemed...nice." Tom fell into helpless laughter while muttering to himself about how ridiculous the thought was. I didn't respond, for I was still trying to to debate whether I should side with Tom's reasoning, or if I should defend Alice and explain my similar dream. In the end, I said nothing.

When it came time for dinner, I guided my companions downstairs. Every table was filled and there was lively music coming from the piano in the corner. Before we reached the bottom of the staircase, the crowd began to cheer wildly. I blushed and both Alice and Charming hid behind me. Several of the people rushed from their seats and greeted us. I took a step back nervously as the overwhelming swarm gathered around us. Some said, "Ain't it curious?", while others said, "I never heard of such recovery". Still there were a few people who asked, "Where d'ya suppose they come from?" We were backed into the wall and I thought I felt a claustrophobic wave sweep over me, just as a voice sounded in the midst of the crowd. "All right, break it up! Break it up! Let 'em 'ave some room, folks." Bert squeezed through, trying to usher people back to their seats. I breathed in relief as the crowd broke up. He took my hand and led me and my companions to the front of the saloon.

"Ya might satisfy their curiosity, Miss Alayna. They know all 'bout the healing, but want ta hear it from you, I reckon."

I nodded nervously, and the horrid memory of speaking in front of my classroom in elementary school rushed over me. "Well..." I started. "I'm guessing this sort of thing doesn't happen too often here. Um... Well, we're—uh—travelers, you see. Just passing through, as I'm sure most of you've guessed. And, um...well, you see, we've come a long way from home, and we're setting off again tomorrow morning. This whole thing sort of happened out of nowhere, Alice being sick at all, and Tom blistering his feet." I began to share the tale, starting from the discovery of the witch's gingerbread house, to our escape (leaving out the key, of course, but including the apple), to crossing the desert, and including our arrival to their hometown. I talked about how badly out of shape were Tom's feet and how one morning I woke up and Alice was dreadfully sick, only to find out that the bites of apple she'd eaten had been poisoned. I left out all the information about Alice's dream, putting a hand over her mouth when she tried to object, and simply stated that it was a miracle that couldn't be explained. There arose a noisy cheer and Tom stepped forward and bowed.

"Where ya off to that's so important ya nearly get killed?" called a voice.

"Oh, um..."

"Middle-earth!" shouted Alice, stepping forward proudly. Many chatters came out of her response and the people fell to whispering amongst themselves. "We're going to meet Bilbo and Frodo, and I'll be able to give back Gandalf's staff!" From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tom's jaw set and Charming look down with a mournful face.

"What's this Middle-earth like?" asked the same voice. "Do they got any good drinkin' songs?"

"Oh yes, lots of songs!"

Many people got up from their seats, clapping and shouting, "Sing!" I looked around cautiously. I didn't want to be a bad guest of honor, but I couldn't sing well, and I really had no intention to. I looked at Bert for help, but he merely shrugged. "Um, well, you see," I said, "I'm not a very good singer." A lot of voices fell in protest at this statement. "A-And I don't have any of them memorized anyway."

Alice grabbed my arm. "Sing the one about the inn, Alayna. You have that one memorized. It will be perfect."

"Go on!" shouted a couple people. Someone shoved a mug of beer in my hands while my mouth was still agape. Bert threw me a disapproving look, but I smirked self-consciously, and raised my glass to his good health before taking a sip. To my shock, Alice hopped up on a vacant table.

"Alice, what are you doing!"

"Come on, Alayna," she said, pulling on my arm. "You have to get up on the table like Frodo."

"Alice," I groaned, trying to pry my arm out of her grasp, but her healing had mysteriously made her stronger than what I was prepared for. "I'm not getting up on that table, and I certainly am not singing." Tom's eyes gleamed with mischief as he had suddenly become Alice's ally. He pushed while Alice pulled, and the whole while, the crowd was shouting in impatience, demanding a song. "Alice, you are in some serious trouble." I was on the table, pulling her hand, when I turned and saw everyone's gaze on me. The piano began a peppy tune as the crowd beckoned for me to start the song, while I drank from my cup nervously.

"Now sing us the song about the inn," someone said, having heard Alice earlier. "At least for old Bert's sake. Ya owe him that much."

There was so much shouting and Tom had clambered up on the table, so that I was squeezed in between both of the children, each of them taking a hand firmly.

"Uh, there...there is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill," I began uneasily. At the words 'a merry old inn', many occupants raised their glasses. I decided it wasn't going to get much better, and started over, breathing in a prayer that I wouldn't get hit by any tomatoes if the song went so badly:

___There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five string fiddle;_  
_And up and down he runs his bow,_  
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog_  
_that is mighty fond of jokes;_  
_When there's good cheer among the guests,_  
_He cocks an ear at all the jests_  
_and laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a hornéd cow_  
_as proud as any queen;_  
_But music turns her head like ale,_  
_And makes her weave her tufted tail_  
_and dance upon the green._

_And O! the rows of silver dishes_  
_and the store of silver spoons_  
_For Sunday there's a special pair,_  
_And these they polish up with care_  
_on Saturday afternoons._

_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,_  
_and the cat began to wail;_  
_A dish and spoon on the table danced,_  
_The cow in the garden madly pranced,_  
_and the little dog chased his tail._

_The Man in the Moon took another mug,(I took a swig of my own)_  
_and then rolled beneath his chair;_  
_And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,_  
_Till in the sky the stars were pale,_  
_and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:_  
_'The white horses of the Moon,_  
_They neigh and champ their silver bits;_  
_But their master's been and drowned his wits,_  
_and the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead:_  
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_  
_'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill_  
_and bundled him into the Moon_  
_While his horses galloped up in rear,_  
_And the cow came capering like a deer,_  
_and a dish ran up with the spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;_  
_the dog began to roar,_  
_The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_  
_The guests all bounded from their beds_  
_and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!_  
_the cow jumped over the Moon,_  
_and the little dog laughed to see such fun,_  
_And the Saturday dish went off at a run_  
_with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill,_  
_as the Sun raised up her head._  
_She hardly believed her fiery eyes;_  
_For though it was day, to her surprise_  
_they all went back to bed!_

To my surprise there was a ferocious cheer from the crowd. Some of the people had been dancing to the song, and I had lost my initial fear as I thirstily drank the rest of my mug. So naturally, I began the song again at the first request, a little more tipsy than the first time around. All the guests laughed in good-nature when, after having a sudden urge to mimic the experience directly from the book, I leapt into the air at the "cow jumped over the moon", and came crashing down on the table in front of me, causing such an uproar at the unexpected spectacle. I knew what was coming as I heard Bert calling people to get out of the way. He pulled me to my feet roughly, and dusted me off, looking quite grim, but his mouth twitched in amusement.

"Miss Alayna, I thought we agreed no more crashin' inta tables!" I shrugged and giggled as many people clapped me on the back, their mouths wagging with laughter. I had only a moment to see Tom and Alice laughing wildly before Bert ushered me back to my companions. We bade the guests goodnight and Bert led us back to our room.

"Go on," I said to the children and the duck. "I'll be along shortly. I have something to discuss with Bert for a bit."

"Cow jumped over the moon," Tom laughed helplessly, walking past me, as if he hadn't heard what I said. Alice hesitated before following Tom, and Charming looked at me, chuckled, and waddled after the children.

Bert looked at me, shaking his head for a moment, before pulling the door shut and leading me into the room that had temporarily occupied Tom and Charming during Alice's sickness. He closed the door and offered me a seat at the table in the corner before taking one across from me. Finally, I would resolve a matter that had preyed on my mind since our arrival. I took the key out from my pocket and laid it on the table in front of us. Bert pulled out a sheet of paper that had been neatly folded, and opened it, laying it on the table. On it was an exact sketch of the mysterious object that sat next to it.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – A mystery is unraveled. Will it change Alayna's decision to lead them home? By the way, the song about the inn can be found in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, chapter nine, and is my very favorite song from the books!

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – ::holds up hands:: I surrender!...sort of. Here's the next chapter anyway. ;)

**Calemireth –** I'll try to knock some sense into her, and I greatly value your faith that they will get there. Now if we can just get her to believe. ;)

**WaterDragon** – Sit tight. The journey isn't over yet. Alayna has got to work out some stuff in her head. If you stay with me, you will not finish this story dissatisfied (I hope).


	17. The Galdorcarr

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Seventeen: The Galdorcarr

I adjusted the straps on my knapsack, lifting into a more comfortable position, as I walked along the red-bricked road, my other companions close behind. The sun was high in the sky now and the heat, though not unbearable, was coming on strong. We had left early that morning, and Bert served us a good meal before we started out. It was rather difficult for me to say goodbye to him; he had been so good to us, and his kindness had been overwhelming. Still, I knew we had to continue our journey, though I wasn't quite sure in which direction I would lead the children and Charming. The time would come when I would have to make that decision, for Bert had informed us that the red path was the only one that led out of town for several miles. After that, we would be given a second one that would eventually lead us in the direction that we came. We had been marching along now for nearly seven miles and had not yet come across any such road. The trees were starting to get more dense, however. After a little while longer, we came to a grassy patch a ways off the road and decided now would be as good as any time for lunch.

With my blanket lost, the grass was prickly and itchy and the ground was hard. We ate in comfortable silence, taking in the fair weather and looking at our surroundings. Tom took off a shoe and shook it upside down until a rock fell out. He looked at it in disgust and grumbled something about that being a reason he didn't like wearing shoes. I wondered what all his other reasons were.

After our meal, we stretched and laid on our backs for a bit. I was anxious to continue, however, for I wanted to find some kind of housing if possible for when the night came. We had been spoiled by Bert's good hospitality at letting us stay at his hotel for so long, and without paying. I scratched my neck at where a golden chain hung. I pulled it out and started playing with the object attached to it, lost in thought. Bert's advice and his words from the night before echoed in my head. _"Keep it on ya at all times. There'll be someone who'll try to get hold of it for the wrong reasons."_ I tucked the key (or the Galdorcarr as he called it) back under my shirt and stood up and announced that it was time we were off.

Alice was slow upon setting off. She was yawning profusely, rubbing her eyes, and panting. I remembered what the doctor said about taking breaks often, and I scolded myself for not doing so earlier. I hated to stop, so I lifted Alice in my arms instead, hoping she hadn't gained any weight either while she was sick or after she was cured, and within minutes she was asleep. We went on for about another mile, when at last we came to a fork in the road. I stopped, prompting Charming and Tom to stop short as well. I pondered the decision, looking left and right with a hesitation I wasn't expecting. To the right, the red-bricked road continued on and on for what looked like miles. It could lead to Middle-earth, to the Shire, to Rivendell, to the magic that I had cherished for so long. It could lead to Alice's answer, and my curiosity, though it had been dying these last few days. I sighed. Or, it could lead to more trouble, dangers lurking just around every corner, worlds in which death may come painfully. Our luck had not been good since Alice and I first started off on our own.

Then I looked to the left. The road was a plain one made out of dirt, but there were trees that were gathering around the edges and it led into more green and lush grass. If we chose this road, we could escape from the possibility of more trouble. If we took this path, we could go back home. Home. I was missing it, but this would be the opportunity to set things right and go back where we belonged. Having made my decision, I turned my gaze at Tom and Charming, and noticed instantly that they were staring at me intensely. It was rather unnerving.

I cleared my throat. "This way." I began down the plain, dirt road awkwardly. The other two, having discovered my decision, stood dumbfounded, looking at me with pleading eyes in an uncomfortable silence. "Come on," I insisted. Finally, they glowered together and obliged.

We walked in discomforting silence for nearly an hour when my arms started giving way. Alice was getting to be too big to carry, and especially for long distances. I gently shook her away, allowing her to get her senses together, and set her on the ground. She yawned and looked around at our surroundings. I stiffened slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice the change in the road.

"Where are we? What happened to the road?" she asked.

"It, um...we lost it. It just ended," I lied. "I'm sure we'll find it again though." Charming glared at me while Tom looked away, folding his hands across the chest. Thankfully, neither of them said anything.

It wasn't long before we heard voices coming up from the road. I grabbed Alice and Tom by their hands and led them off the path, crouching behind some bushes. There were three men, two of which were seated in a covered wagon, and the third who was riding ahead of them on horseback. I watched curiously, beckoning silence from my companions until I was sure they weren't enemies. This is what I heard:

"How much longer till we's get there?" asked the man driving the wagon. He was short and plump, and had a very small hat on his head.

"We get there when we get there," said the one on horseback. He had a mustache and was wearing a large cowboy hat.

"Can't wait till we get this 'ere job done," said the third one seating next to the plump man. He was tall and gangly, and he wore no hat. All three men had bandanas tied around their necks. The tall man sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Why'd ya have ta bring so much dynamite, Jess? 'Snot as if we're blowin' up the town."

"Yer a damn fool, Andrew. Ya always bring extra dynamite when ya rob somethin'," replied the man on the horseback. "Besides, 'member what happened last time when we tried ta rob a bank? That buffoon, Sam, dropped half of 'em on our way there."

"I didn't do no such thing!" retorted the plump man. "They fell out o' my hands before I could catch 'em."

"Same thing," Andrew responded.

"No it ain't!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Shut up, both o' ya!" yelled Jesse, snapping his head back. "Listen, d'ya hear that?" He waved his hand up and all three of them went silent. Tom gasped as he realized his mistake. He had stepped on a stray twig and was trying to be as still as possible. My heart leapt up into panic when I saw the leader of the group dismount the horse and pull out a gun. The other two followed suit.

"What do we do?" Tom whispered anxiously.

I breathed heavily. "I don't know, Tom. I think...maybe we should split up."

"Split u-?" cried Alice. I covered her mouth quickly before much sound could get out.

"Tom, you and Charming run to the right and Alice and I will run to the left. Maybe we can lose them. We'll catch up with you. We need to warn Bert somehow. I think they're going to try to rob that bank."

Tom nodded and I nodded back, preparing to make a dash for it. I backed up a couple steps and bumped into something. I looked back. One of the men was standing just behind me. My throat caught in my chest.

"Tom, go!" I yelled, and I made like I was going to run myself, but the man's hands grabbed my shoulders firmly. Tom, on the other hand, made it further than I did before he was caught by another man. Alice screamed when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Well, lookey here," said Jesse, the man with the mustache. "It's wrong ta spy on others, ya know. What did you hear?" He eyed me with suspicion.

"N-Nothing," I rushed. "And we aren't spying. We were just making our way, um, just walking along, minding our own business."

The man pointed his gun at me. "Really? And what about all this warnin' Bert business? Do you want to try again?" I kept my mouth shut and glared at him. "Oh, cat got yer tongue, is it? All right then, we'll 'ave it yer way." He grabbed Alice by her hair and pulled her to him, pointing the gun to her head.

"No!" I cried and reached for my cousin, but the other man held me back.

"Tell us what ya heard and we'll let 'er go!"

"I overheard something about you robbing a bank, a-and dynamite."

"Us? Rob a bank?" The man looked at his other two companions questioningly before laughing. They copied hesitantly, and it was then that I realized Charming was missing. "No, we ain't robbin' no bank!" I looked at him confused. "Yer going to rob the bank! We'll supervise to make sure it's done correctly."

"And if we refuse?" The man said nothing, but burrowed the gun into Alice's head, cocking it. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Wonderful," said the man. "Andrew, get the rope, and be quick about it."

* * *

I shivered. Night had come early and I was miserably wishing I had kept my jacket instead of throwing it out with my backpack. There was nothing I could do now against the cool air; my hands were tied roughly behind my back. All I could do was sit next to Tom and hope that our body heat would keep us warm enough throughout the night. Alice had been forced to remain with Jesse, and we stared across at each other as Andrew was trying to light a fire. Tom and I were sitting against a log and Alice, Jesse, and Sam, sat with their backs against a wheel of the covered wagon. Sam had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago.

After a time, Andrew was successful in lighting the fire and I inched forward, trying to get close to the heat. He began to cook some raw meat that they had somehow acquired, or stolen, and there was silence among the group. My knapsack had been taken some time ago and was now being rummaged through, and I couldn't help notice the two bags of toffee slip into Jesse's pocket.

He pulled out the wrapped bread. "Bread?" he asked incredulously. "Who keeps bread in them bag? Here! What does that say?" He pointed the note out to me, and I felt a relief wash over me at the knowledge of his illiteracy.

"Um...it says, 'for...uh, dessert." He looked at me skeptically. "Only," I added.

"I b'lieve you're fibbin' to me."

"No! Truly."

"So why would ya eat bread for dessert but not this?" He pulled out the toffee from his pockets. I swallowed at my luck. He grabbed me by my collar and forced me to stare into his hazy eyes. "Tell me what it really says!" His grip loosened as his eyes lowered. "Hello... what's this?" He grabbed the chain around my neck and yanked.

"That's mine!"

"_Was_ yers, ya mean," he chuckled evilly. He was now fingering the key with great interest, turning it over to inspect the back, and then flipping it back over to stroke the red gem. "Looks real. Where'd ya steal it?

"I...didn't," I lied.

"Where'd ya find it then?" Andrew distractedly looked back, trying to get a good glimpse at Jesse's discovery.

"It's, uh...I..."

"Well, it don't matter. It's mine now."

"Ours, you mean?" Andrew butted in. "I 'elped cature 'em, so it only makes it fair enough if we share it."

"Find yer own treasure!" Jesse snapped. "And pay attention to what yer doin'! If my meat's scorched, I'll wring yer neck, Andrew, and ya know I will!"

Andrew sighed defeatedly but did as he was told. Meanwhile, Jesse locked the chain around his neck and he grinned greedily. I couldn't help but glare, but I was angry for not obeying Bert's words of concern. It was a precious item indeed. What if they found out its secret, even if it was just a myth?

After a time, Andrew announced that dinner was ready. Sam woke up immediately at the word 'dinner', and started digging into the meat with his grubby hands. Jesse untied Tom and I, warning us that if we made any sudden move...He cocked his gun in Alice's direction to make a point. We were given small portions, and I suspected that they were keeping us alive for the sole purpose of robbing the bank for them. After that...I didn't want to think about what they would do to us.

After dinner, our hands were bound once more and we were giving a thin blanket each for the night. I tipped over uneasily on my side, but kept a close eye on my cousin, who was also tied down and lying beside Jesse. I'd gotten myself out of sticky situations thus far, and I was prepared to do the same. But it would be tricky with three grown men keeping their eyes on us. I braced myself for an uncomfortable night of insomnia, sighing. That's when I heard them. Coyotes.

* * *

**Next Chapter** - _"Pete, ya fool," said Frank. "Coyotes is always howling. That ain't nothin' new and you knows it!"_

_"Not like this, Frank. It's like they—why, it's like they's singing. And I'm tellin' ya—it's that cowboy who's a-coming. He only comes when they 'owls like they have been." (Chapter 11. Information)_

A/N – Okay, so the word "Galdorcarr" was my attempt to honor Tolkien by doing some Old English magic. I have no idea if I did it right, however, so let me know what you think. Apparently, 'galdor' is the root word for magic and 'carr' means stone or rock.

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – Just don't attack me, whatever you do! ;)

**Calemireth** – Don't worry, she'll come around.


	18. A Detour

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Eighteen: A Detour

"Hey, you, Sam! Get up," said Jesse, shaking his fellow companion roughly. The man jerked awake. "Keep that fire goin'! I don't want no trouble with them animals."

Sam yawned and rolled onto his side lazily. "Five more minutes, Jesse."

Jesse yanked him up and gave him a good slap across the face. "Now, ya lazy half-wit!" Sam scratched his stomach with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. He yawned cavernously once more, but stumbled up, and looked around. "There ain't nothin' ta keep it goin'," he shrugged.

Jesse looked at Alice, who was wide awake after all of Jesse's shouting. "Here. Use this." He grabbed Gandalf's staff out of Alice's grip and tossed it to Sam, who began to use it to keep the fire kindling.

"No!" shouted Alice. "Gandoff's staff!" She ran forward to the flames, but Jesse caught her arm quickly and pulled her back. I gritted my teeth in an effort to keep my temper, but Tom had abandoned his. He set his jaw and in one second, he was standing in front of Jesse, looking up at him in anger. He stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. Jesse grabbed his leg in pain and hopped on his other, screeching and wailing at Tom. That gave Alice just enough time to snatch the stick out of Sam's grasp, who didn't seem to know quite how to react.

"You little devil, I'll fix ya right!" Jesse went for Tom, but I stepped in between them.

"You'll have to go through me first in order to get to him!"e

Jesse lifted his hand as if to strike my face, but Andrew spoke up at the right time. "Quiet! They're gettin' closer!" The coyotes' cries were indeed getting louder, and more seemed to have gathered over the last five minutes. Andrew shakily pulled out his gun and anxiously stared into the darkness. A hush fell over everyone and we listened as the cries grew. Andrew's anxiety seemed to have infected Sam, for he too got to his feet and pulled out his gun. "Go away! Shut up!" Andrew cried.

"Knock it off, Andrew!" Jesse ordered firmly, but there was a quiver in his voice. "Get a grip on yerself."

Something spooky must have also gotten into the fire, for its light gradually revealed a large shadow on the ground. The shape of it looked like a dragon with a very short neck, and I thought perhaps it might be a resurrected Smaug, whose reincarnation had backfired. As it came nearer, the three men all huddled together, gripping each other for emotional support. Tom, Alice and I drew nearer to each other, also feeling wary of the new danger that was coming towards us. I put my arms around the children and held them close, as Andrew seemed to have lost all sanity, and fired cowardly at the shadow. At once the howling stopped, and the shadow began to slowly fade, as if the owner was ascending into the sky. All three men had their guns out at this point, and were standing back to back, circling in an attempt to catch whatever devilry had seemingly passed. It was Sam who let a nervous chuckle slip. Andrew tensed at the noise, looking back at Sam. "Quiet!" he whispered.

All of the sudden, a small object collided right into Andrew's face, giving him a fierce bite before disappearing back into the darkness. "What the 'ell was that!" Andrew screamed. His face was covered in feathers. The men resumed their panic mode, waving their guns left and right. But my heart gave a sudden leap of hope. As Sam turned his face, the winged object plummeted against his head, and the surprise caused him to fire his gun by accident. This prompted Jesse and Andrew to react fearfully and fire their guns into the air at random. Upon seeing the object fly towards Jesse, a fear arose in my chest, for Jesse had turned his head in time to catch a glimpse of the duck. He raised his gun directly at him.

"Got you, you devil!"

I acted without hesitation and leapt out at Jesse, catching his wrist and reached for the gun. With all my other senses working overtime, I could faintly hear Tom's and Alice's shouting over the gunshot. Sam and Andrew were fighting to pull me off Jesse, and I felt unusually weak, but also cold. The strength in my legs left me and I fell back, breathing heavily. I couldn't understand why Tom and Alice were looking at me so strange. Charming landed next to me, but he only looked at me for a split second before he flapped into the air and began ferociously attacking the men, despite their return blows. I placed a hand on my shoulder, where the cold seemed to be the worst, and my fingers felt something warm, sticky, and wet. I brought back my hand and looked at the substance. Blood.

Tom and Alice were now attacking the men and I tried to get up and tell them to stop, but I found I could do neither. I was too dizzy and exhausted. My head plopped to the earth and I panted heavily. I shivered, having felt a gigantic rush of wind sweep over me. The shouting became overwhelmed by the sound of what sounded like the roar of a freight train. I turned my head and the fire revealed what looked like a tornado. But I knew that was ridiculous. The last thing I heard before blacking out was a horse whinnying.

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt myself coming out of the darkness. I felt cold, very cold. I wanted to scream, too, for there was a pain in my shoulder that felt like it would explode. In fact, I did scream, but all that came out was a whimper. I felt a warm hand touch my forehead. It was neither Alice's nor Tom's, for theirs were not this large. It was a man's hand. I started awake with a gasp and tried to force myself to sit up, but the pain became unbearable.

"Easy does it," said a man's voice. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't establish my surroundings, only that I was in some kind of tent and that there was a faint light. "Ya got yerself in quite a mix o' trouble, miss."

"Where am I?" I said, allowing my head to snap back on something soft. "Ch-Charming... is he all right? Where is he?"

"I'm right here." There was a soft movement under my head, and I felt his kisses on my cheek. "Thanks to you, of course."

I reached behind my head and felt his feathers prickle against my finger tips. "Charming!" I lifted my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were—"

"It's all right," he replied hastily. "Lay back down. It's the least I can do for you saving my life."

My vision slowly came back to me and I found I was looking at the inside of what appeared to be a tent. When I lowered my gaze, I saw a grown man, outrageously dressed in a western outfit, wearing a red bandana around his neck, and a very large brown hat. He had blond hair and soft blue eyes and a boyish look about his face.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Name's Bill, o' course," he said. "Pecos Bill. You must be Alayna?" I opened my mouth in question, but he continued. "Yer cousin told me." He gestured to the bundle that was asleep against Tom's shoulder, who himself was dozing.

"Pecos Bill? _You're _Pecos Bill?" I rushed to try and sit up again, but I winced at the pain.

"Easy! _Easy!_ Ya can't expect to get up right smack after bein' shot, can ya?" I rubbed the sore spot before my wrist was snatched. "Leave it! Gotta give it time to heal proper an' all!"

"But...you're Pecos Bill? I thought...I mean, I thought you were a legend, like...like..."

"Don't tell me ye've been listenin' ta some rumors!" the man laughed.

"Well...no. Not intentionally." The man smiled. "How did you get here? What happened?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should explain. I was passing through, goin' on my way to meet an' old friend, when I saw this 'ere duck flyin' frantically in my direction, see. So I says to him, 'hey there, young fellow. What's the trouble?' Well, he told me ya'd been kidnapped by some ruffian folk, who're plannin' on robbin' a bank. So we devised a plan to come and rescue ye, see."

"Oh Charming," I sighed affectionately. "You may not be the prettiest duck in the world, but you certainly are the bravest. You saved us."

"Ah no," came the soft reply. "It was nothing. Really."

I smiled and gave my companion a small pat. "Wait," I said suddenly. "Where are they now? The robbers, I mean?"

"Oh, they ain't goin' nowhere. They're outside, tied up right good. I thought I'd give 'em the same treatment that they showed yerselves. Oh, speakin' of which." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a familiar chain and handed it to me.

"The Galdorcarr!" I took it gratefully, and then caught myself. "I mean...my key..." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, miss," he said with a wave of his hand. "I know all about it, yer secret's safe with me, although yer lucky I'm on yer side. Had I been one o' them, I may not have returned it."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

"So, tryin' to open a few doors then?" He nodded at the key.

I became uncomfortable with this change of subject. "Is it true then? I mean about it being able to lead to other worlds?"

The man shrugged. "I don't rightly know, but I do know ya didn't acquire it out of coincidence. Where're ya headed, if ya don't mind my askin'?"  
My gaze naturally fell to Alice. "Well, at first we were going to Middle-earth. It's just a place that I've read about. My cousin wanted to go, so we followed a red-bricked road for the longest time. But all we've found is trouble. I honestly don't think it exists, so I'm leading us back home. Um, Alice doesn't know it yet, so if you wouldn't mind saying anything..."

"So, let me get this straight..." Pecos put a finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "Ya start off down a road, 'cos yer curious about this Middle-earth place."

"No," I quickly interrupted. "My cousin, n-not me."

"_No. You_ were curious. You had to know fer yerself. So when ya got stuck in a certain tight spot and found ya couldn't get to it right away, ya stopped b'lievin'. And let me guess, when ya decided to turn back, ya took a different road, and where did it lead you? Oh. More trouble. Yep. Makes perfect sense." I curled up my lip into a grim expression, and opened my mouth to say something. But then closed it again, not really having anything prepared to say in response to this. "Let me ask ya somethin', Miss Alayna. When did ye lose yer faith?"

I cast my eyes down. "I...don't know."

"Well, I hope ya find it again soon, for yer sake as well as the child's." I looked up at the man again, and his eyes were sincere. I was startled to think that he could care about where we decided to go. He sighed and stretched out his arms. "And now, that's all I'll say about that, 'cos I b'lieve it's time for some sleep. That wound should heal good tonight. I mixed some stuff together an' rubbed it into yer skin. In the mornin', we'll have a nice breakfast and I'll see ya off safe."

"What'll happen to the robbers?" I asked.

"Oh, I suspect they'll receive a warm welcome from the Sheriff when I arrive into town tomorra. I imagine ye'll want me to give yer regards to Bert?"

"Is that the friend you're seeing?" I perked up.

"Ah yes. And I know he must've filled ye in on that key o' yers. I met 'im when he was a small lad, very small in fact. I 'xpect 'e won't remember me at first; probably growin' up to take over 'is father's business an' listenin' ta all the rumors don't help much, I reckon. I'm gonna set 'im straight though, you see."

"Please be sure to tell him hello for me," I said warmly. I really missed him.

Pecos smiled. "Ya just get yerself settled down now and get some sleep."

I didn't have any trouble obeying. I sighed and let my head nestle against Charming's duck who was snoring lightly. I gave him one last pat and then closed my eyes.

"Alayna...Wake up, Alayna." I opened my eyes to see Alice looming over me, her eyes filled with excitement and a grin stretching across her face. "Are you up yet?"

"Yes, Alice," I groaned, sitting up. I flinched at the dull pain in my chest, but I was surprised to find that I could sit up properly. The sun was shining through the tent and I was burning up. Charming, who had made an excellent pillow, must have got up sometime earlier, and I noticed that Tom was also up and out of bed. That left just me, and what a lazy bum I felt. I pulled the blanket off me and quickly rolled out of the tent. As I met the morning air, I realized that we had slept in the covered wagon that Andrew and Sam had ridden in. The three men were all tied up together with their backs against the wheel, and they looked very miserable indeed. Tom was feeding them some scrambled eggs, and he had a mischievous grin that stretched from ear to ear. The smell of food made me salivate and I knelt down by the fireplace where Pecos Bill sat with a pan. Charming was sitting next to him happily nibbling on some crumbs of bread.

"Mornin'," said Pecos. "How ya feelin'?"

"Very well, thank you," I replied. "It smells wonderful!"

"Here," he said, shoving a plate into my hands. "Eat up. We'll be leavin' soon. I recovered yer bag for ya. You certainly have a knack for losin' things quite easily."

He handed me my knapsack and I grinned sheepishly. "Where are you taking us?"

"I'll make sure ye get back to your road. After that, it's up to yer feet ta take ya where ya wish."

I didn't question him anymore but ate in silence. Presently, there came a whinny and a beautiful black horse appeared from behind the wagon. It was larger than the horses that drew the wagon, and my mouth gaped.

"Is that _your_ horse?" I asked, my mouth full of egg.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Pecos. "Come 'ere, Widowmaker. Come and meet a friend." The horse came as he was called. "Go on, pet him if you like. He needs to get used ta yer smell anyways." I reached my hand out to stroke its large nose and I could feel its breathing under my fingers.

"He's very soft," I muttered.

"I s'pose so. We been through many adventures together, me and Widowmaker. Many adventures." Pecos rubbed the horse's nose gently and it nuzzled into his shoulder in loving fashion.

After breakfast, Pecos ordered us to gather our supplies and to stand by Widowmaker while he made sure the robbers were still tied securely. "I'll be back for ya, so don't ye think about gettin' into any trouble now," he said to them. There was a sudden crack of thunder and I looked up with furrowed brows and discovered that it had clouded over very quickly. The low grey clouds themselves were rushing together and circling in the sky at a rapid speed and the wind picked up quite suddenly. I gripped onto Widowmaker's reigns for support and Alice hung onto my hand, while Charming was tucked securely under her other arm. Tom clapped excitedly when another bigger crack of thunder sounded.

Pecos came over to us, holding down his hat before it could fly away into the sudden storm. "Stay together and brace yerselves!" he shouted. We all joined hands and looked at each other nervously, except for Tom, who was grinning with anticipation. I gave a squeak of alarm when I saw a funnel form out of the clouds. It descended so quickly that I would have been sucked into it, had Pecos not gripped my arm and pulled me back. He pulled out a rope and began to spin it into a lasso above his head, first at a slow rate, then increasing his speed, while continuously maintaining a focused eye on the twister. He threw the lasso into the air and just as a fisherman would reel in a fish that he'd just caught, Pecos did the same with the tornado. Now I was never good at science, nor could I explain how physics worked the way that it did, but something told me this just couldn't be happening. But there he was, maneuvering the tornado in whichever direction he chose.

"Hold onto yer hats," he shouted. Before I could say or do anything, everyone, including Widowmaker, was sucked into the vortex. At once, I thought I would be sick from all the spinning and the tumbling that we endured, but the nausea passed momentarily once we fell to the ground again. I immediately checked my friends over for any broken bones or any signs of sickness, but everyone came out of the funnel unscathed, save for the dizziness that washed over us. "Farewell, friends!" I looked up and saw, through the tornado, a very faint outline of Widowmaker rearing up with Pecos on his back, holding his hat high in the sky. We waved and I shouted out a thank you, before the funnel returned to the sky, taking the cowboy and his horse with it. Then the clouds parted, allowing the sun to come out again. Birds were singing and there was a sort of peace that rushed over me.

I smiled at my companions, but Alice didn't return to the gesture, for she was distracted by something that was paved into the ground. I looked where her gaze descended and my mouth fell open. It was the red-bricked road.

"Oh," said Tom. "Shouldn't we be goin' the other direction if we're headed back...home..." His words faded when I gave him an accusing stare, and he realized his mistake. I forced myself to look at my cousin, who looked first quite bewildered, then sad, and then angry.

"You were taking us home?" she asked furiously. The last time I had seen this look on her face, she was staring at her parents, demanding an explanation about Santa Claus' existence.

"Alice," I began, putting my hands up in defense. "Look, I can explain."

"You _lied_ to me!" she shouted. "You said we lost it."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry—I just—look. Alice, honey...It's a story. That's all it is. That's all it ever was. This entire trip was a mistake, nothing good has happened to us."

I didn't realize my error until it was too late. For now, both Tom and Charming were casting me hurtful looks. "Oh, so I'm a mistake now, am I?" Tom demanded angrily.

"Wait, Tom—I didn't mean—"

"And I'm nothing good!" shouted Charming. "I should have just stayed at my duck pond in the forest. I knew you always despised me and hated bringing me along anyway. And I thought you were my friend." There was an angry tear lingering in the corner of his eye. "Come on, Tom. It's obvious we're not welcome any longer."

The two started to walk away with their heads hanging and Alice burst into tears and ran after them. "Alice, stop! Tom, Charming!" I began to run after them, but I tripped on a tree root and fell flat on my face. When I looked up they were beyond my sight. I got to my feet quickly, and hurried into the direction in which I'd last seen them, but I couldn't find them. "Fine!" I shouted at nothing. "Go on! But if you get into any trouble, don't blame me!"

I kicked a rock out of my path as I trudged off into the trees, mumbling and swearing under my breath. "Who needs this crap anyway..." I continued on until I tripped over a stray cat (I wonder where that came from), and fell, only finding myself falling down a steep hill, rolling over rocks, branches, twigs, and who knows what else. I eventually plummeted into shallow waters, and I was sure I looked a mess when I got my bearings back. There were dead leaves and dirt in my hair. I stood up dizzily, and saw that I was standing on a sort of beach, and that the waters were the beginnings of a sea that went on for miles and miles.

As I looked down into the water, I saw my reflection, and I didn't look pretty. There was a cut on my forehead and my face was all muddy. But I blinked again, thinking I saw something that was quite out of place. I was staring hard at the golden water, when suddenly the face of a lion roared into view, scaring me into a desperation to maintain my uneasy balance. I stepped back, tripping again over something, but I did not land back on the earthly ground, I landed in the water. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – The beginning of the end! Alayna has a good look in the mirror and has a reality check.

A/N – Sorry it took me longer to get this posted. My internet connection was down for a couple of days and I've had a lot going on. And even though I've had some time to work on this chapter, there's something weird about it. I hope you guys like it though. The next chapter will come a lot sooner. Oh, and remember when I said back in chapter 10 that we were halfway through? ::nervous laugh:: Yeah... but take heart! The next chapter is the beginning of the last stretch! You guys have been so patient. It won't be long now.

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – Yes, they do. But not...yet. ;) Not much longer.

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – No, sequel as of yet. And I can't tell you what happens in the last chapter, I would be spoiling it! There is one more world to pass through, and it starts in the next chapter. Everyone will know this story well.

**WaterDragon** – I'm glad you like it...and I don't want to spoil the end, so I won't say. But keep reading and I will guarantee that you won't be disappointed.

**MeandLegolasFore** – You're right. It does say Middle-earth, but the road their on represents courage and determination, and there is a lot that Alayna has had (and still has to) learn about herself. It'll all work out in the end. You'll see. ;)

**JojoPeaches** – I'll be quicker about the next chapter. I'll start writing it tonight. ;)

**seafarer –**

Ch. 15 ...Maybe...? ;)

Ch. 16 I LOVE the Cat and the Moon song. It is one of my favorites. I wish I had been able to see The Lord of the Rings musical. You should check out the Tolkien Ensemble. They did a beautiful rendition of this song and that's the one that I had in my mind when writing that chapter. Their music sounds so Middle-earthish, you can easily imagine yourself sitting next to the fire, reading Bilbo's stories. Type Tolkien Ensemble There is an Inn into YouTube. (P.S. Too bad Strider had to spoil Frodo's fun, huh?)

Ch. 17 They are made up, only to provide Pecos Bill an entrance into the story. The key will become a major part of the story near the end. ;)


	19. Reflections

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – I have to say I'm dedicating this chapter to Seafarer, because her name gave me the inspiration for...well, you'll see. Thanks, Seafarer! :)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Reflections

When I came to, I thought for a moment that I had died, for a light was shining down upon me. It waved and sparkled silver, so that I felt like I was floating. But after a time of just staring up at the ripples of light, I realized that I was indeed floating. As I stirred, bubbles formed around me, and I felt as light as a feather. I wondered if I really was dead, for I was surrounded by water, deep water, the sea even perhaps. But I knew I couldn't have died, because I could breathe, and the air—or water—felt so fresh against my throat. I swam upward and broke through the surface of the water. The light was immediately blinding, and I squinted to get a better look at my surroundings. I was indeed in the sea, for there was nothing to be seen except for water. I was far from the shore, and I wondered how long I had been down there. It was hard to breathe here out in the open air, so I did what felt natural, and went below again.

I had never seen the ocean before, and despite my concern, I found it to be extraordinarily beautiful. There were wondrous things all around me, coral reefs, extravagantly dressed fish, and sea shells littering the ocean floor. I wondered if this was what heaven looked like, but I reminded myself that I was not dead, despite how impossible it was for me to breathe under water. But there I was, doing just that.

I floated for a bit, and decided I should do something about my situation. I would try and go back to the shore, although I wasn't sure of the way. I figured I should start swimming in some kind of direction in any case, and I would make the best of what I would find. Once I began paddling, it was hard to stop. I was actually enjoying it, and I felt as though I could swim anywhere, anyway, and in any kind of pattern. So I did. I did somersaults, swam backwards, spun around, creating a whirlpool of bubbles. It was a freedom that I wasn't quite expecting, and I felt as though I could live like this forever.

After a while, I came across some bits of coral encrusted objects that had settled onto the sandy floor. At first, they were few and scattered, but as time went on, they became numerous. Then I came across what looked like a shattered lifeboat, and I passed an anchor. After that, I came upon a chest of gold. And then finally, I saw a huge ship that had been wrecked. It was cracked in two and was covered in coral growth. Its appearance looked ghostly, but it was so intriguing, I felt like I couldn't ignore the invitation to explore. I crept forward and entered into a doorway. The halls were dark, and the water glowed green. I swam very cautiously for a bit, wondering if there were any sharks about. I was terrified of sharks. I entered into a room, that looked to be once very elegant and richly decorated. There was a table overturned, and a chair was set close beside it, one leg broken. There was a bed against a broken wall, and beside it, in the corner, stood a full-length mirror. I approached it cautiously, but as I did, I saw something terrible coming towards me. I gave a start and stopped. It also stopped. I waited for a bit, wondering what this thing was and if it was dangerous. I crept forward. It did as well. I stopped again. It did too. I turned my head, keeping a close eye on the monster. It copied me.

Then suddenly a ridiculous thought came into my head. Testing the theory, I decided to swim nearer, bracing myself for the outcome. The creature also approached with the same uneasiness. Finally, we were only a few feet apart and I could see the details of this monster. It had the body of a very large snake. The neck alone was probably close to five feet long. Its snout was lengthy and narrow and on its bottom lip were too fangs sticking out. Its eyes were red and watery, and its short fins stuck to its side, moving just enough to keep the beast floating. The creature was starting to cry and tried to lift a fin to wipe away the tears, and I copied simultaneously, for I had finally come to an understanding. I was the monster.

How did such a thing happen, and why? I didn't like this place anymore and I wanted to get away and hide. I couldn't bear to see myself like this. I wailed loudly, but I didn't hear my voice. Instead, I heard the roar of a giant beast, and the impact broke the mirror. Then quite suddenly, the reflection changed. The beast disappeared and out of the mirror, there came a light, slightly golden, but very blinding. To my utter surprise, there was a low but soft rumble that came from it. But I was no stranger to this noise. I had heard it before, coming out of Alice's bedroom when she had been sick.

"Who...who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I am..." it said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I turned in circles, looking for the owner of the voice. "What are you? What do you want?"

"I want you..." it said.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. The roar echoed underneath the water and caused a shock of ripples to occur.

"I am. I am the tunnel that brought you and your cousin out of your world. I am the kiss of the Good Witch, Glinda. I am the creature that rescued you from the mouth of fire. I am the sandstorm that drove you out of the desert so that you should reach water in time. I am the lion that saved your cousin from certain death. And I am the cat that waited for you to stumble over it so that you would meet me face to face."

I was silent for a long while, trying to understand what all of this meant. "But...I don't see you."

"That is because you are not looking hard enough, child." Then the voice dropped to a whisper. "Open your eyes and allow your heart to find me." I closed my eyes, took a breath, and then opened them again. I stared harder at the mirror, squinting as if trying to break it into pieces with my eyes. The golden light became brighter and more golden, and then suddenly, out of it, I did see it. A lion. _The _lion. It was the most beautiful thing I thought I'd ever seen. "I am...Aslan!"

"Aslan," I echoed into a whisper. I felt a rush of peace sweep over me and for a moment, forgot about my current physical state. But only for a moment. "But...Aslan. Did you also change me?"

"No, daughter," said the lion. "You did that yourself."

"I don't understand. I couldn't have. I was human one minute and then..._this_ the next."

"Child, you have allowed bitterness, and anger, and unbelief to enter your heart. I am merely showing you what you have become."

I swallowed, and understood immediately. So, this was an image of my heart. The guilt washed over me very quickly and I became very ashamed of myself. I cast my eyes away from the beautiful lion. "Will...will I always be like this?" I asked.

"No," the lion replied softly. "But you had to know what it felt like for Alice when you lied to her."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Aslan. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. All is forgiven. But we must hurry. There is still much for you to do before your journey is over, and your coming to this new land is just what is needed to set things in motions."

"What things?" I asked.

"You will see in time. But now..." Then to my wild surprise, the lion stepped out of the mirror and was purring. I had no idea I was crying until he bent his head and licked my cheeks with his tongue. Then he touched my forehead and gave me a lion's kiss. I immediately felt my spirits renewed and a new hope entered my soul. I felt strong. "Let the transformation begin," he said.

I began to feel a strange tingling over my body, and I realized that I was struggling hard to breathe. I did what anyone would do when they were drowning, and I frantically began swimming towards the surface of the water. I broke through and took a gasp of air while screaming in pain, for just before I reached the surface, something sharp had pierced the skin on my upper arm, and now the water around me was stained red. It suddenly felt paralyzing cold, and I thought I was going into shock. My eyes went hazy as I felt a pair of strong arms pull me out of the water, and then a voice said, "Are you okay?"

* * *

_"Will she be all right?" asked the boy. He had dark curls framing his face and his brows were knitted together in concern._

_"Never fear, my lad," said another person. He was much older, but also had curling hair, though it was greying. "She probably had a nasty shock is all and just needs time to rest. Give her time. She'll come around."_

_ There was a moment of silence, and then, "I've never seen one up close before, Uncle. Do you suppose it's safe having them here?"_

_ The older person cleared some nervousness out of his throat. "Of course, dear boy! Do you think I would have them stay here if it wasn't safe?"_

_ "She's very fair," said the boy, ignoring his uncle's question. He extended a hand out toward her face, but the other person slapped it before it could touch the skin._

_ "Ah! Manners, Frodo-lad! What has gotten into that brain of yours?"_

_ Frodo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Uncle."_

_"Now let's leave her be, lad. She'll wake up when she's ready. Yes, when she's ready."_

* * *

I felt like I was being rocked back and forth against the gentle waves. I could hear the creaking of wood all around me, and the muffled voices of seagulls could be heard somewhere around me. I opened my eyes. I was in a room that was made out of wood and it was swaying up and down, making me slightly nauseous. I lifted a hand to ease the throbbing pain that was engulfing my head when I stopped. The right sleeve of my shirt had been torn away and there was a red-blotched bandage tied around my upper arm. I realized my pain and cradled the wounded arm in my other. After a while, I decided I should try to get up and figure out where I was. Just as I pulled my legs out from underneath the heavy blanket, I heard footsteps echoing into the room. A man shortly appeared. He was tall and very muscular. His hair was dark, nearly black, and his face was scruffy. He had a glass of water in his hand and was watching me now with curious eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked putting a hand up as a warning not to come any closer.

"Is that the way you greet everyone who rescues you?" he asked, but he had a smirk on his face. "My name is Will, and you are aboard the Seafarer."

"Seafarer?" I repeated.

"Yes, it's a ship... Have you heard of it?"

"I'm on a boat?" I asked, looking around.

The man was silent for a moment, but watched me with great interest. He stepped forward cautiously and offered me the glass of water. "Here," he said. "Have something to drink. You need it."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for three days straight, although you talked quite a bit in your sleep. Something about Aslan and Middle-earth, oh and someone named Alice."

I spit out my water. "Alice!" I cried. Unfortunately, the man, or Will, was in short range of my water missile, and was now shaking his hands to rid himself of the spoiled water. "Alice, did you see a—a little girl? She's my cousin. She'd be 'this' tall, and has dark hair like me. Oh, have you seen her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I only found you, and I'm glad I did. You were nearly drowned." My arm gave a tinge of pain and I grasped it to provide it some comfort. "Oh, and, uh...I'm sorry about that. I'm afraid that's my doing. You see, I thought I saw a sea monster of some sort and I meant to hit it with my harpoon, but it would appear I missed, which is quite rare."

"You didn't miss..." I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

I sighed. "Look, thank you for rescuing me and all, but we really must find my cousin and my other friends. I have to get back to land. That's where they were last, but I don't even know where we are."

"Well, the only land closest to where we are is just off yonder, about two days journey."

"_Two days?_"

"Calm yourself, little maiden. We will find your cousin. I'm headed in that direction anyway."

I frowned. "Please don't call me that."

"Well, then what is your name?"

"Alayna," I said.

"Very well, Alayna. Where did you see your cousin last?"

I sighed, feeling the fear of not knowing where she was. "I don't know. We'd just got there. There were trees everywhere, and there was a hill that I fell down. I think there was some kind of building in the distance, a grey building. I don't know. I wasn't focused on that."

"A building?" Will's soft expression suddenly stiffened. "And a hill?"

"Yeah. Why? What does that mean?"

"It means we must hurry. You and your friends may have accidentally trespassed on the King's castle, and if they were caught, they may now be prisoners."

* * *

A/N – No, it is _not _Will from Pirates of the Caribbean. In fact, his real name may not even be Will at all! But there is a hint in this chapter as to who he really is (it has nothing to do with the ship).

**Next Chapter** – More secrets and mysteries as the race is on to find Alice, Tom, and Charming.

**Author42** – Nope, good guess though.

**Mwang** – Indeed it is!


	20. A Journey Across the Sea

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty: A Journey Across the Sea

It was well past afternoon hours when I awoke on the Seafarer, and Will invited me up deck to have an early dinner. If I hadn't been so anxious about finding Alice, I would have really taken the time to enjoy the beautiful scenery that was now staring me in the face. The sun was just setting on the horizon and it cast a gorgeous array of colors in the sky, ranging from blue, to purple, to pink. The reflection upon the water looked like someone had painted a canvas on the surface of the sea, and had swirled all of the colors together. There was a cool and peaceful breeze that swept through my hair, and I could smell the ocean as I was gently rocked up and down upon the waves.

It wasn't long before Will brought me a plate of salmon, bread, cheese, and wine. He told me the wine would help the soreness in my arm and also relax my nerves. The meal was wonderful, and I couldn't ever recall tasting any fish this fresh. I was offered seconds and I gratefully accepted. Obviously, my appetite had not been wounded as well. After I had filled my stomach, I sat down on a wooden chair on the poop deck next to Will and sipped on my wine.

"Do you think..." I started hesitantly, "do you think the king would harm my cousin and friends?"

"Harm them?" Will asked surprised. "No. The king wouldn't." He sipped on his wine. "Unfortunately, the king isn't here. He's been away on the Crusades, and there's some talk of him bringing back his cousin with him. He placed another in his stead to monitor his kingdom, but over the years, that power has taken hold of him, and he uses it as he pleases. He treats the people with contempt and takes their provisions and money as his own. He calls himself king, but he is nothing more than an impostor."

I bit my lip anxiously. "Would _he _hurt them?"

Will swallowed and stared unfocused at the horizon. "No. At least, I hope not. If he considered them a threat to his power, then...well..." Will said nothing more but took another sip of his wine.

I sighed and tapped the side of my glass and stared blankly in his direction. I wished I knew where Alice was and if she was all right. I suddenly remembered my last words to her and felt sick to my stomach. How could I have acted so selfishly, and treated her with such indignity, especially after she had barely survived? I silently whispered a 'thank you' once again to the mysterious Aslan and wondered if perhaps he knew what to do. Maybe he was with her, watching over her and keeping her safe until my arrival. This brought a sparkle of hope into my thoughts and I remembered that if Tom and Charming were with her, then they had a better chance of survival. Tom, himself, was a fighter and experience proved he was quite a handful too. If this person tried to mess with Alice, I knew Tom would not wait around to take action.

"Will?" I asked.

"Hm..."

"If this guy is as bad as you say he is, then why doesn't someone do something to stop him?"

"We are." He turned to look squarely at me. "In fact, you caught me on my return trip, from which I was hoping to recover an item to prevent him from claiming the throne."

"Oh? What was that?"

He eyed me with suspicion but then focused his gaze once more on the sea. "It's...it's nothing."

"Will, please tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Trust hasn't been in my favor these days, I'm afraid." He sighed. "But I do trust you enough to know that you are not a friend of the enemy. I've been searching for a jewel that rightfully belongs to the king. It was lost, or stolen, long ago when the king went into a battle over the sea. When he returned, he realized the loss and sent trusted messengers and servants to try to reclaim it. He himself had made many trips to the place where it had disappeared, but to no avail. Years passed and the king had given up on its disappearance, and had to rely only on hope that one day it would show up on his doorstep."

"It must have been really valuable," I uttered. "What did it look like?"

"The jewel itself was red, but it had been molded into a key, in which it could open practically any lock or door. Unfortunately, I did not come across such trinket on my journey."

My neck felt suddenly heavy as I felt the cold chain that bore my secret, _the_ secret, that had taken me all the way from the evil witch's gingerbread house to the middle of the ocean. I held it close to my chest but said nothing. How was I to know that this man, Will, was not the imposter himself, luring me into a trap?

As the night came on, Will demanded to see my wounded arm. He said he would need to check it every day to make sure it wasn't infected. I allowed him to gently take my arm in his hands and he began to unwrap the bandages. My anxious thoughts were interrupted as I felt his large and soft hands as they grazed across my skin. I shuddered, but thankfully, he didn't notice. I winced when I saw the huge gash that went from my shoulder to just above my elbow. He applied some kind of ointment to it, explaining that it would help to hasten the healing process, and then redressed my arm in fresh bandages. I had no extra clothes to sleep in or for the day after, so Will went to his cabin and returned with a bundle of clothes for me to borrow. I felt rather embarrassed at the thought to be wearing men's clothes, but Will didn't seem to have any problem with it and said he was more than happy to help.

That night, just before bed, I went back up to the main deck and laid down on my back to stare up at the sky. I'd never seen stars that bright before and I wondered if they formed the same constellations here as in my world. I thought about Alice, and Tom and Charming, and if they were all right. I wondered if maybe Alice was looking up at the same sky and thinking about me. I whispered a prayer for her safety and wondered if Aslan would hear it. If anyone could help, I knew it would be him. I stopped in mid-sentence during my plea when I barely missed the sight of a falling star. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I knew, though I didn't know how, that Alice would be all right and that everything would work out in the end. I wished my cousin a good night, and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to feel a dull throbbing in my arm. I winced as I worked my way out of bed and tried to rub the soreness away. Surprisingly it helped a bit, but not as much as I had hoped. I dressed myself in the clothes Will had given me to wear. I pulled on some brown trousers, making sure to tighten the belt as far as it would go, and slipped on a white tunic. It was quite large on me so that one sleeve hung off my shoulder. I tugged it back up, but the other sleeve fell. I shrugged and decided I didn't really give a care, and headed up to the main deck in search of breakfast.

"How's your arm?" Will asked, handing me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"It's pretty sore today."

"Good. That means it's healing. It'll take a few days for it to completely heal, but you'll probably bear a scar the rest of your life. Sorry about that."

"It's all right," I shrugged and began eating. The rest of the morning went by rather slowly as there was really nothing to do but stare out at the ocean and talk to Will about what my life was like before I ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere. He was very private person and didn't speak much about himself, but asked me numerous questions about Chicago and Alice and about the lifestyle I had acquired for myself.

"Do you have a lover?" he asked at one point, to which I blushed profusely.

"Oh, uh...no."

The next day began very much as it did before. I pulled on an oversized white shirt, my shoulder peeking out just the slightest, and I messed with my hair a bit before going up deck for breakfast. I was greeted by a cold chill. The air had become dense and I looked up at the clouds and frowned. "Red sky in the morning, sailor take warning," I commented.

"Pardon?" asked Will and he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You've never heard that before? Red sky in the morning, sailor take warning?" Will shook his head. "It means there's going to be a storm. I don't know if it's really true though."

"What about a red sky at night?"  
"Sailor take flight," I shrugged.

The day went on at a rather slow pace. The only thing to keep me from boredom was Will's incessant questions, but even they were becoming monotonous. He asked to see my arm once after lunch. It had made some improvement but it still needed to be tended to on occasion. He applied the same ointment as before and rewrapped the bandages.

"Thank you," I uttered softly as he finished dressing my arm.

"For what?"

"Saving my life. I could have drowned."

Will shook his head and shrugged. "It was nothing."

That night the waves had increasingly grown and I became a little seasick. I decided to go to bed early and try to sleep off the nausea. But I was awakened in the middle of night when I was thrown off my bed. There were numerous crashes and clatters as things tipped over and slid across the floor. I got to my feet, hearing what sounded like a battle going on upstairs. Will was already up and he was soaked as he was trying to retie the mast. He shouted at me when he saw me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I rushed over to him and tried to help him secure the mast. The shipped jerked suddenly under the waves and I was thrown off my feet and rolled a bit before crashing into the back of the ship. Water splashed onto the deck at a high rate that made it nearly impossible to see. Will pulled me up by the hand and said something, but the waves drowned at his voice. He had managed to get the mast tied down but there was a vast amount of sea on board. He handed me an empty bucket and together we did our best to get as much water out as we could.

The storm went on like this for hours and I was shivering and exhausted from the cold air. At last, the winds died down and the waves receded. We eventually managed to get most of the water out and Will ordered me to change into dry clothes immediately before I caught a cold. I didn't need any further encouragement, changed and went back to sleep.

1I hadn't even had a full night's sleep when someone was shaking me awake. I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head, but the person ripped the blankets away from my prying hands. I opened my eyes and glared at Will.

"What!" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, of course. I just thought you'd like to know that we're about to reach land."

I tossed off the remaining covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. "We are?"

"Come." He smiled and held out his hand to help me out of bed. Together we went up to the main deck. The fog was immensely dense and it took me a while to make out my surroundings. "Where is it?"

"There," Will pointed. I squinted my eyes in an effort to see past the haziness that lingered over the ocean. The color in the water revealed that we were beyond the depths of the sea and that it wasn't much farther now. Finally, we reached the edge of the fog and I caught a glimpse of a range of mountains that peaked beyond the lushness of a dense green forest. Upon one of the low mountains that dipped down, there was a waterfall that released a rush of white foamy water that poured down into a valley. On the far side of this valley, stood what I had seen just before falling into the water: A castle. Even in the distance it looked enormous and it looked as though giants could live there. The sun slowly peeked out of the clouds and the water began to sparkle in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," I uttered.

"Alayna," said Will. "Let me welcome you to my home. Welcome to Nottingham."

* * *

A/N – Sorry not much happened in this chapter... I know it's kind of short, but it won't be long till we get some action! I don't know what Nottingham looks like, nor will I claim to be an expert on Robin Hood. I've done some research and it seems like there are different variations of the story, so I'm just kind of picking and choosing how to put things together. Please don't hate me!

**Next Chapter** – Alayna meets Will's band of warriors, and together they must come up with a plan of rescue.

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – I figured most people would, but he had to make an appearance and reveal himself to Alayna. This won't be the last time we see him.

**The Author42** – Indeed?

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Good guess, but the only reference to Narnia in this story is Aslan.

**Seafarer** – I'm glad you and Pecos Bill see eye to eye. In all his years of experience and travels, I figured I wanted him to try and knock some sense into Alayna. I wanted Alayna's meeting with Aslan to be similar to the Eustace's encounter with him, but also to Shasta's in the Horse and His Boy (my favorite of the series). I feel as though his meeting with Shasta reveals so much of Aslan's character just in the one bit and that's probably my favorite bit in the book. I thought you'd like the little part with Frodo and Bilbo. Won't be much longer now... Muahahahahha!

**MeandLegolasFore** – Thank you, I will try. ;)

1 The Island Soundtrack (Steve Jablonsky) - My Name is Lincoln


	21. Outlaws

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty-One: Outlaws

I looked around me as I stepped off the Seafarer, taking in every note of the place that Will called Nottingham. Will momentarily came up behind me after gathering his belongings. I was surprised to see a hand on the hilt of a sword. Upon his back there was a quiver of arrows next to a long bow which hung on his shoulder. Upon his other shoulder hung a large bag that must have contained the rest of his belongings.

"Goodness," I commented. "Are we going to war?"

"Come," he said.

"Are we going to the castle to find my cousin?" I asked anxiously.

Will stopped for a moment and looked at me, face paling just the slightest. "No, not yet. It's too dangerous. We must make our plans."

I sighed. I was ready to go now. How long must my cousin remain in unfriendly hands, and when would we do something about it? I had a mind just to go off my own and find her myself when a certain tree caught my glance. There was nothing particularly unusual about it, for it looked like all the other trees around us, except this one had a flyer pinned to it. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at what it said and this is what I read:

PROCLAMATION  
1000 Gold Pieces  
For the Capture of  
the Villainous Outlaw  
ROBIN OF THE HOOD  
Dead or Alive

By order of the Sheriff of Nottingham

I gave a startled squeak when I felt firm hands grip my shoulders and turned me around. Will was looking at me apologetically when he took out a black blindfold and tied it around my head. "I'm sorry for this," he muttered. "But it's for your protection as well as mine."

"So you really don't trust me, do you?"

"Just a precaution," he replied. He took my hand and began leading me into an unknown direction. I caught the scent of damp earth, much like the smell after a long recent rain. As we walked deeper, I felt the touch of leaves and bushes graze me as we strode by briskly. I trembled at the dew drops that fell on my skin as Will pulled me after him. I heard the crunch of leaves, twigs, and dirt under my feet and I couldn't help but be curious as to where he was taking me. Wherever it was, I sensed it was a very secluded and private place, that only he knew about.

About fifteen minutes later, we stopped and I heard him shift behind me and remove the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. We were in the midst of a large forest, with nothing but lush trees and bushes surrounding us. It had been nothing like the forest that I went through after meeting Tom, and I was thankful for that. We now stood on the edge of a bridge and I looked up at Will with an anticipating stare. He seemed to be waiting for something, or someone, before crossing, for his eyes roamed the area with uncertainty.

"So," I mumbled, breaking the silence. "Who is this _Robin of the Hood_?"

He looked at me a bit startled and then smiled sheepishly. "Alayna, I have to come clean. I haven't been totally honest with you."

"Okay..." I started uneasily.

"My name is really—"

He was cut off by the sudden noise of the bushes surrounding us. They fluttered a bit and then out of them hopped several men, armed and ready to charge, causing me to shriek from surprise, and I stumbled back a bit. Will drew an arrow from behind his back with incredible speed. On the other side of bridge, another man stepped forward, camouflaged in leaves and sticks, and in his hands he held a bow and an arrow was at the ready. I clung to Will's side, watching in suspenseful silence as all the men exchanged glances with each other. Then slowly, Will lowered his weapon, sighing, and broke out into a relieved laugh.

"You're late," he said.

The others also fell at ease and began laughing heartily. I looked around, thoroughly confused, and watched as they all put away their weapons in a casual manner. The one across the bridge discarded his disguise and began approaching us. I suddenly felt shy and hid slightly behind Will.

"So are you," he said and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek. "Welcome home, friend."

"Thank you, John," said Will. "What news of Nottingham, any?"

"The Sheriff has raised the taxes again, another two percent. At this rate, the people will soon starve."

"I'm afraid they already are," replied Will with a nod.

"Not only that," piped up a younger man. "But he's also raised the price on your head! 1000 gold pieces now."

I threw Will a demanding glare, which didn't go unnoticed. "Yes, I saw."

"Your name isn't Will," I said, holding my gaze. "You're the outlaw, aren't you? The Robin of the Hood."

"Hello," said the same man, walking slowly up to me. "Who's this? A _friend_ perhaps, eh, Rob? No wonder it took you so long to get back. Got preoccupied with other affairs, didn't you?"

"Oh do hush up, Will Scarlet!" said Robin, and then he turned his attention back to me. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything in due time."

"You don't need to explain!" I said, shaking my head angrily. "You're an _outlaw_, shouldn't that be enough explanation?"

Robin's eyes went cold at my words and the men looked at each other befuddled. The one whose name was John gave me a disapproving look.

"No, it isn't," said John. "We are all outlaws, because we disrupt the plans of the Sheriff, stop him from hurting Nottingham, even risking our lives. We all have warrants on our heads, because we follow a man who we believe in, who saves countless number of lives everyday. I am proud to call him my leader and to die by his side if I must. But you would know _nothing_ of—"

"John!" Robin held up a hand, beckoning silence. "It's all right." He looked at me and I ducked my head, ashamed of my words, but also praying that he wouldn't see the blush in my cheeks. "I'm sorry I lied," he said sincerely. "Please forgive me, and allow us to help you recover your lost friends."

"I'm...I'm sorry, too," I muttered. He clasped a hand on my back and smiled reassuringly, which I returned shyly. There suddenly came three sharp whistles that echoed in the air, the last lingering a bit before fading away.

"Ah," said John with a smile. "Dinner!"

I walked with the company, still unsure about my new environment, and so sticking close to Robin's side as he led the way through the forest, explaining my appearance and my situation to the others. It wasn't long before we reached a clearing and as we entered this peaceful spot, a gasp slipped past my lips, for there stood a giant structure that looked like several tree houses built together. There were bridges that were strung from one house to another and there were ropes that hung down to the ground for people to climb. Ladders also hung about everywhere. There were sheep baaing and chickens crowing, and horses were strung loosely to branches of trees. People were walking to and fro, seeing to their duties, and tending to their activities. Some people approached our group, looking at me curiously, and gave Robin a welcoming hug and asked how his journey went. I didn't miss the disappointment in his voice when he said, "No luck." I once again clasped the key that was hidden beneath my shirt, uncertain of whether or not I should come forward or continue to keep it hidden. I didn't have time to ponder my decision long before I heard a loud and deadly shriek come ahead. I looked up and my mouth fell open in shock.

There was a campfire and on it was a huge pot that was boiling with water. Next to the fire sat a plump woman and she was wrestling with the most hideous creature I'd ever seen. The animal was wailing loudly as the lady tried to shove it into the pot. I set my jaw and pushed through the crowd, racing over to the scene as quickly as I could.

"Charming!" I reached forward and jerked the woman out of the way as I grabbed the duck into my arms.

"A...Alayna?" he asked looking surprised. His feathers were all over the place and his fluffed head was a sight for sore eyes. I gave him a tight squeeze in which he nuzzled into my chest gratefully.

I glared down at the woman and cast my gaze around at the people, who had gathered to see what had caused all the commotion. "If any of you so dare to touch this duck, I swear I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Alayna?" Robin rushed forward and clutched my elbow. "What is going on?"

"You don't understand," I cried. "This is Charming, one of my friends that went missing."

"A...duck?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck questioningly.

"Yes, a duck, and the bravest duck you'll ever meet." I puffed out my chest with pride and Charming ducked his head in embarrassment.

"The ugliest duck, too," muttered a voice from within the crowd. I glared blankly at the person but returned to nuzzle my face into the feathered creature in my arms.

"Oh, Charming, I'm so sorry for the horrible things I said to you earlier. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Charming chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive."

I kissed the duck and looked at him grimly. "Where's Alice and Tom? What happened?"

The happiness in Charming's face faded and Robin, John, and Will stepped forward to hear the duck's response. Charming suddenly burst into tears and smothered his face into my shirt. I petted him in an effort to calm the outburst and also to steady myself for what was to come. "Oh, Alayna!" he cried. "They've been taken! All three of us were walking for a while when we came to this clearing and in it was this sort of...big castle-looking structure. We got nervous after a bit and decided we should go back to find you, when these men dressed in red coats came up on horses and asked us why we were trespassing. Before I knew what had happened, Alice and Tom were carried off. I managed to escape, no doubt because they wouldn't accuse a duck of trespassing, that or they didn't see me, and since then I've been hunting all over for you...until just about a few minutes ago, when I was seized by this...creature!" Charming glared at the woman and she blushed, looking up at Robin for some kind of assurance.

"I beg your pardon, dear friend," Robin apologized, slightly bowing. "No harm will ever come to you as long as I live."

The duck nodded briefly but then looked back at me. "Alayna, what do we do?"

I hugged him close to my chest. "I don't know, Charming. We'll think of something."

Having lost our 'supper', Robin went in search for a replacement while a couple of the women showed me to my room. I had to climb one of the ladders and cross a bridge in order to get there. It was wonderful, as I had always wanted a tree house growing up. This just gave me an opportunity to claim a part of my childhood that I never had. The room itself, looked very cozy. There was a small bed and next to it was a nightstand, on which a candlestick stood. There was a changing screen in the far corner and a stack of books on a chair beside it. After I had gotten a good look around, I felt as though I wanted to get clean before dinner. I asked where I could have a bath and I was led out of the clearing to where a lake lay just a few minutes' walk away. The woman asked if she could stay in an effort to keep an eye out for danger, but I insisted I would be fine and I gestured to the duck as the only protection I needed. Charming blushed and the woman reluctantly left us to our own devices.

Charming settled into the long grass and began grooming his feathers while I stripped myself of my clothing and entered the cool water. I shuddered at first but as I began to swim around, my body acclimated to the chilly temperature.

About a half hour later, I opened my eyes to hear a familiar voice in the distance, and it came closer every time it spoke. "Alayna? Alayna!" Charming, startled, crept towards the water and ducked his head below the surface, allowing his rear to stick up high into the air. "Alayna!" called the voice again, and suddenly Robin stumbled out from some bushes. He stopped short when he spotted me and I wrapped my arms around myself instinctively. Robin, clearly embarrassed, blushed and began to retreat, tripping over a stray stone and falling flat on his rump.

"Oh, uh... excuse me," he said. "I-I didn't know you were busy."

"Well?" I waited for an explanation for his intrusion.

"I just, uh, wanted to let you know...um, dinner is ready."

"Thank you," I said, still covering myself. When he didn't reply, I raised my eyebrows and said, "Is there anything else?"

"Oh—uh—no. I'll just be..." he tripped again and pointed behind him with his thumb. "...going."

Upon my return to the camp, I saw numerous people gathered around the fire in a sitting position. They were all being served a portion of meat from a deer that Robin had killed. I looked around for him, but he wasn't to be seen, so I sat down between Will Scarlet and John. When Will lifted up his meat for a bite, a plump man dressed in a hooded cloak clapped his hands.

"Not yet, Will!" he ordered. "We must first give thanks to our Lord for this blessing."

"Um...shouldn't we be thanking Robin, Tuck?" he asked, giving me a wink.

"Robin would not have caught it if it weren't for the good Lord's provision."

He bowed his head and said grace in such a beautiful way that I wanted to cry. After he finished there were many clatters and shouts as food was devoured, and conversations rose up all over the congregation. Many people asked me questions about my journey and of where I lived. They gave me pats on my back during the moments that I shared our victories and bowed their heads slightly when I shared the disappointments. But the biggest concern on everyone's mind was the rescue of Alice and Tom. I could tell they were not trying to talk too much about the Sheriff as it would've only increased my anxiety, but I felt like the more I knew about him, the better I could learn how to defeat him. Throughout this talk, it was agreed among the people that Robin Hood was my best chance at rescuing my cousin and Tom.

As if knowing they were talking about him, Robin suddenly appeared among the crowd and he was rubbing his face and dark damp hair as if he had just taken a cold shower. I smirked, and he blushed when he saw me. We simultaneously looked away when our eyes made contact. After a moment, I looked up at him again, but he was in the midst of talking to the cloaked man.

"So," I started, after supper had ended and all the plates had been cleared away. Night had fallen fairly quickly and the stars were out, twinkling in the clear sky. Charming was sitting in my lap and grooming himself again. "How are we to rescue Alice and Tom? What's the plan? Can we sneak into the castle somehow?"

"Not likely," said Robin. "The guards are too numerous, and they are trained to look out for intruders. If they spotted you, your neck could be stretched before you even had a chance to see the Sheriff."

"But I can't just wait around for something to happen!" I said, raising my voice. Murmurs rose among the crowd of people as they looked at their leader, waiting for some direction. The admiration in their eyes was evident and so I tried to put my hope in that he would do his best to save them.

"No, we won't. But we must be patient if we are to do this with precision. Unfortunately, in order to get inside to talk to the Sheriff you have to be invited in now-a-days."

"Oh!" A small hand went up into the air, as if this had sparked an idea. "I remember seeing a flyer when I was walking through the markets the other day. It said there was an archery tournament to be held in a fortnight, and the winner would be invited to have dinner with the Sheriff."

"When did you see that, Wolf?" asked John, tousling the boy's head.

"A week ago to be exact. It was a Wednesday, and I always go to the markets on Wednesday in order to see my friends."

"That's it!" I cried.

Robin laughed at me and I frowned. "You really think the Sheriff would allow an outlaw into the castle for dinner?"

"No, but you're forgetting, I'm not an outlaw," I clarified. "And I've done some archery in the past...in high school, I mean."

Robin frowned at me and the other men laughed, but Charming glared at them. "I don't know what 'high school archery' is but I can tell you what it is not, and this is it. These are real warriors that are entering this tournament, trained and perfected to the last arrow. Your being a woman automatically excludes you."

"No it doesn't!" I rose to my feet. "Wolf said nothing about having to be male, did you, Wolf?"

The boy's mouth fell open in surprise and he looked first up at John and then at Robin, looking for an excuse to close his mouth.

"These competitions are always reserved for men, and rightly so. Archery is a dangerous sport." To make a point, he suddenly drew an arrow, locked it into his bow and fired. The arrow flew with incredible speed, missing my ear by a hair and hitting a tree behind me. "If you can fire an arrow like that, I would _consider _allowing it."

"Robin," I said with widened eyes, a new hope entering my soul. "You can teach me!"  
"No," he said automatically.

"Yes, you can. I'm a good learner and a very diligent student. You can teach me anything and I won't forget it."

"I don't have a problem training you," he explained. "I can't allow you to enter into such a dangerous situation."

Finally, I sighed and gave him a grim look. The crowd watched us and swiveled their heads left and right as a tense moment passed between us. "Seriously, if I can handle nearly getting eaten alive, survive a blistering desert, escape from kidnappers, and rescued from drowning, then surely I can handle this. Robin," I began, "you said you would help me rescue my friends. Now I'm entering this contest with or without your help, but with your help I have a better chance."

Robin stared at me, looking quite astonished. His mouth was hanging open and he closed it and swallowed. The others watched intensely, waiting for his response. "All right," he relented finally. "We start training first thing in the morning."  
I smiled and ran up to him throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you! You won't regret this."

"I doubt that," he whispered.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – Can Alayna be transformed into a warrior in time for the tournament?

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – That feeling would be quite correct. :)

**LadyOfSlytherin101** – Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)


	22. Training

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Training

I woke up feeling the cold of steel against my throat. I tried to turn over, push the dream out of my mind but the point pressed against my skin lightly. I opened my eyes and saw the silhouette of a man looming over me, a sword in his hands. I startled and slunk into the pillows with a gasp. Who was this man and how did he get here?

"The hour is late," he said. I knew the voice.

"Robin! What are you doing?"

"Proving a point. A true warrior is always on alert, no matter if asleep or awake. If I were your enemy, I could have slit your throat without your knowing."

I swallowed. "Well, thank you for not doing that."

He sheathed the sword and extended his hand towards me. "Come. Let us begin your training."

I looked around me in disappointment. It was still dark out and I was sure it wasn't past five in the morning. He was insane if he expected me to get up and start learning before dawn. "Now? But I'm still tired. I can't possibly learn anything at this hour!"

There was a pause and then, "How badly do you want to rescue your cousin?"

I glared. How dare he pull that trick on me! But I knew, deep down, that he was right, and I was prepared to do anything to see her safely. I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. He said nothing, but helped me climb down the ladder and saw that I was safely on the ground. He led me out of camp and deep into the forest. It was a good ten minute walk before we reached a second clearing. There was some kind of training area already in place. A dummy with a target on its chest was set between two trees and there was another larger target in the opposite direction. Several weapons were set to the side, including a bow and arrow, a sword, and a staff. Robin picked up the bow and walked towards me.

1"The bow and arrow," he said, "is the quickest way to take out your opponent from great distances. The arrowhead is made out of stone to ensure a deadly attack. The fletching," he continued while running his thumb over the feathers, "provides high velocity, stability, guidance, and accuracy. If used correctly, one man can hold his ground against ten others." He handed me the bow and arrow. "Let's see what you've got."

I felt rather nervous when I lifted the bow and nocked the arrow into place, aiming at the target on the dummy. I could see Robin watching me from the side, a hand resting against his chin in focus. Just the fact that he was there made me want to scream, it was so distracting. I pulled the arrow against the center string shakily and released. The arrow bounced off and landed on the ground not even two feet away. I curled up my lip and sheepishly forced my eyes to look at Robin. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger.

"Right," he said softly. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "First of all, I can tell you're ridiculously tense. Relax." He pushed down gently on my shoulders and I took a deep breath. "Secondly, your stance needs some correction. Your feet should be shoulder width apart and you want to try and maintain an equal amount of weight on both." He put his hands on my waist to encourage a shift in my position. "Now, the reason your arrow didn't fly far was because you were pinching the nock. Act like you're going to fire another arrow." I obliged and prepared the arrow, aiming at the target. "You must relax your fingers, but not so much that you don't have any grip on the string." He took my hand and adjusted my fingers so that the index was above the arrow and my second and third were below. "When you lift the bow, it should be lifted up as naturally as possible, not like...this." He took my left arm and relaxed it out of the twisted position it was in. He made some more corrections, mostly in my stance, noting how my back was not straight and how I shouldn't feel a sharp pain below my neck as how I did. My arms were getting tired holding the bow and arrow and I wanted more than anything to go back to sleep, but I knew that would be out of the question. Finally, after a few more adjustments, Robin had me fire another arrow. The arrow went farther this time, but it didn't reach the target. He had me relax my arms for a bit, and asked me some questions about how I felt when I shot the arrow. After correcting my mistakes, he had me lift the bow again, pushing down on my shoulders and saying, "relax," as he did so. I fired the arrow and it went past the dummy. This made me more hopeful, for at least I knew how to increase the arrow distance.

"Here, watch," he instructed. He gently moved me out of the firing line and readied his own arrow. I felt like a shrimp when I noted every detail in his perfect stance. His legs were firmly set in place on the ground, the arrow nocked into a steady position, his arms lifted in such a magnificent warrior style that I couldn't help but stare at the muscles that formed underneath his shirt. He started speaking to me about how I shouldn't do this, or I shouldn't do that, and something about my bow arm, and I nodded occasionally, still watching the muscles.

"Got it?" he asked, looking at me, and breaking my trance.

"Oh! Um, yeah."

He released the arrow and it flew with a speed that caught me off guard and hit the target square in the chest. I gulped nervously. It was my first day and I hadn't even hit a thing. He had me resume my original position and made some adjustments before I fired the arrow. This time it hit the tree to the right of the dummy. I looked over at Robin with a grin. He did not return the smile but proceeded to tell me my mistakes, just what I wanted to hear.

About an hour after we began the training, Robin had me take a break and drink some water, and I drank thirstily. I asked him if there would be time for a nap, in which he replied, "there are no times for naps when you're fighting to stay alive." I rolled my eyes. So melodramatic. About fifteen minutes later, he pulled me up to my feet and went to the pile of weapons to pull out a sword. He held it for me to take and I looked at it uneasily before gazing up at him with questioning eyes.

"What's this for?" I asked. "I thought I was only learning archery."

"In this world, a true archer is also skilled in many other areas. You need to be able to handle a sword correctly if we are to pull this off."

I reluctantly took the sword by the hilt and examined it, pulling it out of the sheath and feeling altogether nervous. He unsheathed his own and began telling me all about the details of the sword and how to hold it. I copied him, gripping my own sword in somewhat the same manner he did. He helped to adjust my hands and told me to relax my shoulders. "Put your left foot behind your right," he informed me. "This is a two handed sword. Put your right hand here, and your left hand below. Grip it your last three fingers tightly."

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yes. Now the sword is not just for attacking, but it should also act as your shield. Hold it close to your body like this." He moved his arms around me and clasped his hands over mine to guide the sword into the corrected position. Most of the training for the next half hour was like this, Robin informing how to hold the sword and what to do with the rest of my body. I had no idea that swordfighting required so much muscle work. I was getting tired nearing the end of the half-hour and Robin must have noticed, for he told me we would resume our work after breakfast. I didn't even know it had gotten light out, but the word 'breakfast' ignited a hunger within me that gave me a headache. He showed me the proper way to carry the bow and arrow and how to hold the sword when traveling, and after the weapons had been secured on my person, he took my arm and led me back to the camp.

There was a lot of commotion upon my arrival and I immediately found Charming nibbling on some bread bits that Wolf was feeding him. I ran up to him and seized him in my arms, giving him a fierce hug.

"Good morning, Charming!" I plopped down beside him and Wolf and sprawled out on my back, exhausted from my ordeal.

"What's wrong, Alayna?" Wolf asked.

"I've been training with Robin."

"Oh," Wolf replied with a nod. "I get it. I felt the same way when I learned to hold a sword."

I lifted my head in astonishment. "_You_ can swordfight?"

"Not very well. Just a little. Father won't let me go with them when they steal food to give to the poor. He says it's too dangerous."

"That it is, lad," said a voice coming up from behind him. It was John. "You've got some growing to do still. How are you feeling, Alayna?" he asked me, handing me a plate of food, which I took eagerly.

"Hungry," I admitted. "But also tired."  
"Aye, you'll be a bit sore tomorrow I imagine. But you'll get the hang of it. I'll be training you later this afternoon on handling a staff as a weapon."

I sighed. "I just wanted to learn archery, that's all."

"Can't just learn archery, little miss. Not in these times, and should something bad happen at the tournament, well, it's always good to be prepared."

Later that morning, I returned with Robin to the training area and he had me fire some more shots of archery, but of course, not before he corrected my standing position that I had easily fallen into. We trained all morning and never once did I hit the target.

We had another break at lunch time and after that, John accompanied me to train with the staff while Robin took a rest. Over all the weaponry I handled, I preferred this one by far. John was a patient teacher and he took a pride in this style of fighting. We managed to do some easy fighting after a while, although I bruised most of my fingers in the process. It was brutal, there was no doubt about it, but it seemed to be the least violent of all the forms of fighting. "You haven't seen half of it if you think that, miss," John commented.

That evening, I crawled into bed early, exhausted from all the new information my body and mind had to learn. My entire body was sore, so it took quite a while before I drifted off into the land of sleep.

The next morning, I awoke with a start, afraid Robin may have caught me by surprise a second time. But he was not there. I rose from my bed, figuring if I didn't get up now he would be in there shortly to wake me. I headed down the ladder, noticing the silence that echoed throughout the forest. When I reached the ground, I started walking in the direction of the training area, thinking how awesome I would look to arrive there before Robin. But as I passed a large bush, something snaked out from within it, tripping me and making me stumble flat onto my face. I turned around to face whatever had caused me to fall awkwardly. Robin came out from behind the bush, holding a staff in his hand.

"Didn't I say a true warrior should be on alert at all times?" he asked, a smirk plastering his face.

I glared. "But I'm not a warrior yet. It's not fair to do that to me." He pulled me up by the hand and together we walked to our destination, all the while he held a smile on his face. "Oh go on, laugh," I said. "Just you wait. I'll get you back in time."

2He stepped back to allow me to remember how to hold the bow and arrow properly. It was when Robin came forward, reaching out to correct my footing, when I caught myself and adjusted it before he could help. "Good!" he said. After some time of making sure I was relaxed and was positioned correctly, I let loose an arrow. It fell short of the target. "Again," Robin commanded. I released another arrow. Still a miss. "Again." This went on over and over until my arms grew so tired that the next time I released an arrow, it fell at my feet, just like the first time I shot one. Exhausted and discouraged, I plopped down on the soft earth, putting my head in my hands.

"This is hopeless," I sighed. "At this rate I'll never get my cousin back."

Robin crouched down beside me and tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "There is always hope," he said quietly. "I swear as long as I'm alive you will see your cousin again. This is only one way, Alayna, so don't give up now. Not on Alice, not on me." He held his hand open and with a focused stare, I gripped it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. "Now...again."

I breathed heavily, my cheeks puffing out in determination. I stared at the target, frowning at it as I tried to imagine that it was the Sheriff himself. I pulled back the arrow, judging the distance between it and the enemy, clenched my teeth as a fire awoke within me, and released the arrow. The arrow flew with a speed that I hadn't predicted and hit the target just below the neck. I blinked for a couple moments, wondering if it had been my imagination or if I had truly hit the target.

"Alayna!" cried Robin. "You did it!"

"I...I did, didn't I?" I walked up to the target and pulled out the arrow with some difficulty, looking at it in astonishment, as though it were magic.

"Well done," Robin congratulated me, clapping a hand on my back. "Well done. We can only go up from here."

I trained for the rest of the morning on archery, missing the target most of the time, but I hit it a couple of times in the chest, once in the head, and twice in the arm. My confidence had gone up a great deal from that first hit and I was determined to keep going, despite Robin's attempts to break. It was well into the afternoon when we finally took one, and I was starving. We ate a much needed meal and I eagerly told all of my new friends about my success, to which they clapped and praised me.

The next few days went by so fast, I was worried I wouldn't be ready in time for the competition. Robin spent more time watching me and letting me figure out my mistakes on my own rather than helping me. I admitted to myself deep down that I wish he wouldn't stand so far away. I was starting to like his close presence, but I discarded that thought out of my mind, instead focusing on Alice and Tom. We had continued my sword training as well and I was now able to fight Robin, although he had to take things really slow. It was difficult and many times Robin had the advantage when he disarmed me and I was either backed up into a tree or just fell over my own two feet. Robin had me fight against some of his men as well, so that I wouldn't become accustomed to his style. By the fourth day, I disarmed Wolf, but rather than being upset over it (as I would have been), he congratulated me. I fought against Robin using a staff as a weapon and he seemed to be surprised but pleased over my progress.

On the fifth morning, I got up extra early, suspecting my surroundings for any trickery from Robin. When I found none, I climbed down from the tree house, also roaming my eyes for all the places that he normally hid to ambush me with a surprise attack. When I found no sign of him, I hid behind the same bush he had hidden himself in just days before. I made sure I couldn't be detected, gripping my sword at the ready, and waited. It wasn't long before I spotted him as he came out from one tree house, crossing the bridge, and peeking into my room before entering. I smiled to myself. He had this coming and I would make sure he would know it too. Eventually, he reappeared, glancing over his shoulder every now and then as he made his way down one of the ladders. I heard his footsteps as he neared my location, obviously deciding to head off to the training area to look for me. As I caught sight of the muscular legs that passed by the bush, I let out a battle cry and pounced on him, knocking him over. I quickly got to my feet and held my sword at his throat. His eyes were wide from surprise, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't you know a _true _warrior should be at the ready no matter how early it is?" I asked mockingly.

He shrugged. "Apparently I needed the reminder. Won't you be a kind maiden and help a fallen man up?"

He extended his hand upward and I relented, grasping it with my own and started to pull. But he tightened his squeeze and I let out a cry when he yanked me off my feet, forcing me to tumble next to him. He quickly got up and assumed the position of victor as I ducked my head in admitted defeat. "And so do you, evidently," he smirked. "But I commend you for your effort. You're learning well."

"Didn't I say I would?" I asked.

Robin smiled. "Come." He held out his hand and pulled me up. "We still have much to do in the next two days before the tournament."

I swallowed at the thought of the contest only two days away, but Robin noticed and smiled reassuringly, taking my hand and leading me to the training area. These last days, I knew, would be the hardest, as my strength was about to be tested.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – Does Robin's training pay off?

**GoldenStarlight** – Yes. He will, in fact, be the last major character they encounter before...I mean, _if_ they reach Middle-earth ;) Can't really give away the ending, can I?

**MeandLegolasFore** – Thank you! You are too kind.

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – It's kind of hard to dissociate Robin Hood from Nottingham. ;)

**seafarer –** Thank you!

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Awesome, I hope this version will live up to your standards.

**Guest** – haha, I knew that one word would be enough to give it away.

**Calemireth** – It's good to see you again, but don't worry. No need to apologize, it'll be here whenever you can get around to reading it. ;)

1Soundtrack Transformers (Steve Jablonsky) - "The All Spark"

2Soundtrack Transformers (Steve Jablonsky) – Arrival to Earth


	23. The Tournament

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Tournament

I had woken up late that morning, and I felt horrible when I realized that the sun had already been up. I quickly jumped out of bed, nearly kicking Charming off and dressed myself immediately. Had there been a mirror anywhere in the forest, I probably would have noticed that my biceps had gotten slightly larger and I had developed some muscles in my abs. But even if I had noticed, I most likely wouldn't have cared. The pressing issue that was now on my mind was the tournament. My training was complete: I had successfully hit every target except one the day before and I even managed to disarm Robin Hood in a battle of swords. I could easily hold my own, but the fact that there were still others to defeat made me nauseous. What if I didn't win? What if my identity had been discovered before the competition ended? What if I let Robin down? That was the worst thought of all. I promised him I wouldn't fail him, and now I was beginning to wonder if I should never have made any such promise.

I left Charming to sleep in a bit longer while I raced out of my room, starting down the ladder, when a hand caught my wrist.

"Woah, slow down, Alayna! You'll trip."

"Robin, I'm so, so sorry I didn't get up earlier. I overslept and I know I should have gotten up earlier, were you waiting long for me? We can practice now if you want, I can put off breakfast for a bit, that is if you want to, or maybe you already had breakfast, then I guess it wouldn't matter—"

"Shh!" he said gently, brushing his fingers against my lips. "It's all right, I meant for you to sleep in. I don't want you to overwork yourself today. You have to rest before tomorrow."

"R-Rest?" I questioned. "But the tournament—I mean...You want me to rest?"

Robin smiled. "Yes, you will perform a lot better if you do. And besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about. You've trained well. Today, we have more pressing matters at hand."

"What could be more pressing than winning the tournament?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"Keeping you protected. Now, come with me. I have to talk to my men."

I followed him down the ladder and to the campsite where everyone was gathered for breakfast. Those who had had an early meal, the women mainly, were now tending to their daily duties, knitting, grooming horses, milking goats, and all the other like stuff. There was a man sitting with his back against a tree, singing softly to himself and playing the lute. It was one of the men that met us upon our arrival. He saw me, tipped his hat, and I waved back shyly. After I greeted everyone, Friar Tuck said a blessing over the meal, and we ate. I remained quiet during most of the meal, for I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. I didn't realize I was gazing worriedly at Robin until he made eye contact with me, smiled, and walked over to me. He sat down next to me and put a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear. "I'll be there with you."

"You'll be at the tournament?" My face lit up as I snapped my head to look at him.

"Of course!" He took my hand and gave it a squeeze, and I was caught off-guard when he lifted it to his lips and gave it a light kiss. I turned my head away, trying to ignore the flush in my cheeks, and removed my hand from his grasp.

Robin's eyes lingered on me for a moment before he stood up and walked to the head of the crowd, whistling loudly to demand everyone's attention. It did the job and the conversations died down as everyone there turned his gaze upon him.

"Good morning to you all!" he said cheerfully. There was a mass amount of greetings that returned to him. "We have a big day tomorrow, no? As you all know, there has never been a tournament in the history of Nottingham in which a woman has competed, and that's what makes this operation so unique. Friar Tuck?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Have we still got that cart that we used on our last mission to sneak in some of the men?"

"The one we used to pass along mead to the folks?" Robin nodded. "Aye, we've got it all right."

"Good," said Robin, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll need it again for tomorrow. Little John? How are the weapons looking?"

"Me and Will got new arrowheads on all the arrows. They should be all right."

"Allan-a-Dale?" Robin asked, turning to the man with the lute. "We'll need a pair of your clothes for the young lady."

"Oh, right, Robin!" He tipped his hat and gave him a thumb's-up.

"Now, if I can speak to you four alone," he pointed to Will Scarlet, John, Allan-a-Dale, and Friar Tuck, "I will need your help to pull this off."

_Pull what off_, I thought. But Robin sheepishly smiled at me before turning to his companions, filling my head with unanswered questions.

* * *

1I held up my bow and stared hard at the target before nocking an arrow. I kept my focus as I released the arrow. It was a perfect shot and I lowered my weapon, a swell of pride rising in my chest. I had been here at the training area for about an hour now. It was late in the afternoon and I had successfully stolen myself away from Robin's sight, despite his constant protests that I relax. I nocked another arrow and let it fly after focusing on the target. I found that archery had become my source of relaxation and here, with the crickets chirping, and the sun just beginning to set, I found myself at peace. I could see the sea now from a distance and I was caught up in the gorgeous colors the clouds had cast down upon them.

I lifted my bow again and readied an arrow, but my focus was broken by a soft whisper. "Don't forget to straighten your back," said the voice. A warm hand moved to the small of my back and pressed lightly, causing me to stiffen slightly. I forced myself to regain my focus, despite the touch, and I released the arrow. I frowned when it hit the target slightly off center and looked at the person who interrupted me.

"You distracted me."

"Sorry," Robin blushed. "I knew I'd find you here."

I ducked my head. "Have I become that predictable?"

"Not necessarily. It's where I come when I need to get away." I looked at him questioningly. "Life can be hard as an outlaw at times. But I came also to give you this." He held out an object in his hands to which I raised my eyebrows.

"You came all the way just to give me my sword?" I laughed but extended my hand to take it. As I did, he released his hand early, grazing the skin against mine. I gasped lightly at the touch and nearly dropped it, but Robin and I seized it together, his hands coming to rest on mine. We looked at each other in earnest briefly, before he lifted an arm and brushed a lock of my hair from my face, his fingers lightly touching my skin.

"Alayna..." he whispered. I brought an arm up to touch his shoulder, my heart pounding in my chest when his head dipped towards mine.

"Robin? Alayna?" The spell was broken by the voice that interrupted the moment. Reality came back to me and I pulled away from his embrace and looked in the direction of the voice that was still calling our names. Shortly, Allan-a-Dale appeared behind a tree, jogging and gasping. "Oh! There you are."

"Well?" said Robin, and there was an annoyance in his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know I left my clothes outside your door, Miss Alayna." He looked between us briefly and then his cheeks flushed. "Well, I guess I'll just...go."

"We should get back too," said Robin admittedly. I nodded.

There was a roaring fire in the camp that night and everyone was in high spirits as we ate our dinner and danced to the tunes that Allan-a-Dale played. Charming had become fast friends with Wolf and the boy spun the duck around in his arms as he danced around the fire. I was surprised that everyone should be having so much fun when there was so much to be worried about. "Don't worry, lass!" Will laughed. "Have fun tonight. You don't know when you'll be able to drown your sorrows next!" With that, he lifted his mug to me and poured the mead down his throat greedily. I laughed at his drunkenness, but sat with my back against a tree, watching him get caught up in the dancing around the fire.

A hand dipped down in front of me and I looked up at the owner. A smile escaped my lips as I met the gaze of the owner and took his hand gratefully. He swept me up to my feet and pulled me into the celebratory circle. I was a horrible dancer, but my embarrassment left me as I looked around at everyone else. Some of them were worse than me, to my great relief. And Robin, well, I figured surely, if anyone was as handsome, strong, and amazing as he was, they could certainly dance too. But no, as he twirled me around, I mentally commented that I was the one wearing the pants in this dance.

As the night came to an end, I said goodnight to my friends and Charming commented that he would stay up a little later to go for a quick swim. Meanwhile, Robin apparently felt the need to see me to my room, for he was walking close beside me. When we got to my room, he picked up Allan-a-Dale's clothes and handed them to me. I bade him goodnight and turned to leave, but he caught my arm firmly. The next thing I knew I was in his embrace, his lips pressing against mine. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to say it all. When the magic ended, he gave my forehead a quick kiss as I blushed, and wished me goodnight.

I went inside my room and shut the door behind me, leaning up against it, sighing. "What are you doing, Alayna?"

* * *

It was the day of the Tournament, and I couldn't ever remember feeling so anxious, or excited. Today was the day, the day in which my success could very well seal Alice's fate, or my own. I walked over to the cart in which Friar Tuck drove, and I commented on how different he looked, not dressed in his everyday brown cloak. I heard a muffled voice and looked around for the missing person, but I didn't see anyone. When there was a muffled giggle, I walked around to the back of the cart to open the door, where a pile of Robin's men huddled. All the men looked rather different. They were no longer their straggly selves, but dressed almost as...warriors? I knew they were planning something, but I didn't know what, and it made me highly curious. I was disappointed when I realized that Robin was no where to be found, but we had to start on without him. Will assured me that he would show up when I least expected it. That didn't really make sense but I pushed the thought out of my head, pretending not to look too sad by his missed presence.

Finally, we heard voices as we cleared the last of the trees and entered a very large, green field. There were tents set up everywhere, as well as bright red and yellow flags that were waving in the sky. I saw a group of archers that were gathered together, stretching, and practicing their aim at the trees. The door to the cart creaked open and all the men jumped out, nodding to Friar Tuck before ducking into the trees. Before I had a chance to do or say anything, John gave me a nudge in their direction, and then hid himself in his cloak as he turned to hide with the others. Friar Tuck drove the cart into the field but was stopped shortly when a guard approached him and asked him his business. "Ah, now, you wouldn't turn down a spot of ale now would ya? Not on a day like this, not when folk are high and mighty thirsty." The guard stood still for a moment and then waved his hand at the cart, allowing Tuck to carry on.

2I sighed a relief but tensed up when I turned back to my fellow archers. They were all men, very tall men, with broad shoulders, and looked like they weren't to be reckoned with. I forced myself to remain calm, breathing deeply, but unconsciously adjusted my helmet so that it was covering more of my face, also making sure that all my hair was hidden underneath.

At last, my ears detected the sound of trumpets blasting in the air, signaling for what had to be the start of the tournament. This was it. I mimicked the other men as they began to form a line, and started marching further into the field, where I spotted several targets to my right. As we neared, I could now see the outline of a very large table. At it sat three men, the middle one fondling a woman who didn't seem very pleased to be there. She looked more like a slave. The man, himself, bore a crown on his head, and I knew at once that it was the Sheriff, the one who held my cousin and Tom captive. As I marched, I kept my mind focused on Alice, putting pleasant thoughts of her in my head in an effort to remain calm. Finally, the men stopped marching, and I nearly bumped into them from the sudden halt.

The Sheriff pushed the woman off him and stood up, raising his hands in the air. "Friends," he said, "and citizens of Nottingham, let the tournament begin."

The trumpets sounded once more as the archers looked at each other, giving nods to one another in an effort to be courteous. They looked at me, nodding, and I immediately nodded back, trying to put on the manliest face I could manage. "You a'right?" one of them asked me. "You look rather sick." I kept my mouth shut but gave the man a thumb's up.

I copied the men when they lifted their bows, and I knew that Robin would be telling me to relax right about now, but I couldn't seem to get control of my nerves. I released my arrow when they did and held my breath. I knew the first arrow would be the hardest and could determine how successful a game I played. But the arrow did not hit the target. Instead it struck the ground short a few feet from where it was supposed to hit. There was a tremendous laugh from the crowds, and when I looked at the other targets, I saw that all the arrows had made their marks. I tried not to let it get to me when we lifted our bows a second time. I bit my lip, determined to hit something. It did. It hit the target to the left of mine. "Hey, what's the big idea!" shouted the man, giving me a rough shove. "You got your own target to hit! Leave mine alone or I'll squash you like a beetle, I will!" I cleared my throat and muttered a, "sorry" in the deepest voice I could muster.

I finally landed the third arrow on the target, although it had nearly flown by. Seven arrows and one perfect target later, the Sheriff rose from his seat, announcing there would be a time out. The men looked at me pitifully, some spitting at my feet, before walking off towards the trees to get a drink of water and to do their duties. I stole a glance at the Sheriff before following the others. He looked at me grimly, rubbing his chin, like he was wondering if he should put me out of my misery now or wait till after the tournament. Either way, I was losing hope at ever seeing Alice again. I kept my head down as I walked back to the trees and jumped back when I bumped into a cloaked figure. He was dressed like a servant and the hood hid his face quite well.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, my lady?" I knew that voice, and I looked up into his face to catch his eyes on mine.

"Robin?" I whispered.

"Shh! Not so loud."

"I thought...I thought you hadn't come."

There was a soft chuckle. "You'd better take your break quickly. The tournament will start again shortly."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have some business to see to." He lifted my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, slipping something soft and velvety into it, and then he gave me a slight nod before he strode past me. I opened my hand and discovered a small rose in my palm. I blushed and looked over my shoulder to see him bowing slightly before the Sheriff. "Some ale for your majesty?" he asked, presenting him with a cup .

"Ah yes." The Sheriff nodded and Robin handed it to him, then stepped to his side, making eye contact with me.

About five minutes later, the trumpets sounded in the air again and I knew it was time to continue with the game. My heart had been lifted somewhat by Robin's presence, but I was sure this round wouldn't go any better than the last one.

We lifted the bows and we fired simultaneously. This time I was quite shocked to find that I was the only one who hit the target. My mouth gaped open and I looked toward Robin in surprise, but he was looking to the side, nonchalantly whistling to himself. Next, I turned to get a glimpse at the men, wondering if they were all sick. The one on my left did not look like the previous man who had threatened to squash me. He turned his head to meet my gaze and gave me a wink. It was Will Scarlet. I opened my mouth then closed it again, not wishing to give away my friends' identities. I looked the other direction and saw Allan-a-Dale fighting furiously to contain a smile. So that is what they had been discussing last night!

A smug smile stretched across my face as we lifted our bows together for the second time that round. I yelped and jumped up and down when the arrow hit the center of the target, but then I composed myself when I saw the Sheriff turn a suspecting eye on me. The third arrow sailed just as gracefully and my fear began to leave me each time I drew an arrow, knowing that the others around me would miss deliberately.

Finally, after the last arrows had been shot, the trumpets were blown once more to declare that the game had ended. The Sheriff looked at me cautiously, studying my face as though I was a nuisance. "That one," he signaled to Robin, pointing to me. I suddenly realized that I must have been chosen as the winner, and I knew that the jig would be up. The tournament was over, but there was still a matter at hand that would prove even more dangerous, and I would discover just how dangerous when I removed my helmet. But at this particular moment, Robin was striding up to me silently, and took me by the elbow, leading me up to the table that the Sheriff sat at. He gave my hand a hidden squeeze before resuming his post by the Sheriff's side.

"Well, young man, you won the competition," he said and followed it by muttering, "even if it only had been by luck. What do you have to say for yourself? Speak up!"

I removed my helmet and my brown hair fell down my shoulders. Some of the people gasped, while others stood from their chairs, visibly disturbed. Whispering and chattering began to fill the air as everyone pointed in my direction.

"I believe we have a dinner arrangement," I said quietly.

The man to the right of the Sheriff stood up furiously, knocking his chair over. "Why, she's a woman! It wouldn't be lawful, you could have her head for this." Robin stirred and I could plainly see his hand touch the hilt of his hidden sword.

"There was no mention of whether the entries ought to have been male or female," I defended myself, speaking louder this time.

The Sheriff stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully, staring into my eyes. There was something unpleasant about the way he looked at me. "No, no there wasn't," he replied quietly. "Very well. You shall have dinner with me tonight. After all, I always uphold my promises."

I glanced in Robin's direction and he gave me a slight nod. There was no turning back now. Tonight, I would eat with the Sheriff, and with some luck, be reunited with my cousin once again.

* * *

A/N - Just in case you're wonder, Middle-earth is coming! (it'll be a little bit though. Gotta kick some Sheriff ...!

**Next Chapter** – The Sheriff is not ready to give up the children so easily without something in return. What price will Alayna pay for them to be freed? MUAHAHAHA! "Forgive me a cruel chuckle." -Prince John, Disney's Robin Hood

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Well, that's a relief. I didn't know if anyone would like it, it was so awkwardly written (IMO).

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – Forget Alayna! You should have been here helping me instead! I spent most of my writing time researching archery and all the terminology associated with it. Makes me want to get into it... ;)

**mwang** – So many questions, so many cliffhangers... Suspense. There's something delightful about the word. ;)

1The Holiday soundtrack (Hans Zimmer) - "If I Wanted to Call You"

2Far and Away soundtrack (John Williams) - "The Land Race"


	24. On One Condition

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – I've decided to change the rating of this story to a T (or PG-13), due to...well, you'll see.

Chapter Twenty-Four: On One Condition

The departure from the tournament field to the King's castle was instantaneous as Robin suspected, so he made sure that all the preparations were set and ready for when we left. Robin, of course, was still in his disguised, acting like a servant that made an appearance for special occasions. This is how he knew so much about the Sheriff. All the other times, when he was not acting, he was an outlaw. But at the moment, he was sitting on my left inside the carriage. On my right sat the Sheriff. Across from us set the other man who was seated at the table during the tournament. I learned just from the conversation between him and the Sheriff that his name was Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Robin had lent me a dagger in case of danger and I kept it hidden under my clothes. If the Sheriff had only stared at his servant for more than two seconds, he would have known that underneath his grubby appearance was the man who he searched for. I dared not make any eye contact with Robin, lest I give his disguise away, but I could feel his eyes on me, and I wasn't sure if it made me more or less anxious than what I already was.

As we approached the castle, the main gate opened and the carriage entered. I looked out my window to take in the marvelous sight. I'd only seen castles in movies, never in real life, and this was larger than any I'd seen in the cinema. A guard opened the door for us and just as I was about to head out, the Sheriff pushed past me, knocking me back into my seat. I was more surprised than offended, but next to me, Robin stiffened. After the Sheriff and Sir Guy exited, Robin stepped out and then offered me his hand to help me out. I took it graciously, as he nodded to me and said, "my lady". That was one of the few times in which I dared make eye contact with him.

"Ah," said the Sheriff as the castle door was opened, allowing him to enter. He rubbed his hands and had an enormous grin on his face. "It does feel good to be home." I looked around in awe. It was even bigger inside than what it had appeared on the outside. There was fine furniture set up everywhere and many porcelain objects set about wherever I turned. I could hear my mother's warnings about keeping my hands to myself, but all I wanted to do was touch everything in sight and ask so many questions. But this man was not the king, as Robin told me, and I wasn't here to touch things. I had to maintain my focus. Alice. She was the reason why I had trained for the tournament in the beginning, and now that I'd won, I was here to get her. My eyes roamed the upstairs. She was somewhere inside this castle. "Now, young lady, first I must insist that you get out of those...rags and slip into something more comfortable."

I looked down at Allan-a-Dale's 'rags'. I really had no desire to change. "Actually, I'm quite comfortable enough, thank you."

"No, no, no!" the Sheriff barked back, waving a finger in my face. "Do you know who you are in the presence of? It is your duty, and my privilege, that you should look your finest when in front of an audience of importance."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"No! It is _Your Majesty_ to you, my dear."

"But I thought you were just—" A cough from Robin's direction made me pause. "Oh, I mean...yes, Your Majesty."

"Mmm, that's better. Sarah!" He clapped his hands and a female servant stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"See to it that...this young lady is cleaned up and dressed for dinner."

"Yes, my Lord." The servant girl bowed her head once more. "Right this way, ma'am." She led me out of the main hall and up the balcony to one of the rooms there. It was a very large room that looked to be as big as my entire apartment. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander as the servant led me to the wardrobe. "Ah, here we are," she said, opening the door. My eyes widened.

* * *

As I descended the stairs for dinner, I heard raised voices and realized I was entering upon a conversation that was not for my ears.

"I don't like it, my Liege. I just don't like it! She's not here for dinner, I can tell that much. I warrant she's up to no good."

"She may be of some use to us, Sir Guy. I am no fool, I have eyes too. I know she's here for more than dinner, but we can't let her know we suspect something."

"But what if she's in league with him? With _Robin Hood!_"

"Ah, sire." That was Robin's voice. "If I may be so bold as to protest. Robin Hood is so suspicious of anyone these days. He thinks any stranger is a spy of my Lord's. If Robin were to even know of this girl, he would have sent her off along her way before a word was spoken."

I smirked to myself. _That or fallen for her_, I thought.

"Well, if he did, I daresay I wouldn't have blamed him. Women! The lot of them are nothing but trouble, Your Highness. You mark my words."

"Ugh! Enough of that vermin! Do not speak of his name again, or I shall have your heads!"

I was getting anxious. I wanted to get this over with and get out of there fast. I decided to make my presence known as I continued my way down the staircase. I rounded the corner and all three men turned to look up at me. Sir Guy was glaring at me while the Sheriff smirked, his eyes roaming over my body, making me feel very uncomfortable. But Robin's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. I tried to hide my blush as I straightened the silky shawl that hung about my shoulders. The Sheriff looked at him suddenly and Robin regained his alias quickly, shutting his mouth and casting his eyes to the ground. But the moment the Sheriff turned away, his eyes slowly rose to meet my gaze and there was a small smile playing about his lips. He stepped forward, cleared his throat, and took my hand in his.

"You look very lovely, my lady." He bent his head but the Sheriff pushed him out of the way and took my hand in his sweaty palm.

"You are a lovely sight this evening." He kissed it and I tried to hide my disgust. "May I escort you to the table?"

Guy sighed heavily as he bowed, and I realized he was leaving, but I tried to remain calm, thinking that surely Robin would stay, no matter what. The Sheriff kept my hand in his as we walked to the dining room. He pointed to the chair for me to sit in, but strode over to the opposite end of the table to be seated in his own. I could feel Robin's anger as he pulled back my chair for me to sit and gently pushed it in. He walked away and there was a long silence that lingered on the table. I looked down, fingering my gown nervously, but I could feel the Sheriff's gaze on me and I was beginning to feel sick. Robin momentarily returned with a platter in his hands and he served me first before the Sheriff.

"Thank you, that will be all, Gamble" the Sheriff told Robin while beginning to cut his meat into pieces.

Robin looked sharply at the man before coughing slightly. "But your Majesty, wouldn't you want me to stay—"

"I said that will be all, Gamble!" The Sheriff looked sharply at Robin suspiciously, and a gleam of recognition passed over his face. But it lasted only for a moment, for he grunted and waved him off with his hand. I watched between Robin and the Sheriff nervously, waiting to hear Robin's response. Would he stay?

"Yes, your Majesty." Robin bowed his head slightly before walking away from the Sheriff. I caught his wrist before he could strode past me and I looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled very briefly, though it was forced. "Yes, my lady?" he asked after a hesitated pause.

"May I have a glass of water...Gamble?" I squeezed his hand. He put his other hand on top of my own, cradling it in his embrace.

"Of course, my lady."

After I received the water, Robin bowed once more and left, although I wasn't sure if he would leave the castle or just the room, but the Sheriff watched closely and waited until the door was shut before he spoke.

"What do people call you?" he asked, taking a bite of his meat.

"Alayna."

"Well, Miss Alayna, how do you like my home?"

_Your home? _I thought. "It's lovely. I've never been to a castle before."

He laughed loudly. "_No_ one has ever been to a castle until they've come to mine." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the Sheriff's arrogance. After some time of silence he spoke again. "Come. Entertain me with a story."

I hesitated. "A story? Oh, I'm not very good at telling stories."

"Well, then why not tell me yours? Why did you enter the tournament? I mean, apart from the obvious reason." He gestured to all the food on the table while grease dripped down his beard. I subconsciously rubbed my hand across my chin, staring at the grotesque image. What a pig!

"I...well..."

"You reminded me of someone out there, you know."

I started, but my voice was calm. "Oh? Who?"

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes continue to dig into me, as if trying to sort out the thoughts roaming around in my head. "Uhh...well, it doesn't matter." He waved his hand and popped a handful of grapes in his mouth. "Why are you here? You didn't enter the competition to have dinner with me. I can tell, you know."

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"You haven't touched your plate," he gestured to the stack of food in front of me with his fork. "Come now. What is this really about?"

I sighed heavily and put down my fork and held my head in my hands. Why couldn't have Robin been here? "Your Majesty," I began cautiously. "You have two of my friends captive. One is my cousin, of only seven years. The other, a child himself. We came here from a distant land and mistakenly entered your land without knowledge, but we were separated. I...I wish to take them back, if you please. We will be on our way then and will trouble you no more. Just...please."

The Sheriff was watching me with suspicious eyes during this whole time. "I see." He swallowed his bite and rubbed his hands on his napkin before setting it down next to his plate. "Do you know what the penalty is for trespassing, Miss Alayna?"

"No," I answered shakily. "But whatever it is, I will pay it, as long as you let them go."

"Well, you see it's not that simple. How am I to know that they, or you for that matter, are not spies?"

"Because they're children!" I cried exasperatingly. "_Children!_"

"Nevertheless, they shall be questioned to no end until I am satisfied with my findings." The Sheriff went back to eating his food.

A horrible thought entered my mind and I remembered the dagger that laid hidden against my leg. "Have you hurt them?"

The Sheriff let out a loud laugh as he looked up at me suddenly. "Hurt them? Children? Of course not! I have other ways of making them talk."

"Well, whatever it is, you have to stop! Now I demand you take me to them right now!"

The Sheriff glared at me. "I think it's time you left, Miss Alayna." He stood up from his chair and went over to a gong and hit it with a mallet. The door flew open and I was expecting to see Robin burst in, sword in hand. But it was not him. It was Sir Guy of Gisbourne. I was reaching desperation. "Would you please show Miss Alayna the way out?" the Sheriff asked him. Sir Guy nodded, a satisfied smirk plastering his face, and he went to grab me firmly by the shoulders. I protested, kicked, and tried to writhe out of his grasp but he was very muscular and strong. Surely, I hadn't trained with Robin for nothing. I was just reaching for the dagger when the Sheriff gasped and held up his hand. Sir Guy looked at him annoyed but stopped struggling with me.

"What a pretty necklace," he muttered.

I looked down and closed my eyes in horror. During my struggle, the shawl was pulled off my shoulders, and now it draped lazily over my arm. _The key! How did I forget to take off the Galdorcarr!_ But I tried my best to look natural and remain calm.

"Yes," I swallowed. "Yes it is."

"Where did you get such a beautiful find?" he asked, still staring at my chest.

"It...it was a gift. A family heirloom."

His eyes gleamed wickedly. "Is it now? Well, that's very curious. Very curious, indeed." He tapped his fingertips together and a rotten grin appeared on his face. "Tell you what, Miss Alayna. I've changed my mind. I will pardon all charges against the children and release them as you have asked."

I stared in disbelief. "...What?"

"Come now, open your ears. I said I will release the children, your cousin and this...boy."

"You will?" The man nodded but his fingers linked together in thought and there was something very unfriendly in his eyes.

"Of course," he said. "On one condition."

My heart sank. "And on what condition would that be?"

"That I would get a bride in exchange."

I looked at him in disgust. Surely, he was kidding. "You want me...to marry you?" The Sheriff nodded and his grin grew. "But...I don't even know you."

"That is irrelevant. But that is my price. Now," he opened his hand to me. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

I couldn't believe all of this was happening all at once. I swallowed and looked around nervously, and I felt the need to talk to Robin right away. "I...I need some time to think about it."

The Sheriff glared at me, but then tried to suppress his scowl with a calm grin. How I hated his smile! "You have until tomorrow evening."

"No! Two days." We had to have more time to plan.

"One day, that is my offer. Take it or leave it."

"Very well. But I must see them before I leave...so I can know that they haven't been harmed."

The Sheriff smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

The guard seemed to take forever finding the correct key to the locked door. In the meantime, I was sweaty and anxious, and I would have pulled out my dagger and stabbed the man right then and there had I not been surrounded by three other men. Finally, the lock clicked and as he opened the door, I pushed him out of the way, pulling the door the rest of the way, and ran in. There they were, huddled together on the floor, heads pressing together under Alice's messy brown hair. They turned their heads to the noise and our eyes met. My throat caught in my chest and the tears began flowing naturally when I saw their dirty faces, Alice's tear-stained. She opened her chapped lips at the recognition, whimpering, and opened her arms. I ran in, and collapsed to the floor, receiving her in my arms. I sobbed uncontrollably when I felt her small arms wrap around me and felt her tears on my neck. "Alice! Baby! I'm here! I'm here, sweetie!" Alice tried to say something, but all that came out were more sobs. "Shh! It's all right."

After a time, we pulled apart, and I cradled her face in my hands. "Alice, I am so sorry for what I said to you earlier. Will you forgive me?" Alice nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek. I then opened my arms to Tom and he wrapped his arms around me as Alice did. "Are you okay, Tom?" He nodded but I could feel his wet eyelashes on my skin. I pushed him back to look him over.

"Truly, 'Layna," he assured me with a thick voice. "I'm a'right." He rubbed a grubby hand over his nose and sniffled. I smiled weakly and kissed his forehead. But then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and my brows furrowed.

"Are you satisfied?" asked the Sheriff.

I gritted my teeth. "You'd better not lay one finger on them and give them the best treatment or I swear I'll—"

"Of course, of course, my dear! Granted you agree to my one condition."

I looked at my companions sympathetically, noting the confusion that washed over their faces. I began to tear up again and I bit my lip.

"Alayna?" Alice asked cautiously.

I leaned forward until my lips were next to Alice's ear. "I'll be back for you. I promise." I reached over and squeezed Tom's hand.

"No!" Alice cried as I stood up.

"Come," said the Sheriff, nodding towards the door. "One day is not a long time."

I looked back at the children one last time before the guard shoved me out and slammed the door shut, locking it. The cries of my friends were suddenly silenced.

"Remember," said the Sheriff as he opened the door to the castle. "You have until tomorrow evening. After that, well..." The Sheriff allowed an evil smile to cross his lips. "You can't expect me to guarantee their safety forever, can you?"

"Touch one hair on their heads," I glared, "and you'll be answering to me."

The Sheriff chuckled. "I look forward to it, my dear." He closed the door, leaving me to stare at it for a moments before turning around and heading toward the forest. I had no idea if Robin was still somewhere in the castle, but either way, I had to find help. I needed a new strategy.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – Ahh! Next chapter won't be a happy one. But fear not! Good will overcome evil. :)

**B The Shadow Ninja Samurai** – Sounds like a load of fun. I played archery a few times in high school. My uncle also had a set for a time, but I'd like to get back into it. It seems so...right. :)

**WeaslyValdez** – Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I enjoy writing it. ;)

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Now how in the world did you guess? ;)

**mwang** - ;)

**seafarer** – Yes, I had to do some research when it came to archery. I pretty much know next to nothing. I played it a couple of times in high school and I loved it, but I really don't know anything about it. :)

**Calemireth** – Don't update too fast but update soon... Got it! ;)

**Jojopeaches** – Real people. :)

A/N – I think I'm addicted to smileys. :)


	25. A Silent Farewell

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – I love you all! 100 reviews? You guys are the best, thank you! I hope you like this chapter. It was so weird to write, I don't even know why. Let me know what you think. :) ::Many kisses to you all::

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Silent Farewell

My heart was racing as I neared Sherwood forest. Soon I would be reunited with Robin's merry men and hopefully Robin himself, and then we could start to formulate a plan. But right now, I was biting back the panic that was threatening to spill out into tears. I had to be strong, not for myself but for my cousin. She needed me, and I would go to any length in order to get her out of that dreaded castle. I ripped the Galdorcarr from around my neck and clutched it in my hand, wishing I could squeeze it into a thousand pieces for the trouble it had gotten me into. After all, I knew the Sheriff was not interested in me, but the key that I bore. If I were to marry him, who knows what would happen the day after. He may just as well murder me.

An arrow shot down in front of me and I stopped with a start, panting as I waited. "It's all right!" I heard someone say. "It's Alayna." At once I recognized the voice as Will Scarlet's, and I rushed in the direction. Little John, Allan-a-Dale, and Will all trotted out to meet me and I caught a trace of concern in John's face as his eyes glanced around me, obviously looking to see if I was carrying any extra baggage.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing my worry and taking my hands. "Alayna?"

"Where's Robin?" I asked, catching my breath.

"We thought he was coming back with you," Will replied. "What happened, Alayna?" I shook my head and shivered at the night air. "Can't you tell us?"

"I really should wait for Robin."

"Well, come warm yourself by the fire then," John said, taking my arm. "It's cold out here and you're in no shape to be getting sick."

I nodded and followed the men back to the camp where I saw Charming fluffed up near the fire, grooming himself. His eyes came up to meet mine and he waddled quickly toward me, also straining his neck to glance around me, looking for his friends, as Little John had. When he saw no sign of the children, he looked up at me with sad eyes. "Alayna?" he asked cautiously, "where's Alice and Tom?"

I swallowed and knelt down, opening my arms. "Come here, Charming, and let me hold you for a bit." He blinked a couple of times, but obediently waddled into my embrace. I picked him up and sat down by the fire, stroking his feathers and holding him close to my chest.

For the next couple hours, nothing was said within the camp, but it was obvious to everyone that my news was not good. Will sat by me after a time and put a reassuring arm around me. He offered me some wine, but after I declined we continued to sit in companionable silence. I fingered the Galdorcarr nervously in my hands, watching and waiting for Robin's presence. After a time, Will glanced down and noticed me playing with the key. I had no doubt he knew what it was, for he stared at it for a while, then slid a concerned hand down his face and then clasped his hands together in thought.

"I have a feeling this is all going to end very badly," I muttered after a while, keeping my gaze focused on the fire.

He looked at me in surprise. "Hey now. Don't say that. Why would you think such a thing?"

"It's just a feeling. Will?" I looked up at him for the first time since my arrival. "Do you believe in miracles?"

Will looked back with an element of surprise in his eyes. "Sure, I believe they happen from time to time. Why?"

I returned my gaze to the fire. "I'm having trouble believing in them, so I need someone to believe for me." I touched his arm. "Thank you."

Will put his hand on mine. "Listen to me, Alayna. Whatever happened, we can make it right. We _will_ make it right. So don't lose hope."

I said nothing in reply but held his arm tighter, holding my gaze on the fire. It was very dark now, and I tried to ignore the growing concern of Robin's disappearance. I was beginning to think that perhaps he had been found out and was now captured with Alice and Tom. I looked into the restless faces of the other men, who were sitting around in silence, drinking mead, or reading to preoccupy their minds. I was about to suggest a search party, when Allan-a-Dale shouted something from the tree tops. I looked up and saw a figure coming towards us. All of the men stood, but Will continued to sit by me in silence. As the figure neared I recognized the person as Robin. I sighed in relief, but his face was far from calm.

I stood up and ran into his embrace. That's when I let the tears flow. He held me tightly and rocked me a bit until I could get my emotions under control. Then he pushed my shoulders back to take my face in his hands. "You worried me," he said. "I didn't know you'd left."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed and allowed him to hold me again.

"It's all right," he whispered. "What happened, Alayna? Tell me."

I wasn't sure how to begin, but I had a feeling it wouldn't end well. After all, Robin had gone across the sea in search of the Galdorcarr, and now having been accepted into his camp, trained for warfare, and fallen in love with him, I would have to admit that it had been in his possession this entire time. "He wants me to marry him."

Robin looked at me incredulously, his face gone slightly pale and his brows knitted together. "What? But...that doesn't make sense. He couldn't gain control of the kingdom unless he had possession of..." Then an understanding passed over Robin's face and he released my shoulders. "You have the Galdorcarr."

I nodded slowly and opened my hand to reveal the key in my palm. "I should have told you."

His jaw set slightly. "Yes. You should have." He sighed. "And now he knows you have it."

"But what stopped him from taking it?"

"Marrying someone who has the Galdorcarr would make it legal. If he were to have snatched it from you right then, there would be many suspicions and questions. He thinks you're royalty, Alayna."

"But I'm not."

"He doesn't know that, Alayna! And you should have known better after what I told you about him. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He was mad now and his face was turning redder every second. I wasn't sure if any words I said would help reverse what had happened.

I bit my lip. "Well...you didn't trust me to tell me your real name!"

"I did that for protection! What did _you_ keep the Galdorcarr for, Alayna?"

Tears bit into my eyes as his cold gaze stared me down. "Are you going to help me rescue Alice or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked then sighed deeply. "I need some time to think. I'll see you in the morning."

He turned his back to leave, but I caught his arm. "I only have one day to make a decision."

"Wonderful." He yanked his arm out of my grasp and disappeared into the darkness. I started after him, but Will stopped me.

"Let him be, Alayna," he spoke remorsefully. "You should get some sleep too. Long day today."

I nodded, watching into the darkness, and rubbed the back of my hand against my nose. Everyone sundered off to their sleeping quarters without saying as little as "goodnight", and the night ended in uncomfortable silence. I laid awake for a long time, sobbing, and dreading over the next day's events. I was feeling angry at myself, but mourning over my cousin's situation. If Robin couldn't help me come up with a plan within the next day, I would be married to a stranger, and could be dead the morning after.

* * *

No one said very much in the morning, nor did I see Robin at all during breakfast. I realized he must've still been angry with me, so I kept to myself for the most part, except for the occasional question as to Robin's whereabouts. No one could give me an answer. After lunchtime, I snuck off to the training area and sat down in the long grass, staring out into the sea. I began to try and come up with a plan of my own. Perhaps Robin could go back as Gamble and try to serve meals to Alice and Tom, but there were so many guards there, and the Sheriff would most likely expect a rescue attempt. But maybe Robin's men could disguise themselves as the guards, but even that would take careful planning, and I didn't want any of them captured or hurt. I realized I was being selfish asking them for their help, especially when they all had warrants for their arrest hanging over them. And Robin's poster seemed to pop inside my head— "wanted...dead or alive." I would be giving the Sheriff his wish. I couldn't ask Robin to risk it all for me. It would be too dangerous, and this was my own battle to fight. I would do this on my own, but I couldn't afford telling anyone and having them worry about me. No. I would sneak off later when no one was looking.

After I had made my decision, I felt footsteps on the grass and momentarily, Robin came to sit down next to me. He sighed and gazed into the sea along with me. It was an awkward moment, knowing someone had to be the first to apologize, but realizing these last few moments with him could be my last.

1"You know," Robin started just as I opened my mouth. "The Galdorcarr, I'm not so upset that you didn't tell me, surprisingly. Yes, it is a way to gain control of the kingdom. I'm more upset that he's trying to use you like this." He lifted my chin to meet my gaze. "I can't lose you, Alayna. I'm sorry I got angry."

I blinked back tears. "I'm sorry too, Robin. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," he smiled slightly, still gently holding my chin. I noticed his gaze flicker from my eyes to my lips. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on them. He pulled back to look at me, smiled, and leaned in again. He snaked his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss, pushing me to the ground. But I reluctantly pushed his chest with my hands and as we parted, he gave me a questioning stare.

"No. No, I can't," I protested, avoiding his eyes.

"Alayna..." he whispered and tried to kiss me again, but I kept my hands up.

"No, Robin. Please."

"What is it?" he asked.

"This isn't right."

"What's not right about it?"

"Don't you see?" I asked as a tear escaped out of my eye. "I don't belong here. I come from another world."

Robin shrugged, but I could tell that this statement made him uncomfortable. "You feel it too, don't you? I know you do. We can make it work."

"Of course I feel it, Robin. That's why this is so hard."

He took my face in his hands, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb. "Then stay with me. We can be together."

I looked into his eyes, and for a moment I wondered if there was anything worth going back to my own world for. I had a glimpse of a fantasy in which I did stay in Nottingham, where I lived with Robin always, becoming an outlaw myself, fighting tyrants and criminals, and defeating all sorts of enemies. And I was happy. Robin seemed to get the impression that I was breaking and he bent his head to meet my lips again. But a moment was all that lasted of my fantasy as I put my fingers on his lips before they could touch mine. "Alice," I said quietly. Robin's face fell and his eyes met the ground in defeat. "I can't take her from her parents." Robin nodded in silent understanding.

"Then we'd better work on a plan to get you home after we rescue her."

_After I rescue her_, I thought. But I did not share this thought out loud. Instead, I nodded, and Robin reluctantly helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Robin said nothing.

* * *

2The sun had just set and Robin was making plans with his men on how to get inside the castle and rescue Alice. He was drawing a map of the kingdom on the ground with a stick and the men were watching with focused eyes. I didn't hear much of anything they were saying after Robin made it clear that I was not to be among them. That confirmed my decision for me, as I realized I wouldn't allow Robin to get trapped or die because of me. After all, I still loved him, didn't I? They all had their backs turned toward me and Charming had disappeared for a swim before the meeting. It was now or never. The Galdorcarr was lying on the rock beside me and I snatched it into my hand as I stood up. I watched the men for a bit, silently saying my goodbyes to Robin and whispering a farewell to the duck. I picked up a stray feather as a token of memory and began walking away.

A whispering breeze turned into a chill as I made my way out of Sherwood forest. I pulled my arms around me, clutching the Galdorcarr tighter in my hand, and kept my eyes focused on the road before me, reminding myself not to look back. There was no going back after all, not now. I was doing this for Alice, for Robin, and for his men. I had no idea how it would end, but I knew having Alice and Tom free from imprisonment would make it a little better.

When I got out of the trees, night had fallen, and I could see the faint outline of the castle in the moonlight. It towered over me as I neared it and I forced myself to keep going, despite how heavy my feet suddenly started to feel. I paused for a moment, swallowing, and regaining my composure. I gripped the Galdorcarr in my fingers and realized I was sweating. I took a deep breath and continued my pace towards the castle, towards my new home.

"Hey, who goes there!" someone shouted. I held my hands up in surrender as two guards ran over to me, pointing swords at my throat.

"I'm here to s-see the Sher—the king," I stuttered. They roughly took me by the elbows and pushed me ahead of them, forcing me to walk faster, almost jogging. If I wanted to turn back, it was no longer possible. I had sealed my fate. One of the guards opened the gate and led me into the courtyard. I couldn't keep my eyes off the tall castle; it looked dark and treacherous underneath the black sky. Finally, we were in the main hall and there was a man standing in the center with his back to us. As we came to a stop, the man turned around and smiled evilly at me.

"Welcome home, Dear," said the Sheriff.

* * *

**Next Chapter - **Alayna's about to face her biggest test yet as she finds her courage.

**Seafarer** – Alice's age is also mentioned in the first chapter. :) And as to your previous question, no, I have not seen the BBC version of Robin Hood, but you've got me interested. :)

**daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you! :) :) :) :)

**Re-Animated** – Wow, I'm glad to see you enjoying this story! Thanks for all the reviews. :)

**Calemireth** – I don't like the Sheriff either, but then again, I don't remember a story in which you were supposed to like the bad guy. But he's about to get a lot worse...just a warning. :-/ And please don't die. RTME would be lonely without your reviews. ;)

**GoldenStarlight** – Well, this chapter was probably a cheery one for you. Sorry. :(

**crazyelfchild** – I hope it's good. I'm a little nervous actually. It was very awkward to write and I couldn't seem to get out the words the way I wanted. Oh well. :)

1The Holiday soundtrack (Hans Zimmer) - "Iris and Jasper"

2Transformers 3 soundtrack (Steve Jablonsky) - "The Fight Will Be Your Own"


	26. Courage

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

*Warning – I have changed the rating of this story primarily for this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Courage

"It's so delightful to see your pretty face again," said the Sheriff. "I'm sure you understand that I have to make sure you're unarmed." He turned to the guards and snapped his fingers. "Search her." The guards immediately began padding up and down my body with their hands and I kept my eyes on the Sheriff, who smirked. I felt someone lift my skirts slightly and grope my leg. He stood up and presented the Sheriff with the dagger that was attached to it.

"I found this, my lord," said the guard.

"Very good. Hand it here." He took the dagger from the guard and silently stowed it away in his cloak. "And now, I see you brought that heirloom of yours with you. I would very much love to see it again." He looked down and stared at the object in my hand with greedy eyes, and slowly reached for it. But I grasped the key firmly in my hand and pulled it close to my chest.

"No," I protested. "You must uphold your promise and release the children first."

The Sheriff's mouth twitched momentarily and then a forced smile appeared on his face. "Of course." He turned to another guard and nodded to him. The guard departed from our presence and disappeared down the hallway. I went to follow, but the guard who searched me held tight to my shoulder. I heard the faint echo of a door being unlocked and then three pairs of echoing footsteps fast approaching us. Shortly after, two familiar sights appeared before me and I knelt down and opened my arms to receive the children. Tears of relief, joy, and unbelief washed over Alice's little face as she swung her arms around my neck. I steadied myself as a second body leapt onto mine and I gave Tom an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd come for us," Alice whispered. I choked to hold back my emotions and slipped my arms around her tightly. We sat like that for a few moments as many tears, hugs, and kisses passed by. But after a while, I reluctantly pried the children off me and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Listen to me, both of you. You're free now, but you still need to be strong." The children nodded their heads and I looked into Tom's eyes. "Take care of her, Tom." He looked at me questioningly and Alice's lip began quivering.

"What do ya mean?" Tom asked.

I swallowed and took a breath. "I can't go with you."

"But...Alayna!" Alice began, but I took her face gently in my hands.

"Be brave for me, Alice."

"No!" she protested, but I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and kissed her forehead.

Next to me, the Sheriff swayed impatiently and sighed loudly. He reached down and picked me up by the neck. "All right, that's enough." Over the shouts of Tom and Alice, he ordered two guards to see them off the castle grounds.

"They are still not to be harmed!" I shouted, defiantly. "You must lead them safely over the boundary of the forest."

"Who are you to give orders?" the Sheriff.

"Do you want the Galdorcarr or _not_?" I returned shortly.

The Sheriff stared at me and something evil gleamed in his eyes. Then he turned to the guards and nodded to them. "Do as she says. See that you leave them at the edge of Sherwood forest, _and_ unspoiled." As soon as they bowed their heads and strode away, the Sheriff turned back to me. "Now then, I believe you have something to show me." He opened a waiting hand, but I didn't bother to look.

"No, I don't."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't? Listen, my dear, you are at quite the disadvantage. I suggest you give me what I seek. The Galdorcarr. _Give it to me!_" He clenched his jaw and gestured once more with his hand. I pushed it away.

"I don't have it," I said confidently.

The Sheriff chuckled. "I think you misunderstand. Fun and games are over. Let me have the Galdorcarr."

I shook my head. "I don't have it."

The Sheriff frowned angrily at me; still not satisfied with my answer, he marched over to me and folded out my hands flat, inspecting them thoroughly before moving to my body. I cringed uncomfortably when he began groping my sides, turning me around, and shaking my clothes. I didn't protest, however, for I knew this was mild compared to the thrashings I would probably get when he found out I wasn't lying. Meanwhile, I silently congratulated myself for successfully depositing the key into Alice's pocket while I was hugging her. Hopefully by the time the Sheriff understood what had happened, Robin's men would have spotted her, and the children, as well as the key, would be safe.

The Sheriff roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me once. "Where is it!"

I put up my hands. "I don't have it."

His eyes burned in anger. He started to say something, but paused to bite his lip and suddenly threw his hand across my face. I cringed as my head was thrown to the side, whipping my hair around me by the impact.

"Now," he gripped my arms in a bruising hold and shook me again. "Let's try this again. Where is the Galdorcarr?" I stared at him and closed my mouth tightly. I knew what was coming, but not even death would break me now. I had made my decision. "Very well." He slapped my face again, a little bit harder this time so that I stumbled back a bit. Tears of pain pricked my eyes and I closed them tightly in an effort to hide the pain. He went to grab me again, but this time I spat in his face. He let go of me long enough to wipe off the dripping saliva from his mouth, looking at it in disgust, and then turning his murderous gaze back to me. In an instant I was knocked to the ground and I realized that I had not been slapped again, but punched. The blow winded me, but I was able to get my bearings back long enough to notice the drop of blood on the floor by where my head had dropped. He got a handful of my hair in his fist and pulled me to my feet. I screamed at the pain and fought against him, but all my protests were silenced into muffles the second he forced his mouth on mine in a bruising kiss. He pulled away and licked his chapped lips.

"I'd ask you again where it is, but I already know." I forced myself to remain expressionless as the Sheriff turned to one of the nearby guards. "Get out there and find that girl!" He turned his eyes back on me. "Your cousin will suffer for your negligence." Still clutching my hair, the Sheriff grabbed a ring of keys from the other guard before ushering me out of the room and down the hallway. I knew where he was taking me and I was looking forward to being imprisoned only for the fact that I would be out of the Sheriff's hands. But as we passed by several rooms, something caught my eye. A painting hanging on the wall to the right of us forced me to stop and the Sheriff collided into me. It was a painting of a lion and it was staring into my eyes. It opened its mouth and spoke. "Courage, dear heart." But I was roughly pushed into a walk once again before I could decide whether I had imagined the whole thing.

The Sheriff opened the door and pushed me in. "By the way," he said, just before shutting the door. "You might want to practice your smile a bit. Once I find the Galdorcarr, we marry the next morning."

With a _clang_, the door was shut and I was left alone in the prison. The only companion was the knowledge that my cousin had been here as well, but was now free. By this time, they would have just entered the forest. I prayed that Robin would find them and shield them from the terrors of the night. I pulled my knees to my chest and decided that the painting I saw would be real. It was my only hope and comfort as I spoke Aslan's name into the darkness.

* * *

A/N – Another short chapter, I know... Sorry! Next one will be longer and have more in it. We're coming to the end, though (sort of)! ::Sniff::

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – No, don't die! Otherwise, you'll miss Middle... I mean, you'll miss the middle of something...?

**Calemireth** – Oh, did I say that? What I meant was (clears throat nervously) I don't remember a story in which you _weren't_ suppose to like the bad guy. (looks left then right) Yeah, go Sauron, woo! (runs and hides)

**seafarer** – The risk would be too great with all the guards. But don't worry ;) The Galdorcarr's purpose will be revealed very shortly.

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you and you're welcome. :)


	27. The Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

**A/N – This chapter has been rated for violence.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham

_It was a spring day and I had been asked to babysit Alice for the first time while her parents were house hunting for the day. They had moved to Chicago recently and it would be the first time that I would have seen Alice since her birth. She was four now and I was a little anxious that she may not take to me kindly. But there was also a part of me that was excited to see her in person after four years. I had gotten pictures in the mail and been updated over various emails, of course, but I also missed four years of growth, not to mention the fact that I also missed seeing her parents. But thankfully they would be staying with me for the week and I was looking forward to catching up and getting all the news from James and Rachel. _

_ The morning after they arrived was a beautiful one and I let Alice sleep in late while I read a little bit from one of my favorite books, __The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring__. I'd been reading from it off and on and was thinking to myself how amazing it was to find a new detail every time I flipped through its pages. I was at the part where Frodo was distracting the guests at the Inn of the Prancing Pony by singing the ridiculous song he'd learned from Bilbo, and I closed my eyes, singing the nearly memorized lyrics in an improvised melody. I nodded my head to the irregular beat and a smile spread across my face as I imagined myself at the inn, clapping and laughing at the sight of Frodo mimicking a leaping cow._

_ A creak in the floor brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes to see little Alice watching me with freshly awakened eyes. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks rosy from sleep. Her finger was halfway in her mouth and her big brown eyes shone of curiosity. I cleared my throat awkwardly and closed my book after a few moments, turning my full attention to my small charge. I tried to think of something to say to break the silence, but I had watched very few children in my lifetime and all I could do was force an embarrassed smile. I did not possess any musical talent, and regardless of the age of my audience, I had sworn to never breathe a song in front of anyone._

_ "What awh you doing?" Alice asked meekly._

_ "Reading." I looked her up and down cautiously. "Did I wake you?"_

_ She shook her head shyly. "What awh you weading?"_

_ I played with the pages of the book, still maintaining eye contact with my small cousin. "A book called Lord of the Rings. Ever heard of it?" Alice shook her head a second time. "Well, it's about hobbits, elves, wizards, dwarves, and—"_

_ "What's a hobbit?" she interrupted._

_ A slow smile spread across my face. "Well, they're people like you and me, except they're short, have curly hair, don't wear shoes, and eat a lot!"_

_ "Like 'oo?" she asked, coming a bit closer._

_ I cringed. Of course, she had to notice that I was the only person to help myself to seconds last night at dinner. I mentally reminded myself to make a salad for lunch—a small one. "No," I went on. "They eat more than me! Six meals a day or more in fact."_

_ "Six? Wow," she whispered slowly. "They must be fat."_

_ I smiled and stood up from my recliner, placing my book on the side table next to me. "You must be hungry. Come and have some breakfast. I made pancakes for you!"_

_ At the word pancakes, Alice's eyes went wide and a smile crept on her face. She walked after me __briskly and watched with curiosity as I worked to reheat the food I had prepared for her. Her eyes watched the plate of fluffy pancakes greedily as I moved it from the microwave to the table. I helped her in her seat and filled her plate. Silence passed as she ate and I watched her intently as she poked the pancakes with her fork and shoveled rather large bites into her mouth. I chuckled and reprimanded her gently, taking the fork and knife in my hands and cutting the pancakes into smaller bites. After she finished I cleared the table as she sat in silence, taking a nearby pencil and drawing on her napkin. I swept by her to pick up the syrup when I looked down at her artwork and my brows furrowed as I tried to piece together what she was drawing. There were two circles joined together, the upper one smaller with messy spirals covering it. I gathered it was a person for in its stick arm was an object that I couldn't make out. Below the larger circle were two smaller ones with bumps on the end of each._

_ "What is that?" I asked my cousin with an amused chuckle._

_ "A hobbit!" She began to point at the drawing with the pencil. "Look, it has cuwly hair and it's not weawing shoes and it's eating a appow."_

_ "I see. You forgot the hairy toes."_

_ "EW!" Alice shrieked and threw down the pencil as if it had suddenly been contaminated._

_ I laughed loudly at her reaction. "Anyway, we should probably give your hobbit a name, don't you think?" I picked up the pencil and scribbled something on the paper next to the hobbit's head._

_ Alice squinted her eyes as she tried to read the newly scratched information. "Bi...Biwbo?"_

_ I chuckled. "Yep. Bilbo Baggins."_

_ Alice squealed. "That's a funny name!"_

_ "So is Alice!" I poked her nose and she giggled more._

_ "Can you wead it to me?"_

_ I paused. "What, Lord of the Rings?" She nodded. I bit my lip in discomforted silence, wondering if Tolkien's magical works were appropriate for a child of only four. "Well... I don't know, Alice. Maybe when you're older." _

_ Suddenly, Alice gave me a look I would never forget. Her eyes grew very large and her bottom lip poked out into a pout. I thought she would seriously start crying and I put my hands up to fend off the tearful look. "Pwease?" she pleaded. "I wike stowies and I wead all mine."_

_ I sighed. "Alice, your mommy and daddy may not want you to read it."_

_ "Yes they do. They tell me all the time that weading makes me smawt." I chuckled but when I tried to walk away to rid myself of the uncomfortable silence, Alice wrapped her arms around my legs, forcing me to come to a halt. "Pwease, Awayna? Pwetty pwease?"_

_ My lip trembled. I could tell she was about to start crying, but I didn't wait to find out if she would fake it. "Oh...All right!"_

_ Alice released me and clapped her hands in glee. Then she bounced over to my armchair and snatched up my book in her tiny hands before plopping down into the chair. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked her up into my arms. "Now, if we're going to do this, Alice, we'd better do it right."_

_ I went into my bedroom and pulled a book out of the bookshelf. I walked over to the armchair and sat down with Alice in my lap. She snuggled in closely to my chest and rested her head on my shoulder as I opened up the first page and reclined into the chair. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort." I continued to read on and on while Alice sat and listened intently, laughing at certain spots, and interrupting frequently to ask certain questions about Bilbo Baggins and his hobbit hole. She went quite silent when I introduced Gandalf and gasped at the mention of his fireworks. She had always loved fireworks._

_ Her laughter continued when the dwarves were introduced and she applauded at my various impersonations of them. I was quite astonished at how well she was focused on the story and I was glad I was able to entertain her. When I glanced at her occasionally I caught the image of my baby cousin when I first held her four years ago. She was growing up so fast, and inwardly I was glad that James and Rachel decided to move to Chicago, so that I could be a part of Alice's childhood memories._

_ "...when there came—a loud knock," I continued. "Not a ring, but a hard rat-tat on the hobbit's beautiful green door." I emphasized this part in the story by knocking on the side table, but instead of a 'rat-tat', I heard a very loud clang, such as when someone closes a heavy, steel door. I paused, eyed the table carefully, and knocked on it again. This time it was a louder clang. Then, I heard a voice. "Up! Get up!"_

_ I looked at Alice. "Oh no!"_

* * *

I was barely able to shake off my sleep before I felt the sting of my hair being pulled. I winced as I tried to fight off the person who was hurting me, but I was too disoriented. "Get up! Now!" said the voice. I finally managed to get my legs under me and forced myself to stand and face the Sheriff, whose face was full of fury. My jaw was sore and my back hurt, and I was cold too. "Where is she?"

"What?" I peered at him in uncertainty as he let go of my hair. But his hand quickly returned to meet my face in a blow that reminded me of the gravity of my situation.

"Your cousin! Where is she? My men didn't find her."

"I don't know what you're—" His hand slapped my face again.

"Think carefully about your next words, or they could be your last," he warned between his teeth.

"All I know is that your men sent them into the forest like I asked. If you can't find them, that's not my problem!"

The Sheriff glared at me and then raised his right hand, beckoning his guards to enter. Four of them came forward and among them was Sir Guy of Gisbourne, clasping the arm of a shorter man. His hands were bound and a dark hood was over his head. Sir Guy reached over to remove the hood. I immediately went stiff and all hope seemed to drain from my heart. The man was Will Scarlet. "No, my dear Alayna," said the Sheriff. "I believe it is your problem."

"Will," I whispered.

"Ah, so you two know each other." I closed my gaping mouth and glared at the Sheriff. "I believe you know much more than what you're telling me, or are you not in league with Robin of the Hood?"

I swallowed and tried to steady my breathing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Foolish girl." The Sheriff nodded his head to Sir Guy and he rammed his fist into Will's stomach, making him double over with a grunt.

"Stop!" I shouted and moved to stop the violence, but the Sheriff grabbed me and pushed me back forcefully.

"Where is Robin Hood?"

"I don't know!" I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand that I really was telling the truth now. I didn't know where Robin's whereabouts were. But he turned to Sir Guy and nodded again, and I watched helplessly as he sent another blow into Will's stomach. I again tried to push myself to help my friend but the Sheriff lifted his hand to strike me. I was expecting it, however, and thrusted my knee into his groin. With the Sheriff on the floor, wailing in pain, I moved past him quickly and fought with the guards. I knew the training I had received from Robin wasn't for nothing as I was able to punch Sir Guy in the face, but that was all I could do when the other three guards seized me, pulling my arms back. The Sheriff, in the meantime, had pulled himself up weakly and was wobbling over to me, eyes blazing with fury. He stopped, grabbed me by the neck, threw me down and pulled out a dagger. I backed into the corner as he advanced upon me.

"No!" cried Will. "Stop! I'll tell you!" The Sheriff paused and turned slowly to look at the prisoner. "I'll tell you, just don't hurt her."

"Will, no!" I begged, but he ignored me as the Sheriff approached him, lowering the dagger as he did so.

"Yes?"

"Will, don't, please."

The Sheriff turned his head sharply to look at me. "Shut up!" Then he looked back at Will. "Well, go on."

"Well...I don't know where he is right now. But...he comes here often under the guise of a servant. He normally prepares food for you, as well as caters to events."

The Sheriff smiled. "Gamble," he whispered under his breath.

Will swallowed. "Yes."

"No!" I got up quickly and lunged at Will. I tried to beat him with my fists, but I was too weak from the tears that spilled out. I caught a glimpse of sorrow when he looked at me before turning his head to evade my fury. The guards seized me and pulled me away. The Sheriff, still smiling smugly, walked past us, clasping his hands behind his back in a victorious confidence.

"Sir Guy," he said.

"Yes, my lord?" The man bowed.

"You and your men will prepare the gallows for an execution in the morning." Sir Guy bowed again. "For twoexecutions to be exact. When the king returns—_if _he returns—he will learn that I, out of honest loyalty and duty, had to end the conspiracy of Robin Hood and his companions from overtaking the throne with the stolen Galdorcarr. The reward for my heroic actions will be great and just, don't you think?"

Sir Guy smirked. "Yes, my lord."

"I'm sure we can expect a rescue attempt from the illusive outlaw, so why don't we allow him to join the party? Set up the gallows for _three_ executions." Sir Guy chuckled and strode away. The Sheriff walked up to me and knelt so that he was directly in front of me. He stroke my cheek and I shuddered, pulling away. "I was really looking forward to our wedding night, I'll have you know. But I can't miss this opportunity to see justice enforced upon a criminal. I hope you understand."

I glared through my tears. "The only criminal here is you, _Sheriff!_"

The Sheriff sniffed and scratched his nose. "Yes, of course." He stood up and walked out, nodding once to the guards. They cut Will's bounds and laughed as they kicked him inside the cell with me. Then with a "pleasant dreams" from the Sheriff, the door was shut and all light faded into darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter** – Will the Sheriff succeed in carrying out his plan?

A/N – I'm super sorry for how long this took me to write. Honestly, I had the biggest writer's block on this and I went through two alternative ideas before finally settling on this one. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! R&R

P.S. The Hobbit comes out this Tuesday! Let me know if you're planning on getting it or waiting for the extended. They will have an extended, won't they?

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Whew! I was worried for a moment there! ;)

**Calemireth** – Tut tut! So much violence. ;)

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you kindly. :)

**seafarer** – I love that line too! I just _had_ to use it. I think it often when I'm going through difficult times. ;)


	28. Descent into Deliverance

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Descent into Deliverance

I couldn't sleep that night. Every which way I turned, my body became increasingly uncomfortable, and every time I closed my eyes, I saw a noose with my name written on it. I had been in difficult situations thus far, and I tried to find comfort in the fact that somehow I made it out of those situations unscathed. But my only recent comfort was Will, who was slumped against the wall of our prison cell, mouth gaping open in a melodious snore. I couldn't understand how he could be so relaxed in this time of horror. He hadn't even showed any expression of worry after the Sheriff and the guards left us alone that night—well, except when I tried to beat him for giving away Robin's identity. The fact that he evaded my questions about Alice's and Tom's safety didn't dampen my temper.

I sighed and sat up from my sleeping position. What was the use? I was going to die anyway. I mean, the odds were looking pretty good, and although I couldn't see the sky outside, I knew dawn was fast approaching. But then I remembered Aslan's words to me: _"Courage, dear heart."_ Where was he, though? Was he not powerful enough that he couldn't save me? It seemed like he cared a good deal for me when I was a sea monster, but now, in the face of death, it seemed like he had abandoned me. But for what? Was I meant to die?

"Aslan?" I whispered. "Where are you? Why won't you save me? Don't you care?" I pulled my knees tightly to my chest and rested my chin on them. "Don't you...love me?"

Nothing.

I started when I heard a particularly loud snore erupt from Will. I frowned, angry how he could sleep so soundly without a care in the world. I wanted to punch him, and I was very tempted to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not while he was vulnerable. It wouldn't be fair, even if he did betray Robin to the Sheriff.

_'__Twas brillig, and the slithy toves__  
__Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:__  
__All mimsy were the borogoves,__  
__And the mome raths outgrabe____._

I looked around me for the source of the voice, for I had heard that nonsensical song before. It didn't take me long to find the crescent moon that hung on the upper wall of the cell, just as if a window had been there and the moon was just part of the display. But there was no window, no night sky to look at, and the moon was really...

"Cheshire cat!" I cried, a little too loudly, for Will mumbled something and shifted in his sleep. The pink cat, as if right on cue, faded into view and bowed his head politely, lifting his ears with his tail while doing so.

"It is I," he said. "It would appear you have made it far in your travels, although..." He chuckled as he looked around in the cell, "it would seem you have made a wrong turn somewhere. I didn't know this was part of your road."

"It wasn't," I protested. "I was taken prisoner by that...horrid Sheriff. And now I—I mean _we—_are to be executed in the morning!"

The cat giggled, rolling over on his back in sheer delight. "Oh, that's marvelous! Glad to know his temper hasn't been tampered with. Get it? Temper _tampered_ with?"

"Cheshire cat!" I scolded, crossing my arms. "You're supposed to be on my side, not his!"

"Side?" The Cheshire cat looked seriously at me. "I don't take sides. Too much conflict, you see. I'd rather be on my side, where there are no rules. Oh, but that old Sheriff, he's a sly one, he is. Always has something new up his sleeve." The cat cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "Tell me, what is the crime?"

"I didn't commit any _crime_. He's just out to get Robin Hood is all. And he's going to say that we stole the Galdorcarr from the king."

"Robin Hood?" The cat giggled again. "Oh, I know something about that."

"About what? Robin?"

"Oh, but I can't tell you. I'll spoil the surprise."

"No! No surprises. Tell me, what is it?"

I gasped and turned my head when I heard keys jingling against the door. "Oh, too late," said the Cheshire cat. "Toodle-oo!"

1"Wait, Cheshire cat!" But it was too late, the cat had already disappeared, grin and all. I looked back at the door just as it swung open. The silhouettes of three guards stood in the doorway. I shrunk against the back wall as they approached. Their heads were hidden by helmets, and the dark holes that framed their eyes made them look astonishingly frightening.

"Let's go," said one of the men gruffly. "It's time." They pulled me up roughly and nudged Will awake, despite his groggy protests. "Right now, move!" Will and I were bounded at the hands before we were pushed out of the jail cell. We were forced to walk ahead of the guards, and I took a moment to look into the room where I had seen the painting from which I had heard Aslan's voice. The painting was still there, but no words of comfort came from it. I came to the realization that I was indeed meant to die, but this new information did not take to me kindly, and I looked at Will for comfort. He did not meet my eyes, but stared ahead with an unfocused gaze.

The guards led us to a door opposite from the main entrance. As one of them opened the door, we were greeted by a jeering crowd. The Sheriff was standing on a balcony and shifted his gaze from the crowd momentarily to look at me. His victorious smirk was evident. He turned back to the crowd and beckoned to us. "And here they are now! Look at them, you can see the guilt on their faces." The people booed at us and threw spoiled food in our direction. I tried to dodge the attacks as best as I could, but the numbers were too great. "If any of you should spot that vicious Robin Hood, he is to by kept alive, so that he can meet his judgment!" There was a loud cheer from the people and I shivered at how well the Sheriff had manipulated the story. Surely, some of them knew the good Robin had been doing for them. How could they take all that and slam it right back in his face?

Suddenly, I was roughly pushed to the center of the crowd onto a great platform. There it was. The noose that called out to me. As we neared, I looked at Will again, hoping to see his expression change. But it was blank, just as it had been the entire time. But then, something in his face changed. The slightest smirk formed on his lips. He knew something that I didn't. He turned to me and the hint of a wink passed as he nodded at me. What was going on!  
We stepped up on two stepstools and one of the guards put the rope around my neck and tightened it. It itched terribly and I swallowed nervously, skating my eyes across the crowd for Robin, or even one of his men. A voice from within the crowd caught my attention and I followed it until I saw the source. "Ale! Dark, light, take your pick! Enjoy the show! Ale! Dark, light, take your pick and enjoy the show!" A plump man was sitting in a horse-drawn cart and handing out mugs of beer to the people that swarmed around him. _Tuck?_ It was indeed! Then, I saw him. Robin. He was coming forward in his Gamble disguise, head low so that his face was shadowed underneath his hood.

"Rob—" I was cut off when the guard behind me muffled my voice with his hand.

"The Sheriff stepped forward, smiling in victory. "Ah, Gamble. You're just in time. I was hoping you could tell me where I might find Robin Hood."

A movement behind me caught my eye as one of the guards stepped forward and let his sword rest on the Sheriff's shoulder, right next to his neck.

"He's right here." The guard removed his helmet and I was overjoyed to see that it was Robin. The other guards removed their helmets and the faces of Allan-a-Dale and Little John were revealed.

"Robin!" I cried. The crowd gasped. The Sheriff turned around and looked just as surprised as me.

"_You!_" he scowled. "But how could you—" The Sheriff stepped toward the disguise of Gamble and he pulled back the hood of the mysterious person. At once, the crowd fell silent and the Sheriff's face went white. For a moment, all I heard were the chirping of the birds. "Your...Your Majesty!" The Sheriff at once humbled himself before the person and he curled up into a humiliated ball. Alan-a-Dale released Will and I and I ran to Robin's side.

"Sheriff!" said the man. His beard was greying and in his eyes I saw two things: Wisdom...and fury.

The Sheriff chuckled sheepishly. "Well, you see, King Richard, I um...these prisoners, I had to see to it that...well, I wanted to give them a tour, you see. Yes, a tour." The Sheriff suddenly stood up from his crouching position and looked at me with a very worried smile. "And this is the gallows. This is how we execute people." He chuckled again nervously. "Our next stop is—"

"Sheriff!" the king bellowed. "Hold your tongue, I know exactly what happened here!"

"Then you'll know that I was only trying to carry out justice. They stole the Galdorcarr, Your Majesty. I had to do what's right for my—for _your_ kingdom."

To my amazement, the king opened his hand and in his palm was the key with the jewel. I sighed in relief, knowing that Alice had inadvertently delivered the Galdorcarr safely. He looked at the Sheriff grimly. "And may I ask how?" The Sheriff swallowed and I watched as he looked at the crowd warily. They were staring back, but now their faces were fixed upon him, and they were not happy. "I should have you put to death for this, Sheriff. But I'm in a good mood and do not wish to spoil it by shedding blood."

The Sheriff fell to his knees and grasped the king's cloak. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty, thank you, thank you!"

The king pulled his cloak out of the Sheriff's grasp roughly. "Do not thank me yet, for what I have in mind for you will not be pleasant." Then he looked at Allan-a-Dale and Little John. "Get this creature out of my sight!" The two men nodded and pulled the Sheriff roughly to his feet, and tugged him back to the castle. I had a feeling they were taking him to the prison cells, but I didn't have time to find out, for in that very incident, a small shadow had snuck past my eyesight and moved himself in the doorway before the men could pass.

"Sheriff?" said the boy. It was Tom. "I have a partin' gift fer ya!"

"And what would that be?" the Sheriff asked miserably.

Tom picked up his foot and brought it back down swiftly onto the Sheriff's, to which was received with a scream of pain. Little John pushed Tom gently aside and said, "All right, all right. Don't worry, young man, he'll get what's coming to him." But Tom continued to glare as they entered the castle, and then he turned to look at me. I ran forward and pulled him into my arms.

"Oh Tom," I cried, "I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled and hugged me again. "Where are the others though?" He pulled away and gave me a nod in the direction behind me. I stood up and turned around to see Alice standing behind me just a few feet away. Next to her was Charming. Alice's eyes watered as I approached and she threw herself into my arms before I picked her up and gave her a firm embrace.

The tears were flowing freely now, for both of us, and I paused long enough to plant a loving kiss on her cheek. It was the touch of Robin's hand on my back that made me turn and face him. He put his arms around Alice and I and pulled me close.

"You shouldn't have left," he whispered.

"I know, but I didn't want you to get hurt." I glanced at Will sheepishly for a moment. "Will, I'm sorry I doubted you."

He waved his hand at me. "No harm done."

Tom and Charming gathered around me as I set Alice gently down, and it was so good to have my friends back at my side. I now turned my attention to the king, who was watching us. A friendly smile was on his face as he stepped forward. I quickly remembered my manners and bowed before him, nudging Tom and Alice to follow suit.

"Thank you for saving us," I said.

"My child," he began softly. "It is I who should be thanking you. You and your friends have restored the Galdorcarr to me and have in doing so, stopped a tragedy from happening." Then to my amazement, he knelt on one knee and bowed his head. Robin and the crowd followed suit, and I stood perplexed as we were exalted. I turned to my friends and took their hands in mine, Charming lifting a wing to grasp Alice's hand..

When the king finally rose again, I asked him, "How did Robin find you just in time."

"Oh, you know," he said smugly. "I had help from a lion."

My eyes widened. "Aslan?"

"I told you he was real," Alice said, pointing a finger up at me.

I looked down disappointed. "But why didn't come? I was kind of hoping to see him again."

The king put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He comes and goes. We haven't seen him too often in these parts, but I wouldn't be surprise if you see him again before your return journey."

I looked up. "Return journey?"

"Aren't you from somewhere called Chicago?" he asked. "That's what your friend, Robin, said."

_Friend_. The word stabbed me in my heart as I looked at Robin, in whose eyes I saw the same disappointment. But that word could and would never evolve to mean anything more than that. I couldn't allow it, and so I simply smiled at him knowingly and gripped his hand, squeezing it slightly. "Yes," I answered softly. "I am from Chicago."

The king eyed us with suspicion before placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Well then, we must not waste any time, although I would delight in having you stay a little longer with us before your departure. I've heard precious little information about you and I'd welcome your full story. You and your friends." He looked down at Alice, Tom, and Charming and winked. "Perhaps we can provide some accommodation."

I smiled warmly at the king's invitation. "Thank you, Sire. I would appreciate that."

"Then it is to be settled. We shall have a great feast tomorrow night, honoring you and your friends' courage." Alan-a-Dale and Little John returned momentarily and the king hit his head with the heel of his palm. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Robin, will you and your men please see to the prisoners?"

The men went toward the cart, where Friar Tuck had been sitting, eating an apple and watching the scene. As he saw Robin approach, he immediately struggled out of his seat and went round to the back of the cart. When he opened the door, I could help but laugh as I saw four of the Sheriff's guards, stripped down to their undergarments, hands bound behind their backs and gagged. Their worried faces only increased when they were pulled out of the cart and led into the castle. As they passed Alan-a-Dale winked at me and that only caused me to breathe out more giggles. I smiled to myself as I relished the moment of a wonderful ending to our adventures. Though it was not over yet, a part of me yielded myself to the thought of going home, and I wondered if I actually wanted to.

* * *

**Next chapter** – Okay, I have to admit I'm on the verge of tears, for the next chapter is the last in Nottingham! ::sniffle:: We shall finally see the mystery of the Galdorcarr unveiled. Btw, I have to thank all of you! Last chapter received the most reviews, 8 in fact! You guys are awesome!

**Mwang** – thank you, and updated! ;)

**Diana Fay** – Don't worry, all is well. :)

**jojopeaches** – Thank you much!

**The Author in the TARDIS** – It's always good to have a backup plan. ;)

**seafarer** – I like it too. I'm especially drawn to writing scenes with baby Alice. :)

**Calemireth** – Very soon. Very soon. But get the kleenex ready, for the last chapter will stir a lot of emotions. In fact, I'm listening to the Grey Havens for inspiration.

**GoldenStarlight** – Thank you greatly.

**Crazyelfchild** – Thank you for the kind comment! Yes! I was going to wait for the extended, but it looks like it won't come out until close to the next installment, so I'm going to save myself the heart attack and just buy it.

1Soundtrack Transformers 3 Dark Side of the Moon (Steve Jablonsky) "Sentinel Prime" *Yes, I love Steve Jablonsky. How did you guess?


	29. The Doorway

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Doorway

"Imagine me, a knight!" said Tom. He was standing over a pond, gazing at his reflection. A smug smile was plastered over his face as he eyed his fancy clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Tom," I said, taking time to adjust the fine collar on his shirt. "But don't let it get to your head. You're still a kid, you know."

Tom roughly pushed my hands off his shirt and ruffled the collar back into its original untidy form. "Am not."

"Are too," I laughed and went to readjust the collar again.

"Am _not!_" He stepped back. "And if you say anythin' more 'bout it, I'll...I'll sick my dragon on you."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You may have a dragon, but I've got Alice."

Tom scowled and folded his arms in defeat. At the mention of her name, my cousin giggled. She was sitting by the pond as well, wearing a beautiful pink, flowery dress. In her arms she held Charming, who was protesting at the brush that she ran through his raggedy feathers.

"Sit still, Charming!" she giggled. "You have to look pretty for the serim...seriminy."

"Ceremony," I corrected gently. "Speaking of which, we should be heading that way right now. Robin said for us to be there in fifteen minutes."

"I hope it don't last long," Tom sighed. "I just want to be knighted."

I shrugged. "Well, Tom, sometimes these things can take some time. Although I'm particularly hoping it won't last more than an hour myself."

"A _hour!_" Tom slapped his head against his forehead.

I chuckled. "Come on." I began to lead them back to the castle. As we approached, there were flags waving high in the air and numerous decorations had fastened themselves to the castle, transforming it from what had been a gloomy building to now a celestial fortress. We passed through numerous trees and more than once, Alice tripped over her dress. The third time, though, she fell flat on her face. I went to her side to help her up, but she had already gotten to her feet, and she was now staring at the round, long object that she grasped in her hand.

"Look!" she cried. "Gandoff's staff!"

My smile broadened. "Oh Alice, so it is!"

Tears pricked in her eyes. "I thought I'd lost it." She held it close to her chest and embraced it as though it were one of her dolls back home.

"I think it's fair to say _it_ found you."

Alice smiled again and took my hand, and together the four of us entered the castle.

* * *

The aisle had been covered with a carpet of rich purple fabric, upon which we walked, side by side. On either side sat the citizens of Nottingham, and they looked upon us with admiration and honor. Every two steps we took, there was a royally dressed guard, holding a flag of red and gold high into the air. The emblem of a sword and shield embodied itself onto the flags. The hall itself had been decorated in ribbons and candles, and off to the sides, close to the eastern and western walls of the castle, stood two groups of trumpeters. They blew several loud notes into their instruments, resulting in a melodious fanfare. As we neared the platform, King Richard stood from his throne and offered a glance to Robin Hood, who was standing close by. We stopped directly in front of the platform and knelt together in a line.

The king cleared his throat. "Every now and then, a person, ordinary and refined like yourselves, will rise above his fellow man and forfeit much of what he has in an effort to ensure the safety of others, sometimes to the point of death. In Nottingham we call these people heroes, and it would be my duty—my privilege—to name you among them." Here he stopped as I lifted my gaze to meet his wise face. "However, I must deny myself this opportunity." The four of us looked at each other bewildered, but the king smiled at me knowingly. "Instead, I offer it up to one who is greater than I." King Richard opened his arm, gesturing to an opened door behind him, and out of it, brighter than the sun, came...

"Aslan!" I whispered. He approached us stealthily and took his place beside the king, who, along with Robin, bowed.

"Thank you, friend," said the lion softly. Then he looked at us. "Charming, duck from the Western Forest, come...here..."

1Charming gulped nervously and taking a step onto the platform, waddled up to the lion. "Yes, my Lord." He bowed his head, and his bill came very close to touching the floor.

"All your life you have been an outcast. But when in the face of danger, you chose to risk your life for the welfare of others, never regarding a thought for your safety. Others look upon you with contempt because of your appearance, but I say there is a beauty in you that no one else possesses. Because of your bravery during the encounter with the thieves, I shall make you a new body."

Aslan's lips parted and a golden breath escaped his yawning mouth. As it surrounded Charming, it became larger and brighter, until it was a blinding white that swallowed the duck. I squinted and lifted my hand to shade out the light. This lasted for a few seconds before the light dimmed, and I gasped, for where the duck had been there now stood a swan. Not any ordinary swan. It was the whitest and fluffiest swan I'd ever lay eyes on. It opened its beady eyes and looked down at itself, turning around and spreading out its wings. Then quite suddenly, there were shiny tears that came from its eyes.

"I'm...I'm free," Charming whispered and then began laughing as he spun around, adoring his new skin. I joined in his laughter and Alice clapped her hands as he fluttered his wings. "Alayna, Tom, Alice! Look! _Look at me!_"

"Is it well, friend?" asked the lion.

"Oh! Aslan! How can I ever thank you? It's wonderful!"

"Then bring forth the first medal, Robin." Aslan took the medal in his mouth and hung it around the duck's neck. Then he touched his forehead with his tongue. "Now, arise, Sir Charming, the Bullet-Dodger." Charming bowed once more and sprung back to his original position as the audience roared in applause, and I embraced the beautiful swan. It was a new experience for the both of us, for his feathers were no longer hoarse and prickly, but velvety and soft, like a feathered pillow. "Thomas Sawyer," said the lion again.

Tom started as his name was called and walked shakily up to the lion. "Yes, Sir?"

"Come closer, child and do not be afraid. I will not hurt you...this time."

"This time?"

"Because of your inconsideration, your aunt was left believing you to be dead. Her tears burned as she wept, and so your feet were burned to match her tears."

Tom swallowed. "I'm sorry, Aslan. I didn't mean no harm. Is everythin' all right now?"

"All will be well," said the lion. "But now, Robin, bring forth the second medal." The lion took it in his mouth and placed it over Tom's neck. "Your courage has righted your wrongs and there is much to be thankful for. Arise now, Sir Thomas, Witch-Hunter." The lion stooped to touch Tom's forehead with his tongue.

"A'right!" Tom smirked and pulled his fist down in a celebratory gesture. Then he walked off the platform and flashed his golden medal at me. I chuckled softly as I joined the audience in an applause.

"And now for the little girl whose name is Alice. Come hither, daughter." My cousin blushed and became suddenly shy as she approached the magnificent beast.

"For one so small, you have the strength of a warrior."

"Thank you, Aslan."

"But more than that, you have the heart of a believer. You never doubted when first you saw me, and for that your days will be blessed. Robin? The third medal, please." The lion took the medal in his mouth and placed it over Alice's neck. "Your bravery is unmatched, little one, by man _and_ beast. Arise, Lady Alice, Troll-Defeater." Aslan placed a lion's kiss on her brow and she blushed. Alice rose, but she hesitated before leaving. Instead, she gazed at the lion, and her mouth opened and closed, as if debating whether or not to ask her question. "Aslan, can I...may I..."

"Yes, beloved. You may." Alice suddenly threw her arms around the lion's mane, and my eyes teared when he pulled her into his loving embrace with his enormous paw. When she finally joined us again, the lion turned his gaze on me. "Alayna," he purred softly. "Approach, my child."

My heart beat faster when he spoke my name and I humbled myself before him in a bow. "Yes, Aslan."

"My child, even though you may not always see me, it does not mean that I have left you. Nor have I rejected my love towards you. I have always cared for you, and will do so for all these years to come."

"I'm...I'm sorry for doubting you, Aslan."

"All is well, for you have accomplished the purpose for which I have brought you."

"But Aslan, we came here on our own accord."

"No, beloved. It was I who called to you, and because of your perseverance and your bravery, you shall be rewarded soon. Robin, the fourth medal, if you please." He took the medal in his mouth and his mane tickled my cheeks as he dropped it gently around my neck. Then he gave me a lion's kiss and I could smell his sweet perfume. "Arise, Lady Alayna." His mouth came close to my ear, so that I could feel his warm breath as he whispered, "Friend of Lions."

I stood up and the applause that followed was overwhelming as I walked back to my friends. We all turned around and the people rose from their seats, cheering. I held my cousin's hand tightly as Robin came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. We made eye contact and I placed my hand over his. The sun peaked through the stained-glass windows and as dusk approached, I felt an overwhelming sense of peace sweep over me.

* * *

About an hour later, we found ourselves seated in a great hall, surrounded by hundreds of guests, feasting and sharing grand adventures. Alice, Tom, Charming, and I were treated as royalty and we had the privilege of sitting next to the king. On his other side sat a strange woman that was relatively my age. But unlike me, she was very beautiful and she wore a crown of flowers upon her head of auburn. Robin sat between Alice and me, and by and by I noticed his gaze shifting in her direction. I discovered that Aslan had disappeared shortly after the ceremony, for I meant to ask him something that I hadn't the courage to ask at the time. I was a trifle disappointed, but I was too distracted by the food and the wonderful company to dwell too much on that.

"And so we was sneakin' through the forest just like ya would if you'd found yerself lost in a haunted house, and so finally I says '_the ghost of Capt'n Toothless Grin haunts these parts!_'" Tom began laughing hysterically, waving his fork about. "You should'ave seen them faces!"

"It sounds like I missed out on some grand adventures, Tom," laughed Charming.

I joined the merry laughter, in spite of myself, but I was feeling drowsy from all the food in my stomach, and I resorted to listening to Tom tell the rest of his tale. In the meantime, my thoughts were busying themselves as I reflected on the whole of our adventure, and my smile widened as I looked about the room at all of my new friends. Will laughing with Allan-a-Dale and Little John, who were drinking up every bit of Tom's audacious story. Friar Tuck who was starting on his fourth beer and saying grace over his fifth serving. Then I began thinking of my friends who were not here. Glinda, the Good Witch, Pecos Bill, Cheshire cat...Bert. I smiled softly at the memory of his name. I think out of the four, I would miss him the most.

"My ears are burning. Were you talking about me?" said a voice behind me. I started and shifted in my chair.

"Oh, Cheshire cat!"

"Naturally," said the pink cat with a grin. "Whom did you expect and...are you crying?"

"Oh!" I wiped my hand across my eyes and then laughed apologetically.

"Why the tears?"

"I'm just...so happy, but so sad. I've made so many friends and..." I peered around the room, watching as Tom jumped off his seat in an attempt to copy my incident at Bert's inn.

"And?"

"A part of me wishes I could stay here forever, or take them back with me. Back home."

The cat blinked and his grin grew wider. "I expect you'll find you won't have gotten far without us."

I looked sharply at him. "Without _you_, you mean?" I winked.

"Oh, yes, without me then."

A hand caught my wrist and I turned back in my seat to find Robin staring into my eyes. "Alayna, who were you talking to?"

"Oh...just a friend." I glanced over my shoulder with a smile but the cat had already disappeared. Only the shadow of a crescent moon lay flat on the floor from the light that shone through the window. "Speaking of which," I turned my attention back to Robin. "It would seem you've made one yourself." I gestured in the direction of the young woman.

"Oh!" Robin blushed and recoiled in his seat. "Well, I..."

"Who is she?"

"It's the king's cousin. He brought her back with him. Supposedly her name is Marion."

"Wow," I gaped. "She's very pretty. You should talk to her."

"Alayna, I can't. It...wouldn't be right."

I put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Robin, it's all right." I smiled warmly. "It wouldn't have worked between us. I have to go home soon, and I wouldn't want you to deny yourself the opportunity to meet someone on my account."

He placed his hand over mine. "Thank you."

I watched as Robin rose from his seat and strode over to Marion's place, gesturing for her hand. He gave it a quick kiss and they were talking immediately. I relaxed into my seat as I watched the conversation unfold as Robin pulled up a chair and sat next to her. I took a sip from the glass of my wine and looked over my shoulder once again to see the shadow of the crescent moon widen just the slightest.

* * *

2The next morning, the king led us to a room in the castle in which he said no one had ever entered, including himself. It was said to have been the most sacred of rooms, and worth more than Nottingham itself. We were accompanied by Robin and his merry men, and Marion. When the door was opened, we all stood aghast at the scene, for it was as if we had walked into a magical garden. The flowers filled the air with such a sweet fragrance and there was a song that filled the atmosphere, so sweet that I wanted to cry. There was a mist that coated itself among the flowers and the trees and there was a red pathway that was laid out among the garden. We followed it until we came to three doors made of gold and silver. In the center of each was a large red jewel, and in front of these doors stood Aslan. I strode up to the great lion and bowed as did the rest of our company.

"Welcome, Friend of Lions," he said softly to me.

"We have come, Aslan," said King Richard.

"Yes. It is well, for the time has come."

"What time?" asked Tom.

"We're going to go home, Tom," I said, looking down at him.

"What?" Tom's eyes suddenly became misty. "You're leaving?"

I tried to keep hold of my own emotions, but Alice was wiping at her eyes. "It was only a matter of time before we had to go, Tom. And besides, you have to go home too."

"No!" Tom took his hand away from me when I tried to seize it reassuringly. "You can't."

"Tom," spoke the low voice of Aslan. "If I recall, there is a fence that has been deprived of paint." Tom folded his arms over his chest defiantly. "And besides, you don't think Becky Thatcher will be waiting there forever, do you?" The lion smiled as Tom's eyes widened before turning to the king. "Richard, it is time to bring forth the Galdorcarr."

The king nodded and moved forward. With a deep breath be pulled out the key and put it into the first door. As he turned the key, the jewel on both the Galdorcarr and the door lit up and it swung open. A bright light came out of the doorway, making the garden look even more magical. The king did this for the other two doors.

"Alayna and Alice. You have traveled far, but your adventure may or may not end here. The road to Middle-earth still lies ahead."

"...Middle...Middle-earth?" I squinted my eyes. I had quite forgotten about our original destination, for so much had happened. And now, I found that I wouldn't have noticed if we had gone on without visiting it.

"If you choose to go to that world, you must enter the second door. However, if you choose to go to your own home, then you must enter the first door. But heed this warning. Whichever door you choose, from that world you may never return."

Alice looked up at me anxiously and I instinctively looked down at her. Is it real, she had asked me. Was I ready to satisfy that curiosity? Could I live in Middle-earth forever? Could Alice? My cousin gave me a knowing smile and squeezed my hand.

"It's okay, Alayna," she whispered. "I already know it's real."

I nodded and smiled back before meeting the lion's gaze. "Middle-earth will always exist for us, Aslan. We are ready to go home."

"Well said," said Aslan. "You have chosen to believe, and for that you will not go home dissatisfied. You will enter the third door."

I nodded, not bothering to ask Aslan what lay beyond it, for I had learned to trust the wise lion. Instead, I turned around and met my friends, whose faces were full of sadness. "Robin," I whispered, and embraced him tightly. "I don't think I ever thanked you for all you did."

"And you don't need to," he whispered back.

I looked at Marion and winked. "Keep him out of trouble." She blushed. I then said my farewells to Will, Allan-a-Dale, Little John, and Friar Tuck. Of the four, I gave Will the tightest hug, for he had been with me during my roughest hour and had also been the one to encourage me. And then my eyes fell on Charming. The swan was using his wing to stifle a cry. I pulled him to me as Alice said her goodbyes to Tom. "Take care of yourself, Charming. You really are a beautiful creature, even without being a swan."

"You won't forget me?"

"Of course not! Who can forget a swan that used to be a duck?" Charming only smiled, and as Alice bent to embrace him, I turned to Tom, whose eyes were red and swollen. Unfortunately, this undid me and I no longer fought off the tears that now streamed down my face. I pulled him into a fierce embrace as I picked the child up and held him in my arms. Neither of us said anything, for no words were needed. I would miss him as much as he would miss me, and I gave the child a kiss on the cheek as I felt his tears on my neck.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and set Tom down to see King Richard smiling softly at me. He turned me so that we were facing the third door. It shone brightly, sparkling just the slightest as I stared at it. We began walking towards it, but I stopped and looked at the lion.

"Go on, child," he said. "Ask your question."

"May I...May I feel your mane, Aslan?"

"Please do," he whispered. And so I ran my hands through his golden mane, and it was the softest thing I had ever felt. As my arms wrapped around him, he purred and pulled me closer to him. "Farewell, daughter," he whispered. "We shall meet again."

I got up, turned back to look at my friends, who were gathered together, Robin's hand on Tom's shoulder. Then, taking Alice's hand in mine, we walked through the door and entered the light. The next thing I knew, I was floating in and out of consciousness as I fell from the sky, passing through white clouds that surrounded me. I smiled just the slightest, enjoying the feeling of the cool air under me, and how free I felt as I gently fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

3_"Welcome, visitors," she said sweetly. "Although I do hope we can call you friends."_

_ "Me too." It was probably a dumb thing to say, but I was too lost for words. There was so much happening and I didn't know how to take it all in._

_ "Tell me," she said, "are you a good witch or a bad witch?"_

…

_ The boy jumped off the fence and picked up his hat. He then bowed very low, extending his hat out toward us._

_ "Name's Sawyer. Tom Sawyer," he said._

_ "What are you doing here?" I asked, although I had guessed with suspicious that he'd been caught fighting and had been rewarded with a bucket of white paint and a paintbrush._

_..._

_ At last, I caught the loose slab of wood and peeled it back, careful not to make too much noise. There, hidden underneath, lay a small rectangular box of copper. I pulled it out and opened it. The contents consisted of only one large key. It was silver, except for the gold that ran down the middle. In the center of the head of the key was a type of piercing red gem. All in all, it was a beautiful find, and more to the point, a hopeful one._

…

_ Tom glowered and crossed his arms stiffly. I started to turn back, when the moon widened at both ends and even jiggled a bit. Then it started mumbling a song that was anything but rational. It stopped and quite astonishingly, it split into two, and there was something in between the two moons. A bright, pink tongue._

_"So, it's a moon, is it?" the thing said._

_ "I—I..." I didn't know how to respond. But I caught a smug glance from Tom, and he smiled, sticking out his chest in pride ._

_..._

_ My thoughts turned fuzzy as I felt feathers poking into my back. I turned my head at the interruption and could vaguely see the small form of Charming nestling next to me. I stiffened for a moment, momentarily wondering if the duck carried any diseases. No doubt, he looked like one anyway._

…

_ "Why, Miss Alayna!" I jumped and turned around. It was Bert and he did not look happy. His hands were bundled into fists, which were hooked into his hips. He had a grim expression and I looked across my table in question, but the seat was empty. It was just me, the mug, and an empty pitcher. "What're ya doing, sitting here by yerself and hoggin' all the ale?"_

_..._

_ William sighed. "Ye have to understand...The pois'n had been in her system fer two days...enough time fer it to do some damage. If she...if she survives, that damage will most likely be permanent."_

_ "What do you mean, if she survives? She will survive!" When the doctor didn't answer me, I felt a pit open in my stomach. "Doctor...?"_

_..._

_"Name's Bill, o' course," he said. "Pecos Bill. You must be Alayna?" I opened my mouth in question, but he continued. "Yer cousin told me." He gestured to the bundle that was asleep against Tom's shoulder, who himself was dozing._

…

_ "I am the tunnel that brought you and your cousin out of your world. I am the kiss of the Good Witch, Glinda. I am the creature that rescued you from the mouth of fire. I am the sandstorm that drove you out of the desert so that you should reach water in time. I am the lion that saved your cousin from certain death. And I am the cat that waited for you to stumble over it so that you would meet me face to face."_

…

"_Your name isn't Will," I said, holding my gaze. "You're the outlaw, aren't you? The Robin of the Hood."_

_ "Hello," said the same man, walking slowly up to me. "Who's this? A friend perhaps, eh, Rob? No wonder it took you so long to get back. Got preoccupied with other affairs, didn't you?"_

_ "Oh do hush up, Will Scarlet!" said Robin, and then he turned his attention back to me. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything in due time."_

…

_ "Robin?" I whispered._

_ "Shh! Not so loud."_

_ "I thought...I thought you hadn't come."_

_ There was a soft chuckle. "You'd better take your break quickly. The tournament will start again shortly." _

_ "Where are you going?" I asked him._

_ "I have some business to see to." He lifted my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss, slipping something soft and velvety into it, and then he gave me a slight nod before he strode past me. I opened my hand and discovered a small rose in my palm._

…

_"No, beloved. It was I who called to you, and because of your perseverance and your bravery, you shall be rewarded soon. Robin, the fourth medal, if you please." He took the medal in his mouth and his mane tickled my cheeks as he dropped it gently around my neck. Then he gave me a lion's kiss and I could smell his sweet perfume. "Arise, Lady Alayna." His mouth came close to my ear, so that I could feel his warm breath as he whispered, "Friend of Lions."_

* * *

When I came to, I was cold and shivering. It was not the feeling I was expecting, having left the warm and soft Aslan. But when I opened my eyes, I saw instantly the reason for my chills. Snowflakes were falling and quickly joining the rest of the snow that had blanketed itself on the earth. I got up, rubbing my head and looking around. Where was I? What happened? Alice was already up and standing, gazing at the beautiful winterland scenery around her.

Behind us came the sound of a door opening and I turned my head to get a look at the stranger. But there were two of them, and this time I knew I had to be dreaming, and before I could answer their question, I felt myself falling into a dreamlike haze. I never reached the snow, however, for the two people had managed to whisk themselves over to my side, catching me before I could fall. That's the last thing I remembered for a long time.

* * *

A/N – I am so sad right now. ::sniff:: This chapter was so hard to write, and yes I took a couple of liberties from The Horse and His Boy. Don't hate me too much for it. Please let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be my gift to each and every one of you!

**Diana Fay** – Glad you liked it. You will not have to wonder long. I hope to have it up before next week.

**Seafarer** – Yes, it seems that guards usually have the worst job to undertake. Really, they should read the contract thoroughly to know the risks, so I don't feel too bad for them. :)

1Soundtrack The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe (Harry Gregson-Williams) – Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus

2Soundtrack The Lord of the Rings, Return of the King (Howard Shore) - "The Journey to the Grey Havens"

3Soundtrack The Lord of the Rings, Return of the King (Howard Shore) - "The Eagles"


	30. While I Was Sleeping

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – If you have not reread chapter 9, please do so now. I have decided to change course just a tad and there's a significant part in Ch. 9 that ties in with this. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter Thirty: While I Was Sleeping

I shifted as the sun's rays came beaming down upon my sleeping form. For the first time since Bert's inn, I found I was sleeping in a bed, but it was not mine. In fact, it wasn't like any bed I had ever slept in, or could imagine myself sleeping in. The sheets were fluffy and amazingly soft, as if I were sleeping on a cloud. The feathered pillow was very plushy, and there was something heavenly by the way it smelt of lavender and earth.

A few feet away from me came the occasional sound of a page turning, and my brain instinctively told my eyes to open and face my company. But my eyes would not open and were glued shut. I knew without seeing my surroundings that I was not back at home and was in unfamiliar territory. My unresponsive eyes made me aware of the fact that I was more vulnerable than I wished to be and I whimpered at my misfortune. Only moments later, a warm hand came to rest itself on my brow, and I took in a sharp breath as I tried to find familiarity in the new touch. Was it Robin? Bert? Aslan? _Surely not_, I thought as I chuckled.

"Daddy?" I breathed cautiously. There was no answer, and after a time, I gave up trying to make out this mysterious person's identity, and I surrendered myself to sleep once again.

* * *

Two voices were talking, that much I was certain of. But the fogginess that weighed down on my head disabled me from focusing on their words. I lifted my head slightly, but my eyes were still refusing to open. I felt dizzy. The air here, wherever _here_ was, was so much thicker than what I was used to, and it paralyzed me from responding to my surroundings. I wanted to know where I was, where..._Alice_ was. What had happened? Were we still in Nottingham? Tom, Charming...where were they? I wanted to call out to the people, but all I could do was open my mouth before my head plummeted back into the pillows. The voices went silent and after a time, a person took a sip from his drink.

"Will she be all right?" asked the younger voice.

"Never fear, my lad," said the other. It was older, but there was a hoarseness in it that made it sound innocent. "She probably had a nasty shock is all and just needs time to rest. Give her time. She'll come around."

There was a moment of silence, and then, "I've never seen one up close before, Uncle. Do you suppose it's safe having them here?"

The older person cleared some nervousness out of his throat. "Of course, dear boy! Do you think I would have them stay here if it wasn't safe?"

"She's very fair," said the first voice again. There was a moment of silence and then the sudden sound of a hand slapping against skin.

"Ah! Manners, Frodo-lad! Don't touch! What has gotten into that brain of yours?"

The first voice chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Uncle."

_Frodo_. Where had I heard that name before? I couldn't answer my own question before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sound of a door shutting in the distance caused me to jolt in my sleep. I didn't bother trying to open my eyes, but lay on my back, listening to all the noise that followed. There were many cheers as one of the voices began welcoming the arrival of many more.

"Ah, Paladin and Eglantine, welcome, welcome! And hullo there, young lasses."

"Hullo, Uncle Bilbo," came the voices of young girls. _Surely, I was dreaming. First Frodo and now Bilbo?_ "Where's young Peregrin? I haven't see the lad since he was a baby."

"He lingered behind to wait for Meriadoc," laughed a woman. Eglantine maybe? "They'll be along shortly. Ever since the two met it seems as though they can't be separated."

Bilbo laughed. "Well, let me take your coats."

The door opened again momentarily and there was another wave of greetings as new voices entered the scene.

"Uncle Bilbo!" cried a boyish voice.

The older person laughed and said, "Hullo there, Merry-lad. I see you've found a friend."

"Hi," said a small voice.

"Hullo, Peregrin. My, how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were just a babe. How old are you now?"

"He's six, Bilbo," said the voice belonging to Merry.  
"_Six? _Well, he's catching up to you quite fast, lad."

The child laughed. "I'm fourteen, Uncle!"

"_Frodo! You're cousins are here!_"

"_Coming, Uncle!_" the muffled voice shouted back, and I distantly heard the pitter and patter of bare feet scurrying across the floors. But as the visitors began to greet him, they all fell silent. Only another woman had drawn in a gasp of air as her voice fell into a whisper.

"Bilbo," she said, barely audible. "Who is that with Frodo?"

"Oh!" said Frodo, forfeiting his whispering voice. "This is Alice, Aunt Esmie. She's um..."

"She's visiting," Bilbo finished, and cleared his throat.

"Cousin Bilbo," said a man's voice. "I think you'd better explain yourself. What are you up to? You're not going on another adventure, are you?"

"Oh, heavens no, Saradoc! And I'll happy to provide you with some explanation. But first, let me take your coats." There was some shuffling across the floor, but the silence still remained. After a while, the door to where I slept creaked open.

"Do you think they'll understand, Uncle?" asked Frodo.

"I don't myself," Bilbo chuckled. "We'll just have to tell them what happened. Best not let your younger cousins into this room."

There was a brief pause and then, "Do you think he'll come?"

"Oh," said Bilbo. "He may yet, lad. You never know with that fellow. Here one second, gone the next. Now, Frodo-lad, why don't you get some tea on? I'm sure everyone will be up for some, hmm?"

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

Something shifted next to me and I moaned. When the something shuffled a second time, I opened my eyes. It felt like days since I was able to see anything at all, and now as my blurry vision began to focus, I found I was staring into a pair of large, green eyes. They were smiling as they peeked back at me in wonderment from behind the mattress, and they were framed with golden curls.

"Hi," the owner of the eyes whispered. The child had a look of curiosity about him, but for some reason, my eyes felt heavier than before, and I wanted no more than to close them again, and slip into the world of sleep that had been my companion for however long.

"Hi," I replied in a mutter. The child said nothing in return, but continued to stare, his eyes widening a bit after my reply. I watched him for a while more before whispering, "goodnight". I turned on my side, my back facing him, and closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed before I heard footsteps enter my room, and the child next to me gasped.

"Pippin!" said a voice. "You're not supposed to be in this room. You'll catch it from your parents if they find you here. Now, come along."

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I found that it was morning and that the thickness that lay over me disappeared, for I was less groggy, but also very hungry. I was staring up at a vaulted ceiling and the round window next to me showed a picture of large snowflakes softly falling outside. I looked to my left, first discovering that my childish companion had abandoned me, and second, seeing a wooden chair close beside the bed, upon which an open book lay. The sound of an occasional crackle drew my attention to a large fireplace across the room, where a recent fire had all but died, however, the warmth was still circulating in the air.

I sat up to get a better look at my surroundings. Upon the wooden floor was a large red carpet with yellow tassels fastened at the ends. My heart gave a leap in my chest, for a few feet beyond the carpet was a round green door that had been left ajar. Surely, this time I had to be dreaming. That or I was dead. Either way, I was really too curious and excited for my own good, and I sprung out of the bed with a squeak escaping my mouth. I walked cautiously up to the round door, extending a shaking hand out towards the brass knob. For a moment, I stood there, frozen, unsure what to do. If this was a dream and I opened the door, I felt as though I would never be able to live with myself again. Then again, if it truly was real, I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle all the emotions inside me. Maybe I _would_ die.

_You can always turn back,_ I said to myself. _You can go back to bed and pretend this was all a dream. It's okay. _"It's not okay!" I said aloud. "I'm in Bag End, for heaven's sake!" With my mind made up, I carefully opened the door, a beautiful resonating _creak_ accompanying the action. My mouth fell open. It was more beautiful than I ever imagined. It seemed like the tunnel of the hobbit hole wound on and on, and I had to steady myself from shaking, for I knew that if I followed this tunnel long enough, it would lead to one of its occupants. I didn't know if I could handle that. I started to bite my nails, something I never did unless my nerves were telling me that they were just about shot. I turned to my right, but only found two closets. So, I turned to my left again, deciding to tread down the tunnel and fulfill what I had originally set out to do.

On and on I went, passing by two bedrooms, one of which was on my right, and was the largest of the three. I also passed by I don't know how many pantries on my left, while getting a perfect view of what I guessed was the sitting room. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to tell what kind of rooms any of these were, had I not quietly opened their doors and peeked inside. I knew it was awfully rude, especially since I had been warmly taken in as a guest without my knowing, but the temptation was just too overwhelming. I wanted to know—needed to know—what Bag End really looked like. The next room, however seemed very private, so private that I could almost hear the door saying, "keep out". I knew somehow exactly which one it was. Bilbo's study. I reached for the doorknob, but stopped. Did I really think so little about Bilbo's privacy? After all, this room above all was his most prized, and I knew if I went ahead and opened the door without his permission, I would regret it forever. On the other hand, inside this room lay all his years of wisdom, secrets, and recorded tales of Middle-earth that I would probably never find elsewhere.

I began to turn the doorknob, when a squealing laugh caused me to jump, and I pulled back my arm instantly, rubbing it guiltily as I looked around for the interruption. I crept forward cautiously until I came to another room. The Dining room. My cheeks flushed as a smile stretched upon my face and my heart started to beat faster, for behind the round archway, stood a long table and upon it sat two young children. I could only guess their identities. That is until the smaller one turned his curly head in my direction and his big green eyes sparkled. His round face was covered in red jam as he gave me a wide curious smile.

"And besides," the other boy continued, failing to notice his distracted companion. "It's Yule and there's plenty of snow. Maybe our parents will let us go out and build a snow-hobbit later, eh Pip? Pip?" When he heard no reply, the child looked down at his friend, and finding that his attention was drawn elsewhere, he turned his head in his direction. When our eyes made contact, the boy squeaked as he rose to his feet quickly, and disappeared behind the wall. The younger child, however, took another bite of his toast, eyes still fixed on me, and giggled. A hand reached from behind the archway and grabbed his wrist, yanking him out of his chair. "Pippin, hide!" The scurrying of little feet caused me to giggle as I crept forward. "Bilbo!" I heard the older child say. "Uncle Bilbo! There's a—a monster!"

"Nonsense!" came the reply of the old hobbit. "Monsters in Bag End? Whatever put such a notion into your head, lad?" The image of the child pulling Bilbo by the hand was only funnier when I saw it with my own eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. When the child pointed in my direction, followed by Bilbo's stare of surprise, my giggles subsided and I stared back at the old hobbit open-mouthed.

"Why that's no monster, Merry-lad. That is just another guest visiting."

"But," started Merry, nervously, "what is it?"

"I believe she is a human being," Bilbo said stepping out of the dining room, leaving Merry to seek comfort in his younger friend. "Are you not?" he asked as he walked slowly up to me.

I clasped my hands over my mouth in an effort to retain a scream that was building up inside me. Before me was the hobbit I had often read about, the one who accompanied thirteen dwarves to Erebor. The only hobbit to have ever faced the fiercest of dragons, Smaug. The one who riddled with the mysterious creature, Gollum, and the hobbit who kept the Ring for himself. _The Ring!_ My eyes withdrew from the hobbit's gaze and fell to the pocket of his waistcoat.

"How do you feel, lass?" the hobbit asked gently.

"Hungry," I replied honestly. "And please call me Alayna."

Bilbo chuckled. "Very well, Alayna. I've no doubt you are. You've missed quite a few meals, having been out for three days."

"_Three days?_ What happened to me?"

"Well, I suppose we gave you quite a shock as much as you did us. We don't see too many big folk in these parts anymore, you see. Of course, I'm used to strange folk popping up now and then, but people I usually know. N-Not that you're strange, of course!" Bilbo put up a hand defensively.

I laughed. "Well, thank you for taking me in, Mr. Baggins."

Bilbo cast me a puzzled look and I suddenly realized my error. "I beg your pardon, but have we met before?"

I shook my head instantly. "No." _Not in person anyway_, I added to myself.

"Hmm. Well, come and have some breakfast and meet the lads."

As I entered the dining room, Merry tightened his grip on Pippin and watched me cautiously, but the younger lad giggled and dipped his head into Merry's arm shyly, peering out occasionally to have a look at me. Now hobbit children are pretty darned cute and I had to hold myself back from giving them each a squeeze. For one thing, I knew I looked intimidating with my height. But for another, I couldn't—_and wouldn't—_risk wearing out my welcome.

I seated myself upon the table and looked around at all the fine decorations that framed the room so nicely. There were paintings of Bilbo's relatives hanging on all the walls, and in the corner there was a china cabinet that contained an array of fine dishes, most likely belonging to his mother, Belladonna Took. Bilbo, in the meantime, had just set a plate down before me. My mouth watered at all the delicious food: Eggs, bacon, toast with jam, a side of mushrooms, and berries topped with cream. It was a beautiful portrait of a hobbit breakfast. I set to work right away after thanking the old hobbit and he busied himself with the dishes. The hobbit children, on the other hand, kept their gazes upon me the whole time, Merry keeping Pippin's hand fastened onto his protectively. Neither of them said anything. So, having taken a sip of my coffee, I decided it was time to pry into the heads of my young companions.

"What's your name?" I asked the older one gently.

"Mewy," the younger child answered for him when Merry did not speak up.

"And yours?" I asked Pippin, trying to keep back a giggle and failing miserable. "I think we've met before, haven't we?"

"Pippy," he answered, blushing.

I glanced up when Bilbo came to collect some more dishes from the table. He gave me a slight wink, smiling, and it was most encouraging.

"Have you met my cousin?" I asked the children, trying to conceal my sudden concern as to her whereabouts. Finally, Merry seemed to relax and both he and the younger child smiled, Pippin nodding enthusiastically. "Do you know where she is?"

"She went to the market earlier with our parents and with his sisters," Merry replied finally, pointing at Pippin when he mentioned sisters.

"Sistows..." Pippin giggled, banging his fork against his empty plate. This caused the old hobbit to hurry quickly over, grabbing the fork out of Peregrin's clutching fist.

"Ah-ah-ah, Peregrin! These are not toys, lad." Having snatched up the plate along with the fork, Bilbo turned his gaze on me again. "They'll be back shortly, Miss Alayna. They went to pick up a few extra food for Yule. As it is, I'm afraid I don't have enough to fill the stomachs of all my guests, especially young Peregrin here." His eyes darted to the child, who was reaching over to grab a berry from my plate, but Bilbo snatched his hand just in time. "Now, Pippin, you've had quite enough."

Just then, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout Bag End. I felt tingles instantly run over my skin as I heard the sound of many people shuffling into the cozy hall. Alice could be heard giggling among other girlish voices.

"Uncle, we're home!" a voice called out from beyond the dining room. But as footsteps neared closer to the room, I stood from my seat and watched as a young hobbit entered. Unlike Merry and Pippin, his curls were dark and he had a fair complexion about him that made him seem almost Elvish. His piercing blue eyes found mine and they twinkled merrily.

"Ah," said Bilbo. "Frodo-lad!"

* * *

A/N – I took the liberty of copying a hobbit age system from another well-known author. You may know her as Obelia Medusa, but she's recently changed her username to Henna Gamgee. I will not copy the formula here, because I want you guys to read her stories "The Making of a Ringbearer", and it includes it there. It is her stories that inspired me to start writing my own fanfiction! But I will post what the hobbits ages currently are. The year is 2996 or 1396 by Shire-reckoning, five years before Bilbo leaves.

Hobbit Age/Human Age

Bilbo 106/82

Frodo 28/15

Sam 16/8

Merry 14/7

Pippin 6/4

Thank you, Henna Gamgee, if you are reading this!

**Next Chapter – **More hobbit meetings and adventures await!

**Lynn-o-chan** – It has indeed!

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – I still would have liked to see you flip a table. ;)

**Of-Light-and-Shadow** – This was very touching. Thank you for your kind words! :)

**Diana Fay** – I will miss them too. It was very hard for me to write. But don't be too sad. We may see them again. :)

**goldenstarlight** – I hope this chapter cheered you up some. I don't have a specific idea of how many chapters they will be in Middle-earth, but it will be relatively short compared to the rest of the story.

**Seafarer** – Aw, thank you for the kind review. I'm very pleased you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B** – Wow, I can't believe you read the whole thing in like one day! Thank you for the reviews! :D

**The Author in the TARDIS** – Me too. :'(


	31. Trolling Around with Silver

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-One: Trolling Around with Silver

I moaned as a wet cloth ran itself over my forehead. My head ached miserably, and the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of that. But regardless of my protests, I opened my eyes anyway. They did their best to focus on the image before me, but all I could make out was the blurry outline of a figure leaning over me. I blinked repeatedly, and after a moment, my vision cleared. I was lying down on what felt like a sofa, a comfortable quilt draped over me, and a hobbit woman was smiling at me, dabbing my forehead with a wet towel. I sat up, rubbing my head, but the pain did not lessen. If anything it got worse. I moaned again at the throbbing ache.

"Easy! _Easy!_" said the woman, as she rested a small hand on my shoulder. "You had quite a bit of a spell there."

"What happened?" I croaked. "And...who are you?"

She gently pushed me back into the cushions. "To your second question, my name is Esmeralda Brandybuck." _Merry's mother_, I thought to myself. "And to answer your first question, you lost your footing shortly after Frodo went into the dining room."

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked, trying to rub the dull pain away.

"Oh, that." Esmeralda chuckled. "I'm afraid that's master Peregrin's doing. You see, when you fell—or fainted more like—you took a couple steps back, tripped over young Pippin, and knocked your head against the table." She paused, watching me curiously, then cleared her throat. "Are you better?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything in response. A little golden-curled figure skipped into the room and smiled widely when she saw me. She ran up to me and squatted beside the sofa. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Pervinca. What's your name?"

"Alayna." I did my best to smile, but inside I was crying. Everything was so overwhelming and I felt like hugging the hobbits, but I couldn't pull myself up.

"Vinca," said Esmeralda. "Why don't you run along and inform your cousin of Alayna's condition. Ask him to bring the tea. I'm sure his guest wouldn't mind some?" She looked at me questioningly and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please."

"Ok, Auntie!" said the child and turned to wave at me. "Bye!" She skipped out of the room and was gone just as quickly as she came.

There was a little moment of silence after that as Esmeralda ran the cloth over my head delicately. She kept her curious eyes on me, but I smiled politely and did my best not to look intimidating. But she seemed relaxed enough under the circumstances. I could hear raucous laughter and the sounds of little feet trampling on the floor of Bag End. A voice, sounding much like Bilbo's, adding to the chorus of noise. "Here! Lads! Slow down, or you'll break something you shouldn't!" I could hear Pervinca loudly informing everyone that I was awake and I heard a high-pitched squeal, followed by a chatter of questions, which I could not understand.

The next thing I knew, Alice had excitedly entered the room, but she had a hand clasped in hers, which she tugged most anxiously after her. Her friend, chuckled as he did his best to balance a tray of tea and scones in his free arm, and trying to keep up with her pace. When she saw me sitting up, Alice left her friend and leapt across the room to bounce into my arms. Esmeralda laughed as she ruffled the girl's head and got up to give us some room.

"Alice!" I cried and clasped her tightly in my embrace.

"Alayna, you're alive!" she giggled happily.

"Of course, I'm alive, silly. And what have you been up to? Causing mayhem, no doubt."

"Oh, Alayna, Alayna!" She bounced up and down. "Did you see Biwbo? Did you see him? He's real! I knew he was."

"Yes, Alice. We've met. And he's _Mr. Baggins_ to you."

Alice blushed but then her eyes went wide, as she turned back to her friend and bounced over to him, clasping his hand in hers again, and giving him an enormous tug so that he was standing directly in front of me. His blue eyes and dark curls gave his identity away instantly, and I felt a bubble burst inside my stomach. I chided Alice nervously for her boisterous behavior, but the gentlehobbit in front of me ruffled her head. "It's quite all right," he assured me gently, and then cleared his throat. "I believe it's time we properly were introduced." The hobbit set the tray down on a side table next to the sofa. "Frodo Baggins, at your service." The hobbit took my hand in his, lifting it to his lips, but I couldn't hold out any longer. Something in me snapped, and I wrapped my arms around the hobbit, giving him a fierce squeeze. I commented to myself of how his hair smelled of a combination of mints and fresh herbs. Esmeralda took a couple steps back, looking a bit aghast, while Frodo had managed to raise his head just above my elbow, taking in a much needed breath after I nearly suffocated him. But sudden realization of my impulsiveness prompted me to release him as quickly as I had embraced him. I broke eye contact, rubbing my lips together, and clasping my hands behind me sheepishly.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Frodo's face was slightly pink, but he seemed more amused than offended, for which I was very thankful. "No harm done," he said, and there was a quiver in his voice, as if he was trying not to laugh. He picked up a cup from the tray and handed it to me. "Here, drink this. You'll feel much better." As I took my hot cup, his finger touched mine and I shivered. "Your cousin tells me you're from a place called Chicago. I must admit, I didn't know such place existed in Middle-earth. I looked on one of Bilbo's maps, and I couldn't find it. Is it close to Bree?"

"Um..." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. How was I supposed to answer this? I didn't want him, nor the other hobbits to know that we were from another world; how would I explain that? And could they even understand? Gandalf might, but Gandalf wasn't here. "No, it's quite a distance from Bree actually. But I haven't had a chance to thank you properly for taking us in." I looked also at Esmeralda when I said this, for I hoped that bringing her into the conversation would help change the subject.

"Don't worry about it, lass," she said. "You're in good hands here. That weather out there is frightful enough for anyone to be outside. You'll find Bilbo is a good host. I imagine he won't want you to leave until the worst of it is over."

Just as if he knew we were talking about him, Bilbo entered the room. Pippin was close on his heels, dragging a stuffed toy behind him and licking his fingers, which were covered in some kind of chocolate. He was so cute, I wanted to gather him up in my arms and give him a squeeze, but I didn't want to scare him away. His big green eyes were already peering at me with inquisitive mischief twinkling in them.

"Ah," announced Bilbo. "Glad to see you're awake...again. I see you found your cousin?" He looked at Alice and gave her a wink.

"Yes, thank you for taking such good care of her."

"Oh, nonsense, 'tis no trouble. Actually, she's been keeping company with the lads and lasses mainly. Although, she was kind enough to help me with some cookies."

"Peanut butter!" Alice piped up loudly with a smile. It was amusing to see Alice standing next to Bilbo, for although her face was closer in age to Pippin's, she was nearly the same height as the old hobbit. I was surprised no one except Merry had been frightened of me. But then, I had been either lying down or sitting for most of my visit thus far. Thinking about this made me restless, and I was determined to meet the rest of the hobbits without any more mishaps. After making it clear that I had had enough of sitting, Bilbo and Frodo came on either side of me, taking an arm each, and hoisted me up.

"I'll go check on supper," said Esmeralda, striding past me with a smile. "See if Eglantine needs any help."

"Supper? But I just had breakfast...didn't I?" I asked, perplexed.

"Yes," laughed Bilbo. "About six hours ago. It'll be a bit, though. We still have afternoon tea, but we have a lot of people visiting, so it's best to start dinner early."

"You must have hit your head hard," Frodo commented, and together they both helped me out the door. Alice gathered Pippin's free hand in hers.

"Come on, Pippin."

As we exited into the tunnels of Bag End, I noticed the beautiful smell of freshly baked bread coming down the hall. I could hear either Eglantine or Esmeralda humming a sweet melody, but the tune was suddenly interrupted by a little bundle of curls that bumped right into me. He stopped, gripping the piece of bread in his hand and slowly lifted his head to make contact with my eyes. Merry gave a small gasp, and backed up into the wall, shielding himself with the small chunk of bread, as if it was a weapon. I giggled and he slowly relaxed after his shock, giving me a small smile. "H-Hullo," he whispered. "Sorry, it's just...you're so..."

"Tall," I finished with a nod. "I know. It's okay. But I'm not a dragon, I won't bite."

"_Dwagon!_" Pippin cried, lifting his toy in excitement.

"I think if there was a dragon here in Bag End, we'd have a problem," Bilbo murmured with a chuckle.

"Merry," Frodo said, kneeling to the child's level. "Why don't you take Alayna around and introduce her to everyone."

Merry's eyes widened at Frodo's suggestion, huddling himself shyly against the wall, then turned his gaze on me wearily before returning to Frodo. "M-Me?" He pointed a finger into his chest.

"I really won't bite. I promise," I encouraged the lad. The hobbit's eyes began to take on their normal shape, and as I extended my hand out to him, the corners of his mouth began to turn upward.

"_Dwagon!_" yelled Pippin again, making everyone jump, Merry scrunching up his nose at the toddler.

"Goodness, Pippin-lad! We're right here!" Bilbo said. The toddler blushed and gurgled out a laugh as the old hobbit ruffled his curls. "Go on, lad," he said to Merry. "Maybe you'll have an adventure along the way." He said this with a wink, and it prompted a full-blown smile to spread itself across the child's face and he took my hand shyly.

"Okay!" he said, leading me away from the group and steering me down the hall. "Come with me, Alayna. You can meet my parents." He stopped suddenly, turning around, and I had to catch myself before I collided into him. "But be very, very quiet," he whispered, putting up his hands delicately to add to the effect. "There are some nasty, squirrely trolls running around, and we can't let them hear us."

"Okay," I whispered, encouraged by the sudden change in Merry. When he turned to continue to lead me, I gently grabbed his arm. "Wait! What happens if they hear us?" Merry's eyes got big and his face turned serious.

"They'll force us to play dress-up!" Dress-up, eh? So _that's _the real reason Bilbo couldn't get away from the trolls on his adventures to Erebor, I thought with a smirk on my face.

As Merry led me on through the tunnels of Bag End, I could hear more and more the chattering, giggly, girlish voices above the soft conversation among the adults. I also noticed that the closer we got to the voices, the slower Merry's pace became, until he was in a half-crouching, half-standing position, peering around the corner from which we stood.

"Merry, where are—"

"Shh!" he cut me off abruptly, placing a finger to his lips. He pointed to three girls sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. One of them I recognized as Pervina. I guessed the other two were her sisters. They were talking amongst themselves, showing each sister the progress on whatever they were knitting.

"There they are," Merry whispered, his back to me. "Trolls."

"However shall we get past?" I asked innocently, but Merry knitted his brows together and his lip curled up in visible concern.

"Through the kitchen!" he replied finally. "It's a dangerous passage, but it's the only way."

"You lead on then, Sir Merry, for I do not know the way."

The hobbit grinned and his eyes flashed mischievously at the name I gave him. But it was soon gone, for his eyes became focused and his face serious as he quickly adjusted into the role of a brave knight. As we snuck out from around the corner, Pervinca turned around. She saw me, smiled brightly, and waved. But the oldest sister, having noticed us as well, grabbed the wrists of the other two and pulled them into a huddle, where a wave of whispers were forged. Occasionally, the oldest one would lift her head to peer at us, grinning evilly, but if Merry noticed, he did not show it. As we entered the kitchen, he put a finger to his lips again, reminding me of the seriousness of the situation.

"There's my boy!" cried Esmeralda, who had her hands busy in a cooking bowl.

"Come in for seconds have we?" said a man, as he approached us.

"Da—shh!" cried Merry. The hobbits gave me a questioning look.

"We're hiding from the trolls," I explained with a nod and a wink.

Merry's father nodded. "Ohhh... I see now. Well, I'm Saradoc, Merry's father. I think you met my wife?"

"Da!" Merry cried_,_ rebukingly.

"Oh, right." He put a finger to his own lips and nodded. "Sorry, lad. I'll let you go on your way. _Nice meeting you,_" he whispered to me.

As we continued into the kitchen, we came to another pair of hobbits. The woman was kneeding some dough, while the man was taking off a hunk of bread that was set on the counter. "Merry-lad!" cried the woman. "Just the boy I was looking for. Have you seen my Peregrin?" This time, the lady was shushed by not only Merry, but his parents as well. Saradoc pointed to the wall, indicating what lay on the other side.

"Trolls," he whispered.

"Yes, they can be," the man nodded in agreement. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss. The name is Paladin, and Eglantine is my wife."

"Alayna," I whispered, extending my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'd best find our little one. Have fun with Merry."

A gasp escaped the lad's face as he peered around the corner into the next room. The parlor where the girls sat was just on the other side of the kitchen and the room had gone silent, save for the one squeal that erupted throughout all of Bag End. I leaned forward, following Merry's gaze.

"Oh no!" he cried. "They have Pippin!"

Sure enough, in older girl's lap was the young hobbit. She was doing her best to make her captive look like he was in serious trouble, but that didn't stop the toddler from grabbing a fistful of her dress and play with it, muttering, "Pwetty."

"What do we do?" I gasped.

Merry looked around anxiously, as if concocting some sort of battle plan in his head. Little did he realize that these games were giving him the training he would need for a bigger and grander adventure. I watched the child sympathetically. It wasn't fair for one so small to have to go through so much difficulty. He was so innocent, as was his world. What did he ever do to deserve to be thrown into what would become a nightmare?

As I fell into silence watching the young hobbit, Merry's mischief returned and he looked left and right, as if he was about to do something naughty. Thankfully, in his fortune, Eglantine had already finished her current task and was now on the opposite side of the kitchen near Esmeralda. That gave Merry just enough time. He went around to the counter and pulling open a drawer, stuck his sticky paw in it, retrieving two butter knives. Just one look at them told me that they were not any ordinary knives. They were silver. _Bilbo's _silver! He stuffed one in my hand before I could voice my doubts.

"We'll fight!" he answered.

"But...with silverware? Do you think that's a good idea, Merry?"

The child folded my hand over the knife, keeping his eyes on mine in determination. "Yes! We have to. It's the only way to free Pippin."

I began to lift my hand to the counter to rid myself of the chaos that was about to ensue. "Maybe I'll just sit this one out..."

"No! We must do this together!"

"I was afraid of that," I mumbled. What I should have done was left the knife on the counter, but Merry's pleading eyes yanked at my heart and all I could think of doing was satisfying that little face at whatever cost. I knew I would probably pay for it. And I was right.

Merry started forward, crouching and making no noise. I followed, trying my best to be as quiet as a hobbit, but I felt like an elephant compared to him. He was very stealthy on his feet, while my big ones made the floorboards creak uneasily. At last, he bounded right in front of the girls, waving his sword about heroically and demanding Pippin's freedom. But the girls all gave each other knowing looks, and before he knew what hit him, Merry was off his feet and pinned beneath them.

"Pippin! Alayna!" he shrieked as they tickled him mercilessly, "save—haha—save yourselves!"

"And abandon you to your fate? Never! Don't worry, Merry. I, Lady Alayna, Friend of Lions, will rescue you!"

I soon lost my concern over Bilbo's good silver when the enemy brandished their own swords—quilting needles. "For the Shire!" they cried.

"For, uh...for Chicago!" I retorted and charged with a battle cry, louder than I actually intended. Thus, the great battle against the trolls began and I soon found that, despite my size and experiences that had shaped me, nothing could have prepared me for this. I was quickly overtaken, as I began to receive Merry's same fate, and I succumbed to laughter as their fingers dug into my sides.

"Do you give up?" the eldest asked.

Between all the noise that followed—laughter, gasping, Pippin giggling while clapping his hands at the entertainment—I could not respond. But it turns out I wouldn't have to. Another battle cry was heard. Alice had come to our rescue. "Release them," she demanded. "For I am Lady Alice, Troll-Defeater!" The thumping of her feet running in our direction was heard and before I could scream out a protest, Alice bounded up into the air and landed on top of the pile of hobbits. Of course, I was on the bottom, so I felt the force the most. What began as an innocent game was turning into a rowdy battle, as shouts, screams, and giggling accompanied the violent wrestling. When one hobbit moved, the whole pile seemed to go with it, until we were tangled up into a heap of arms, legs, and heads, rolling around like a ball. A new level of energy burst into the game when one of the girls screamed and we all crashed into the wall by the fireplace. I knew then that if there was any cause to break up the game, it was certainly now. I tried to free myself from the group, but I was quickly shoved back to the ground. Another _bang _echoed throughout Bag End, and at that point, I heard feet running into the room.

Merry had managed to find his way on top of the pile of hobbits and was sitting on the oldest, brandishing his sword in the air, and crying, "victory!", when I peeked my head out and saw Bilbo covering his mouth with panic stricken on his face.

"No, no, no! Not the good silver!" _Crap_, I thought as I abandoned my weapon before he could notice.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" scolded Esmeralda as she lifted the child off the pile of hobbits. "You know better than to get into Uncle Bilbo's silver!"

In the meantime, Pippin had found my sword and cried, "_Dwagon!_" as he whacked it against his older sister. Thankfully, all the adults came to her rescue in the blink of an eye, Paladin picking up the little lad before he could do any more damage, and Bilbo snatching away his knife and checking it for scratches.

"Not a toy, lad," said Bilbo gently, showing him the knife.

"Dwagon?" Peregrin's said with a fallen face.

"No," Frodo chortled, shaking his head. "No dragons in Bag End, Pip." He helped me to my feet and I could swear I felt tiny bruises forming beneath my skin. A small price to pay, however, for the pleasure of wrestling with the smallest creatures on earth...or Middle-earth. I couldn't—and wouldn't—complain.

"You know, Pippin, your pipes are going to be the death of this old hobbit."

"I'm sorry, Bilbo," Eglantine apologized. "I'm afraid whenever Peregrin learns a new word, he makes sure it's not only engrained in his vocabulary, but everyone else's as well."

"It's all right, Eglantine. I remember well. Now the rest of you quiet down and mind your manners around Alayna and Alice. They are guests here."

"It's quite all right," I chuckled as Bilbo looked me over for any damages. "I'm partly to blame. I helped egg them on."

Paladin cleared his throat. "Pimpernel, Pervinca, Pearl... Why don't you girls wash up and help your mother set the table?"

"Oh, is it supper time already?"

"No," replied Alice with a smirk. "It's tea time!" I kept forgetting Alice had had a start on me when it came to hobbit meals. I was still trying to digest breakfast...or second breakfast, whatever I had. Ever since Nottingham, we had been fed well and I was used to regular meals. Now all of that was about to change.

Frodo gathered up Merry and Pippin and whisked them away to wash their hands and faces as I offered to help Esmeralda and Eglantine. They refused my help, reminding me that Alice and I were guests and to make ourselves at home. I shrugged my shoulders and took Alice's hand, following after Frodo. I wasn't used to washing my hands before supper—er, tea, but I wanted to be on my best behavior, and after my horrid display with Bilbo's knives, I felt I was on a downward spiral.

As we got ready for tea, I asked Frodo if I could have a bath that evening. It had been so long since I'd had one that I was beginning to feel itchy all over. I felt awkward asking him, but Frodo laughed and said that he had been meaning to ask me if I'd like one. Unfortunately, there would be no time before tea, but I was determined to have one before bed tonight, if I felt like going to sleep at all; I had already slept most of my visit away, and I felt like the fun had just begun.

I had just started down the hall again toward the dining room, when there came a timid knock at the door. Half-curious as to who this new visitor would be, I crept forward when Bilbo went to answer it, mumbling, "Now who could that be at this hour?" But when he opened the door, Bilbo's face softened. "Ah, Hamfast!"

* * *

A/N – Yikes! I am so sorry that took so long to write. It turns out I really had no plans made for when Alice and Alayna made it to the Shire. I was more concerned about how to get there than the destination itself! But now I think I've got a pretty solid outline. Thank you all for your patience. Here are a couple things to note. I've indicated the ages of Pippin's sisters below. I had a hard time finding Pimpernel's and Pearl's birthdates, so if it doesn't seem right let me know.

Also, if you haven't seen my profile page, the avatar is what the cover will be for my next story. It is, in fact, a sequel to this one.

Hobbit Age/Human Age

Pervinca – 11/5

Pimpernel – 17/9

Pearl – 21/10

P.S. If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen while in Hobbiton, let me know. I want to make these last few chapters for you! Just bear in mind that I probably can't put in everything [not this time around anyway ;)] and it will have to stick with the outline that I have planned. But I'll do my best!

And now the reviews!

**Diana Fay** – Yes, I'm enjoying writing Merry and Pippin. I wish they were mine to keep, but all I can do is borrow them for a while, pinching their cheeks and hoping they don't mind. ;)

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – I was squeeing too, just wasn't sure how to put it into words! ;) I tried to think of what I would say if ever I ran into a hobbit, but all I could imagine is stuttering nonsense pouring out of my mouth. And yes, they'll be long gone before the quest begins.

**Seafarer** – Yes, I'm the exact same way, except I gurgle out giggles while grinning. No, it's not over yet. There's more hobbity goodness coming up. ;)

**mwang** – More is on the way. Just don't hate me if it takes about a week. :(


	32. Meeting the Neighbors

The Road to Middle-Earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Meeting the Neighbors

The gruff-looking hobbit stood in the doorway for several minutes, never saying anything but his head poking in, eyes darting cautiously from side to side. Bilbo cocked his head to the side, his lips forming an inquisitive smile as he watched his friend shift from one foot to another as if he wanted to ask something, but didn't have the courage.

"Why, Master Hamfast, is there something wrong?" Bilbo asked finally.

"Hm? Er—uh—no, Mr. Bilbo. I, uh...came ta return yer snow shovel is all." Even from where I stood it was easy to see that Mr. Gamgee had a different purpose of coming here than returning a shovel, which he handed over to Bilbo after a pause. The two hobbits stood facing each other in awkward silence, waiting for the other to speak, but Hamfast's eyes kept themselves busy as if they were scouting Bag End for something...or someone. It was clear that he was doing this in the politest way possible, but curiosity had the upper hand. After a while, he let his nervous hands drop to his sides. "Well, I'd best be gettin' back. Thank ya, Mr. Bilbo, fer lettin' me use the shovel."

He turned to leave, but Bilbo grabbed his arm. "Wait, Hamfast. Please, won't you come in? We are about to have tea and would welcome your presence."

"Ah, no thank ye. We just finished ours, see, an' I really should be gettin' back ta Bell. Sorry to bother ya."

"Now, wait, Hamfast. I know you well enough to know that you didn't come over just to bring me back my shovel. Now please, I insist you tell me."

Hamfast ducked his head nervously and began to play with his hands. Then he leaned forward and dropped his voice just above a whisper. I crept a little closer to pick up whatever he was about to say, but from my position, I knew I was out of the hobbit's sight. "It's just, um, ye remember when my Sam came over here to help ye around yer house?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when he came back, he told me what had happened."

"What do you mean?"

Hamfast drew in a deep breath. "You see, sir, I know."

"About what?"

"You know...the _humans_."

"Is that all?" Bilbo laughed and waved his hand at his friend.

Hamfast's eyes went wide and his fists clenched as if he had been offended. "Is that _all!_ Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but what do ye know about humans?"

"Plenty! Why, are you suggesting you know _more_ than me?"

Hamfast ducked his head sheepishly and put his hands behind his back, as if remembering his place. "Well, no, Mr. Bilbo. I don't know nothin' about them at all, in fact. But...But that's how it should be."

"Oh Hamfast!"

"Well, sir, 'tain't right. An' you could get hurt! I don't know if ya happened to notice but humans are a lot bigger than us folk."

"Hamfast," said Bilbo with a smile, "so is every other race in Middle-earth." The Gaffer let out a defeated sigh and withdrew his gaze from his master. "Hamfast, please don't think I'm not grateful for your concern; I am mighty appreciative that you dropped by, even though I know you well enough to know that it was your curiosity that brought you, not the return of my shovel." Hamfast raised his head and opened his mouth to protest but Bilbo spoke first. "Now, I think you've stood out there in the cold long enough. I beg you to come inside, at least just long enough to meet them. Please."

Hamfast's mouth twitched nervously. He turned his gaze to the path that had brought him here, as if debating whether he should accept his master's invitation, or go back to the comfort of his home. In the end, the curiosity had won again. "Well, alrigh', Mr. Bilbo, but I can't stay long. Only a couple minutes."

Bilbo opened the door a little more to allow his visitor in. The hobbit was busy looking around, and it was just at that moment that I stepped into view and made myself known. Hamfast's eyes immediately caught mine as they went big and he took a couple steps back. Luckily, Bilbo was right there beside his friend and he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Alayna Porter," he said to me, "allow me to introduce you to my good friend and gardener, Hamfast Gamgee."

I smiled friendly at the younger hobbit, but despite my smile, he looked up at me with a pale expression. "How do you do, Mr. Gamgee?" I extended my hand.

"Fine. Just fine," he answered stiffly, and then turned to Bilbo. "On second thought, I think Bell migh' be wonderin' where I got to."

Bilbo laughed. Both he and I realized there was nothing more he could do to ease the highly disturbed hobbit. I sighed, hoping he would come around soon. I was curious to meet his family and I knew his son and Frodo were good friends. And right on cue, Frodo came out of the dining room and when he saw that Hamfast was departing, he ran up to him. "Oh, Mr. Gamgee! I didn't know you were here."

"Well, I only popped in for a second, young master. I've got to be gettin' back to the misses."

"Have you met Alayna?" Frodo asked, coming to my side.

"Er...yes. Good day to you, sirs." Hamfast nodded.

"Mr. Gamgee?" Frodo had caught him by the sleeve and I saw a hint of annoyance on the Gaffer's face. But when he turned to face the tween, it was gone. "Can Sam come over for dinner? I mean...if it's all right with you, Bilbo?" Frodo looked over to his uncle with pleading eyes, and Bilbo's mouth opened in an automatic reflex action.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course, dear boy." But when Frodo turned his gaze back to the Gaffer, I watched as Bilbo looked nervously over at the dining room and began counting on his fingers. One extra guest meant one extra mouth to feed. "...eleven, twelve, thirteen," he whispered. "_Thirteen! _Good gracious!"

Hamfast looked at Frodo hesitantly then shifted his gaze to me, and then back to Frodo again. "Well, erm, the thing is, Mr. Frodo... The thing is..." I watched as Frodo's bright blue eyes got slightly bigger as they peered up at the hobbit beneath his long lashes. "I just—I..." The Gaffer rubbed the back of his neck nervously and clenched his teeth as Frodo blinked several times. He was good, _very good_. Then Hamfast sighed. "Well, all right. I'll ask 'im."

The Gaffer opened Bag End's door and I turned to look for Bilbo, but he had slipped away, muttering something about "not enough mushroom stew—must make more". But before Hamfast could leave, Frodo asked, "Mr. Gamgee, are you sure you can't stay for tea?"

Hamfast shook his head. "I'm 'fraid not, young Master Frodo. I've got ta get home, where I think I'll have an ale." The hobbit turned his eyes on me. "Maybe two." And then he left.

* * *

About an hour later we found ourselves sitting in Bilbo's dining room, sitting at the table after a wonderful tea. I picked at the remaining bites of my seed cake and was vaguely aware of the hobbitling watching me. His eyes followed my arm as I lifted it every now and then to take a bite. Finally I turned my full attention on Pippin, and he licked his lips as he eyed the piece of bread in my hand. I smirked and put the last couple of bites on his empty plate. Pippin proudly picked up the bread and stuffed it into his face with a triumphant smile. But Pearl gave him a disapproving look.

"Can I help with the dishes?" I asked as Esmeralda and Eglantine started clearing the table.

"No, dear," said Esmeralda. "You just sit tight."

"When do you need to be back home?" asked Saradoc as he took out a long wooden pipe. Alice looked up at me in earnest. I knew sooner or later this question would come up, but the answer wouldn't be simple. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really," I answered. "We didn't expect to come this way to be honest."

"Well, I hope you're not in any hurry to get back so quickly. That weather out there is frightful, and no doubt it'll be that way for the next few days. Is anyone expecting you for Yule?"

"Yule?" asked Alice.

"Our winter festival," Frodo whispered into her ear.

"No, at least I don't think so," I answered. When we left home it was summer. Surely, we hadn't been away that long. Magic was in the air, I was sure of it, but if it was winter in Chicago, we were in trouble. Big trouble. With Alice and I both gone, her parents would probably be in a state of panic.

"You will stay with us for Yule, won't you?" asked Frodo. "It's no good spending it alone."

"Um...well, sure, I guess. That is as long as we're not in any way."

"Nonsense!" said Bilbo. "Of course you're not in anyone's way, and you're perfectly welcome to stay."

The conversation came to an end when Bilbo and Paladin simultaneously whipped out their pipes, and together with Saradoc, they got up from the table and left the dining room.

* * *

Hobbit baths are absolutely amazing. Not only do they leave you feeling rejuvenated and clean, but they also leave you with a renewed spirit. At least, that's what I got from it when I stepped out of the steaming basin after my bath. Frodo had mixed some weird herbs and oils in the water, informing me that they would help relax my muscles and open my pores. I secretly wanted to ask him the recipe so I could take it back to Chicago, it was that great. I nearly fell asleep twice, but I knew better than to yield myself to unconsciousness, though I did keep my eyes closed. Normally, I can only endure a bath of up to fifteen minutes, for I get immensely dehydrated, even with water close at hand. But this was different. I wanted to stay in the bath forever, but the desire to spend as much time with the hobbits was greater.

I patted myself dry with the soft green towel Frodo had left me and slipped in my bedroom to change. There was a soft noise that came from the closet that sounded strangely similar to a gasp. I turned my head sharply, and gave the doors a suspicious stare. They stared back at me, silent. I cautiously walked over to the closet and yanked open the left door. A bundle of blankets tumbled out and fell to the floor with a thump. I took a step back, surprised at the intrusion. The intruder stuck out his head, curls flying everywhere from the static electricity and looked up at me with a panic-stricken face.

"Pippin? What are you doing in my room?" The child's lip quivered as he realized he had been found in a place he shouldn't be, so I tried my best to speak gently to the lad. "It's okay, I'm not angry. But your parents might be if they catch you in here."

"I'm..." Pippin began. "I'm hiding." I cocked an eyebrow. "Merry's twying to find me."

"Oh!" I answered with full understanding. "Well, I'll tell you what." I lowered myself to the child's level. "I won't tell Merry where you are as long as you make sure next time to hide in a spot where you won't get in trouble. K?" The child smiled and hugged my knees, nodding. "Well, don't just stand there, Pip, get yourself back in the closet before Merry comes along!" The hobbitling squealed with delight and I helped gather up the blankets and covered him up with them before shutting the closet door.

Moments later, I found myself walking down through the tunnels of Bag End. I wasn't too surprised when I found Merry looking in the cabinets and pantries for Pippin, but a part of me wondered if he had given up his search and was actually looking for a snack. However, I kept true to my word when Merry asked me if I had seen Pippin and I played dumb in my response.

After he had scurried off down the tunnels, I became perplexed when I met no one else. It was quiet too, and I became concerned that perhaps everyone had gone out, leaving Merry and Pippin by themselves. But that couldn't be. Surely even Bilbo realized this danger, even though I was here. I looked out of one of the round windows near the door. The weather had gotten worse. I rubbed my arms as if the chill had found its way inside Bag End.

I decided I would find Merry and Pippin and ask where everyone had gone. As I started down the tunnel back to my room, I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't really sure what to do for several moments. If it was Frodo, Bilbo, or Alice, it wouldn't be a problem opening the door. But what if it was another visitor I hadn't met before? What if it was Hamfast returning with his son? In the end it didn't matter who it was, I was the only one within sight, and it would be poor on my part to leave the visitor standing out on the doorstep in the bitter cold. So naturally, I grasped the doorknob with my hand and swung it open.

"Oh!" A stout young hobbit with sandy blond hair was standing on the doorstep with a warm cloak pulled tightly around him. His cheeks and nose were red from the chill, but his hazel eyes were enormous from excitement. He clasped his hands over his mouth and hunched himself over into a ball. His little squeak startled me so that the next thing I knew, I had accidentally shut the door on him. I put my hand over my chest, aghast at what I had done. I flung open the door in a hurry, trying my best to look as little frightening as possible, and smiled warmly.

"Hi," I said to the hobbit. His eyes were still planted on mine, but they blinked when I spoke.

"Is...is Mr. Frodo in today?" he squeaked.

Samwise. Of course it was Sam. Who else addressed Frodo this way? I tried to hide my excitement, but my smile did not obey, and the child immediately broke eye contact, blushing.

"Of course he is!" said a voice behind me. I turned my head in relief to find Frodo rushing toward the door. He set down a large brown chest near the entrance and came by me to put a hand on my back reassuringly and held open the door for his friend. "Come in, Sam. We can't have your toes turning into icicles, can we?"

"N-No, sir," the child replied and stepped in. His eyes met mine briefly before again averting his gaze onto his friend and blushing.

"I see you met Alayna," said Frodo.

I did my best to appease the younger hobbit with a friendly wave, but he only shielded his face behind his friend. "Aye," he said quietly.

"Sam? Come on, why don't you say hello to her?" Frodo turned and clasped his arm around the younger hobbit and gently but firmly pulled him out in front of him.

"M-Mr. Frodo!" Sam protested. "W-What're ye doin', sir!"

"Breaking you out of your shell, Samwise," laughed the dark-haired hobbit, giving his friend one final shove that nearly plummeted him into me, but Sam was quick to skid to a stop before the possible and unfortunate outcome.

After an awkward moment of silence, Sam, eyes lowered and hands tucked firmly behind his back, cleared his throat shyly. "Hullo, Miss Alayna," he mumbled.

"Hello, Samwise," I smiled. "I've heard so much about you!"

Sam threw his eyes up swiftly at the comment. "You have?"

"You _have?_" echoed Frodo.

"I mean...I'm sure there are many things about you that Frodo hasn't mentioned."

"Oh," said the hobbits in unison. Sam looked over at Frodo, who smiled reassuringly and made a gesture with his hand, encouraging Sam to continue conversing with me. "Uh," he stuttered, "what brings ye to the Shire, miss?"

"Well, that is rather a long story. I suppose I could give you the short version and say we're visiting."

"We?"

"Yes, my cousin, Alice, and I."

"You remember Alice, don't you, Sam?" asked Frodo. "You met her the other day, when you were helping me make preparations for my family's visit."

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked me up and down, glanced at Frodo again, who smiled reassuringly, and then smiled shyly himself. "Beggin' yer pardon, miss, but I didn't know you was the one who was sick!"

"Well," I shrugged my shoulder, "I wasn't _really_ sick. I just needed some time, I guess. It isn't every day you meet a person curly headed person half your size."

"Or twice yer size, an' that's a fact!" Sam chuckled, but then froze, covering his opened mouth with a pale hand. "Oh! Oh, Miss Alayna, I'm right sorry. I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"Of course you didn't, Sam!"

"My old Gaffer's always tellin' me to think first then talk later, and, well...it seems I just done the opposite."

"It's all right, Sam," I laughed. "I'm not at all offended, only amused."

Sam stole a sheepish glance at Frodo, whose cheeks turned a light shade of pink under a warm smile. The younger hobbit ran the back of his grubby hand against his nose and sniffled. The warmth of Bag End had defrosted its visitor well enough so that his nose was dripping. The little hobbit sneezed and Frodo frowned, immediately withdrawing a handkerchief from within his waistcoat and handing it to his younger friend. Sam took it gratefully and sniffed a few times. "Well," he said, "there ain't no mistake. You look almos' exactly like yer cousin, only, bigger. Where is she, by the way?"

"Good question," I answered. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Oh!" said Frodo, holding up his finger. "She's in the cellar, helping us with the chests." He gestured to the one he'd brought up moments before.

"Chests? For what?"

Frodo let out a surprised laugh. "For Yule, of course. With all the excitement this week, Bilbo and I forgot to get up the decorations. We thought perhaps you and Alice would like to help us put them up later after dinner."

"Oh!" I said. "Yes, thank you!"

* * *

A/N – GAAAAHHHH! ::cries:: I'm SO sorry for the long delay! I've had a lot of unpleasant things happen within the last month and haven't really had time to write much, but I want you all to know I was thinking about you guys often and tried to plan stuff out in my head. Please don't hate me too much. I hope you can all forgive me, and continue to stick with me to the very end. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this last one. ::Heavy sigh::

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – To be honest, I can't really say I know what you're thinking, because I don't! But the sequel will not be a 10th walker fic. I'm not a big fan of those. I _can_ say that it will be considerably darker than this one. Just stay tuned.

**Seafarer** – Psshh! I'm jealous too.

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Many thanks!


	33. The Rumor

The Road to Middle-earth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Rumor

"Alice, _Alice!_" The child started when she heard her name and immediately lifted her head from Frodo's shoulder, eyes shooting up at me apologetically. Her hands stopped fidgeting with the invisible object and the fingers on her right hand clenched into a tiny fist, shoving it deep inside her pocket. When she pulled her hand out again, she sighed heavily, momentarily withdrawing her gaze from me to look sheepishly at Frodo, who put his arm around her and smiled. She must have thought that I wasn't going to scold her, for she breathed cautiously and once again, placed her head on Frodo's shoulder. It was true, though. I wasn't going to scold her, not with all the hobbits present. But I hoped the warning in my voice was enough to alert her that she had been acting very rudely, and it was not acceptable.

I sighed and returned my attention to the speaker. "I'm sorry, Sam. Please go on."

"Oh," he chuckled, as his cheeks blushed. "There's naught more left ta say really."

"Oh, but there has to be more, Sam," cried Merry. He sat between me and Alice and she jumped when his little body moved to the excitement in his voice. "What happened to the princess? Did she ever wake up?"

I took a risk and allowed myself to stretch my back against the bedpost. I heard a small pop and stretched my arms as best I could with the weight they had been burdened with. Nearly an hour ago, my arms did not have this excess weight, but Peregrin had craftily made his way into my lap and when he found how comfortable it was to be cradled in big arms, he made himself at home and hadn't moved since. But now, as I stretched, he breathed heavily and yawned, shifting himself so that his back was facing the others, so as to block out the light that threatened to wake him.

Shortly after Sam's arrival, and his short revisit with Frodo's family, Eglantine informed everyone that it would be a couple hours before dinner. I was hoping she would say a couple years, for I was still full after all the food I had eaten that day. But Merry frowned and Pippin whimpered, so to keep it off their minds, Frodo suggested we all go back to his room to tell stories. He had told the first one, about four rangers who had to fight off a ferocious dragon who had taken up residence in their pantry, and had been eating all of their mushrooms! Upon meeting with some traveling Elves, the rangers learned of a secret that could defeat the dragon forever. "Blunt the knives and bend the forks," the Elves had said. "That's what Bil—Bully the Dragon hates!"

At that moment, the door cracked opened and Bilbo stuck his head in. Merry and Pippin had scurried behind Frodo, screaming, "_It's Bully the Dragon!_"

"_Who _the _what?_" Bilbo had asked. But despite Merry and Pippin's irrational fear that Bilbo had come to steal their imaginary mushrooms, all he had really come for was to ask how many mushrooms each person would like in their stew, and who preferred which dessert: apple crumb berry pie, or cherry tarts. In the end, however, Merry and Pippin discarded Frodo's story, and the idea that there ever was any dragon by the name of Bully, and they agreed (rather Merry decided) to hear no more of their cousin's ridiculous stories. Thus, Sam rolled up his sleeves, determined to simmer down the temperature that was boiling in the room. Frodo himself wasn't worried. He told me in a whisper that this had happened before and Merry had spoken the same words, but it didn't take long before the little lad begged his older cousin for a story before bedtime.

Now, here we were, sitting around in a small circle close to Frodo's bed. The younger lads had indeed calmed down, Pippin resting in my arms, Merry leaning forward on his elbows to digest the delicious story Sam had been telling. Of course, Pippin was never angry with Frodo, but was very fond of Merry and seemed to have chosen this moment to copy the quick-tempered hobbit.

"Oh," said Sam, "the princess? Why, Mr. Merry, after the prince killed the serpent, he found the lovely princess asleep and woke her."

"How?" asked Merry.

Sam blushed. "Well, with a kiss, o' course! And after that, they got married an' lived happily ever after. The end."

Merry scrunched up his nose and swat his hand in Sam's direction. "Yuck! Sam, why didn't you tell me your story had a sissy ending? I was starting to like it!"

"Well, 'cos, it ain't mine, Mr. Merry. It's Mr. Frodo's." Sam pointed to the older hobbit apologetically, who not able to keep from making a face any longer, burst into laughter. The sudden noise jolted Pippin awake from his nap, and his tiny fists rubbed his eyes sleepily as his mouth opened into a yawn. Merry, not amused at Frodo's reaction, gave the tween a hostile look, but after Alice and I began laughing as well, his shoulders relaxed and he, too, joined in the chorus.

"You know, Merry, I kind of liked that sound you made," I said mischievously. "Could you do it again?"

"Hmm," Frodo mused, tapping his chin with his forefinger. "Let's see!" He grabbed Merry in his arms quickly and, despite the child's kicking and vocal protests, said in a voice quite lower than what I thought he was capable of, "Wake, my sleeping Princess!" and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cousin's cheek.

"Ew! Frodo, gah!" The child wiped his sleeve across his face hastily with a look that made one think he had just swallowed a lemon.

"'Wayna?" croaked Pippin as he untangled himself out of my arms. His cheeks were rosy from sleep and his hair was a mess.

"Yes, dear?" I asked.

"What's a wion?"

"What?" The laughter had died and all eyes were glued on the toddler that curled himself up on the floor. His green eyes were wide and round were fixed on mine in curiosity.

"You said you awe fwiend of wions."

"Oh, _lions! _Pip, you don't know what a lion is?" The toddler shook his head and I made contact with the others, who were also watching me in earnest. Pippin's curiosity was infectious. "_You_ don't know what a lion is either?" I directed this question mainly to Frodo, but the other two hobbits shook their heads. I wasn't sure how to respond to their silence, but I looked at Alice and she was watching me pensively, no doubt she was interested in my response as well. "I think I should tell the next story."

* * *

"I don't understand," said Merry. He was on his stomach now and he held his chin with his hands as he was sprawled out on the floor. "Why can't you just go back the way you came?"

"I don't think we can, Merry," I said. "For one thing, the way we came was from the sky, at least, I think it was from the sky. Wasn't it, Alice?"

Alice did not respond, but was playing with her hands again, completely oblivious to the conversations around her. I figured she would fade out after I finished telling my story—_our_ story—for now the question at hand was how to return to Chicago, and I knew well enough this was one discussion she would avoid. She loved it here in Hobbiton, with Bilbo and Frodo, and the rest, and seeing the Shire and its inhabitants was the reason we had left in the first place. But we didn't belong here, even she knew that. Sooner or later, we would have to return home and leave Frodo behind.

"Well," I went on with a sigh, "even if we could go back that way, there's no guarantee we would actually make it home. The desert nearly killed us." It was at this point that I met Sam's eyes briefly before he broke contact, averting his gaze to the carpeted floor. His arms were folded across his chest defensively and he looked altogether uncomfortable. "Sam, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "N-Nothin'."

"Sam?" Frodo questioned his friend, looking at him in concern. The younger hobbit sighed.

"It's just that...well, beggin' yer pardon, Miss Alayna, but...well... I never seen anyone fly in my life, and it's..."

"It's okay to doubt, Sam," I said gently. "I haven't either, and I'm not sure we really did fly, but floated, or fell from one world to the other. But the thing is, how we got here really isn't the issue. It's getting back, and unless we can find someone to help us, we're stuck here." At this point, Alice stopped fidgeting and lifted her eyes slightly. A small but hopeful smile crept across her face for a moment, but then went back to playing with the invisible object in her hands.

"Frodo," said Merry softly. "Do you think Bilbo would know of a way? He's traveled all over Middle-earth and—"

"No, Merry," sighed the tween. "That's the problem. He's been all over Middle-earth, but never outside it. He wouldn't know, although I do think we should tell him about this. He would do his best to help."

Just then, the door opened and Pimpernel's head popped in. "'Lo, lads. I was sent to tell you to wash up. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Pimpernel," said Frodo. "We'll be along, shortly." After Pimpernel closed the door, Frodo got to his feet and helped everyone else up as well. He did his best to iron out his wrinkled waistcoat and trousers with his hands, and did the same to Merry and Pippin, in spite of their many protests. "Come along," he said. "Let's tell Bilbo tonight, after supper I think." He opened the door, but closed it again quickly, and turned around to give us a blank stare.

"Frodo?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Gandalf," he said. "Gandalf would know."

"Gandoff?"

"_The _Gandalf?"

"Yes! Look, there are rumors going around that he would be here for Yule."

"But Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "Yule's tomorro'. If he hasn't come now, what makes ya think he'd come at all, beggin' yer pardon?"

"Sam has a point," I sighed. "Besides, those are just rumors. What if he doesn't actually come?"

Frodo took my hand in his. "Don't give up hope, Alayna. He'll come. He must. And when he does..." at this point he looked at Alice and winked, "you can give him his staff!"

Alice squealed, clapping her hands, but I looked at the hobbit in puzzlement. "Staff?"

"Yes," said Frodo. "Alice told us that she found it and thought it wise to return it to Gandalf. Didn't you see it behind the door earlier?"

I didn't respond, but I didn't have to, for Frodo quickly ushered out Sam and his younger cousins to get washed up. I had hoped we wouldn't be eating so soon, for I wasn't in the least bit hungry, but I didn't want to appear to be rude either. After they had gone, I prevented Alice from following and closed Frodo's door so they wouldn't hear what I was about to say.

"Okay, Alice," I said, holding out my hand. "Let's have it."

"Let's have what?" she asked innocently.

"I know you have something in your hands. You've been playing with it this whole time, and I don't think I have to tell you how rude you behaved when Sam was speaking." Alice sighed and shoved a smooth, golden object in my hand. I opened my palm and closed it immediately, after nearly gasping myself into shock. "Alice! Where did you get this?" The child looked terrified, but that didn't stop me from asking her again.

"I got it from you!" she replied.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? When we went to the park and you told me to keep it safe before you pretended to be an orc and chase after me."

Of course. It wasn't the real Ring, but the fake one. The one I had taken from my monopoly set the morning we left, before any of this happened. But how it managed to find itself into Alice's hands after all this time was beyond me.

"Have you shown this to any of the hobbits?" I asked gently.

"No, I just thought it would be fun to...well, you know...to pretend it was the real thing, since we finally made it here and all."

I knelt down to my cousin's level. "Alice, don't you see? It wouldn't be fun at all. This isn't a game. If you had found the real Ring, we would be tampering with the greatest story of all. Middle-earth wouldn't look the same after we got home."

"But...maybe Frodo wouldn't have to go to the Grey Havens then."

I gave my cousin a gentle hug. "Frodo's fate is not for us to decide, Alice. Now, please put this away and don't take it out again before we get home." Alice nodded and held out her hand to accept the trinket, but I paused. "Actually, maybe it would be better if I hang onto it." I tucked the ring away into my pocket and stood up again, taking Alice's hand in mine. "Now come on, the others will be waiting for us."

* * *

I lifted the fork to my mouth, but it felt extremely heavy. I felt as though I was dying, as though someone had punched me from the inside of my stomach. Eglantine was watching me with hopeful eyes as I opened my mouth, but it was too much. I couldn't eat anymore. The fork slipped from my fingers and landed onto my nearly empty plate. Bilbo cringed at the sound, but I couldn't care. I sighed and fell back into the chair, certain that I had just gained fifty pounds.

"Come on, dear," said Esmeralda. "Just one more bite?" I looked at the plate, wondering if I could successfully swallow the last bite of potatoes just to appease the hobbit woman. I looked to my right, where Alice had dipped into second helpings. It was then that I noticed how her size had changed since we had been here. She must have gained at least ten pounds since we left Nottingham. _At least_.

I pushed my plate away. "No?" asked Eglantine. "Then how about dessert? I have a cherry tart waiting for you as requested." I shook my head hastily, thinking that speaking would only make it worse. "Well, now really, Alayna. You must try it! It's my own recipe."

"No," I said quickly, shaking my head a second time. "Can't...eat...anymore...or ever again."

"Oh, come now, nonsense!" said Bilbo. "Never eat again? Of course, you will. Eglantine, keep it warm for her. I'm sure Alayna will want some when the rest of the dessert is passed out."

I whimpered out a sigh and pushed my chair away from the table. "I think I might just go to bed now."

"Oh no you don't!" Bilbo rushed himself over and gently pushed me back into my seat. "You're supposed to help us with the decorations tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yes," I sighed reluctantly. "I remember."

Thus, dinner ended uncomfortably for me. For one thing, I didn't want to appear rude to the gracious hobbits, Bilbo especially. But for another, I was starting to be seriously concerned about the prospect of my health, should I have eaten another bite. In the end, I was very glad indeed that I had been seated between Merry and Pippin, who practically licked my plate clean. When Eglantine begged me for a third time to eat the cherry tart, I accepted, only long enough to slip a half each into the hobbitlings' hands when her back was turned. So I was quite confused when, upon serving her son his small plate of apple crumb berry pie, she cocked her head slightly and then looked at him suspiciously. But when I looked at Pippin's smiling face, I understood why, for in the corner of his lip was a big red drop and something on the end of it that looked very much like the half of a cherry.

With the help of Pimpernel, Pervinca, and Pearl, Eglantine and Esmeralda managed to get Bilbo's dining room tidied up, the dishes washed, and the kitchen back to its sparkling self. In the meantime, Sam declined Bilbo's invitation to stay a bit longer to help put up the Yule decorations. "Oh, no, thank you, Mr. Baggins, sir. My Gaffer told me to come back straight away after dinner," he said. I was a bit sad to see the child go, but he promised he would see Alice and I again before we left, with his father's permission, of course. Sam's departure, however, gave me an opportunity to speak to Bilbo alone. Frodo pulled him aside before he could pull out his smoking pipe, and we withdrew ourselves to the spare room.

Bilbo waited patiently while I explained the whole situation to him, from our first step out of Chicago to our departure from Nottingham. When we finished, he said, "I knew there was something magical about you, but this confirms it."

"Can you help us, Mr. Baggins?" I asked.

Bilbo stared at me, his hand cradling his chin thoughtfully. "How soon do you need to be back?"

"Well, I'm not sure really. The thing is, I'm watching Alice for the summer." Bilbo withdrew his gaze from me long enough to glance to the back of the room, where a small round window revealed the barely visible snowflakes. "I mean—our summer, at home in Chicago. But I don't even know what time of year it is there now. Alice's parents might be wandering the streets in desperate search of her." I sighed. "As much as I love it here, I'm afraid the sooner we leave the better."

Bilbo sighed. "I want you to know that I'd do anything to help you, but I'm afraid this mission requires a skill that is beyond me. Now, there are, however, some in Middle-earth that possess more wisdom and a little bit of magic that could possibly see you home. But they must be sought out, and I will do what I can to get you to them."

"Someone like Gandalf, you mean?"

Bilbo took a cautious breath. "Yes. Someone like Gandalf. Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up—I can see that you've learned the rumors, although I can't imagine how." He paused to look at Frodo with a grim smile. "Gandalf's been away for a long time. We can look for his presence, but don't set your expectations too high. He is a wizard after all."

The sudden sound of childish laughter interrupted the brief silence and filled the room. Frodo gently touched my arm, saying, "I'd better make sure my cousins are behaving themselves around yours." I smiled and chuckled softly, watching him go. But even after he'd been gone for several moments, I found myself unable to pry my gaze away from the door. I heard Alice give a shriek of delight and callS Frodo's name.

"Is there something on your mind, Alayna?"

"It's Alice," I admitted. "Leaving will be hard for her. She will not understand. The truth is, Bilbo, I'm almost scared to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if...I want to." I turned around to face the old hobbit, and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Come now, child," he said, putting his arm around my waist. "Don't talk such nonsense. Besides, you can't expect us to get you packed up and set off for at least another few days, can you?"

I laughed and put my arm around his shoulder as we both walked towards the door. "I suppose not."

"Now, I think it's about time we start having some holiday cheer. You know, I must say, you planned your arrival perfectly. Another week later, and this old hobbit would've surely pulled a muscle trying to hang those decorations. What are you, five feet?"

"Add another six inches."

"Five, six? Good gracious, I didn't know they came that big!"

"_Oh Bilbo!_"

"Well, that should do anyway."

* * *

**Next Chapter – **Will there be a special visit from Father Yule? Stay tuned!

**Diana Fay –** I don't think you'll have to wait much longer. ;)

**seafarer –** Yes, writing that entire seen was really fun, I must say! Thanks for reading! :)

**daddys number 1 girl –** He loves you too!

**The Author in the TARDIS – **Yep. I'll try to update more often, although we're coming to the end...only a few chapters left!


	34. Broken

The Road to Middle-earth

By Mushrooomsptook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Broken

"Well," sighed Bilbo, "I think that just about does it." I looked around at the completed hobbit hole and felt a warm satisfaction run through me. It was perfect, with all the Yule decorations placed in such a way that made one feel dreamlike. The wreath was hanging just above the fireplace, and both mistletoe and holly were hanging from the walls.

"I think so," I responded. "It's very beautiful, Mr. Baggins."

"Ah, I couldn't have done it without you, or Alice, come to think of it. It's too bad she wasn't able to make it through the night."

"It's okay. She'll see it in the morning."

Indeed, I had to send Alice off to bed two hours previously, for fear she would fall asleep standing up. Paladin and Eglantine, and Saradoc and Esmaralda had seen their children off to bed as well, following suit soon after. So up until the last half hour, it was Frodo, Bilbo, and myself, until Frodo started nodding off on his feet. Bilbo had caught him just before he tipped over and chuckled. "I think it's time you called it a night, Lad," he had said. "It's late, even for you!"

"I'm..." Frodo yawned, "fine, Uncle. What else would you like for me to help you with?"

"Go to bed. That's what you can do for me. Here, I'll tuck you in."

"Oh, come now, Bilbo, I don't need tucked in. I can do it myself!" Frodo tried to shrug off his uncle, but ended up allowing him to guide him to his room. Of course, Bilbo knew that Frodo, being twenty-eight, was indeed old enough to see himself to bed, but I had a feeling the old hobbit still enjoyed parenting every now and then.

Now, here we were, just the two of us, admiring the new scenery. But it didn't last long, for I let out a very loud and wet sneeze. Bilbo jumped slightly, and looked at me in concern. "Oh my!" he said, whipping out a handkerchief. "I knew I shouldn't have had you hang that mistletoe outside in the snow. That is my entire fault. You're not wet, are you?"

I sniffed. "No, Mr. Baggins, I'm fine." I neglected to tell him I had a mistletoe allergy, but I didn't intend on telling him, even now, for that was most likely what had caused my sneeze. I took the handkerchief and blew into it. The noise was almost as loud as the sneeze, and when I went to hand it back to the hobbit, he put up his hands.

"Oh! No, that's okay. Keep it." I hesitated before stuffing the handkerchief in my pocket, and sniffed again. "Here, why don't you have a seat and I'll make you a nice, hot cup of tea?" He took me gently by the elbows (for that was as high as he could reach), and lowered me onto the sofa. For the average hobbit, it would have been large enough to spread out on, but it fit me as if I was sitting in one of Bilbo's armchairs. But nonetheless, it was comfortable, and I at once became sleepy when he laid a quilt over me before rushing off into the kitchen.

As I sat across from the fireplace watching the dying embers, my thoughts became fuzzy, and I could feel my cheeks flush from the added warmth. The hypnotic sounds of Bilbo working in the kitchen put my mind in a dream-like trance. I couldn't help but dwell on how compassionate and hospitable the hobbit had been to us—to me—and the graciousness that had filled the hobbit hole from day one was unlike any I had ever encountered, except when I had been a child, when my parents were still together. And then it happened in an instant—I missed my father. Odd that I decided now was the time I would think of him, for the last time I had seen him was when he had packed his things into his car after the divorce, stopping once to look at me, and then he was gone. That was nearly ten years ago, and since then, I had heard nothing from him. No letter, no phone call.

But somehow, the way Bilbo had tucked me in reminded me of him, the way he used to tuck me in when I had come in from playing in the snow, and would rush off to grab me a cup of chamomile tea. Then he would come back and read me a story. I remembered one particular time when James and his family had come to visit us for Christmas one year, and my wrist got injured in a snowball fight. Not severely injured, but the pain was enough to send me in a fit of tears. So my mom brought me into my father, and he sat me on the couch, kissing my wrist, and putting a blanket over me. When he brought me back some tea, he pulled out a book that he had never read to me before. "Tell me, precious," he had said. "Have you ever heard of a story about a certain hobbit named Bilbo?" That is how I came to love The Hobbit, and I continued to love it so much that I believed it.

The sudden memories of my father swelled up inside me like a bubble that was about to burst. And it did, much to my dismay.

"Here we are," said Bilbo, coming toward me, carrying a cup of tea on a saucer. But he stopped quickly, having noticed my change of expression. "Oh! Oh, dear! Whatever is the matter, lass?" He rushed over to me quickly, setting the cup aside on the table next to me.

I ran the back of my hand across my nose, still sobbing. "It's nothing. Really."

"Well, not for nothing, but I don't believe you. Now tell me what has got you worked up, hmm?" He did his best to squeeze in next to me and put his arm around me.

"I just...miss my father. I miss him a lot."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he misses you too! I mean, if you've been gone for as long as it sounds, then I'm sure any decent parent would miss their child."

"No. You don't understand. I haven't seen my dad for ten years, and in that time, I haven't thought of him that much."

The old hobbit was silent for a couple moments before taking in a long breath. "What happened?"

"My parents divorced." Bilbo looked at me questioningly. "I mean, they broke up. They stopped loving each other."

"Oh," was the hobbit's only response. There was a silence that echoed throughout the room, and only the occasional spark coming from the fireplace could be heard. "Why haven't you spoken to him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. For a while I thought maybe they separated because of me. Maybe I was a burden on them financially. Of course, I know now that can't be true. But what would I say to him now, after all these years that he hasn't written...or called?"

Bilbo breathed in cautiously and got up from the sofa and walked towards the entrance of Bag End as if he was about to leave. But instead, he took a picture off the wall and walked back, placing it in my opened hands. "Have you seen this picture?" I shook my head, while absently looking at the sketched portrait of the two hobbits in the picture. The one on the left, was richly dressed, with dark curly hair. A smirk was set upon his face that reminded me much of Frodo's own smile. The other hobbit was very lovely indeed, with her curly hair flowing down her back. She had her hands placed neatly inside the other hobbits' and her eyes twinkled merrily. Big, round eyes.

1Bilbo once again sat next to me. "This is a picture of Frodo's parents. You see, when he was just a lad, he lost both of them in a boating accident, and although it happened a long time ago, he thinks of them often, and I know he misses them."

"That's awful," I said. I knew the story well, having read Frodo's story multiple times, but in the moment, it hit me as if I had heard it for the first time.

"Yes, it is. As you can see, you both have something in common. But unlike Frodo-lad, you not only still have your father, but you also have an opportunity to revisit those memories with him. And that, my child, is a wonderful gift."

"But...do you think he would speak to me again?"

Bilbo shrugged. "I don't know why not. But you never know until you try. Now promise me you'll do that."

I smiled and it felt wonderful. "I promise."

"Well, then it's settled! Now, drink your tea before it gets cold."

For a little while longer, Bilbo and I sat in the stillness of night, me drinking my tea, and resting my head on his shoulder, until my eyes became very heavy. The next thing I knew, I felt the cup leave my hands and warm fingers tucking the quilt around me. Then a kiss was placed on my brow and I remembered nothing more.

The next time I opened my eyes, there was a light shining in through the little round window on the wall behind me. I yawned and barely had a moment to collect the vision of recently deposited parcels near the fireplace, when a high-pitched scream rang throughout the tunnels of Bag End, and the pitter-patter of bare feet neared. Before I even had a proper glimpse of little Peregrin, the toddler leapt onto my lap and bounced up on down.

"Happy Yew, 'Wayna!" he cried.

"Happy—_oof!_—Yule to you too, Pip."

"Aw those fow me?" the toddler asked, allowing my gaze to cast over in the direction of his glances. His green eyes sparkled greedily at the packages that surrounded the fireplace, and then he leapt up from the sofa and bounced over to pick one of them up. "Mine!"

Before the hobbit had time to properly claim the package by opening it, something with an incredible speed hit him, sending him to the ground.

"Don't count on it, Pip!" said the flying demon, snatching the gift away from the fallen child. His hair was a scattered mess that suggested its wearer had also just risen from slumber. "It's mine!"

"_No!_" cried Pippin, getting to his feet. "Mine! I saw it first." The child reached for the package, but Merry pushed him back by extending his arm against his head. The hobbitling's arms were sent flying against his older cousin, but unsuccessfully, for Merry was too strong for him, and quite a deal taller. He laughed at his friend's attempts to release himself, but to no avail.

"_Meriadoc Brandybuck!_"

The shrill voice paused the fight and I got up to see Esmaralda, Merry's mother, enter the room from the kitchen. Her eyes were set upon her son, and she folded her hands demandingly across her chest, but a wooden spoon could be visibly seen clutched in her right fist. And although I guessed there was more fury in her than she let on, her stern look was enough to shrink Merry down to a size that made him smaller than Pippin. His face was downcast as he held his head down, leaving only his big eyes to peer up at his mother, beseechingly.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I...I-I was just, um..."

"He was giving that present to Pippin," I interrupted, for the terror in his voice undid me.

"There's no need for you to get involved, Alayna. Meriadoc can speak for himself." She turned her eye on Merry. "Well? How many years must we go through this, Merry? Presents are not to be opened until the evening, and with everyone!"

"But I was waiting!" Merry protested. "Pippin was going to open one and I wasn't going to let him. Honest!"

"Indeed?" She looked over at Pippin, who shook his curly head in objection. "Be that as it may, his parents can deal with him on that issue, but as for you, I want you to put present opening out of your mind and get yourself washed up for breakfast."

Merry sighed. "Yes, Mother."

The rest of the morning was spent making food, playing games, and telling stories. The snow had stopped momentarily while the sun was out, so it left a particular cheer in the atmosphere. At one point, Pippin begged and pleaded his mother to let him outside to play in the snow, at which she repeatedly denied until Frodo offered to go outside with him. Merry had been avoiding Pippin under a ruthless cold gaze the entire morning until Frodo asked Pippin if he knew anything about snow-elves, at which point Merry readily left his chair and hurried after the two, but not before Esmaralda grabbed him by the wrist and bundled him up in his warm coat and cloak. This sparked enough interest that Pervinca, Pearl, and Pimpernel gave up their girlish conversations and followed the previous boys by getting themselves dressed warmly and hurrying out of Bag End.

Finally, Alice tugged on my arm, asking if she could join all the hobbits, and while at first I resisted, being that she had no coat of her own, I was forced to change my mind when Bilbo offered her his. "It may be a little big, but I have no need of it for the time being," he said. "But I'm afraid I have nothing that will fit you, Alayna."

"That's all right. I might step outside for a little bit anyway."

When we did go out, I was surprised to find it initially warmer than I expected, and although the snow wasn't all that deep for me, it would have been waste high for Pippin, or even Pervinca, which is why Frodo chose to build the snow-elf nearer to Bag End, where the snow was much lighter. While all the hobbits and Alice began to gather snow in their arms, Frodo would take their piles and, with the help of Pippin, place them together, sometimes on top of one another, and mold them into what began as a misshapen form.

2It was on Merry's third gathering of snow that I watched as the child stopped, picked up a heap of it and stare at it curiously. I wasn't sure whether or not he meant to form the snow into the ball that he did, but the contempt that he'd held previously of Pip returned to him in a smirk, and he glanced at his young cousin while patting the ball. I wasn't sure if I should warn the lad, for fear that hitting him would cause more trouble, but I didn't have time to decide, for Pervinca had just asked me to help her start a new snow-elf. I agreed, but kept an occasional eye out for any possible flying snowballs.

At that point, Merry finally hurled his weapon at Pippin, but Frodo unknowingly stepped into the snowball's path at the wrong time, and it made contact with his shoulder with a splat! Frodo stopped and cocked his head toward Merry in what was a mixture of amusement and shock. Merry, on the other hand, realized his error and his face went white as he covered his mouth with both hands. The rest of the activity had stopped while all eyes were turned to Frodo, as he bent down with a smile and began to shape a weapon of his own, all the while, keeping his eyes on his younger cousin. When he finally picked it up and took careful aim, another snowball hit him in the jaw that caused the hobbit to drop his newly formed ball carelessly. He shook his head, and wiped off the wet snow with the back of his hand, and looked for the assailant. All bore innocent faces and were just as easily shocked, except for the person hidden behind the snow-elf. When the figure emerged, face flushed and grinning from ear to ear, Frodo's shock intensified to mock disbelief, as did mine.

"Alice!" I cried, but I couldn't suppress the smile on my face. She knew as well as I did that it was rude to attack the heir of Bag End, who was also a gentlehobbit, but the temptation was indeed impossible to avoid. While Frodo changed strategies, all of the hobbits began to spread out, some forming armies, including myself. I looked left and right, trying to scout out any comrades, and while the Took sisters had taken over the snow-elf as their fortress, Merry and Pippin were still on opposite sides, and whether they would become allies was still in the air. Meanwhile, Alice had joined the sisters for safety from the snowball Frodo had just released. It wouldn't be a fair fight if I joined them too, so I decided I would make my way over to Pippin, who was closer. I wanted a chance to get Frodo in the face, too. Rude, I know, but like I said, it was too tempting.

The chance presented itself when, in the middle of evading a hurricane of snowballs, I found myself knocked to the ground by Frodo. He stated that if we stuck together, we could bring order to these "rambunctious, unruly children," as he put it. I played along, unsure of my current loyalties. I could always change my mind, and anyway, this was a snowball fight. Loyalties were bound to change in all armies. But then I was hit in the back of the head and I heard a boyish giggle from a distance. Pippin. So the little runt wanted to play too, did he?

"We need a fortress, Frodo," I said to the gentlehobbit. "Help me make one and then we can start demolishing the armies." And he did. Frodo was fast and efficient and seemed experienced at this sort of thing.

Suddenly, Pearl cried out, "Hush! Someone's coming!" It was rather funny that she said that, for I could hear no one, but I remembered that hobbits have keen senses and the child within me was too anxious to stop and give a moment to listen. Alice must have felt the same for she had poked her head out from behind the snow-elf and threw a snow ball that hit me square in the nose! I glared at the child, who stifled a giggle, and mouthed the words, "I'll get you."

"Mr. Frodo?" came a voice. Beside me, Frodo's eyes widened slightly and he rose from his hiding place.

"Hamson! What brings you and your siblings by?"

A momentary silence of truce spread out among the armies, for the Bag End troops now stood to welcome the guests, but the Gamgees froze when I stood. Only a small figure emerged from the newly arrived family of hobbits. Samwise Gamgee.

"Hullo, Miss Alayna." The child tipped his head shyly at me. "It's nice ta see ya again."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Sam! Are these your brothers and sisters?"

"Aye."

The two brothers looked at me apprehensively, not noting that just a few feet away from them hid a smaller human, most likely too shy to reveal her hiding place. Meanwhile, Sam's sisters were whispering amongst themselves, also keeping their eyes on me.

"Um, Hamson," said Frodo, now walking toward the older hobbit. "Won't you and your family join us? We're in the middle of a snowball game and I'm sure some of us would welcome reinforcements."

"Come on, Ham!" Sam urged, pulling on the hand of his brother. "Miss Alayna and her sister is real nice, and if Mr. Frodo trusts them, oughtn't we?"

Hamson looked at his other siblings. His sisters seemed to quickly lose their fear as I noticed them already communicating silently with the Took sisters. But they hadn't lost their fear completely, for at that moment, they saw Alice, and it seemed as though they were reconsidering joining their army.

"Why not, Ham?" said the other brother. "If Da was okay with us vistin' Bag End, then it must be safe."

"Well," sighed Hamson. "A'right. How're we playin'?"

It was clear that Merry and Pippin were not familiar with Sam's family, for both had been watching them in interest. But Merry was scanning each boy's face for prolonged periods of time, and I guessed since Sam was included in this silent examination, Merry's interest was based on physical characteristics, and if any of the boys were comrade material. As for Sam's sisters, these he passed over entirely. "You will do!" he announced suddenly, and reached for Halfred's wrist before the tweenager could protest.

3Much to my dismay, Sam came running toward us, declaring, "I'm with Mr. Frodo! Whoever takes aim at 'im will have me ta reckon with!" This was a great disappointment for me, for I did not want to go against Sam, but I still wanted to shove some snow in Frodo's face. There was still time to rethink my strategy, though, and while I did, Hamson decided to join Merry and Halfred. Frodo took the opportunity to clear Pippin out of the way and see him inside Bag End. It was getting chilly for the lad, as evidenced in his rosy face. And although Merry never had an opportunity to carry out his vengeance on his cousin, the child's face fell disappointingly at his departure.

The Gamgee sisters had dismissed their apprehension and had formed an alliance with Alice and the Took sisters. Fortresses that had previous construction were being completed with the extra help, and once Frodo returned, the board was set and everyone was in a dash to gather as many snow balls as possible. Unfortunately, the Took and Gamgee sisters had the advantage, for they were an army made up of seven members, including Alice, and Alice was an experienced combatant. Too many memories of previous years with her reminded me of her sneaky and subtle ways of how she fought. She was not one to stick with any army. She was a fight and flight person. This made her both unpredictable and efficient.

But there was no time to question her loyalties now, for the first snowballs were flying in every direction, but there was extreme caution when it came to the Gamgees' aim, for the only snowballs to hit either Frodo or Merry were from their families, and on many occasions, Alice. I decided it was time for the Gamgee's to come out of their shells and disregard their respect for Frodo and his family for the time being. This was a snowball fight, after all. I gathered three snowballs in my hands and hurled them directly at Merry. I had time long enough to see Halfred and Hamson's expressions, and Hamson provided immediate attention to the younger child, making sure he was all right. But Merry was laughing and throwing snowballs in my direction, but carelessly, for he was rowdy and his energy was high. The Took sisters decided they would target Merry as well and this encouraged the Gamgee sisters to do the same, much to Sam and his brothers' terror.

And then it happen. I noticed Alice sneak away from her army and she eventually passed from their fortress to Merry, Hamson, and Halfred. Merry was at first cautious to accept her into their company, but soon was delighted to have her comradeship, for she had whispered something into his ear and all four members of that army were targeting an area of what was once a snow-elf, and this area showed a sign of vulnerability. Realizing they had been betrayed, Pearl and her friends began making frantic attacks on the opposing army, mainly targeting Alice. Meanwhile, where Frodo, Sam, and I occupied, the snowball attack had died down immensely, and I couldn't have that. It was time for some real action.

"Sam, watch out!" I pointed and the child crouched, looking for whatever he was supposed to be looking for. This gave me enough opportunity to grab one of my particularly large snowballs and stuff it in Frodo's face. It felt awesome and I was quite satisfied at the outcome. Sam, turned to look at me questioningly, only to see his master's face white, covered in snow. Even his eyelashes did not escape the blow. Either from shame of abandoning Frodo's welfare, or from anger, Sam's face went red, and his eyes had already begun throwing snowballs at me. Frodo, however, was wiping his face, and shook his curly hair, ridding stray clumps of snow from his head. He wasn't angry, however, but an amused expression was hidden under a death glare and he grabbed a clump of snow. I decided not to wait around to see if his aim was as good as mine, and ran over to the girls. There was safety in numbers, after all. But as I neared, they redirected their aim and a dozen cannonballs shot out at me. I dived over to an area where a heap of snow lay. Going over to Merry's army was out of the question, as well, for Alice was sure to fight against me. I peeked out from behind my barrier. Frodo and Sam were dodging missiles of snow from the girls as they neared me. I poked my head out of the other side. Alice caught a glance at me, and as predicted, made an assault in my direction.

_So be it_, I thought. I was my own army now, and here I would stay, dying to defend my fortress if need be. In the few moments that I had, I shoveled out a particularly decent amount of snowballs. They were rather sloppy, but I was on my own and I had to come up with a plan, any plan. I did, however, have one defense, but it would be my last if it came to that. And that was my size. I could crush the hobbits if I needed to, but of course, I would never do such a ridiculous thing. I peeked from behind my fortress again. Frodo and Sam were being slaughtered by snowballs and had to create a new fortress for the time being.

I was suddenly startled by the appearance of Merry, who plopped down next to me, panting. He looked behind him, toward his formal occupancy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your cousin," Merry breathed heavily. "She's a traitor! She stuffed snow down my shirt!"

I laughed, despite the serious face that was painted on the young hobbit. Did he really think she would stay on his side after betraying another army? "Yeah, that sounds about right," I replied. "But listen, you're with me now. We'll look after one another, okay?" Merry didn't reply, but he nodded eagerly. "Okay, now listen carefully. While I make snowballs, you get Frodo and Sam's attention, try to signal them and get them to come over here."

"Why?" Merry looked puzzle.

"Because when they do, we'll have the biggest and best snowballs to get them that'll take them out before they know what had hit them!"  
"Okay, but then what?" I bit my lip and my eyes rolled in thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're shivering."

Indeed I was. I remembered that I had no coat on, and the wet snow was getting to me. I didn't want to alarm my companion, nor did I wish for the game to end just yet, so I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm okay, just do what I said and I'll think of something."

Merry nodded and left his place before I could stop him. "Wait, Merry! I meant for you to..." I sighed, "signal them here," I finished, slumping back in my seat. Now that I was alone again, I felt even more cold than I had been before. Nevertheless, I had to finish what I started, and I immediately began to add to my pile of weapons. I kept my ears open for any sounds of approaching hobbits, but the only sound I heard was Merry's voice screaming for mercy, the shrill of his laughter as he was taken down, and then the horrible words, "I surrender!"

Weakened and with my one man down, I was on my own again, and I was now too exhausted to make any snowballs. I shivered against the snow pile and waited for my doom to come. Meanwhile, the whole war had been dying down and the battle cries were less frequent now. I wondered if Alice joined Frodo and Sam's army, but even if she did, she probably was too tired now to carry on.

I sniffed. My ears were frozen and I did not hear the approach of my assailant. Something hit me and my last ounce of strength was used to grab a snowball in defense, but it was useless, for suddenly Frodo's face appeared and he firmly grasped my wrists and knocked me on my back and the snowball left my hand. The sheer ease in which he had pinned me down surprised even him, and I suspected he never intended I go down without a fight. And he was right. I didn't intend to, but I did regardless. His grip on me lessened as he looked on me in concern, but I went suddenly blind when I felt the cold wet form of a snowball hit my face.

"No, Sam, stop!" Frodo cried.

"Oh!" said the younger child. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo! Is she hurt?"

"No, but she's shaking. Alayna, we need to get you inside."

"I'm...fine..." I muttered.

"No, you're not. You're freezing. Hamson! Please come and help me."

The next thing I knew, I was being led inside Bag End and into the Parlour, where the adult hobbits were gathered around and deep in conversation. Our presence caused them to pause long enough to get a good look at the scene. Bilbo immediately rose from his seat and said, "I'll get some tea."

But Eglantine was at my side, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. I laughed nonchalantly, for the sight of her reaching as far up as she could was somehow very amusing to me. It seemed as though Bilbo's cousins had previously met the Gamgees', for they greeted each other silently before I was forced to sit down by several hobbits. I wanted to fall asleep, but Bilbo had warned me not to, and urged me to drink the tea that he brought. When he held it out to me, I didn't see his hands, but my fathers. When I looked up, I saw my father standing before me.

"Here you are, precious," he said. My mother was standing at a distance, watching in concern. I could smell the musky tobacco on my father, for he himself was a smoker, and although my mother detested the habit, he was doing his best to quit, for us. For her. "Go on, love. Take it." I did. I took a small sip as I relished my father's presence. "How do you feel? Did you hurt yourself in the snow?" I nodded and winced when his fingers slid on my wrist. He took it in his hands and massaged it gently.

"I've missed you," I said.

"Nonsense, child! What is there to miss? I've been here this whole time. Now wait here while I fetch something for you to eat. The snow has probably dehydrated you!"

I grabbed his hand desperately. "No! Don't leave me!" Tears pricked my eyes. "Don't go."

He looked at me in concern. "Well, of course I won't go, dear. Why would you think that?" His hand came to rest gently on my cheek and I closed my eyes, embracing the warmth that permeated from his skin. I held his hand with mine, holding it close as not to let go.

"Because you will," I answered. Someone squeezed my arm and the sound of fire crackling caused me to open my eyes wearily.

"Oh tosh!" said Bilbo. "When did I ever say that?"

I looked around as rapidly as my eyes would allow. The hobbits were watching me in concern and Frodo was sitting next to me, his hand resting on my arm. "He's...he's gone," I whimpered. Bilbo exchanged glances with his cousins. Yeah, some Yule. I sure made it fun for everyone.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "Um, maybe we _should_ let you sleep. I'm sure you could use it. We'll wake you for lunch, dear."

I didn't need much encouragement as Frodo and Bilbo helped me to my room. Once in bed, it seemed like it had only been a few minutes since I had closed my eyes, but the shadows and shapes had changed so much that I knew it had been a few hours. They were distorted, though, and my mind was groggy. I wanted to get up and find my father again, but something prevented me.

Then I heard someone come in and watch me for a few minutes before sighing, and leaving. Then a voice. "Any change?"

"No, Frodo-lad. I'm afraid not."

"Then that settles it. I'm leaving."

"Leave? What? To where?"

"I'm going out to find Gandalf."

"Now? But Frodo, it started snowing again, and you've been out there long enough today. I know you want to see him, but I won't risk you getting sick."

Frodo sighed. "I'm not going for me. Alayna needs help. She's sick, and she also needs a way home."

"Frodo-lad, listen to me. We don't even know if he will show up, and if he does, it may not even be today."

"Maybe not, but at least it's worth a try. Please, Bilbo?"

There was a long silence. I waited and listened, but I was fading fast. The next thing I knew, I was breathing heavily, having been woken up the sudden sound of the front door closing.

* * *

A/N – In case you're wondering about Alayna's father and her childhood, just rest in ease knowing that things are being set up for my sequel to this, which I have already begun (at least in my head)! :) :) :) So let's have no more foolish talk about this story ending, shall we? ;)

Next chapter – The arrival of "Father Yule", or if you prefer his more common name, Gandalf! I know I said we would see him in this chapter, but I promise he will make an appearance in the next.

**Sandy-wmd** – We can only hope!

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you, and don't let your heart be downcast. There's a key part coming up yet that'll spark a sequel.

**Seafarer** – Thank you, it was indeed very enjoyable to write.

**Diana Fay** – Yes, that Ring is a nasty business, isn't it? Let's home they don't get them mixed up. And thank you for your luck; I hope it paid off! :)

**TheWitchHobbit-venger** – Aww, thank you for your gracious comment! It means a great deal to me, but I'm afraid you give me too much praise! Thank you all the same, and I hope you continue to find it satisfactory. :)

1Soundtrack Finding Nemo (Thomas Newman), "Nemo Egg/Main Title"

2Loreena Mckennitt, "Un Flambeau, Jeannette, Isabelle"

3Soundtrack Hook (John Williams), "The Ultimate War"


	35. More Than a Dream

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Dislaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Five: More Than a Dream

I was in a room, but a room I had never seen before. I was sleeping in the bed when it happened, and I smelled it before I saw it: smoke. It was subtle at first, but then it grew increasingly suffocating. I opened my eyes and saw flames everywhere about me. I sat up and whipped the pillow across my face, using it to provide some kind of protection. The flames licked across the floorboards and climbed up the walls and on the ceiling. The door was just on the opposite side of them, but I would have to jump.

I leapt across the flames as best as I could, but the fire grew increasingly worse. I took my pillow and stretched it out so that I could wrap it around the doorknob. I tried to open the door but it was stuck, something was preventing it from opening, and I was coughing so violently that I could barely see. Finally, I began using what air I had to scream for help, but it fell on deaf ears. So I resorted to kicking and and punching at the door, occasionally slamming my weight against it.

Finally, either by force or from the flames that had begun licking the sides of the door, it fell open and I jumped out, only to find myself running off of a cliff. I tried to come to a stop, but it was too late; I had clambered off the edge, and frantically clasped what I could as I went over to prevent myself from going into the abyss below, which was a sea of fire, lava, and rock. I caught hold of the edge of the cliff and used the strength that I had to pull myself up, under the sweat that rained down from my face. I managed to get back up and rolled onto my back, exhausted and coughing from suffocation.

When I pulled myself to my feet, I squinted, looking across the cavern. There on the opposite edge, was a lone figure, dark and silent, seated on a large chair that looked to be designed specifically for him.

"Hello?" I cried out. "Can you hear me?" The figure did not move, and did not respond to my voice. "I need help!"

Still no answer. It was then that I noticed that I could not see his face, for it was clad in armor from head to toe. The helmet was large, too large for any ordinary man, and the spikes on it put suspicions in my mind that I had so carelessly chosen to ignore. But I began to doubt ever speaking to the creature when I caught a glimpse of his right hand, where on his index finger he bore a gold ring. As if zooming in from a distance, I could see it clearly, and suddenly foreign letters etched themselves around the ring. A voice spoke and it thundered throughout the room, causing the earth to quake and the lava below to tremble.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_

I took a couple steps back, wishing I could disappear, but I bumped into something. Turning around, the something was a black horse, whose nostrils flared and eyes burned. The figure atop it was ghostly and looking into its soulless hood made me feel so utterly alone and hopeless that I forgot how to breathe and collapsed. The steed reared up and a scream so piercing entered my ears that evening covering them up could not muffle it.

The other figure with the ring lifted his hand and pointed to a wall that suddenly opened and the rider raced in the direction at an incredible speed, followed by more of the same apparitions. As they flew out into the opening, the room slowly began to fade away and although there were still flames all around me, I now saw a very familiar place, one that I had not seen for quite some time. Home.

I screamed in terror as I saw orcs causing havoc in my hometown, chaining people I had grown up with, friends I had long forgotten about. People were being forced to tear down trees, to burn the buildings of downtown Chicago. The old water tower was forced down under a siege of ropes. There was a little girl that had been sent to work with the slaves and when she turned around, face covered with dirt and blood, there were tears in her eyes. She called for me, but I couldn't come. I was paralyzed.

Under the weight of all the heartache and misery, I began to despair and my body trembled in agony. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could do was listen to the black speech repeat itself over and over, until it too began to fade away. The voice now was soft and warm, the speech transitioning into one I had never heard before, words that had never been spoken to me, for they were words _for_ me.

A white figure leaned over me, placing a large hand on my glistening brow, while taking my right hand in his other. I began to breathe again, and the smoke faded into nothing, so that the breaths that I took were pure and rich, yet there was a hint of tobacco. The figure stroke my head so that I began to relax, and it was then that I could absorb his words.

_Mellon en mellonamin _

_ Lasto beth nin,  
tolo dan nan galad._

I took in a deep breath and heard the flames die to a distant crackle as though they had finally been contained. The musky smell of tobacco and wild things drove out the remaining memory of smoke, and I felt the hand move down my face gently, and then rest itself on my temple. I fluttered my eyes open. The blurry vision of a large person, clad in grey, came into focus and it took me a couple moments to remember where I was. The beard of this new visitor was white and very long. He looked at me in concern under bushy eyebrows, but his eyes were twinkling with gradual relief and a corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa,_" he whispered. I looked at him blankly, still trying to get my bearings, for I was exhausted and dazed.

"Gandalf?" I whispered.

"Yes," the man nodded, his smile broadening. "Yes, that is my name."

I sat up, but an overwhelming headache caused me to wince, and I grabbed my head in an effort to control it. "Here," said the wizard. "Let me." He put his large hands on either side of my head and pressed lightly, shutting his eyes. Then he muttered more of the same words, and I felt the pain begin to slip away, as if it had all been a dream.

"That's better. Thanks."

"I think it's best, my dear Alayna, to direct your thanks to young Mr. Baggins." I followed the wizard's gaze to the seat next to the fireplace, where Frodo Baggins was fast asleep, his chin resting on the back of his right hand. "His uncle was right to let him come and find me, otherwise you may not have been so lucky."

"When did you get here?"

"Oh, about an hour ago, I should wonder, and I learned some interesting things about you on my way here. But we will save that for tomorrow. Right now, there's something else pressing on my mind." Gandalf's face grew serious and he looked deeply into my eyes. "Tell me. What did you see just now?"

I shook my head, startled by his question. "A dream. It was just a dream. That's all."

"Child, I have wandered many paths and seen many things, but the terror that I saw on your face suggest that it may have been more than a dream." I looked at him blankly, so he leaned in closer and whispered. "There are many powers in this world, some which can manipulate young minds. I would feel better if you told me what you saw."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I was in a room full of flames." At once, the vision of fire returned to my mind, as if I was repeating the dream again. "I was trapped. I screamed, but no one heard me. I tried to open the door, it was jammed. I couldn't get out." I trembled at the memory, but then felt Gandalf take my hand in his and squeezed it. "Finally, the door just fell apart, but then I was hanging onto the edge of a cliff. When I stood up, I look across the chasm—"

"Chasm?" Gandalf interrupted, the concern evident in his voice. "And what did you see?"

"I saw..." Suddenly, an image of something red, saturated in fire flashed in my mind. It would have been of little concern to me, except that it took on the shape of a great eye, one that I was well familiar with. My heart jumped and I flew open my eyes in a state of panic. The wizard was staring at me, the concern in his eyes now turning to worry.

"What did you see?" he repeated. I looked at him, indecisive of what words I would use next. On one hand if I told Gandalf what I really saw, I may jeopardize the fate of the story that I grew up loving, and I would have no control over what happened next. On the other hand, perhaps my coming to the Shire gave me an opportunity to give Frodo a head start, and clear my conscience at the same time. "Alayna, if there is something you saw, you must tell me."

I shook my head. "Nothing. There was nothing after that."

The old wizard sighed and leaned back, but his eyes were still watching me with suspicion. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

Gandalf nodded, but I could tell he was not convinced. "Then perhaps you should try to get some meaningful rest now. The others have long since gone to sleep, and you might as well try too. I'll stay up with you to make sure you don't have another spell."

"Thank you. And Gandalf? I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Oh, well, the pleasure has to be all mine." The old wizard winked, and adjusted his seat so that he was facing a direction in which he could keep an eye on both Frodo and me. But I rolled on my side, so that I could hide the tear of dread that escaped my eye, for I now knew in my heart what I had already begun to guess.

Sauron had returned.

* * *

A/N – Yes, another short chapter, but it was intentional, for now we've reached a turning point in the story. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, as I'm going to be busy for the next three weeks. But I promise to write as much as I can during this time!

Translations:

Just in case some people are unfamiliar with the verse of the Ring:

_Ash nazg durbatulûk _One ring to rule them all  
_Ash nazg gimbatul _One ring to find the_  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk _One ring to bring them all  
_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul _And in the darkness find the

_Mellon en mellonamin –_ Friend of my friend

_Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad. _- Hear my voice, come back to the light

_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa –_ Will be translated in the story later on, until then I'm going to let you suffer from curiosity (MUAHAHA)...or you can always google if you really want to know.

* * *

Also I forgot to post the ages of Sam's siblings in the last chapter. There were a few that I couldn't find birthdays for, so I guestimated, based on their birth order. Let me know if it does not line up with your studies and make appropriate changes.

Hobbit age/Human age

Hamson – 30/16

Halfred – 27/14

Daisy – 26/13

May – 20/10

Marigold – 12/6

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you indeed!


	36. When Tooks Laugh

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Six: When Tooks Laugh

I did all that I could from going to sleep that night, for if I did shut my eyes, I was haunted with dreadful thoughts. Thoughts of Sauron, Mount Doom, and the room I had been trapped in previously. The more I thought about it, the more anxious I became. Finally, it was the moment that I decided to shift positions that I began to relax. I could see the shadowy form of Gandalf facing the opposite direction, and just a few feet away from him sat Frodo, asleep as he had been before.

Poor Frodo, I thought. He had no idea what he would face, what he would have to go through. I wondered if it was wise to tell Gandalf everything. After all, he was a wizard, and a very wise one at that. Surely he would know what to do. But then Alice and I might be caught up in a bigger and more dangerous adventure than we intended. And then...we may never get home.

Home. The thought was ever growing on my mind, and it hurt me to think that a part of me wanted to stay here in the Shire when I was also homesick. Perhaps there was a way to be in both places at once.

I was surprised to find that the next time I opened my eyes, it was in the early morning hours, and although I would have tried to roll over and fall back to sleep, there was the delicious fragrance of freshly baked bread that had made its way from the kitchen to the bedroom. I sat up and looked over to see that the chair beside the bed was vacant. Either Frodo was up or he had gone to his own bed during the night.

What really won me out of bed, though, was the knowledge that Gandalf had indeed arrived, for although the old wizard may have been our ticket back home, it was meeting him that interested me more. I opened the door and walked down the tunnels of Bag End in haste. It was very quiet and it appeared that everyone was still in bed, but someone surely had to have made whatever smelled so good. I walked in and found no one present, although recent activity was evident, given by the plate full of freshly baked biscuits and the jam that was set beside it. Crumbs were gathered where one biscuit had been at one time and I considered the possibilities as to where the thief could be hiding.

1I concluded that it had to have been either Merry or Pippin and I went in search for the lads, but as I passed by the front door of Bag End, I heard muffled voices coming from the other side. I strode up to the door and opened it. Much to my surprise, there were two people of contrasting sizes sitting side by side. Smoke rings emerged from in front of them and floated into the sky. The larger person turned around to greet me.

"Oh!" said Gandalf. "You're up rather early. I must admit, I didn't expect to see you for quite some time."

I smiled brightly, my joy increasing by the second, making up for my grogginess last night. Bilbo also turned around and smiled. Crumbs were visible on his lips, but there was no sign of any biscuit. He moved about a foot to his right and patted the empty space between him and Gandalf as an invitation, to which I quickly accepted. I didn't ordinarily like the smell of cigarette smoke, but pipeweed has a peculiar and mystical scent to it that makes one feel very entranced. Considering how the weather had been for the last few days, I would have been cold, except the sun was substantially bright, and Gandalf was emitting a lot of warmth. He was a comfortable shield and even though I was in no danger, I also felt safe.

"Gandalf?" I asked shyly, much to my surprise.

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?" Bilbo inhaled at the wrong time and began choking and laughing at the same time.

"Of course, it's me, Alayna! Who else _should_ I be?"

"Well, no one. I just had to be sure. You see, I've heard a lot about you, and...well, seeing you face to face...it's hard to realize that it _is_ really you. I mean, I know I saw you last night, but I wasn't really myself, I don't think—_I mean_—I was kind of tired, but now that I can be sure it _is_ you..." Gandalf gave me a curious look, and I realized I was babbling.

"Go on?"

"I just want to say...I'm happy you're here."

Bilbo clasped a hand on my forearm. "We all are, lass. We all are."

Gandalf gave his pipe another puff. "Well, it's good to be back. But I must say, I was not expecting this sort of company upon my arrival, or the tale that went along with it." I cast a glance at Bilbo briefly, who caught my eyes and hinted a wink. "However, I should have known better. After all, this is Bilbo Baggins we are talking about now; I shouldn't expect anything _less_."

"And whose fault is that, my friend, hmm?" asked the hobbit, tapping the bowl of his pipe expectantly.

Gandalf puffed some more, shaking his head, intentionally avoiding Bilbo's playful stare. "No idea, my dear fellow. But I think you should look into getting that Tookish side of yours harnessed before it starts to bring in pink dragons, and flying pigs, and...only Elbereth knows what else!" I snorted at this and my outburst was greeted with the cheerful laughter from both hobbit and wizard.

When the laughter died down to content smiles, Gandalf, having made a particularly enormous smoke ring, drew in a deep breath and said, "Are you the only one up?"

"Oh, I should think so!" Bilbo interrupted. "It's not even yet eight, Gandalf! And, really...are you familiar with my cousins? I have one whose name is Frodo. He's this lad who makes himself out to look like the perfect gentlehobbit, but he's just an ordinary, mischievous tweenager, who makes the biggest fuss if you wake him before ten! _Ten_, Gandalf!"

"I believe it," answered the wizard. He looked squarely at Bilbo, and there was a twinkle in his eye. "Because if he's anything like you, and from your description it sounds like it, then I would expect he doesn't dust the mantlepiece, distances himself from adventures, and hoards handkerchiefs as if they were going out of style tomorrow."

"_Yes,_" I groaned at the last bit. Bilbo opened his mouth and closed it again.

"And anyway, Mr. Baggins," Gandalf continued, "I was talking to Alayna."

Bilbo cleared his throat gracelessly. "'Course you were." Then he began to puff on his pipe silently, but faster, and I couldn't tell if he was cross, embarrassed, or both.

"No," I finally responded. "I didn't see anyone else up."

"Then it might do us well to make our plans now."

"Can you help us?" I interrupted.

"I will do my part," Gandalf responded, nodded his head slightly. "Now I did settle on staying in the Shire for a few days, but something unexpected has come up. I must meet a friend about 200 miles journey south of here, in Eryn Vorn."

"Eryn Vorn? What in Middle-earth is so important there?" asked Bilbo.

"I told you. A friend. Now, if you agreed to come, he could guarantee the rest of your journey home."

"To Chicago?" I asked. Gandalf nodded. "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's like me, I suppose, but _not_ like me."

"Well, I haven't heard of any _friend!_" Bilbo snorted.

"There are a good many things you do not know, Bilbo Baggins, and you should be glad of it!"

Bilbo said nothing, but went back to his pipe. I, on the other hand, was much more deeply interested in knowing more. "Well, when would we leave?" I asked.

Gandalf sighed. "Tomorrow, early, I'm afraid."

"Tomorrow?"

"_Tomorrow!_" echoed Bilbo. "But Gandalf, you only arrived, and...you can't expect Alayna and her cousin to be packed and ready to go this evening!"

"Why?" I sighed. "There's nothing to pack."

"I leave that choice up to you, Alayna. Either way, I will have to go with or without you. I'm sorry, Bilbo. You understand, don't you?"

Bilbo threw his hands up in the air. "Of course, I _don't_ understand, but I suppose I should be used to you making short visits. I just never expected one _this_ short."

"Neither did I, my friend." There were a few moments of silence, but this only allowed the air to feel thicker than it had been just a few moments ago. Either the sun rolled behind a cloud, or my blood circulation had slowed, for I felt suddenly cold, and I trembled. Gandalf looked at me briefly before rising from the porch.

"Well, I think that's enough of that for now. There are a few people I am anxious to meet this morning, and I think a bit of breakfast is in order."

"But you met everyone last night, Gandalf," said Bilbo.

"Not quite. I have not met this Alice everyone keeps talking about, and I certainly did not have the chance to meet your other nephews, did I? Meriadoc, and...isn't there another one now?"

"Peregrin?" asked Bilbo.

"Is that his name? Well, I thought I knew all there was to know about hobbits, but I stand corrected. The names you give your children get more interesting every day. Anyway, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"Well then why wait?" I asked anxiously. No meeting was ever recorded in Tolkien's books, and I was very interested to watch it first hand, but a little more anxious at how my little cousin would react to seeing her hero come alive from her favorite book.

Upon entering inside the comfort of Bag End, there was no need to cook breakfast (second breakfast for Bilbo), for most of the hobbits were already up, including Merry and Pippin. But these two were blind to Gandalf's presence, having recently stumbled upon Bilbo's plate of biscuits. Meanwhile, Esmeralda and Eglantine were making pancakes, while their husbands were busy setting the table.

Only two people were absent from the busy activities: my cousin, Alice, and a certain dark-haired tweenager, whose identity remained hidden under a heap of blankets and pillows, or so Bilbo assumed. Pervinca was sent to summon up the sleeping beast and also to check up on the status of Alice. But I stayed, for I was too anxious to see what would happen when Merry and Pippin finally turned around.

They did, eventually, but unfortunately for Bilbo, at a bad time. Pippin, whose face and fingers were covered in jam, seized the plate and began licking it clean after Merry had taken the last biscuit. When Pippin lifted his eyes to the shadowy figure that was distracting him from fully enjoying his morsel, the child froze. Everyone watched in terror as Pippin, startled by the giant that stood just feet before him, dropped the beautiful plate. This in turn, raised a hell of commotion, not to mention Merry's reaction, having been startled by the loud noise, and looked for what had caused his young friend such distress. He gave one blood-curdling scream and opened one of Bilbo's cabinets, hurling all the mixing bowls out before taking shelter inside.

2 Meanwhile, Paladin was in a state trying to get to his son before he cut his toes, while Eglantine fetched the broom, and a bewildered Bilbo was heard mourning for the loss of his plate. The wizard was so taken aback by all the wild activity that happened over the span of five seconds, that his arms waved around frantically, trying to look out for all the hobbits that were scurrying frantically around him. But this only made Gandalf look monstrous and it was too much for Pippin. All of the sudden he let out the sounds of heartbreaking wails that resulted in a stream of tears. While Eglantine swept up the mess, Paladin lifted his son, who buried his face in the waistcoat, and did his best to bring comfort to the excited lad.

Esmeralda and Saradoc were making a lot of noise themselves, picking up all of Bilbo's bowls while trying to coax their son out of the cabinet. Pimpernel and Pearl had been taking in the situation from a safe distance and seemed to lose all civility and mannerisms they'd been taught, and were jumping up and down, clapping and cheering. Then there was me. I didn't know what to do. If I ran into the kitchen to try and help, I would just be in the way. If I tried to quiet down the girls, I would probably add to the noise. So I ended up doing what seemed natural. I greeted Frodo, as he rounded the corner, hair disheveled, and the imprint of the creases of linens visible on his face.

"What in Elbereth's name is going on?" he asked groggily. Behind him followed Pervinca and Alice. My cousin was looking just as confused until she got far enough into the Parlor that she froze. Amidst all the chaos, she seemed more interested in the person who had caused all the commotion. He was moving this way and that, doing his best to watch out for hobbits. Hobbits cleaning, hobbits crying, and hobbits shouting. At last, he figured he would be more useful outside the kitchen, where things were more quiet. And that's when Alice saw him, and he saw her.

"You must be Alice," he said. "I'm sorry our meeting couldn't be more calm..."

Alice said nothing, but a slow smile spread across her face, and something in her eyes twinkled...was it tears? Without a warning or a sound, she sprang forward and clasped her arms around the old wizard, burying her head in the fabric of his cloak. Gandalf didn't seem to know what to make of this situation and looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. All the noise, except for Pippin's crying, had died down, and I realized that they were watching the pair. Gandalf tried to rectify the awkward situation and patted her head gently saying, "there, there...Who am I except an old man bent from old age..."

Alice finally lifted her head, and I was surprised but also warmed by the fact that she was indeed crying. The wizard certainly didn't know what to do and when he tried to ease the situation by prying her arms from around him, she began laughing and literally used his hands to climb into his arms. Frodo snorted into sudden laughter, but his voice had not adjusted to the waking hours, and the outburst sounded very girly. This in turn caused Merry to cackle, but he had eating his biscuit again and started to choke. Saradoc firmly slapped his back, causing a chunk of soggy bread to fly out of his mouth and hit Pippin between the eyes. The child immediately stopped crying and turned his full attention on his older cousin. He stared for several seconds in blessed silence and then burst into a fit of giggles, pointing at Merry, whose face was red and eyes watered. The older lad glared a bit, but then Gandalf, still holding onto Alice, began to chortle softly, and then louder. Little Peregrin cocked his head at the new sound and stared wide-eyed at him. When Gandalf's laughter grew louder, Pippin looked as though he was about to cry again, but then fell helplessly into more giggles, rolling about in his father's arms and pointing at the wizard. When Pippin let out a snort, Merry began to giggle wildly and demanded that everyone listen to what funny noises his cousin made.

In the end, however, all the laughter was cut short when Bilbo sniffed the air and said, "Is something burning?" Realizing that breakfast had been totally neglected, both Eglantine and Esmeralda rushed to salvage the burning pancakes. But it was too late. Esmeralda scraped off what was left of the four they had started and held it up in sad disappointment. Everyone stayed silent, not really sure what to do or say. But that only lasted about five seconds before Pippin cried out, "_Dwagon!_" and began a cycle of cackles all over.

"Oh," muttered Gandalf. "You little fool of a Took!"

* * *

A/N – I can't do it. I know I said this chapter wouldn't be up for about a month, but I can't stop writing, even though my life is going crazy right now. I want you all to know that I think about you and all your support and had so much fun writing this chapter _for you_. I love you all, and since I said this chapter would be up in about a month, you can most likely expect the next one in a week ;)

**LittleJerseyanNinja** – Believe me, I'm quite freaky about the Hobbit myself, in case you haven't noticed all the references. But since this story happens after the events of the Hobbit, I am trying to anticipate the quest for the Ring and tell Alayna's separate story at the same time. Have you tried listening to an audio rendition of The Lord of the Rings? I recommend Rob Inglis' unabridged version. Unabridged, because that's the only way you can go with LotR. :) Try it out. If you're looking for something more cinematic, check out BBC's radio drama of the trilogy. Ian Holm (who played Bilbo in the movies) stars as Frodo in this version.

**Daddys number 1 girl** – Thank you, as always. :)

**seafarer** – It's funny, because I don't think it was too frightening. But you're right about one thing: It is bad indeed. Mwahahahaha!

1Soundtrack The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (The Complete Recordings) "The Shire" (Howard Shore)

2Soundtrack Home Alone "Holiday Flight" (John Williams)


	37. The Gift of Family

The Road to Middle-earth

A fan fiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N - **Warning** for hobbit fluffiness, and also a **Hobbit s****poiler alert** nearing the end of the document. The section is enclosed with asterisks (***). If you have not read The Hobbit, then read at your own risk, or you can pass this section altogether and not miss out on anything overly important.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Gift of Family

After our first breakfast had been sabotaged by the events of that morning, Eglantine and Esmeralda made a second batch of pancakes, but not before pulling out some fresh fruit from the pantry for the hobbits (or humans) that hadn't yet eaten anything. This meant Meriadoc and Peregrin were sent away in order to keep their grubby hands off the food.

I learned later that Merry had once met the old wizard, but he was too young to remember such a meeting. At any rate, it took quite a while for both lads to get used to his enormous presence, but Gandalf spoke kindly to them and offered them stories to keep their minds off their stomachs. One could tell the wizard wasn't used to being around so many children at one time. Alice was exceedingly talkative around him and while he did his best to entertain her questions, any sudden movements from the wizard caused Pippin to become alarmed and seek refuge from his mother. So he found that the hobbitlings were more calm when he was sitting. After all, a great and powerful wizard can't get into too much trouble if he is half his height.

Having seen how relaxed Frodo was around Gandalf also put Merry and Pippin's minds at ease, and gradually, they took a liking to the mysterious stranger. He would make funny faces and tell stories about _real_ dragons and brave warriors that rode gallantly into battle. Alice became very possessive of the wizard and if his attention strayed too long on Merry or Pippin, or anyone else for that matter, she would somehow revert the conversation according to her interests. After a while, I had to talk to the child in private and reproach her for her behavior.

"Do you have kids?" Merry asked the wizard at one point.

"Uh, no—I wouldn't say—"

"What about a pet wabbit? I had one wast summuh but it wan away."

"I can't say I've ever had one, Peregrin, but I am sorry for your loss."

"What makes you so tall?"

"Why do you have lots of hair?"

"How old are you?" asked Merry. "You look older than Cousin Bilbo and he's _real_ old!"

A wooden spoon was heard dropping in the kitchen. _"Meriadoc Brandybuck!"_ cried Esmeralda. "That is not polite. Now you apologize to Mr. Gandalf this instant!"

Merry ducked his head. "Sorry, Mr. Gandalf." When his mother withdrew her stern gaze, the little lad beckoned the wizard to bend his head and I heard him whisper, "I'm not really sorry, but don't tell anyone."

"Well, at least you're honest," chuckled Gandalf.

"Lads," said Paladin. "Why don't you give Mr. Gandalf a rest? Why not _you _entertain him for once? Show him something interesting that he might like."

Gandalf lifted his hand to protest, but Pippin's green eyes danced mischievously and a grin spread across his face. He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a carrot from Bilbo's pantry, eliciting a curious look from the old hobbit. When he came back, he proudly held the beautiful vegetable up in front of Gandalf and said, "Look what I can do!" He then bore his little teeth into the defenseless carrot, emitting a series of growls, and shaking his head from side to side. Frodo, Alice, and I laughed in unison, but Paladin and Eglantine were mortified.

Bilbo was heard muttering, "Okaaaay... What in Elbereth's name do you feed your son?"

"It's what _he _feeds himself when they're not around," Pearl replied.

If Gandalf was amused, he did not show it in his face, but rather in his response. "Very clever, young Peregrin! That's enough to scare away a hundred trolls. Wherever did you learn such an art?" Pippin pointed to Merry, who blushed when Saradoc gave him a reproving look. "And where did you pick up those manners, might I ask?" inquired the Master of Buckland. "Certainly not from your mother or I."

"Him," said Merry shyly, pointing a small finger to the hobbit sitting next to Gandalf.

"Good gracious, Frodo-lad, is that true?" said Bilbo, but his eyes shone of amusement. The tweenager chuckled and shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly.

"Living up to the Tookish name, I see," Gandalf muttered.

* * *

A little later on, after both first and second breakfasts had passed, and Elevensies had gone by without any mishaps, Bilbo called everyone to the Parlor. Since present-opening had obviously been put on hold, due to the incident after the snowball fight, Bilbo announced that this was the perfect time to pass out presents. Little Pippin bounced joyfully up and down and together, he and Merry began sorting out all the presents while everyone found a seat. Of course, there were quite a few people who had to take their seats on the floor of Bag End, but it was particularly comfortable and I found that the floor was also nice and warm.

Presently, a knock came at the door. "Why don't you answer that, Frodo-lad?" Bilbo asked the tween. He got up and swept across the floor briskly to open it. Standing in the doorway was none other than Samwise Gamgee. He had his cloak on and a green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Why, Mr. Samwise, so you've come. Won't you come in?"

"Thank 'ee, sir," said the shy hobbit, accepting Frodo's invitation. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I had some last minute gifts to wrap."

"As a matter of fact, you're right on time. Here, let me take your cloak and you can make yourself at home."

As Sam entered the parlor, it was clear that he had not been present for Gandalf's arrival, for he gave a little start when he saw the big person seated on the floor between Alice and I. The wizard stood up awkwardly, being careful not to bump his head on the way up, and gave a little bow to the young hobbit.

"Well, if my memory serves me right, you must be Samwise Gamgee," said Gandalf.

"Y-Yes, sir...Mr. Gandalf, sir. How do ye do?"

"Very well, thank you. I think the last time we met, you had just become acquainted with Master Frodo. It seems you two have got on quite well, I should think."

Sam blushed and shook his head. "Mr. Frodo's just too nice is all. I'm not deservin' of his friendship."

Frodo strode up behind the two and clasped a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. "Nonsense, Sam. Really, it's I who doesn't deserve your friendship. Now, why don't you let Merry and Pippin hand out your gifts and you make yourself comfortable?"

Sam did as he was told and took Frodo's recently emptied seat across from Bilbo before he could claim it again. But Frodo seated himself on the floor next to me, although this caused Sam to realize his error and pull himself up quickly.

"M-Mr. Frodo, sir! Did I take yer seat?"

"No, Sam, you sit yourself down," said Bilbo. "You must be tired from the cold. Frodo will do just fine on the floor."

"Oh, but I couldn't—"

"Please, Sam," said Frodo, offering a smile for assurance. "Take the seat."

Merry and Pippin were now just about finished passing out the presents, but their energy was still fresh as they handed out the last few. "This is for...Mum and Da," said Merry, handing the small box to Esmeralda and Saradoc.

"Well, thank you, sweetie," said Esmeralda, and then looked at her husband. "Why don't you open it, love? I've got three here and you only have one." Saradoc complied, but not before stealing a kiss from his wife.

Merry stopped in the middle of the floor and looked down at the two poorly wrapped presents that he held in his hands. "This is for..." He flipped the top one over. "It doesn't say."

Pippin, meanwhile, paused his delivery service and ran over to his cousin, studying the presents for himself. "It's for, for 'Layna and Alice!" he said, pointing to us.

"Us?" I asked in surprise.

Merry looked at his friend. "Well, which one goes to who?"

"This one goes to...um...this goes to 'Layna, and this one...Alice." Pippin sniffed and went back to handing out the last couple of presents with great care.

"Pippin, love," called Eglantine softly. "I think when we get home, we'll show you how to wrap presents. How does that sound?"

"Okay," he muttered, as if he hadn't heard her, and handed the last present to Sam, who looked rather surprised. I didn't think he expected to receive any presents, but now he had two in his small pile.

No child was happier than little Peregrin when his parents gave him permission to start opening his presents. He began ripping them like there was no tomorrow, causing Bilbo to cringe slightly when he came to his. The old hobbit had given Pippin three out of the five that he was given, and among them was a book about the various trolls of Middle-earth, a new stuffed toy, and a silky blue scarf. The toddler, not fully interested in the last item tossed it aside while he marveled at the book, but Eglantine knelt down to her son's level and picked it up wrapping it around the child. He squirmed and protested, not wanting anything to do with it, but she said, "You'll be thankful for it one day, Pip, when you go out on a real adventure."

"It's a bit long for him now," said Bilbo. "But he'll grow into it."

"I think it's wonderful, Bilbo," she replied. "One day he'll thank you for it."

Next to open their gifts was Pervinca, followed by Merry, who was given a new booklet of parchment paper by Frodo. "I know you've run out, Mer," said the tween. "I haven't received any letters from you for half an age, but this way you can write to both Pip and me as often as you'd like."

With some encouragement, Sam bashfully began opening the first of his two presents. He was very careful to not rip any of the paper, and I could see Pippin shift impatiently in his seat, then sighed and looked at his book again. This caused poor Sam to pause and blush, and he looked at Frodo for assurance.

"Take your time, Sam," Frodo said smiling.

When he had finished opening it, he looked at it in deep interest. It was a slender book that looked as though it had been knitted together with great care. The child opened it and looked at Frodo questioningly. "What is it, sir?"

"Bilbo told me I should try to write some stories since I love reading so much, so I thought who would be a better critic than you yourself, Samwise."

The child's face fell apologetically. "But sir, ye...ye know I can't read."

Frodo nodded and smiled. "I know."

Sam knitted his brow together. "Then why—"

"Go on, Sam. Open your other present, or I shall die from old age before I get to mine." Frodo winked at his friend playfully, and I noticed that he exchanged knowing glances with Bilbo.

"You're already old, Frodo!" Merry exclaimed, but the tween shot him a warning look in jest.

Like the last present, Sam took his time, being very careful not to be overly excited and tear the delicate paper accidentally. I recognized this paper as Bilbo's and like all his other presents he'd given, I knew this one would be special. Sam pulled out a piece of parchment and stared at the squiggly writing.

He looked at Bilbo questioningly, who wore an anticipated smile, and then looked at Frodo. The tween scooted over to him and pulled himself onto his knees and pointed to each word. "Here, Sam. It says... 'Lessons...begin...next...week'."

"Lessons?" asked Sam, turning to look at Bilbo. "What lessons?"

"Well, you want to be able to read Frodo's stories now, don't you Sam-lad?" Bilbo asked.

Finally, understanding knocked itself over Sam's head like a mallet and his mouth dropped open, as he looked from Bilbo to Frodo. "Oh! Oh, you mean...ye'll learn me my letters, sir?"

"Indeed I will, Sam."

"But...well, o' course I want ta, but I don't think my Gaffer—"

"It's already taken care of, Samwise. I explained it to him last week and he has given his consent, reluctantly of course, but nevertheless, as long as you're willing, we will have them regularly."

"Oh! Oh, Mr. Bilbo, sir! How can I thank ye!" The child removed himself from his seat and flung his arms around the old hobbit.

"There now, Sam," Bilbo chuckled. "There's no need for all that. A thank you would have been enough."

After Sam had finally seated himself again, with Frodo's stories clung to his chest with a new affection, Pimpernel and Pearl opened their presents together. Among them was a brand new quilting set for each of them and two lovely dresses, a blue one for Pearl, and a red one for Pimpernel.

Frodo was the next to go, and it was then that I wish I'd had something to give to the hobbits, for all we really had given them was an unexpected visit, and that wasn't a decent present for such kind and warm hospitality. I would have to come up with something, I thought to myself, even if it's just making breakfast in the morning. If I had had any money on me, I would restock Bilbo's pantry for him, but I had no idea what kind of currency Middle-earth accepted at any rate.

Frodo did not have too many presents, but I could tell he was a simple hobbit, who was grateful for simple treasures rather than an abundant and meaningless supply of gifts. Sam, who had been revealed to have just started working with his father, presented his friend with a seed, saying that when spring came again, he would plant it for Frodo, but until then it was his to hang onto.

"My dear Sam," Frodo said, looking at the little seed with a deep admiration, "what have I done to deserve your kindness?"

Next he opened a gift from Bilbo, and out of the box he pulled out a brown, wooden pipe. He looked at Bilbo with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "That belonged to your father," said Bilbo. "I was going to save it for next year, but I thought this year would be better."

Frodo caressed the pipe affectionately in stilled silence. "It's wonderful, Bilbo. I couldn't ask for anything better."

When Frodo had finished opening his gifts and passing out hugs from all those who gave, Bilbo gestured for him to stay put, long enough to whisper something into his ear. Frodo turned his grinning face on first Alice and then me, before running off toward the kitchen. Bilbo reached out a hand to Pippin, who was flipping through his new book in quiet satisfaction, and touched his back slightly. The little hobbit gave quite the start.

"Pippin-lad," said Bilbo. "Why don't you have Alayna and Alice open their presents from you now."

The little child nodded enthusiastically, getting to his feet and plopping himself in front of Alice and me. But Alice seemed to have lost interest in all the activity a while ago and was napping, so Gandalf shook her shoulder gently to wake her.

"You...you can open your pwesents now," said Pippin. "I'll help you."

Pippin picked up my gift and began unwrapping it, but Paladin clapped his hands quickly. "Ah-ah-ah, Peregrin. No. They can do it without your help."

"It's okay, Mr. Took," I said. "Pippin can open it for me. Here, Pip." I handed the little gift to the toddler and he ripped it for me while Alice did the same. Once it was unwrapped, he opened the box and with a yelp of glee, presented me with the prize.

"Oh!" I said. "Pip, wow. A cookie. That's very _sweet_ of you!" The child laughed at my pun, clapping his hands together. Alice pulled out her gift, which looked strangely similar to mine. Unfortunately, her face did not show the same enthusiasm as mine, however, she did manage to squeeze out a forced smile. "You know, Pip," I said, "I think this has to be one of the best presents I've ever received, but...I can't help but notice that there appears to be a bite missing."

Pippin blushed. "I had to test them first."

"Ah," I exclaimed. "That makes sense now. Well, thank you!"

Frodo returned from the kitchen with two very small baskets, wrapped in green ribbons and handed one each to Alice and I. Both of us took the baskets very graciously, although Alice was the first to say, "Mushrooms?"

"Frodo-lad and I thought a cookie may not be enough to fill your stomachs, so we divided up the last of our mushrooms for you."

Merry, having been consumed in Pippin's troll book, lifted his head immediately, and pulled himself up. "What!" He ran over to us, eyes drooling longingly over the baskets and gave Frodo a devastated pout.

The tween chuckled under his breath and tousled his hair, saying, "We can always get more, sprout."

"Bilbo," I said softly, "we can't accept this."

"Gracious, why ever not?" Bilbo asked, lifting his hands with a chuckle. "Do you honestly think we would leave you out of such an important holiday?"

"But you haven't. You've accepted us into your home, and we have nothing to return."

"We never asked for anything, Alayna," Frodo replied.

"You can give them to me if you don't want them," Merry interrupted.

"Merry, sit down," snapped Saradoc. "Don't be rude."

The child turned sadly on his heels and went back to his seat with a glum and defeated face. He sighed and picked up Pippin's book again, only with a lot less interest.

"You are the kindest hobbits I know," I said. "I promise I will pay you back for this."

"Stop that!" Bilbo said, and I could tell he meant it. "Don't you dare think of that. But if you really insist on giving something in return, you can tell your father I said hullo."

I blushed. That would be quite a challenge, but I silently swore to myself that by hook or by crook, I would do him that much. Suddenly, I remembered something of extreme importance and I jabbed an elbow in Alice's ribs. "Alice," I whispered, "you have a gift to give yourself, don't you?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "I do?"

I leaned down close beside her ear. "Gandalf's staff, remember? Give it to him now."

Her eyes lit up as if she couldn't believe she had forgotten about it this whole time, but the comfort of Bag End had clouded both of our minds. She instantly bolted up, nearly tripping as she ran over to the front door and retrieve the long stick that stood in the corner. Then with a blush in her cheeks, she walked meekly up to the wizard.

"Gandoff," she said softly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Alice?"

"This is for you. I found it and knew you would be missing it."

Gandalf's brows knitted together and he looked over at me, trying to understand what she was talking about. "Your staff," I mouthed.

"Oh! Good gracious me! So I did lose it after all. Why, my dear Alice, how can I ever thank you for such a kind gift? I shall have to remember you when I go on my next adventure."

"Really!" Alice shrieked, and she leaned in to give him a hug. "That would be wonderful, Gandoff."

Now it was coming upon the time for afternoon tea and the hobbits decided it was appropriate to break in order to get something in their stomachs. I noticed that, despite having two breakfasts, along with several pieces of fruit, I was feeling my stomach grumble. It was rather difficult getting everyone seated around the table, for with Gandalf and Sam, the party made up a total of sixteen members, and I wondered how the old hobbit managed to find room for all of us. But he had many chairs hidden away and Gandalf would have been more than happy to stand and eat, except Bilbo would not allow it.

Alice must have also been quite hungry for she ate two seed cakes along with her tea. She would have had a third, but she graciously shared most of it with Merry, and I guessed this was because he was still upset over losing _his_ mushrooms. After I had finished with my cakes and my second cup of tea, I felt a tug on my arm and saw that Pippin was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"What is it, Pip?" I asked.

"Will you wead to me after tea?"

"Of course I will."

After everyone had finished and the table had been cleared away, the girls, now full of fresh energy, dashed off down the halls of Bag End to play dress-up in their new dresses and begin gossiping over how boring it would be to watch the adults open their presents. I would have liked to have stayed, but I promised Pippin I would read to him. Merry followed us as Pippin and I started after the girls, only going to my room, but Alice stayed next to Gandalf. Unfortunately, Sam announced that he had to go home, and so Frodo grabbed both his friend's cloak and his own, and together they both left Bag End.

* * *

It was late when supper had been eaten and although the children were visibly tired, they were quite eager to stay up with the adults. Alice had naturally been informed of our early departure, and I was rather sad that she had remained quiet for most of the evening, and didn't show much of a smile either. Since I had broken the news to her, she had parted from Gandalf's side, only to cling to Frodo or Bilbo, whoever was closer. I didn't like it any more than her, but the fact that she was visibly upset made the reality harder for me to deal with. I had particularly grown close to not only Bilbo and Frodo, but Merry and Pippin as well. They were at an age of innocence that made me want to kidnap both of them and take them back with me to Chicago. But they would not enjoy it at all, and aside from that, they had a specific reason for living in the Shire, and I had already sworn to both Alice and myself that we were not to meddle in the events leading up to the Quest. The fake ring from my Monopoly game had been close, too close.

Bilbo must have noticed Alice's melancholy behavior, for he glanced at her briefly before pulling away from the dining room table. "Dear me, is it already so late?" He got up from the table and plopped down in his favorite armchair. "I hope it isn't too late for a story." Alice glanced up, a hopeful smile hinted on her face.

"Bilbo," called Eglantine, "what about the dishes?"

"Drat the dishes. We can worry about that later. But I think I should like someone to talk to over here. It's quite lonely for an old hobbit."

Gandalf glanced between Bilbo and Alice, and I could tell she was very eager to get a story out of one of her greatest heroes, but she was also looking unusually shy too. However, before she could even get up out of her seat, I felt several little breezes rush past me and I turned my head to see Merry and Pippin and the Took sisters fighting each other to get up on Bilbo's lap.

This initiated everyone else to rise from the table and try to break up the children from squabbling over who would get the best seat in the house. It was Frodo who actually succeeded, for with a childlike energy, he brushed past all of them ("Frodo? What are you—no, no, NO!") and leapt up onto his terrified uncle, causing an earthquake in the whole of Bag End, and nearly squashing the old hobbit, cradling himself in Bilbo's arms like a child.

"My hero," Frodo giggled and gave him a very noisy smooch on the cheek.

"Frodo-lad," Bilbo coughed under his young cousin's weight. "You and I are _both_ too old for this!"

But this outlandish behavior from Frodo was more than just a rarely seen childish act. It was an attempt to get Alice to smile, and it did. Not only that, but she had somehow been infected by Frodo's energy and pounced on top of the two. Unfortunately for Bilbo, all but his furry feet had disappeared, but he let out an "oof", indicating that somewhere beneath Frodo and Alice, the hobbit was still alive and...mostly well.

After some untangling and hushes made to the rowdy children, all had been gathered around Bilbo as he lit a lantern in preparation for the story he was about to tell. While Alice had been too big for Bilbo's lap, she was just the right size for Gandalf's, leaving Bilbo's open for little Peregrin and Pervinca. Meanwhile, Merry had made himself comfortable in my lap, which made the temptation of stealing him away even more prominent.

***"Now let's see," said Bilbo, shifting comfortably in his seat. "Who here besides me is not particularly fond of spiders?" The adults chuckled when all the children raised their hands, including Alice. I also raised my hand, for in all honesty, I myself thought spiders were spawned from a world of other evil critters and I squirmed at the very mention of the eight-legged brutes. "Well," continued the hobbit, "have I got a tale for you. You see, when I went away all those years ago, I had many adventures happen, but there was one adventure in which I had to fight for my life, and all by myself!"

There were several gasps. "What happened?" asked Pervinca.

"Well, it happened one particular day when the dwarves and I went into Mirkwood forest, and old Bombur woke up after a very long nap. He had dreamt of elves and feasts full of delicious food, like carrots, and mushrooms and potatoes! And that would have been well enough, except we hadn't eaten for days! Well, after we grumbled at him for telling us about a dream that we couldn't share, we saw a light!"

"How bright was the light?" interrupted Pimpernel.

"Oh my! It was as bright as day, and when we neared to investigate, do you know what we saw?" The children shook their heads, and in the dim light I could see Gandalf smirking at Bilbo's tale. "We saw wood elves feasting, and they were singing and—"

"What are wood elves?" Pippin asked innocently.

"You don't know what wood elves are?" scoffed Merry. "They're elves made out of wood!"

"No, silly," laughed Bilbo. "They're elves that _live_ in forests, like the one we were in. Now as I was saying, these elves were having such a good time, eating carrots and mushrooms and tomatoes, that...well, we just couldn't stand it any longer. We ran towards them and begged for food, but the light went out. After a bit, we saw the light for the second time. Like the first time, there were elves, feasting, drinking, telling tales, and like the first time, the light vanished when we got near.

"Now we were _really_ hungry and so desperate that when we saw the elves appear for the third time, we made such an awful noise, running towards the light, that we never saw them again. But the worst part of it is when we ran out to meet them, we got separated! I don't think I have to tell you how long I called for my friends and how worried I was at being alone. But it was late and very dark, and I knew I couldn't do anything until daybreak.

"Well, the next morning, I woke up only to find that I couldn't move my legs at all!"

"Why?" asked Pervinca.

"Because there was a giant spider right in front of me, and it was wrapping me up in his silk."

"Did you _die?_" asked Pippin.

"Of course not! But do you know what I did?" The children shook their heads. "I pulled out my sword and I jabbed at the ugly thing once and then twice!" Bilbo emphasized this by first poking Pippin's belly, who squealed, and then Pervinca's.

"What happened next?" asked Alice. Of course, she was all too familiar with the story, but I found myself asking the same thing.

"Well, after I rid myself of the wretched thing, I pulled my wits together and began searching for my friends, for I had a horrible feeling that they had been caught by the spiders. After I walked a while, I came to a dense part of the forest. It was there that I found some more spiders, just as big as the one I had killed."

"How big were they?" asked Merry.

"Oh, HUGE! They had to have been bigger than Bag End, Merry-lad!" Merry let out a squeak and huddled himself close to my chest. "And it was then that I saw about a dozen bundles hanging from the trees, all wrapped in the spiders' web. To my horror, I realized it was my friends."

"What did you do?" asked Pearl.

"Do? Why, I picked up a stone and threw it at one of those nasty creatures, and it dropped dead. So I figured out a plan. I would draw them away from the dwarves and kill off as many as I could. I threw as many stones at them as I could find, and this made them very angry. They hurried down the trees and started chasing me—"

"Did you _die?_" Pippin asked a second time.

"No, Pippin-lad. How could I be dead and tell you the story?" This caused the hobbitling to pause, as he tried to figure this one out. "And besides, I had an advantage. They couldn't see me."

"Why?" asked Merry.

"Well, because I—" At this point, I saw Bilbo stick a hand in his pocket. "Because I was too quick, my lad." I looked over at Gandalf and saw him watching Bilbo suspiciously. "Anyway, after I'd drawn them away from the dwarves, I began a delightful song, which drove them mad. I sang:

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_

_Old fat spider can't see me!_

_Attercop! Attercop!_

_Won't you stop,_

_Stop your spinning and look for me?_

"Now I said some other nasty things, but it did the job, and I would hide behind trees to wait for a spider to approach, and then sting 'im, just like that! I did this so many times and in so many places, that I had all those ugly spiders scattered and running about. Now it was time to rescue the dwarves. When I got back to the trees, however, I saw that there was a particularly huge spider that had been left as a guard, but I took care of him all right."

"Did you eated him?" asked Pippin.

"No, lad! I gave him a good jab that sent him spiraling down."***

And so, this is how it went on for the rest of the story. I felt as though I was a child again, sitting at the feet of my grandfather, while he shared stories of the war, and how he managed to escape certain death, time and time again.

By and by, the interruptions were slowly, but surely dying and it seemed that Bilbo would lose a hobbit child every few minutes. His voice was so hypnotic that I, too, felt myself nodding off. A soft snore made me aware that Merry had been lost several minutes ago, and the weight of his curly head rested against my arm. His even breaths made my head feel heavy, but I refused to close my eyes, for if I did, it would be morning when I awoke. That was not a pleasant thought. I smiled softly at the sight of Gandalf leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, and Alice clearly passed out.

Bilbo paused his story to yawn. His hand was still hidden away in his pocket, clearly fondling what I knew to be the Ring.

"I think," Saradoc said also yawning, "it might be past bedtime." He got up stiffly and roused Merry from my lap. The child muttered something incoherent and allowed his father to guide him down the hallway.

"See you in the morning, dear," said Esmeralda. "Sleep well."

Paladin and Eglantine also herded their children together, Paladin throwing Peregrin over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. But on the way out, Pippin opened his eyes and said, "Uncle Bilbo?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you die?"

Bilbo opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Yes, Pippin-lad. I died."

The child sighed. "I knew it."

* * *

A/N – Oh my...this was a long chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't get everything in there that I wanted to, but there's always the next chapter, right? FYI, I'm planning on there being just 2-3 chapters left of the story, so get your hankies ready.

**Diana Fay** – No need to apologize. Hmm, who indeed could be this mysterious person? ;)

**seafarer** – It was very fun to write. I too enjoyed picturing Gandalf dodging hobbits.


	38. Fluff

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Fluff

Most everyone had gone to bed now, but Frodo and I lingered around Bilbo's chair, allowing the old hobbit to reminisce on his adventure, now that he had been talking about it. All three of us were visibly tired, but neither of us were willing to go to bed without a fight. Frodo had been sitting there next to me for about a half hour, and every time his head began to droop, he shook himself awake and breathed sharply, forcing himself to listen to his cousin's babble. Bilbo yawned at nearly every chance he got and I wanted him to stop, because I would also start yawning. His hand was out of his pocket now, but every now and then, I would catch a glimmer of gold in his fist.

"Bilbo," yawned Frodo sleepily, "do you think I'll ever go on an adventure?"

"Hm? Oh, you may yet, dear boy." He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "You may."

"You really think so?"

"Mm-hmm..." Bilbo's sighs fell into deep rhythmic breaths and his head slipped back, allowing his mouth to drop open. A small snore escaped from his throat.

"Aaand this is where I exit," Frodo said, pulling himself up. "See you in the morning, Alayna."

I yawned again. "Goodnight, Frodo."

Either out of sheer laziness or from battling a war that I was bound to lose, I refused to follow the tween and get some shut-eye. Instead I watched Bilbo's chest rise and fall gently with the even sounds of his snores, until it became tormenting. My eyes fell to the hand farthest from me, where it rested on his knee, loosely closed around the shiny object.

It was then that I did something that I would regret for the rest of my life. I leaned over the hobbit, glancing up at him often to make sure he was still breathing evenly, and flexed his fingers open. The hobbit gave a sharp inhale and a particularly loud snore came out. I froze. He murmured something that sounded like, "precious...", but very quickly entered a calm state once again. Finally, I caught the gleaming Ring in my hand and slipped quietly back onto the floor, watching it and touching it with great interest. So, this was the Ring of Sauron, the One Ring, the little object that would eventually cause so much distress.

I dug in my pocket with my other hand and pulled out the fake ring from my Lord of the Rings Monopoly game, holding the two next to each other in silent comparison. I was amazed how similar and yet so different they looked, and I wondered if the real Ring was all that dangerous. After all, it was just a ring, a very small ring—but so...beautiful.

Bilbo stirred awake with a sharp intake of breath. I panicked and fumbled with the rings before tossing one in his lap while shoving the other in my pocket quickly. Thankfully, Bilbo was oblivious to this as his eyes were squeezed tightly as he stretched his arms out over his head, making a noise to alert Bag End that he was awake. I steadied my rapid breaths and tried to figure out what I had nearly done.

Bilbo sleepily looked at me and I smiled guiltily. "Ho! You still awake, lass?" I nodded blankly. "Why, it's surely past midnight and—gracious! What are you and I still doing up?"

"Talking?"

Bilbo blinked and shook his head. "Not to yourself, I hope! Well, we must get ourselves to bed like normal people if we are to see you off at an early start." He rose from his seat and took one step forward when we both heard a small _clank_. Bilbo looked down at his feet. "Hullo? What's this?" I realized that it was the Ring, and a small gasp from him caused him to bend down and retrieve the shiny thing, stuffing it in his pocket apologetically.

He sniffed and turned his head toward me, but did not make eye contact. "Well, you can do as you like. I'm going to bed." And with that, the old hobbit padded off hastily down the hall, eliciting a crack from his stiff joints.

I sighed. That had been close. I was so ashamed with myself and still perplexed that I'd actually held the One Ring that now, sleep sounded like the only piece of comfort I would get. I got up from the floor, turning once to see that the whole affair had thankfully gone unnoticed by the sleeping Gandalf, and went to my bedroom.

* * *

_I was in a room, but a room I had never seen before. I was sleeping in the bed when it happened, and I smelled it before I saw it: smoke. It was subtle at first, but then it grew increasingly suffocating. No, I was wrong. I had been here before, but I couldn't remember what "here" was. I opened my eyes quickly and saw myself surrounded by flames, flames of all shapes and sizes. I grabbed the pillow to block out the smoke that threatened to enter my throat. I rushed to the door, but it was blocked by a row of flames. I would have to leap. As I made the great jump over the fire, I realized that I had done this same thing before. I tried to open the door, but it was jammed.  
"Help!" I screamed, pulling at the door frantically. "Let me out!"_

_ All of the sudden, there was a creeeaak, as the door gently cracked open. Oddly enough, something in me stirred and I realized that the sound was louder than it should have been._

My eyes shot open, and I was half expecting to find myself surrounded by roaring flames and a cloud of smoke, but I was in the still and quiet of the guest room I had been staying in for the last few days. I lifted my head slightly and saw that the door had cracked open and the very top of a curly head was bouncing softly this way.

I laid my head back down and felt the coolness enter as the comforter was lifted slightly, and the bed shifted under the newly added weight. Then I was warm again, warmer than before, and all at once I felt a small arm slip over my waist, and the sensation of someone's head burrowing into my back. Pippin.

I woke up a few hours later soaked in my own perspiration. I was burning up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I shifted rather awkwardly on the bed, for there was still a small arm that clung tightly around my waist. I realized that some of the warmth was coming from my companion, for his head was still resting against me, mouth open, and his warm breath came in and out in rhythmic silence. But there was a third occupant that had slipped in during those few hours of restful sleep, and his face was inches from mine, his breath also spreading its warmth on me, and his arm draped loosely around my neck. Merry.

I gasped for air and threw off my covers, hoping to cool myself down without waking the children. But this only caused both hobbitlings to stir and snuggle closer to my body. I didn't know how to take this. On one hand, my heart melted and I wanted to give each of them a kiss on their curly heads, but on the other hand, I was suffocating, and I couldn't give them that kiss if I was dead. I stirred and tried to sit up gently, but each hobbit was fastened to me so tightly that all I managed to do was lift my head.

"Help," I croaked to no one in particular.

Merry's little body stretched in his sleep, so that he had used my neck to pull himself closer, his face now touching mine. I lifted my head for another much needed breath of cool air. I tried to fan myself down with a part of the blankets, but doing so caused my lower back to feel particularly cooler (and stickier) than the rest of my body. I turned my head slightly to see a part of Pippin's head stir as he slept, and he muttered something. The little imp had been _drooling_ on me!

Enough was enough. I pried Pippin's arm from around my waist, but it bounced back into place like a magnet, only tighter. I tried to do the same with Merry, but he only squirmed and whimpered, and now wrapped his other arm around me, so that my head was forced into his little body. We stayed like that for several seconds, before survival instincts kicked in. My arms and legs flailed about, while I tried to surface my head for oxygen.

I glared at Merry, and lifted his arm forcefully, but gravity pulled it back down, only his arm missed my neck and his hand came down upon my face. I grimaced. His breathing was now not so even as it had been before and I saw a hint of a smirk etch itself on his face.

"Merry," I whispered. "Are you awake?"

The smile disappeared and the child was breathing deeply again, but forcefully. I watched him suspiciously before giving his nose a pinch. Merry sucked in air for another breath, but what came out was a snort. He turned his head into the pillow, forcing me to let go, so I pinched his pointed ear instead, pulling gently. The hobbit shook my fingers loose. There it was again, a smirk that betrayed him, and it wasn't as subtle this time.

"Merry, I know you're awake."

"Am not," he whispered, eyes still closed.

"You are too, squirt," and I tickled him. The hobbitling shrieked and squirmed out of my reach. Pippin's arm clasped around me tighter at the sudden movement.

"Not fair," said Merry, his eyes now fully open, but in the moonlight they looked huge.

"Neither is suffocating me, you know."

Merry shrugged. "Sorry, but I really was asleep until you woke me up. I was having the most lovely dream."

I smiled. "What did you dream?"

"I dreamt that I was a brave knight, the bravest in all the Shire, and you were an evil monster and had kidnapped Pippin. So I stormed your cave and killed you, and rescued Pippin, and he was so happy that he became my servant forever!"

"Merry, how is that a lovely dream? That's a nightmare!" A small giggle squeaked from behind and I threw a glance over my shoulder. "Ah, so you're awake too, huh?" I poked Pippin and he lifted his curly head.

"Nooo," he said sheepishly. "I'm fast asleep."

"Sure you are." I took the opportunity and pulled myself up into a sitting position, casting an arm over each of the hobbits as they copied me, pushing themselves into my body. "So what's this about anyway?" I pointed a thumb from one hobbit to the other.

"'Layna, why do you have to go?" Pippin asked seriously.

"Because I don't belong here, Pip. I live in Chicago."

"You don't have to live in...Shi...Shicado. You can stay here wit Cousin Fwodo."

"But what if he doesn't want me here all the time?"

"Then you can stay with me!" Merry piped. "Brandy Hall has lots of rooms."

"Or wit me," said Pippin hopefully.

I smiled and pulled them closer to me. I was still dreadfully hot, but now that their arms were not choking me to death, I had graciously been given enough air so I could provide the hobbit lads a little of my sleeping time. I couldn't deny that the invitation was awfully tempting, but there was no way it would work out, not with the Quest at stake. I couldn't accompany them. But maybe...maybe one day. I shook my head at the thought. _Stop that, Alayna Porter,_ I said to myself. _You don't belong here and neither does Alice. Think of her parents. Think of your father. Remember the promise you made to Bilbo._ I sighed.

"Don't you wuv us anymore?" asked Pip, gripping onto me urgently.

I winced, but gave them each a kiss on their curly heads. "Of course, I do!"

"I know!" said Merry, slightly bouncing in his seat. "What if we go back with you?"

I laughed outright at this. Oh, how I had hoped that were possible. "But what about Frodo?"

"He can come! He'd love to visit Shicagy."

"Chicago," I corrected. "But what about his sisters?" I gave Pippin a little nudge.

"They can stay here," said Pippin. "Then they won't make me pway dwess-up."

"But Sam, we couldn't leave him, could we?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks. "He'll come if Frodo does," said Merry.

"Hmm, I think you're right about that. But hey—" I squeezed each of their shoulders. "How about this...If I tried really hard to visit you again, would that be okay?"

Pippin bounced up and down. "Can—Can you come tomowow?"

"Pip, I'm _leaving_ tomorrow—er, today."

"Oh," said the hobbits together.

"I guess that would be all right," said Merry. "But you have to promise."

I swallowed. "Of course, Merry. I promise." I grimaced at my words, for whether or not I could actually hold that promise, I wouldn't know. But the hobbits must have been satisfied, for they each laid a head on my shoulders, and slowly the peace and quiet of Bag End pulled me back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sandy-wmd** – I don't think he gets it either, but you're right. Little hobbit lads are indeed a bundle of fun, hence the reason for this short chapter.

**Daddys number 1 girl** – You are silly, but your review made me smile. Pippin is indeed a funny one.


	39. Farewell, Bag End

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Farewell, Bag End

I stirred awake a couple hours later, taking in the smell of eggs and bacon, but as I breathed in the wonderful scent, I was greeted with a painful headache. It wasn't as bad as the one I'd gotten the night of Gandalf's arrival, but it was not at all welcome at that hour.

I also discovered that I was caught up in a mess of arms and legs, for Merry and Pippin had slept the rest of the night with me. I did my best to disentangle myself from the hobbits and quickly got dressed, running out the door as I smoothed out my shirt.

My head swam as I steadied myself down the hallway, and I figured that perhaps my problem was the lack of food in my system. My stomach growled as I turned the corner, realizing that my suspicions were correct. I knew it was absurd to be so hungry when I had had a countless amount of meals the day before, and I tried to shove off the image of my bathroom scale, and the number it would display the next time I decided to dust it off.

It was still dark outside, and the only things to bring light into the whole of Bag End were the numerous lanterns and the fire that had recently been started. Gandalf was up and about and had both staffs standing by the door. When he saw me he started to smile, but that quickly turned to concern.

"My dear Alayna," he said, "are you quite all right?"

I nodded, but I knew I wasn't. The headache had gotten worse when I glanced at the fire, remembering the bit of dream I had. "Just tired and hungry."

The wizard nodded, but he wasn't fooled. "Well, come and get something to eat then. Eglantine is in the kitchen making some eggs for everyone." Of course, the _everyone_ he referred to was all the rest of the hobbits that were hibernating soundly.

I looked around. "Where's Alice?"

"Ah, I put her in her own bed a few hours ago. I figured she could do with better quality sleep than sitting on an old man's lap." He winked at me, but I was more concerned about helping Eglantine with breakfast.

I went into the kitchen, first denying Eglantine's invitation for food, and instead offering to provide her some assistance. She refused, but I wouldn't have it. After all, I had told myself that I would do something for the hobbits before I left, and I meant it. It was time to use my size to my advantage. I puffed out my chest and firmly pushed Eglantine out of the way, taking the spatula from her hands and pulling the bowl of eggs from her reach.

"Why, Miss Alayna!" she cried. "Whatever has gotten into you?"

"Sit!" I demanded, pointing to the empty dining room. "Your breakfast will be ready shortly." She opened her mouth and stared at me, but she obediently and quietly did as she was told. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Um, uh—dah scrambled."

Paladin staggered into the dining hall presently, yawning and scratching his chest. His hair was everywhere and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh!" Eglantine looked up as her husband slumped down in the chair across from her. "Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," he admitted groggily. "Every time I closed my eyes I saw big, hairy spiders everywhere."

I brought over a plate full of eggs for Eglantine, leaning over Paladin to set it down in front of her, but my hair fell around my shoulders and grazed his ear. He screeched and jumped from his chair, hastily running his hands over his body, and glancing down at the floor for any crawly things.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Took," I apologized, trying my best to hide a smile. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Eggs? ...Are you cooking breakfast?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh! Uh, no indeed! Well, I'll take mine scrambled, i-if it's not too much to ask."

I rushed off to place Paladin's order, and one by one hobbits began emerging themselves from their quiet little rooms. They all reacted quite the same when I asked them how they liked their eggs cooked, and I found that my size had come in quite handy when Saradoc and especially Esmeralda tried to talk me out of it. Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca didn't care one way or another as to who cooked their eggs, as long as they were fed. Gandalf, in the meantime, had come into the kitchen after gathering everything by the door, and offered me a hand as well. I could tell he was still concerned because he was watching me pensively, and it was most uncomfortable. The truth is my headache hadn't gone away, but I still had yet to eat. If my head still ached after that, then I would consider talking to the wizard.

Just then, Bilbo shuffled into the kitchen, wearing his bathrobe and looking like he could have used more sleep. He took one look at me and then a second, and his mouth dropped as he trotted over to me. "Alayna, what on earth are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," I said matter-of-factly, ignoring his gaze.

"Well, I can see that, but whatever for? You're the guest here, you know, and I will certainly not have any of my guests doing any work, whether they want to or—"

I sighed and looked at the hobbit. "Are you going to tell me how you like your eggs or do I have to squash it out of you?"

"Heaven and earth!" he exclaimed. "And people say _I'm_ cracking! Oh, dear me, well if it comes to that, then cook them whichever way you like, but goodness, don't get yourself worked up." He cast me a bewildered glance before taking a seat next to the other hobbits, who were now finding the whole scenario quite amusing. "Confusticate humans," he muttered. "The whole lot of them are stubborn as mules."

When there was no more activity for a long while, I made myself a couple of eggs and sat in harmonious silence amongst the rest of the hobbits. Unfortunately, sooner or later, Alice would have to get her sleepy head out of bed, unless she wanted to miss out on breakfast before our long journey.

Bilbo, seeming to read my thoughts, wiped his napkin across his mouth before setting it down in front of him. "I think I should go wake the lads." He slipped out of the dining room, and I sat back against my chair, exhausted from the little amount of sleep I had. My head was now feeling better, so I had no intention of raising Gandalf's concerns. He was sitting across from me, puffing on his pipe in silence, having finished his breakfast.

When Bilbo returned, the procession that came after him made me smile. Merry was trailing Bilbo groggily, clasping the hand of the younger form of Pippin. Behind them, Alice staggered from side to side, pausing once to yawn. For several moments, we saw nothing more. But then a bigger shadow poked down the hallway, like a dragon emerging from his long nap. But it was no dragon, although without the wings there may have been some resemblance. It was Frodo, and he had a blanket wrapped around his face that trailed behind him as he stumbled into the dining room. He collapsed next to his other cousins without as much as a 'hullo' and let his blanketed head fall into his folded arms.

"Good morning, Frodo," I said, getting up from my seat. He groaned and lifted a small hand to acknowledge me, but said nothing in reply. "Frodo, how would you like your eggs?"

"Five more minutes, Bilbo," he muttered. I sighed.

"You'll have to excuse him, Alayna," said Bilbo, smirking slightly at the hidden form of the tween. "He's not used to waking up before the sun. In fact, I'm not sure if he's ever seen a sunrise."

"I think he's dead," said Merry seriously. At this, Pippin became alarmed and jumped up from his seat, pulling desperately on the blanket.

"Fwodo? Fwodo! Don't be dead, pwease!" He was on the brink of tears. "Pwease wake up! Pwease! FWODO!"

Suddenly, the figure lifted his head and growled playfully at Pippin, scooping him up in his arms. Pippin let out a wild scream that turned quickly to laughter when he saw that Frodo was indeed alive. He threw his arms around his cousin, and Frodo kissed his nose lightly.

Bilbo, meanwhile, stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around vigorously. "Goodness, Pip!" he said. "Well, nothing's wrong with your pipes, that's for sure."

After a little while, I managed to cook and serve the rest of everyone's breakfasts. I took the liberty of taking a couple mushrooms from the basket I had received and chopped them up into Merry and Pippin's eggs. This brought the children much delight and they inhaled their eggs. But not even half-way through, I noticed Merry's expression change. Either he was scheming up something or had gotten a stomach ache, for I watched as his eyes darted from one end of the table to the other. He looked at his parents, then at Pippin, and then lastly Frodo.

Quite suddenly, Merry dropped his fork and pushed his chair from the table. "Da, may I be excused?"

Saradoc frowned. "You haven't finished your breakfast, lad."

"I know. I'm not hungry."

Esmeralda stopped eating and looked at her son in concern. "You all right, dear?" This was the first time I'd ever heard any of the hobbits use those words when it came to any meal, and I myself became concerned.

"Yes, just sad." The child looked down, and I could feel from the vibrations that he was kicking his legs restlessly under the table.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Merry, don't be sad. We'll come back again soon. You'll—"

The child didn't wait for a response from Saradoc, but quickly shoved his chair from the table and noisily made an exit out the front door. Esmeralda moved to follow him, but Saradoc put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him be, love. You know how he is. He has to get over it in his own way."

Alice and I glanced at each other, both of us stunned and rather confused at what just happened. _Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay just _one_ more day. _I shook my head. No, if we didn't leave today, then we'd never want to go back. But to go off leaving Merry like this, _crying_ (unless that wasn't the noise he was making as he slammed the door to Bag End), it was heartwrenching.

Needless to say, it became an awkward setting during the rest of the morning. I glanced at the window occasionally, and gradually watched as the sun peaked out its first rays of morning light. I did my best to tell the sun to go back to bed and wait a couple hours, but the thought seemed to do just the opposite. I knew Gandalf was restless to go, but was holding off until Merry came back in. But as the minutes passed, I was beginning to think that he wouldn't.

Frodo sighed. "I think I'll go have a talk with Merry."

Frodo rose from the table in silence and paced over to the front door, shutting it quietly. Everyone looked at each other for a long while before Eglantine also removed herself from her seat. "I think I'll start clearing the table."

Bilbo sighed and whipped out his pipe. "Oh, thank you, Alayna, for breakfast. It was most satisfying."

All at once, everyone else seemed to remember their manners and lifted up their gratitude in unison, but it fell silent a second after that.

Moments later, Frodo came back in. I lifted my head and waited for hopeful news while he approached the dining room. But he was not looking quite himself and avoided eye contact with anyone who looked at him. He sat down apologetically and took a deep breath.

"Well?" asked Bilbo impatiently.

"Um...I couldn't find him."

He was lying. I don't know how I knew it, but he _was_ lying. Why, though, was the question.

"What do you mean?" Saradoc asked. Esmeralda was clutching her napkin in worry.

Frodo shook his head, but didn't meet the hobbit's gaze. "I just...couldn't find him. He may have gone to the Gaffer's—"

"Did he _die_?" asked Pippin, tears swelling in his eyes.

"No, silly." Frodo ruffled his curls, but Esmeralda didn't look any calmer than before.

"Well, where could he have gone?" she asked.

"Relax, Esme," said Bilbo. "I'm sure he's perfectly safe. You know how that lad is—he finds the most peculiar places to hide. Saradoc's right, he just needs some time alone."

"Unfortunately," said Gandalf suddenly, "it is time that we don't have. I'm afraid we must away."

"But we can't," cried Alice. "Now that Merry's gone, we can't go." I agreed silently.

"We've a long journey ahead of us, little one. We cannot delay."

Inwardly I was glaring at Frodo. Something was wrong and he had gone mute. Merry was devastated, and I didn't want to leave without at least saying goodbye to him. Everyone became still as they looked up at the wizard, knowing full well that our happy visit had come to an end. "It is time," he said softly to me. I nodded silently.

"But...who's going to do the dishes?" Alice asked innocently.

Bilbo sighed and pulled himself up from his seat. "I think we can find someone to handle that task, Alice."

The rest of the hobbits rose from their seats as well in silence and followed as Gandalf led us to the door. He held it open for us, but I waited as everyone exited, so that I could have one last look at the coziness of Bag End. I used my strength to hold the image of all the memories that I had acquired during our stay here: Bilbo and Gandalf smoking their pipes, Frodo's quiet, but spirited demeanor, Merry and Pippin causing mayhem already at such an early age... _Oh Merry_. Sighing, I too exited the warmth of the beautiful hobbit hole and entered the crisp chill that the morning had prepared for us.

A horse-drawn cart was sitting right outside Bag End, and a tween, who I recognized as Hamson, was holding the reigns securely. His brother, Sam, had also been sitting in the cart, but when he saw us, he jumped down and ran over to us.

"Sam," I said, noting the sudden sting in my eyes, "I had no idea you would be up."

"Beggin' yer pardon, Miss Alayna, but it wouldn't be proper if I didn't at least say goodbye and all."

"No," I smiled. "It wouldn't."

I clasped the child in my arms and watched as Gandalf took the reigns from Hamson. Then, Alice and I turned to the rest of the hobbits and began our farewells. I knelt down and accepted Paladin and Eglantine's embraces, enjoying the pleasant warmth that they emitted. Esmeralda and Saradoc were next as they wrapped their small arms around me. Esmeralda said, "If anytime you find yourself in Buckland, don't hesitate to visit us."

1When I parted from the pair, I turned my attention to Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca, giving each of them a kiss on their foreheads. Unfortunately, I didn't have long to share an embrace with them before I felt a tug on my elbow. I turned around to see Peregrin watching me with a sorrowful face, and my heart broke at the sight of the tears that gathered in his eyes. My lip trembled and I pulled him in my arms, squeezing him tightly. I gave him a kiss and whispered that I would see him again soon.

"Don't cwy, 'Layna." Pippin stammered, but I wondered if he was telling this in part to himself, for he was sniffing and hiccuping all at once. "Do you want me to tell Mewy I said buh-bye fow you?" I glanced at Eglantine, who was dabbing at her eyes.

I choked as I held back a little sob. "That would be lovely, Pip." I waited until I saw Alice finish giving her hugs to Bilbo and Frodo before letting him go. But there was a heavy weight in my heart when I pulled my arms away, and Pip leaned in quite suddenly to kiss my cheek.

Then Pearl took Pippin's hand and pulled him so that Frodo and Bilbo had space to move in. At seeing their faces, I couldn't take it anymore and tears started spilling out freely now. I tried to hide my face, embarrassed that I would cause such a fuss. But Frodo took my head gently in his hands and smiled at me sympathetically. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and firmly clasped me against his chest. I put my arms around him and took several shallow breaths, enjoying the scent of his hair, and trying hard not to start wailing like a fool.

But he put a hand on my head, bending it so that my ear was next to his lips. "_Tenna' ento lye omenta_," he whispered. I had no idea what he said but it didn't do anything except make me sob uncontrollably. Finally, he gently pushed my shoulders back and gave one last encouraging smile before kissing my brow. I vowed never to wash my face again. But I was a mess now and when I turned to Bilbo, he wiped away a stray tear and whipped out a handkerchief from his waistcoat.

"There now, lass," he sputtered, dabbing at each of my eyes. "There's no need for tears. We'll see each other again soon. Goodness, you've got me getting all emotional." Bilbo hastily ran a hand over his eyes as he tried to control himself. A chuckled escaped my lips, and I self-consciously began wiping whatever tears remained. "Chin up. This isn't goodbye forever." He patted my face, but I pulled the old hobbit into a ferocious hug that made him squeak, and he managed to chuckle. We lingered together for a long moment while he patted my back assuredly, but finally he said, "There now, you go home and find your father."

I allowed him to step back and I sighed deeply, briefly looking around the hobbits for Merry, but the child simply was not there. I felt my eyes swelling again, but bit my lip. Poor Merry. I was really going to miss him. I looked at Alice, but her eyes were also roaming around the crowd of hobbits. I chuckled, wiping a tear from her face. I inhaled deeply and took Alice's hand. "Come on. Let's go home." Together we approached the cart hand in hand, and I helped her up first before pulling myself to sit down next to Alice. Gandalf pulled a thick blanket out of the back and Alice and I both snuggled into its warmth.

"Farewell, my dear hobbits," he said. "You shall see me again quite soon."

The hobbits, although saddened by our departure smiled and with a careful tongue, I whispered, "_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_." That was only one of the two Elvish phrases that I knew, and although it slipped over most of our friends' heads, it brought a smile to both Bilbo and Frodo.

Gandalf whispered something to the horse and it started down the lane. A noise banged against the side of the cart. I sighed. Probably just one of Gandalf's staffs that had tipped over slightly. Both Alice and I turned in our seats and watched the hobbits until they disappeared behind the hill. "Goodbye, Merry."

A/N – Two more chapters left. ::wipes tear::

Translations:

_Tenna' ento lye omenta – _Until next we meet again

_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo – _A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting

**seafarer –** Ch. 37: "Dogs worry bones; hobbits worry carrots. It's only natural, Aunt Eglantine" -HAHAHA!

Ch. 38: Ah, you caught that, did you? See, I knew you'd pick up on it. ;)

1Lord of the Rings Musical – Epilogue/Farewells


	40. The Journey Home

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – Okay, so originally, the journey back to Chicago was going to be written in one chapter, but something 'Tookish' awoke within me, and I've decided to take a short detour. (I know, I know. Shortcuts make long delays.) So now, their journey will span over the next chapter as well. Also, I am an avid fan of LOTR, but this does not mean I am an expert, by any means! I tried to do justice to Tolkien's Middle-earth with the help of three different maps, and the Encyclopedia of Arda. If you find anything that is not in line with his writings, please inform me right away and I will make any changes necessary. And now, onto the story...

Chapter Forty: The Journey Home

It was late in the day when I felt myself being rocked awake. As I shifted in my sleep, I felt a bump and I opened my eyes to see snow-covered hills not far away. The sun was shining behind patches of puffy clouds that painted the pale blue sky, and although it was cold out, the thick blanket that was draped over me was making me want to go for a swim in a lake somewhere.

I took my end of the blanket and removed it from my lap, allowing me some room to sit up and have a better view of my surroundings.

"Good morning!" said Gandalf cheerfully. He was smoking his pipe contentedly as he drove the horse at a gentle pace. "Or should I say 'good afternoon'?"

I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Where are we? Are we nearly there?"

"Gracious, no. We've only just entered the East Farthing. We should reach Buckland by nightfall."

I scratched my head. Of course, I'd seen a map of Middle-earth many times previously. I was one of those people that studied the locations of Middle-earth while reading it, but it's a different thing altogether when you find yourself roaming around the Shire. "How far is that from our destination?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe in thought. "Oh, about a five-days journey I should think. Once the weather clears, we should pick up our pace."

"No offense, Gandalf, but it's been winter ever since I got here. How do you know the weather will change?"

"It will change."

I sighed, and grabbed hold of the post of the cart, so I could watch the fields as we went by. "What are those hills over there? Is there a forest there?"

Gandalf looked in the direction of my finger. "That, my dear Alayna, is called Green Hill Country. It runs from west to east through three of the four farthings, starting in Tuckborough. What you're seeing now is a part of the Woody End."

"Tuckborough?" _Pippin_, I thought. "What is it like there, Gandalf?"

"Well, it is a very important location in the Shire. That is where the Great Smials reside. It is quite a sight to see, if ever you get a chance." He turned his head and smiled, and for some reason, I began to miss the hobbits more than when we first left.

Suddenly within the carriage, there came a loud noise that shook the cart. Alice jolted awake, gasping from the disruption. "What was that?" she asked nervously. Gandalf and I looked at each other, and I guessed he was thinking the same thing as me, if we'd run over something. The sound of things shuffling around was heard from behind me and I turned my head to see one small hand grasp the front of the cart, and then another close beside it. A small head full of tousled golden hair popped up, shaking the fallen twigs and leaves out of its curls.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting hungry!"

Gandalf whipped his head around and suddenly pulled the horse to a stop, causing the stowaway to flip over the cart and land on my lap. "Merry!" Alice and I cried. We both grabbed the child in a choke hold, planting trails of kisses over his face.

The child giggled, arms flailing out as he tried to evade the affectionate greetings. "G-Gandalf! Save me!"

"Meriodoc Brandybuck!" he shouted. We all paused and looked up at the wizard in paralyzing silence. "What in Elbereth's name are you doing here!" Merry opened his mouth but nothing came out. "You are supposed to be at Bag End!"

"Don't be mad, Gandalf," he said bravely. "I _had _to come. I wanted to...go on an adventure!"

"And what would your parents think, hmm? Do you realize that they are probably worried sick over you?"

Merry smiled. "No, they're not. I asked Frodo if I could come, and he said as long as I don't get into any trouble, he wouldn't tell until after we left."

"I _knew_ he was up to something!" I said. "And now I love him for it."

"Frodo," Gandalf whispered. "That Baggins is worse than a Took. Well, one thing is for sure, Merry, and that is you've already done what you were told not to do. I'm going to take you straight to Brandy Hall, and there you can answer to the Master of the Hall. He'll know what to do with you."

Merry's face paled. "Not Rory, Gandalf!"

"Yes, Rorimac."

"But...he'll _murder_ me!"

"Nonsense, whenever has he done such a thing?"

"Gandalf, _please!_ I'll be good, I promise! I won't do anything I normally would at home." The child was tugging on the wizard's robe desperately.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Gandalf, let him stay. Please?" Alice pleaded. "It would be so much more fun with Merry!"

Merry nodded his agreement eagerly.

"Yeah, come on, Gandalf. Let him stay." The wizard glared at me. "Look, if he does get into any trouble—of any kind—you can punish me for it, turn me into a frog or something. But—oh, Gandalf, just look at him!" The hobbitling shrank in his seat, staring up at the wizard with round eyes and a quivering bottom lip that stuck out slightly. "How can you say no to him? He's so..."

"He's so cute!" Alice finished and grabbed his face, giving him a wet kiss on the lips.

"EW!" Merry rubbed his sleeve against the offending gesture and spat out what remained of the kiss. Alice glared.

Gandalf grunted as he watched Alice fold up her arms and begin to pout. "Very well. But until we get to Eryn Vorn, he's _your_ responsibility. Should Mr. Brandybuck get himself into trouble, I will curse your next visit to Middle-earth and hope that you _do_ find yourself turned into a frog!"

My mouth opened in shock. "You're joking, right?"

"Am I?"

I put up my hands in defense. "Okay, fine, whatever."

Gandalf nodded and took up the reigns again, but as the horse plodded back into motion, I caught a smirk on the wizard's face. He wasn't fooling anyone now, and I had just the slightest suspicion that he was also glad to see the Brandybuck again.

In spite of our surprise stowaway and a short break for several bites of cheese and bread (Merry had said it was only one bite), we made it to Buckland just as the sun was setting. Gandalf insisted that we follow the Brandywine River just outside of Deephollow, where we would make camp for the night. Already, it started to get cold as a winter breeze swept over us. But the breeze was only a start and it soon turned into a very gusty evening. Alice, Merry, and I all huddled beneath the warm blanket and shivered. The horse was coming to a slow, and whinnied nervously as he came to a stop, stomping his hooves as if afraid to carry on.

"W-What's going on?" Alice asked, shivering.

"The Old Forest," muttered Gandalf. "A dark place for straying travelers. There are many animals in Middle-earth that can sense hostility, including our friend here." Gandalf leaned over and whispered some more Elvish to the horse. Whatever he said, it worked, but the horse seemed reluctant to go any further.

"_The _Old Forest?" I asked, watching the thick trees sway in the wind.

"That is its name. Let us be glad we are going around it and not through it."

Merry shuddered. "Aunt Dora told me once that the forest is haunted...and that—that if you stand still long enough, you can hear voices."

Gandalf turned an eye on him. "Your Aunt Dora is right, in one sense anyway. But what you would be hearing is not ghosts, Meriadoc, but trees."

"So..." I started, "are the stories true then? Do the trees actually move?"

"Of course, Alayna. There are some people who claim that the forest closes in around them, trapping out all matter of daylight. But then there is the debate over if this is a real occurrence, or a trick of the mind. Too long a journey in that place, and one starts to go mad."

I trembled and wished I was back in Bag End, sitting around the fire and listening to Bilbo's stories. Even reliving his story about Mirkwood was better than staring at the forest as we carried on slowly. But then I had to force myself to remember who I was sitting next to. Gandalf was here, and I knew he would never let any danger befall us. Instinctively, I inched closer to Merry, so that I was an inch closer to the wizard. He lifted an eyebrow and glanced at me briefly.

"You do not need to be afraid. You are safe here."

"How _old_ is the Old Forest, Gandalf?" Alice asked.

"Oh, quite old indeed. It is a remnant of the great forests from the Second Age. The Old Forest is one of two that were destroyed by the _Númenóreans_."

"What is the other one?" asked Merry.

"Fangorn, which lies north of Isengard. But no tree is more ancient than the one called 'Old Man Willow'."

Merry laughed outright. "That's a funny name for a tree!"

"Trees are named for different reasons, Meriadoc, and this particular one is named rightly so, for it is possible that he was here before the Elves came from the west. It is from him that hatred of walking creatures flows throughout the forest."

When we finally set camp, the wind was unbearable and it was very dark. Gandalf had brought along a tent and I helped set it up in a relatively small patch of dry ground after the wizard got a decent fire going. We ate a little bit of food and laid down for the night, Merry huddling between Alice and I. But that night brought little comfort for me. Whether from the gusty wind or from the hard ground, I couldn't get to sleep for hours. But when I did, I dreamt of a huge ghostly looking tree, whose roots became unearthed and twisted around me, until I became swallowed in the trunk of the tree. Once inside, I began to hear terrifying screams from people whose souls had been lost to the monster tree. I too began screaming, banging on the trunk from the inside.

"Let me out!" I bellowed. "You can't keep me prisoner!"

...and then...

_Flames. Flames all around me as I pounded against the door of the room. When by miracle, the door fell to pieces, I found myself hanging on the edge of the cliff, a fiery abyss was waiting for me below. I used all my strength to pull myself up again. As I rolled over, coughing from the smoke, I noticed a dark figure seated across the chasm._

_ "Help me!" I cried. "I can't breathe!"_

_ Behind me was the sound of horse hooves stamping impatiently on the rough ground. I turned my head to see a shadowy figure on the back of a horse, both clad in the color of a nightmare. At one look at the rider, I began to fell into despair. I took two steps back, but missed my footing and fell into the chasm._

When I opened my eyes, I discovered that I was the last person to wake up. Gandalf was packing and Alice and Merry were finishing a meager breakfast of eggs that the wizard had found. I joined the two silently; my head was throbbing and the wind had not died down, much to my dismay. I tried to put a bold face on the situation though and not alert Gandalf of my discomfort. Instead, I acted like nothing was amiss, avoiding eye contact if I could help it.

Once I had eaten and all had been packed into the cart, we started on our journey again. I noted that even in daylight hours just how mysterious and eery the Old Forest looked, and I was anxious to get past it. But it would be at least another thirty miles before we cleared the trees completely.

It was during this time that Merry entertained us with his many questions; questions about Gandalf and Middle-earth. And then there were other questions on another level that were not as simple to answer. He asked things like 'what makes the sun shine', or 'why do the stars twinkle at night', and of course, 'where do babies come from' (Gandalf went silent on this, so I naturally tried to give a simple answer). But then when those answers didn't satisfy the curious hobbit, he again raised the level of the question, answering session up yet another notch. "Why did Frodo's parents have to die?"

Gandalf again went mute, his eyes wandering the path in front of him, as if looking for something that would provide some kind of inspiration. But when Merry's eyes did not stray from the wizard, the silence became uncomfortable, and he whipped out his pipe as an escape. Merry kept staring at Gandalf, waiting for a wise answer that would make sense, but nothing came. His question also puzzled and even bothered me, as well. Why_ did _Frodo's parents have to die? Probably for the same reason that my parents _had _to divorce. There was no explanation, not a simple one at least.

"Because..." I whispered, "sometimes life throws you a curve you didn't expect. Because sometimes life chooses its victims at random, never knowing that others are involved, and are easily burned. Sometimes the ones who are closest to us are the ones to suffer." I felt something wet land on my hand, and it was then that I realized that my emotions were clouding my mind. I wiped at my eyes and breathed deeply.

"I didn't realize life was so bad. I always thought it was about having fun and sharing it with family, like Frodo...and Pippin."

"It is also that, too," Gandalf said softly. "Life is not always full of disappointments, Meriadoc. It can be full of blessings and delightful surprises, as well. You yourself named two: Frodo and Pippin. Wherever there is despair, there is also hope. When Frodo lost his parents, he did not despair, and do you know why?" Merry shook his head. "It's because he had you. You were his hope, Merry."

"I was? Frodo says it's not true, but I always thought he decided to live with Bilbo because he got tired of me."

The wizard chuckled. "No, Merry. Don't ever doubt your worth, for the time will surely come when Frodo will need you again."

* * *

By evening, we had journeyed several miles and had just crossed Sarn Ford before Gandalf stopped the horse. Interestingly enough, as the wind had finally ceased its wraith and I also noted that the snow wasn't as deep here. We were all very tired, but there was a little daylight left for a meal and some stretching before bedtime. Gandalf warned us to stay close to the camp, however, for "there are foul things that wander these hills, even here". But we were on the very edge of the Shire, which was more dangerous still.

While Alice stayed close to Gandalf, Merry had been eager to do a little walking before settling down, and I kept a close eye on him, being careful to not stray too far. So it was that we came across a patch of grass, and upon it were a handful of mushrooms. Merry, in his excitement, began picking them, and pointed to an area further off the path. He took me by the hand and guided me to the patch of mushrooms, where he made me open my arms, so he could deposit the stolen mushrooms into my larger hands. By and by, Merry's sharp eyes found more of these little treasures that were scattered across the lands, and like a good human being, I allowed him to drag me out of Gandalf's sight, and over the border.

By now the sun had all but gone behind the hills, and I had become so humored by the little hobbit, that I wasn't aware how much time had passed until I felt suddenly cold. I lifted my eyes and realized I couldn't see the light from our camp. I paused and listened for Gandalf's voice, but all I heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

"Look at this one, Alayna!" said Merry. "It looks so big and juicy, I bet it tastes good too."

"Merry—"

"Mmmm! You should try it. It's so delicious!"

"Merry, be quiet!"

The little hobbit finally paused his incessant chattering and looked up at me, frowning. His head swiveled from one direction to the other, and his brows knitted together in concern. "Where—where's Gandalf?"

Some horrible feeling hit me in my stomach. "Merry, you live in the Shire. Please tell me you know where we are."

"I don't ever remember being here before."

I took a deep breath of air and ran my hands over my face. "Okay, look. Let's just...stay calm. We're on the eastern border of the Shire, right? The camp is...that way...maybe. So—that means we need to go...north. And that's that way...right?" Merry shrugged cautiously. "All right, well, I think that way is north. Come on."

I lead Merry what I thought was north, in the direction of the camp, but in reality, we were going east, and further away from camp. Soon, the hilly terrain became rough and the moon would frequently disappear behind patches of clouds, leaving us to guess which way our original path was.

"I think we're lost," said Merry after several minutes. "I've never been lost before, not like this. One time when I was very little, I thought I got lost in Brandy Hall, and I spent hours looking for Mum and Da. So I ended up going into one of the rooms, where a bear attacked me. But it was really Frodo, and it had only been a few minutes." There was a moment of silence. "Do you think we're lost? I think we're lost. I don't like this feeling..."

"Merry, please, I'm trying to think." Suddenly, there came a very disturbing sound in the distance. Both Merry and I stopped in silence and stared at each other, but it was so dark that the shadowy figure I was looking at may not have been Merry at all, but a tiny monster. I shook that ridiculous thought out of my head and focused on the sound. It happened again, only this time, closer. Too close. "What was that? Was that a wolf?"

"I wouldn't know," Merry whispered. "I've never met a wolf before. Are they...friendly?"

Again, the sound came, followed by a nasty snarl. In an instant, I had Merry's wrist clutched in my hand, as I broke out into a run. In the darkness I stumbled as my legs carried me over each snowy mound. Every time we came to the end of a hill, another would start, and I found myself gasping for breath.

Finally, we reached the low part of one of these hills under which two trees stood. I caught the trunk as I pulled to a stop and waited to catch my breath. Unfortunately, the creature had not given up pursuit, and now in the moonlight, I could see them. Not one wolf, but two. Their hair stood up on their backs, and their ears lay flat as they approached us from both sides. Large and black they were, and as they neared, I could see their eyes shining brightly, an evil snarl coming from each of them. Quickly, I broke off a low branch from one of the trees and used it as a weapon, pushing Merry behind me. One of the wolves opened its wide jaws, revealing a mouthful of daggers, and leapt at me. I swung the branch at it, but the wolf's mouth grazed my shoulder as the weapon came down upon the side of its head. Unfortunately, the blow did nothing but anger the wolf. It got to its feet, and readied itself for another pounce. I clutched the limb in my hands and felt Merry bury himself in my side. The wolf jumped, and I caught a nice look at its sharp claws before turning my head in preparation for the sting.

_TWANG!_

I lifted my eyes to see the wolf tumble to the ground and fall on its side, dead. An arrow was pierced in its neck. The other wolf hissed and growled as it made its attack, but a sword flew out and caught its side. The wolf stumbled a bit and then whimpered something fierce, looking behind once as it ran off into the darkness.

The shadowy figure came into view, casting a silhouette of that of a man, but a man heavily armored. Merry crouched behind me as he approached, and I braced myself to be confronted by a possible enemy.

Out of the darkness, the stranger spoke. "Are you all right, fair ones?"

"Yes," I answered warily. "Thank you for saving us."

"I would have been too late had it not been for your bravery, _arwen en amin._ You have some skill with a sword." The man came closer to us. "Well, this is a pretty sight. A human and a halfling? What are you doing here in Minhiriath?"

"We're traveling with Gandalf the Grey, only...we got separated."

"Mithrandir..."

"And now won't you tell us who you are? I don't mean to be rude, but you are a stranger to us..."

1The figure bowed slightly. "My apologies, miss. Forgive me. My name is Es—" I hissed in a breath as I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder, and I looked down to see a warm liquid trickling down my skin. The man rushed forward out of the shadows and knelt down, taking my arm in his hands. It is then that the moon revealed his features and somehow, I knew him. "You're wounded!"

* * *

My eyes opened and I tried to blink away the fuzzy images. A small campfire was crackling nearby and there was a minty scent in the air that I could not put my finger on. I winced as I lifted my head to get a look at my surroundings, unprepared for the sharp pain in my shoulder, or my pounding head.

"_Esta,_" said a smooth voice. "_Esta..._"

I felt a warm, wet cloth caress my forehead, the minty smell stronger than ever, as I felt a wave of tingling enter my head and gradually spread throughout my entire body. I breathed in the healing scent and at once, my muscles loosened. Momentarily, the warm cloth was removed and I heard it dip into a basin of water. It returned moments later, after being thoroughly wrung.

"Who are you?" I asked lethargically. "Where's...Gandalf?"

There was a soft sigh. "I am one of the Rangers from the North. I've been keeping watch over the borders of the Shire for some time now. Minhiriath can be a dangerous place for travelers unfamiliar with its land...or its inhabitants."

"Where's...Gandalf?" I repeated.

"The wizard is beyond our reach for tonight, but I promise we will find him in the morning." I fought to stay awake, but I was going in and out very quickly. "How long have you been having these headaches?"

"I'm...not... I haven't."

"There's no point in lying. You have a fever. How long?"

"Off and on—two days...? Maybe more. They're...flames...Sau... Merry?" My arm flailed about, searching blindly for my companion. "Where's...Merry?"

"He's right here." The man gently grasped my arm and placed my fingers around the hobbit's little hand. "He's sleeping, and you should too. "_Kaima, arwen en amin. Kaima._"

"I'm so sorry, Merry... So...sorry."

* * *

Translations:

_Arwen en amin_ – My Lady

_Esta –_ Rest

_Kaima_ – Sleep

**Lynn-o-chan** – Yay! I've missed you. I wonder...were your suspicions correct? ;)

**seafarer** – Haha, I thought you would find that choice of music appropriate. I, too, am sad to depart Middle-earth, and I had a _terrible_ time writing that chapter. Thank goodness Tolkien invented a land where we can visit them any time, eh? ;)

1Soundtrack The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (The Complete Recordings) (Howard Shore), - "The Houses of Healing"


	41. Eryn Vorn

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

Chapter Forty-One: Eryn Vorn

The next morning came swiftly, and as soon as we were ready and able, the strange ranger led us out of our temporary camp and over the hills. It turned out we had strayed east from Gandalf and Alice, and were chased even further from our original path.

Every now and then the ranger would signal for us to stop and he would bend down to examine the wet land for signs of our original company. Other times he would sniff the air. Sometimes these moments could last several minutes, for although the snow had indeed begun melting, as Gandalf had earlier predicted, other recent tracks belonging to wild animals made the process harder and longer.

The sun had also begun shining brightly and its warmth confirmed that the winter frost was over. Merry, having lost interest in the ranger some time ago, frolicked about, picking what mushrooms he could find (he had lost his during the incident with the wolves). I, on the other hand had taken more interest in our guide now, and I watched him with inquiring eyes as he would stop at an occasional tree and sniff its leaves. Only an hour before had I learned his identity, and I had to refrain myself from asking him endless questions, for fear that he would find suspicion in my curiosity.

* * *

_After breakfast, the ranger bandaged my wound. It still stung, but it had healed greatly throughout the night, and it wasn't long before I learned the secret._

_ "Athelas," said the man, running his thumb over the leafy plant. "If you can spare a moment off the road, this will serve you well. If you get anymore of those headaches, let it soak in warm water and wash your face twice a day." He put the plant in my hand, enclosing my fingers around it. "Use it as needed." His hands lingered there for a moment, and it was then that my suspicions were confirmed. On the forefinger of his left hand was a silver ring, and in the center was a gleaming stone of green, two snake heads on either side._

_ "You're no mere ranger, are you?" I said. "You're one of the ____Dúnedain."_

___ He withdrew his gaze from mine, standing up, and gathering his scattered belongings. "You are very perceptive, arwen en amin. You know a great deal more than looks suggest. Yes, there are very few of us left now. I am known as Strider by some, but the Elves call me Estel, which means—"_

___ "Hope." I smiled, but he looked at me curiously._

___ "Where did you say you were from?"_

___ "I didn't, but I'm from Chicago...which is quite far from here. That's why we were with Gandalf. He's trying to get us back home."_

___ "Us?"_

___ "Alice, my cousin, and I. We're headed for Eryn Vorn."_

___ "The Black Woods? Hmm..." Strider stroke his chin thoughtfully. "What is Gandalf up to, I wonder?"_

* * *

We had walked far now, entering a small area of trees, and I was so bewitched by Aragorn's hypnotic actions that I didn't notice him stop and I nearly bumped into him. I shook my head, forcing myself to come back to reality, but it was hard. Strider was even more captivating in person than in the books and as he swiveled his head to look past me, his hand rested upon the hilt of his sword.

"I suggest you keep up, Master Hobbit."

Merry looked up from the patch of mushrooms he was kneeling behind. Already, only most of his little body was hidden behind the other stray mushrooms he had accumulated. His impetuous greed had slowed him down and I mentally scolded myself for not minding my duties. After all, I had promised Gandalf he wouldn't get into any trouble. But I had already broken that promise, twice now.

"Come on, Merry. It can't be too much longer, and then you can eat your mushrooms."

"Would you help me carry them?"

I stared. "All of them?"

Merry's eyes flickered between his mushrooms and me, and then once at Strider. He smiled sheepishly and blushed. "I can't leave them, Alayna."

"You can't possibly expect to take all of those, Merry. I'll let you take five."

Something whispered in the leaves behind us and Strider turned his head and watched the bushes suspiciously, his fingers grasping the hilt of his sword.

"_Five?_"

I withdrew my gaze from the whispering bushes and turned to look at Merry again. "Yes, five. And if that's still too many for you to carry then you'd better only take one."

"You can't have just one mushroom, Alayna! Pearl told me Pippin's eaten six in one setting before. I've never eaten six and I'm older! Just look at them, Alayna. They're perfect, and you can't leave perfect things in a place like—"

The noise came again and Strider turned to look at me. "Alayna! Get the halfling and stay behind me!" The ranger pulled out his sword and made ready for the intruders as I ran to pick up Merry from the ground. The mushrooms fell out of his arms and for the second time, met a sad end when I accidentally stepped on the pile in my attempt to get as close to the nearest shelter as I could find.

"MY MUSHROOMS!" Merry cried.

The leaves shook and I caught a hint of something large and grey before it blundered loudly into view. It freed itself of the twigs and leaves that had stuck to its arms. "Oh! Confusticate nature and everything to do with it!"

"Gandalf!" I laughed, and there was Alice, right on his heels. She too had managed to accumulate an assortment of twigs and leaves, and I guessed they had abandoned the cart for their search. I hoped Gandalf wasn't too angry with me. I didn't know how life would work out for me if I was a frog, especially when it came time to pay rent.

Strider also laughed softly, which caused the wizard to look up with a sharp gaze, but upon seeing the ranger, his facial expression changed to amusement. "'Quel amrun, Mithrandir!"

Gandalf chuckled. "Aragorn! Nae saian luume', mellonamin." At the mention of his name, Alice looked up at the stranger with a new sense of curiosity. She cocked her head, trying to decide if the man fit the name. "I see you've found something I lost!"

Aragorn smiled and turned to me. "Yes, and I will gladly return them to you."

Gandalf looked at Merry and I crossly. "Are you all right?"

Merry blushed, kicking his toe in the dirt, while I hung my head. But it was Aragorn that spoke. "Don't deal with them too harshly, Mithrandir. Fate brought them to me."

Gandalf knitted his bushy brows together. "What do you mean?"

"Gandalf," Aragorn began, his voice now serious, "I've been looking for you."

"Indeed?"

"I tracked a pack of orcs just east of Isengard, there are a number of witnesses that claim wild things have been raiding their farms and villages. And just last night, these two were attacked by wolves. When have we seen wolves so close to the Shire, Gandalf?"

The wizard's face showed concern. "Since a darker power."

"So you see, Gandalf, something is wrong. Terribly wrong."

The wizard sighed thoughtfully, but returned his concerned gaze to me. "Are you hurt?"

I shrugged. "One of the wolves caught my shoulder at the last second, but it's no big deal."

"Athelas, Gandalf," said Aragorn. "Make sure she receives plenty and she will be healed in no time. Although, I fear she will have a scar for a while."

"Alayna saved me, Gandalf!" Merry exclaimed proudly, but I blushed. "She battled the wolves so they wouldn't get me!"

Aragorn chuckled. "She is a valiant fighter, although I don't know where she acquired such skill."

I blushed inwardly, but my thoughts suddenly turned to Robin Hood in Nottingham, and I silently thanked him for the training I had received. My thoughts, however, were interrupted when Alice, having watched the ranger speak, now decided it was her turn. "Are you the really real Aragorn?" she asked.

Strider looked down at her, laughing, and knelt to her level. "And who is this little maiden? Vanimle sila tiri!"

Alice blushed shyly and batted her eyes a few times. "My name's Alice."

Aragorn smiled. "You're the cousin Alayna spoke of."

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "You're really beautiful, more beautiful than you are in the movies!"

I slapped my forehead with the flat of my hand, but Aragorn chuckled and looked at Gandalf. "Amin n'rangwa edanea!"

"You should!" said Gandalf with a smirk. "You're one of them." Gandalf breathed in, but when he exhaled, his face distorted into concern again. "This news you bring does not encourage me, Aragorn, and it requires investigation. Unfortunately, it will have to be put off until after our journey."

"I've heard about this journey, Gandalf. Eryn Vorn? What has caught your interest in the Black Woods?"

"I' raa."

"Raa? Here in Middle-earth? It cannot be. He hasn't shown his face here in..." Strider trailed off, shaking his head.

"Why do you suppose the frost has ended so quickly? It is too early for Winter to be over, but it will return again after he's departed these lands."

"But what is he here for?"

"My guess is that he's come to pick up a couple of packages." Gandalf looked briefly at me before returning his gaze to Aragorn. "I was given quite the tale earlier and his name was mentioned. But that is only a guess. I have known to be wrong at times."

"Who's Raa?" Merry blurted out, something I had been fighting to do myself.

"Never you mind, Meriadoc," said the wizard sharply.

"That's another thing, Mithrandir," said Aragorn. "Since when have you developed a habit of stealing hobbits away from the Shire?"

Gandalf shrugged admittedly. "Well, I confess that habit started long ago, but this kidnapping was not of my doing. No, Merry was his own thief this time, and he shall be taken back home as soon as we have completed our business."

Merry frowned, but Aragorn smiled sympathetically at the young hobbit. "Well, I won't detain you any longer. I have my own business to see to in Bree, and I shouldn't delay my journey. Quel marth, Mithrandir."

"Ar' lle."

Aragorn turned to Alice and I and put a hand on our shoulders. "Farewell, my friends." And

then, he looked at me. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." He withdrew his gaze from us and knelt in front of the hobbit, cupping his face in his hand. "My heart tells me we will meet again, little one. Tenna' san'."

The ranger smiled at each of us one last time before turning and disappearing out of sight.

"Gandalf," I said softly, staring blankly. "He said the same thing that you did when we first met. What does it mean?"

"Your heart is that of the lion."

"Raa..." And then I understood. "Aslan."

It took us another two days before we reached our destination, and during that time, we had to trudge through the Southern Marshes and somehow find a dry patch to sleep on as well. But because the snow had been melting at an increased rate, even the dry areas became problematic. Most of the first day was spent with all of us walking, while Gandalf guided the horse through the Marshes. It was horrible, and my hair, clothes, and face were covered in wet, slimy marshy mud.

The next day was a little better, for though the ground was still wet and slushy, we were out of the marshes. We were still following the Brandywine River, so I made sure to get a good washing that morning before we set out. The birds were chirping now and the sun was brighter than I had seen it since our arrival to Middle-earth, and the weather put us all in a cheerful mood.

By the end of the second day, we were just outside of the forest. After we had laid down to sleep, Alice and I huddled close together and stayed up long enough to reminisce on our journey, and share the wonderful adventures we had. It's funny, I thought we would have had enough of one another, but the journey had somehow brought us closer. Finally, our chatting came to a close when sleep overcame each of us.

The next morning, Gandalf woke us early and it only took us an hour to reach the forest, whereupon I swiveled my head left and right in search of the wizard's "friend". But the forest was very large and, according to Gandalf, took up the space of nearly fifty miles. He seemed to know where he was going though, and we followed obediently.

By and by, I found that there was a dim light that gradually glowed brighter the more we carried on. I was so intrigued by its mystery that I failed to notice how much time had passed. By the time we entered a small clearing, half the day was over. I was convinced that the forest was under a spell, for surprisingly, I felt groggy and my mind clouded, so it became very hard to think.

"We shall rest here for a while," said Gandalf, as we came to a stop. Alice, Merry, and I hopped out of the cart and sat upon the soft earthy ground, and I slumped against a tree in exhaustion. While Gandalf puffed on his pipe, nature played music all around us, and eventually, the soft chirping of birds, and the buzzing of flies and bees put me into a hypnotic trance, and I slipped in and out of consciousness.

1I turned my head lethargically when I heard a twig snap, and I opened my eyes just enough to see a bright light come into view from the other side of the clearing. I squinted in vain, and shaded my eyes from the golden light, and there was a sweet fragrance in the air. I saw Gandalf get to his feet and bow his head as a response to the visitor.

"Welcome, Gandalf the Grey," spoke the light.

"You are late," said the wizard.

"I have been with you always, my friend. It is _you_ who is late."

Gandalf chuckled, and I peered at the light dreamily. It turned towards me, and I heard the soft purr and light footsteps as it approached. I gazed in awe as I saw the outline of a familiar, soft face, surrounded by a golden mane. His eyes burned into mine before dipping his head and touching my forehead with his tongue. Aslan.

"Daughter," he spoke softly. "It is time for you to return to your own world."

"Will you leave me?" I asked hoarsely.

"No, child. I will be with you always. Now sleep. Go to sleeeep."

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of Aslan's light cover me like a blanket. Although my body was heavy from sleep, I felt as though my spirit had left me, and the blinding light overcame me until I was traveling through space and time. I saw the stars as I passed by them, and each of the planets and galaxies. All the while, Aslan speaking softly but vibrantly that I could feel it in my veins. A series of images flashed by quickly as I passed through time: The image of Frodo, Bilbo, and Merry and Pippin, the image of Robin Hood teaching me archery, an image of Bert and his inn, and another of Charming before his transformation, and then Tom Sawyer sitting atop a fence. The last image I saw was me sitting in my chair, holding a book, with Alice in my lap, clutching a sucker in her small hand.

And then there was nothing more. No stars, no Aslan, no Middle-earth. All had faded into total darkness.

* * *

_Translations:_

___'Quel amrun – __Good morning_

___Nae saian luume', mellonamin – __It has been too long, my friend_

___Vanimle sila tiri__ – Your beauty shines bright_

___Amin n'rangwa edanea__ – I do not understand these humans_

___Quel marth__ – Good luck_

___Ar' lle__ –__And you_

___Tenna' san' –__ Until then_

And just in case you didn't figure it out, I' raa means The Lion. ;) You might find it strange or even inappropriate that Gandalf and Aslan would appear together. At first I was reluctant to bring Aslan in one more time, but then I discarded that thought, since Tolkien and Lewis were good friends themselves. So...why not?

**memo bonafide** – I'm glad you've enjoyed it, however, a sequel is already in the making. :)

**seafarer** – Yes, Strider it is! And Gandalf will get over it...He's got a hobbit to take care of, so he can't be too angry. ;)

1Soundtrack The Red Baron (Dirk Reichardt/Stefan Hansen) - "Morte Dabor"


	42. Belief is Just the Beginning

The Road to Middle-earth

A fanfiction by MushrooomsPTook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You might as well say it owns me!

A/N – This is the final chapter to RTME. I want to extend a big thank you to not only **all** my reviewers, but to the other viewers who took the time to read this. You guys are truly amazing, and I would never have finished this if not for your support. If you enjoyed all the cliffhangers, the different characters, and the loooong delay to Middle-earth (and are forgiving in regards to my mistakes here and there), then I invite you to join me in writing The Return to Innocence, which will feature some familiar and new faces. You can look for it as early as August. Again, BIG thank you! I love you all!

A/N – While I usually use numbered footnotes to indicate my choice of music for a particular scene, I have also included them to refer to an earlier part in the story to refresh the memory that is relevant to a particular point in the chapter. Enjoy and as always, R&R! ;)

Chapter Forty-Two: Belief is Just the Beginning

A chilly breeze caressed my skin and I shuddered as goosebumps formed on my arms. I opened my eyes groggily, but my body felt heavy as I surveyed my surroundings. I was home, sitting on my chair by the open window, a ring lay in my palm and the Hobbit propped open beside me. Alice was leaning against my chest with a sucker in her hand, and a soft snoring escaping her lips here and there.1 I studied the ring lethargically before setting it down on the window sill and retrieving my cell phone. The time was 8:14 a.m. on June 27th2.

Another breeze came in through the window, and it grazed over the pages of my book, making them flip rapidly until it had ended. _What have I got in my pocket? _was the first line that I read, before reaching behind me and sliding the window shut. The movement caused Alice to stir from her sleep and she looked around her anxiously, much as I did moments before.

She turned to look at me, disappointment scarring her face. "Was it just a dream?" she asked.

I said nothing, but continued to gaze around the room, avoiding the question. In the center of the floor was Alice's stuffed bear, next to her recently deposited bags. The smell of coffee was still fresh in the air.

"It couldn't have been a dream!" Alice cried.

"Alice," I said gently. "Why don't you get down now?"

The child nodded, but before she hopped down, she shoved the sticky sucker in my hand. "I don't want this anymore."

She said nothing after that, but ran to my bedroom and shut the door. I stood up solemnly; my clothes were wrinkled from sitting so long, and my shirt was stuck to my perspiring back. I decided that coffee was the first order of business before I did any serious thinking about the journey...that I thought was real. But the truth was thirty-nine minutes is far too short of time to have gone out on such a long adventure. But the other side to this was if it _had_ been a dream, why had Alice and I dreamt the same thing? Was it possible?

After pouring a cup of coffee, I walked to the window, trying to block out the muffled weeping coming from my bedroom. I gazed out upon the apartment grounds, thinking silently to myself. It was June 27th, the same day Alice arrived on my doorstep, oh so long ago. I looked behind me, cringing at the sight of Alice's bags still laying on the floor. I knew she wouldn't unpack herself, and I couldn't see myself do it any time soon.

Finally, the reality of what happened set in, and I threw my empty mug across the room with a cry. I slumped in my chair, running my hands down my face. I _would not_ cry, I told myself. Tears would do me no good at this hour. I lifted my eyes and peered across the room, and I suddenly regretted throwing my mug. It was one of my favorites, a Lord of the Rings mug from the Two Towers movie, and it was now cloven in three parts.

I scratched my head, watching the cup in despair, but as I ran my fingers along something course, I stopped scratching and pulled it out of my hair. A single green leaf. I studied it for a while before setting it next to the ring, and sighing.

Alice remained in my room for the remainder of the day, and I supposed she must not have been hungry, for I felt surprisingly full throughout the day. When it came time for bed, I gently cracked the door open and found Alice asleep in my bed. I crept in and opened my chest of drawers, searching for something to wear to bed. Thankfully, I had a comfortable couch and it would do just fine to sleep in.

Before changing into my bedclothes, I emptied my pockets of whatever contents hidden inside, something I had gotten into a habit of, when I accidentally washed some clothes with a piece of paper still inside (it was torture, trying to peel each particle of paper from every item of clothing). I pulled out my tube of chapstick, a penny, and quite curiously, a green ribbon3. "Okay, that's odd," I said to myself before setting all three items down.

When I began to undress, I realized that my clothes were tighter and harder to remove. I went into the bathroom, and with a great shock, noticed that I had put on quite a few pounds. "You eat too much," I told myself4. But when I finally managed to slither out of my clothes and struggle into my pajamas, I pulled out a spare blanket from my cedar chest and walked to the sofa. The Hobbit had been sitting on the table underneath the window all day, and suddenly fell to the floor. I watched it for a moment before lying down and turning my back to it. _I would not cry_, I reminded myself. But already a single tear fell from my eye.

Sleep was impossible that night, and I found myself tossing and turning nearly every minute. While the sofa normally was comfortable enough to sleep on, tonight it felt _too_ comfortable. Too soft, too plushy. I sighed heavily, and shifted to lie on my back.

"It couldn't have been a dream," I protested, staring up at the ceiling. "I saw them. I know I did. I saw you, Aslan." The ceiling stared back, and there came no response that night.

I awoke before the sun had risen the next morning, and there was a stabbing pain in my shoulder5, and my eyes stung. I had gotten very little sleep and I felt miserable. I knew there was no chance I would find any comfort in trying to get a few more winks, and so I got up and stumbled into the bathroom.

6I stood staring in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and when I stretched my arms, yawning, the pain returned to my shoulder. My arm automatically shot up to my shoulder in an attempt to rub the pain away. As my hand slid under my sleeve, I felt something bumpy along the surface of the skin. My brows furrowed as I pulled back the sleeve and peered at my shoulder's reflection. My eyes widened slightly as I recognized the distinct markings: A scar. A small yet hopeful smile formed across my face and my eyes glistened, as a new reality came to my mind: It had been no dream. Middle-earth _was _real.

My lips formed into a full-blown smile now, and before I even thought to get dressed or put on shoes, I rushed out of the bathroom, laughing and shot out my front door like a bullet. I ran across the apartment grounds, enjoying the feel of soft grass beneath my bare feet before reaching the pavement and whizzing in the direction of the park. My legs sped across the street before I even knew to think of watching for cars. One squealed to a stop as I dashed passed it, failing to notice the driver's rage as he honked the horn at me. But I couldn't care, I _wouldn't_ care. Middle-earth was real and I knew how to get back!

Upon reaching the other side, I passed a house in which an early riser had sleepily come out in his bathrobe, only to retrieve the morning paper. As I brushed passed, barefoot and still in my nightclothes, he watched me curiously, scratching his head. I continued to laugh, tears streaming down my face now in my excitement, and my hair whipping behind me. But Middle-earth was real!

As I turned the corner, I plummeted into the milk man as he was walking up to a house. The bottles of milk fell from his hands and shattered on the pavement. "What are you, crazy!" he screeched, as he tried to shake the milk from his hands. "Look what you just did!"

But I was jumping up and down, laughing, and gave him a fierce kiss on the cheek. "Middle-earth is real! I'm going to find it!" I dashed off before the bewildered man could react to my words.

I breathed heavily as I continued to run, forcing myself to ignore the pulsing pain in my legs. That didn't matter now. What mattered was that Middle-earth was real, and I had to get back to it.

I stopped when I finally caught sight of the park, and leaned over to clutch my aching knees while catching my breath. I kept my eyes on the park ambitiously, and after I got a good couple of gulps of air, I rushed into the vicinity, in search of the ditch with the tunnel7.

There it was, on the southern end of the park, and I tumbled into the ditch as my body finally collapsed. I laughed and wiped my eyes as I leaned against the side, gasping for air and sweating. I turned my head to look through the tunnel. The sun was rising, and I could just see the beginning rays hit the grass on the other side.

I stood up awkwardly and walked through slowly, holding my breath and closing my eyes. My smile widened as I began to feel the sun's warm rays on my skin. I breathed in slowly, hoping and praying that the air I was breathing was not Chicago's. I opened my eyes. But the tunnel only led to the other side, where the grassy slopes had flattened out.

A slight disappointment fell across my face, but just to be sure, I reached a hand up to feel the scar on my shoulder. It was still there. Middle-earth was real, and I guessed that perhaps it just wasn't my time to go back yet, but I would return someday.

I was sitting on the side of the ditch with the knees pulled up to my chest as my eyes held fast to the tunnel in earnest. The sun had just fully risen and I could now hear the distant noises of cars starting up and people getting ready for their day. I heard soft running footsteps come up from behind me and I turned my head slightly and smiled at the visitor.

"Well, it's about time, sleepy head," I said.

"Alayna! Alayna!" Alice came to a stop, catching her breath. "It's...real! Middle-earth...it's real."

"Of course it's real!" I laughed and patted the ground next to me. "Come have a seat before you start hyperventilating."

"Did you try to go through already?" she asked, pointing to the tunnel.

I nodded. "My guess is that we'll have to wait again before returning."

"That or we'll have to go another way."

I turned my head to look at her. "Do you really think there are other ways to get to Middle-earth?"

Alice smiled and lay back on the grass, resting her head on her hands. "There has to be...if you believe. Reading the books is just one way to get there, I think."

I stared at her in earnest before following her position and laying on the grass. "You know, Alice. You've grown. You've gotten wiser. What gave it away for you? What made you realize it wasn't a dream?"

Alice laughed and removed her hands to slap her stomach. "This. I've never been so fat in my life. I couldn't even change this morning, Alayna!"

I chuckled softly and took her hand in mine, and together we stared up into the morning sky. It could have been my imagination, but after what we'd been through, I thought of it more as a sign, for when a gentle breeze murmured through the trees, it almost sounded like someone was whispering, "_Come back again soon..._"

* * *

I closed my door after I'd walked in with the mail, and found Alice sitting at the table, enjoying a bowl of cereal. "Alice," I laughed, setting the mail down, "that's your third meal today. You know that, right?"

Alice swallowed. "I know, but I'm just so hungry."

I smiled. "So am I, but we've gotta get this weight trimmed off us. Just think of what your parents would say if they saw us now! They'd never let me watch you again."

Alice shrugged, but continued to eat. "Anything for me?"

I looked at the mail. "Well, let's see...hmm...bill, bill, oh and another bill. Yep, all three of those are for you!"

Alice laughed. "They are not! There's still one more. Maybe _that_ one's for me!"

"Maybe," I said. I pulled it out from behind the three envelopes and looked at the name of the sender. A distant but warm feeling entered my body and my throat caught in my chest.

"Well, who's it from?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Um," I said as tears started forming in my eyes. "I'll just be a second." Alice watched me in concern as I went into my bedroom, closing the door. I sat at my desk and looked at the name a second time to be sure. _Jack Porter_.

I wiped my eyes quickly and hurried to open the letter:

_Hello, Precious,_

_ I know it's been a long time since we've spoken, and while I'm writing this, I'm concerned that either you'll have forgotten me, or will see my name and not bother opening this letter. Either way, I wouldn't blame you, but I had to send this. I have been thinking about you for a while now, and realizing how much a part of me has died since I've seen you. I miss you, Precious, and I want us to see each other again. A phone call would be just as nice, but I'd rather meet you and apologize for not being there when you needed me most._

_ Do you remember when I used to read to you when you were feeling upset? I remember reading The Hobbit to you when you were a child and it soon became your favorite book, that I bought you your own copy the following Christmas. I know your mother always disapproved of you reading that stuff, but it never did any harm. I brought this up because I saw it recently in a bookstore and thought of you._

_ I'm going to be in Chicago on a business trip this fall and I was writing to see if you'd like to meet for coffee sometime. Maybe we can get together for Christmas, if you are so inclined. Like I said, I won't blame you if you don't want to, and I won't be upset if you never read this. But I was thinking that if I just believe enough, maybe I will see you again. I read somewhere that we have nothing, if not belief, and that is something that I live by now._

_ Anyway, please take these words to heart and get back to me if you're willing to listen to an old fart like me babble on about how much he's missed his Precious._

_ All my love and more,_

_ DAD_

I sniffed and wiped away the streaming tears from my face. I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from my desk drawer and began to write in haste. Throughout my recent journeys, I felt as though I had made some terrible mistakes and acted before thinking. But I finally achieved something that was as dear to my heart as Middle-earth itself. And now, whenever I got the chance to journey back to Middle-earth, I could tell Bilbo that I kept his promise.

* * *

That night as I crawled into bed, I tucked The Hobbit underneath my pillow and looked across the room. My bookshelf stared at me and I cocked my head, smirking. On one particular shelf stood several books that I forgot existed: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales, A Collection of Short Stories by Hans Christian Anderson, Pecos Bill, The Chronicles of Narnia, and Robin Hood. I smiled as I read their titles, and turned out my lamp before lying in bed.

It turned out that this was going to be another uncomfortable night, for my bed felt even worse than the couch. And by worse, I mean too comfortable, too soft. I tossed and turned again, occasionally lying still long enough that perhaps I could imagine myself asleep. But it never came.

Finally, clearly frustrated and immensely tired, I sat up and stared briefly out the window. Perhaps, _just_ perhaps there was an explanation for this. I gathered my blanket and pillow and headed out of my bedroom, stopping once to make sure Alice was asleep. She was snoring softly, and I was immensely jealous of her. I made my way out my door and headed across the apartment grounds. The crickets made their music as I trudged along to the mini woody area behind the complex. I would go there occasionally to read a book and was often pleased that either no one knew about it, or didn't find it special like I did.

I threw my blanket up so it landed on a branch of one of the more sturdier trees and propped my pillow up on another branch, making sure it was settled nicely before climbing up myself. I did my best to make sure my back was securely resting on the trunk of the tree before retrieving my blanket and pillow.

"Ah," I said. "_Much _better!"

I listened to the crickets sing their song for a while before finally, and thankfully, found myself pulled into a dreamless sleep.

8The weeks went by swiftly and all summer long I developed a ritual of waking up before the sun and journeying to the park in my pajamas, where I sat on the slope of the ditch by the tunnel. I would sit there in silence, legs propped up against my chest for about a good hour, until Alice would finally show up and sit next to me. Neither of us said anything, but watched the tunnel with hope as a third companion and belief as our motivation. Then at nights, after Alice had long gone to bed, I would sneak out of my bedroom, tiptoe across my apartment, and head straight for the trees that stood behind the complex, where I would make myself comfortable under the shade of the moon. This happened so often that it came naturally, and I no longer cared for my bed, to the point that it just needlessly took up space.

At the end of the summer, James and Rachel came to pick up Alice and gather her belongings. They thanked me profusely for watching her, although Rachel looked at Alice suspiciously, noting the weight change. But before they left, Alice held out her little hand, extending her little finger. "Pinky swear," she said.

I took her pinky finger in mine and we shook hands, smiling mischievously as her parents watched in amusement. But they would never know that the oath we made was that if ever one of us found ourselves an opportunity to journey to Middle-earth again, she would inform the other and we would travel together.

The night that Alice had gone, I picked up my bedding and trudged along sleepily to my outside bed and crawled into the tree. I had taken The Hobbit with me and tucked it securely under my arm as I shifted on my side. The moon overhead shone brightly, and when I looked up at it, I saw that it was a crescent moon. As I looked closer, I thought I saw it stretch and widen a bit, like that of a smile. I breathed in the nightly air and closed my eyes before whispering, "Goodnight, Cheshire cat."

* * *

9_I took in the smell of smoke and the sound of flames before my eyes shot open. "Not again," I said, as I quickly rose from the bed and grabbed my pillow, hurrying across the heated floor. I covered my face and coughed, deciding to slam into the door rather than bang on it a few times. After all, I had done this too many times now to know that no one would come._

_ As the door burst through, I pulled myself to a stop before I could go over the cliff. The smoke was even worse out here than I remembered, and the same dark figure I'd seen was sitting in the same spot. It stared back at me and on its finger was the One Ring. The abyss below boiled and great fumes of fire shot into the air. The sound of hooves stamping behind me alerted the presence of the Nazgul and I covered my ears before they screamed._

_ Finally, frustrated and angry I puffed out my chest and looked at the shadow seated across the chasm. "LET ME OUT!" I shouted. "I'M NOT A PRISONER!"_

_ The Dark Lord raised its hands to encompass the helmet, and lifted it from its face. A sea of brown hair fell onto its shoulders. My breath caught as it looked me in the eyes, smirking evilly. "No, but you will be."_

I woke up screaming, as I felt myself fall from the tree. I landed on the hard ground and clutched at my chest, breathing heavily as a tear fell from my eye. But what disturbed me most was not the fact that I had fallen, nor that I had a pulsing headache. No, it was the dream, for the dark figure I had seen was not Sauron. It was me.

To be continued...

"_We have nothing, if not belief." – C. S. Lewis_

* * *

Many thanks to Lynn-o-chan for the idea of the stories on the bookshelf (even if she doesn't remember it!

**Sandy-wmd** – Indeed!

**xXChaoticOrderXx** – Glad to see you're still alive and well. ;)

_1"Let's see," I said after sitting Alice on my lap. She had conquered the wrapper and was now licking the sucker in greedy silence. "Have I ever told you the story about a hobbit—" -Chapter Two_

_2I sat back in my chair and readjusted Alice into a more comfortable decision. I closed my eyes. It was just past 7:30 and I was tired, having woke up so early. -Chapter Two (39 minutes for 39 chapters)_

_3Frodo returned from the kitchen with two very small baskets, wrapped in green ribbons and handed one each to Alice and I. Both of us took the baskets very graciously, although Alice was the first to say, "Mushrooms?" -Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_4I knew it was absurd to be so hungry when I had had a countless amount of meals the day before, and I tried to shove off the image of my bathroom scale, and the number it would display the next time I decided to dust it off. -Chapter Thirty-Nine_

_5"Athelas, Gandalf," said Aragorn. "Make sure she receives plenty and she will be healed in no time. Although, I fear she will have a scar for a while." -Chapter Forty-One_

6Soundtrack The Holiday (Hans Zimmer) - "Cry"

_7But there was a tunnel before us and gleaming through it, I saw that the slopes eventually came to flatten out on the other side of the tunnel. -Chapter Two_

8Soundtrack The Return of the King (The Complete Recordings) (Howard Shore) - "Elanor"

9Pirates of the Caribbean – The Curse of the Black Pearl (Extended Score) - "Underwater march theme"


End file.
